Power
by Isabel Southwell
Summary: A sequel to Electricity. Bella further explores the electricity and her relationships with the Cullens, the Quileutes, and Jacob. New characters and surprises. M rating is just to cover myself.
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who are new to this story, it is a sequel and I implore you to go and read Electricity first—I'm sure it will make a lot more sense if you do.

.

For those who have read Electricity, please go straight to the first chapter which you'll find carries on directly from the end. (If you need a quick recap, you'll find one further down this page.)

.

Still reading? Not tried Electricity and not inclined to? Or maybe the fluff at the start was too silly for you, so try reading from chapter eleven. That should give you enough information.

.

Still here? Okay, I get it. Life's too short. So here's a summary of the main things you need to know from Electricity that will enrich your enjoyment of Power.

.

****************************SPOILER ALERT*****************************

Your last chance to go and read Electricity before we spoil it for you.

****************************SPOILER ALERT*****************************

.

You were warned!

.

Electricity begins part way through Twilight, when Edward takes Bella home for the first time. She finds that the electricity between them affects the rest of his family and turns out to be a power that she can use to hurt them or make them feel good.

Eleazar has her kidnapped by James in the hope of turning her, but Edward catches up to them and kills James—with a little help from Bella. Victoria has been waiting for James. When she discovers that he is gone, she hooks up with Laurent to get revenge. They corner Bella in Port Angeles and find they've bitten off more than they can chew.

Billy, Sam and Jacob find her unconscious body and take it back to La Push knowing something about what has happened, as they can smell magic in the air. (except Jacob, who has no clue what is going on. Poor Jake.)

Bella is having an out-of-body experience and they eventually find they need Carlisle and Edward's help to bring her back.

.

I hope that gives you the relevant facts, but of course I will explain anything that might confuse you in case I missed something important. So go enjoy Power.


	2. Chapter 1 The Tent

To all of you who asked for a sequel to Electricity, I hope this gives you what you want. I'm only sorry that it has taken so long but, as I've explained before, I never want to post half a story. At least you can be sure that once we start this rollercoaster there will actually be an end, and you won't be left hanging.

I also want to apologise for not managing to post before Christmas as I wanted. I was struck down by one of the nasty viruses going around, just as my first chapter came back from the lovely Leanne Golightly (go read her stories, they are epic!), my lifetime beta, lol.

**Seriously, thanks, Leanne! You never let me down.**

**.  
><strong>

Although this follows on from Electricity, it is quite different. The Cullens do of course play their part, but the Quileutes feature a lot more, and even though it's all about Bella, (it's always all about Bella.) she is not as meek as usual.

There's magic, some new characters, and hopefully a few surprises.

Before I let you loose, let me remind you of a few key points:-

Electricity went slowly AU from the middle of Twilight, therefore New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn don't happen.

The Quileutes are not wolves, but they are not powerless.

Jacob is still his sunny Twilight self.

Sam is with Leah. (Emily who?)

.

**Disclaimer: **A big thank you to Stephenie Meyer for creating such wonderful characters and letting us borrow them. I own nothing except the Electricity.

.

**The Tent.**

.**  
><strong>

**Edward's POV**

We'd done it. I hardly dared to believe it, but Bella had come back and I was never going to let her go again. I was almost oblivious to the murmurs and mutterings around me, overjoyed at having her in my arms once more.

"What happened?" she asked weakly.

"It doesn't matter now," I soothed.

"The vampires!" she exclaimed, as she remembered and struggled to sit up.

"Hush, love. They're gone." I calmed her. I reckoned there'd be time enough later for the details.

"She knows what you are!" Billy cried out.

"Yes. She figured it out with a little help from your son." Billy glanced at Jacob. Ha, I'd like to be around for _that_ conversation.

_Let's get her home and I can examine her properly_, Carlisle thought to me.

"We can take it from here," I told Billy.

"No!" Billy grabbed my arm and it began to tingle. "You cannot take her."

I glared at Billy. I wasn't going to let him stop me, but sensing real concern in his thoughts, I relaxed my stance.

"Please," he said. "She's not out of the woods yet."

He was thinking about some potion, trying to work out how much to give her. It appeared that he was in unknown territory but he knew far more than us, and I had to admit that staying with him was the best for Bella.

"I'm not leaving her," I warned him.

"You cannot stay." Sam edged closer to give weight to Billy's words. "There are things you have no right to know. This cannot be done with…your kind around."

I laughed. "I already know the things you don't want me to. I can see it in your mind, and as she's going to be with me, I need to know how to take care of her."

"She must not be moved," Sam stated.

"I'm not leaving her here," I retorted.

"You must," Billy said. "Do you want her to survive?"

"Of course."

"Gentlemen," Carlisle interrupted. "This poor child has had no sustenance in three days. Can we at least get her some water and maybe a little food?"

"No," Billy said again. "The process is not complete."

Billy was trying to work out how to get rid of us so he could treat Bella. It appeared that we were delaying her recovery, and it was becoming urgent that he begin soon.

"Look," I said. "Bella is the priority here, and she needs that potion _now_. So how about you just get it for her."

_Don't go doing anything rash_, Carlisle thought for my benefit. _If they say she can't be moved, we have to listen—for now_.

"Her heart!" Carlisle pronounced aloud. "It's not right. The rhythm's off."

Billy nodded to me, then turned to Quil. "Fetch two measures," Quil left—Billy had sent the weakest, worried that we would try to snatch Bella.

Quil was soon back, carrying a thermos. He poured out a cupful of steaming greyish-brown liquid. He gave it to Billy, who motioned for me to take it.

"It's more effective when hot," Billy told me. "And see that she drains the flask."

Raising Bella's head, I began to feed her the draught, when I heard a crackling like electricity behind me as Sam and Harry prevented Carlisle from approaching us.

"Sorry," he said, backing off. "Curiosity got the better of me."

I smiled to myself, and while Bella drained the cup, I listed the ingredients of the potion, pulling some from Billy's head and recognising others from their smell. Billy was not amused, but he seemed to be accepting that there would be no secrets from me.

_She has been away from her body for three days_, he was thinking. _Maybe a little more_. I was sure that he was testing me. _It will take around a quarter of that time to recover. Perhaps longer considering the energy expended_.

"Let's call it twenty four hours," I said pointedly.

Billy was startled, but made a quick recovery. "She will be too weak to move until then."

"How will we know when she is healed?"

"_We_ will know," he replied. "When her magic returns."

"Where's Charlie?" Bella asked weakly.

I poured out the rest of the potion as I enquired of Billy, "Does he know she's here? He'll be going out of his mind with worry."

"Jacob," Billy called.

"Yes, Dad." He came forward.

"Call Charlie, please. Tell him that a family visiting relatives in Hoquiam recognised Bella there, and that she had a fever which has gone. They will bring her back to La Push as soon as she can travel. I will talk to him later."

Jacob was glad of an excuse to get out of there and hurriedly left.

"She will sleep now," Billy said when Bella had drunk the last of the potion. "Harry, are you up for the first watch?" Harry nodded.

"There's no need," I said quickly. "We can monitor her. Please, take a break."

"There is every need," Billy insisted. He was not going to back down. "Sam and Quil, get some rest and come back at eight. Then we'll do six hour shifts." They indicated agreement. "Young Quil can go with you."

Quil was soon back with a couple of folding chairs, which Seth took and set up for his father and himself. Bella was in a deep sleep, and Billy watched me carefully as I held onto her hand.

Carlisle had taken the empty flask, and began to pass the time by discussing the ingredients with me, sniffing the flask to confirm my earlier assessment. _The Reishi should help with the heart arrhythmia, and the Hawthorn berries will help her heart, too._ I blinked, indicating agreement.

"The Skullcap and California Poppy will have put her to sleep," I said.

_The Ginseng and Oats will help to replenish her energy, and the Gingko Biloba will be for brain function, _Carlisle theorised.

"The Black Cohosh is normally used for menstrual problems," I pondered. "Yet this is a potion most often given to men."

_Ah yes, but it is a powerful cardiac stimulant, and has a sedative affect on the nervous system_.

"And the Bee Balm will reduce fever and any nausea."

_There is something else, Edward. Can you smell it? _Carlisle held the flask out to me.

I did separate a bitter, pungent odour. "I cannot identify it," I told him.

_No, no, no, no, no. Something else. Think of something else. Anything. Rachel, Rebecca, fishing_…Billy obviously had something to hide, and I would bet it was the elusive ingredient, but he had learned quickly to distract his mind from the information I wanted.

Billy took hold of Bella's hand and kept his finger on her pulse.

"We'll tell you if there's any change in her heart rate," I said.

Now that things were more relaxed, the young Quileute, Seth, had a million questions on his mind. "We can hear her heart beating," I said, answering his latest query.

Billy raised an eyebrow, wondering why I had said that as he was obviously aware of our heightened senses.

_Cool! I wonder if that's because it pumps the blood, and would they hear any heart like a bird or insect, or only those they eat_? Seth speculated.

I chuckled to myself. The boy sure had an imagination. Knowing that Carlisle would be monitoring Bella, I let my mind range, listening until I heard a group of boys down on the shore and catching a couple of names. "I hear Collin and Embry arguing on the beach," I said. Billy frowned.

_Edward, what are you doing? _Carlisle asked.

_Awesome! I bet they're building a fire to cook out. Hope I get there before it's all gone—I'm starving_. Seth glanced nervously at Carlisle. _When did _they_ last eat? Are they hungry now? Should we offer them something? But what?_

I smiled at Seth. "No, we're not hungry. We don't need to feed every day like you.

_Oh my God! He answered my thoughts_. Seth stared wide-eyed at me. _I didn't say that out loud, did I?_

I shook my head. "No."

_No, I didn't. So you're in my head then? _I nodded. _Wow, so I can ask anything, like, in my head, and you'll hear it?_ I nodded again.

I was enjoying Billy's frustration as he worked out what was going on.

_You really drink blood? _Nod. _Do you eat anything else? _Shake. _Neat. And are you like, really old?_ Nod. _How old is that? Thirty? Fifty?_

"I was born in 1901," I told him.

"Seth!" Billy barked, and glared at the boy.

"Settle down, son," Harry said and reached over to ruffle his hair.

_Now what am I supposed to do? It's not like I can stop him hearing my thoughts. How can I stop asking in my head? There are so many things I want to know_.

The lad was amusing, and his questions never stopped.

_If they only drink blood, do they need to use the bathroom? If they are vampires, how come they're out in the daytime? If he's over a hundred years old, why does he still go to school? And do they sleep in coffins?_

I couldn't resist that one. "No coffins," I told him. "We don't sleep."

_Edward_, Carlisle warned me. _Don't antagonise our hosts. If they asked you to leave, I know you wouldn't go, and I will not have you starting a fight_.

I sighed. Carlisle was right, but it had been fun.

A woman entered with a tray of mugs. Billy took a coffee, and then she went to Seth.

"Hot chocolate. Thanks, Mom," he said taking the mug.

Going to stand by Harry, she handed him the last mug and stood with one hand on his shoulder. "How is she?" she asked.

"Her heart has regained normal rhythm and is beginning to speed up." Carlisle went straight into doctor mode. "Her breathing is not laboured, though it is a bit shallow—we should expect that when she's asleep. Her digestive system is very active and noisy, but then that potion is all she's had in three days."

Sue stared at Carlisle in surprise.

"_Doctor_ Carlisle Cullen," he informed her and offered his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Sue Clearwater," she said and went to shake it.

Harry caught her arm and stopped her. "Do not touch my wife," he said firmly.

Carlisle nodded to Harry, and smiled at Sue.

"Pleased to meet you, Doctor Cullen," Sue replied. She didn't understand Harry's actions. She knew a little about the magic, mostly vague, but didn't believe that the monsters her husband and his friends were supposed to protect them from existed. I smiled at her thoughts that her husband's rude behaviour was all a macho male thing. The best part of it was that Harry had a hobby to keep him busy.

I was finding the mother almost as entertaining as the son. She patted Harry's shoulder, kissed Seth's head in passing, and I was sorry to see her leave.

Carlisle was right, Bella's heart rate was increasing. With relief, I realised that it was nearly back to normal. The mugs had been abandoned on the floor a while ago, and Billy had not taken his eyes off me. Harry had concentrated on Carlisle. They were thinking they would each take one of us out if we tried anything.

I became aware that Seth's inner ramblings had subsided, and glanced over to see the poor boy beginning to doze. Harry reached over and gave him a shake.

_Oops_, he thought and looked to Billy, thankful that he wasn't paying him any attention, and for once the boy kept his mouth shut. _I wonder how long before our four hours are up_, he thought and I decided to answer him.

"One hour and seventeen minutes," I said.

His face fell. _That long? I hope they save me some food. I could eat a horse_. I grinned as Seth's stomach agreed loudly with him.

_So soon? _The thought was Billy's, and I looked quickly back to Bella in concern.

Everything seemed the same, until I saw through Billy's mind. Bella had begun to glow like something from a second rate sci-fi movie. "What's happening?" I asked. "Is that normal?"

Carlisle picked up on my concern. "What is it, Edward?"

"You see it?" Billy asked.

"Yes. No. Not me—in your mind," I tried to explain.

Billy looked very uncomfortable and grudgingly said, "It's the magic coming back to her…"

"But it's too quick," I finished for him. "Is that bad?"

"I don't know," he said slowly.

"There's something else," I prodded, as his mind was unclear.

"It's not quite right," he said. "Nothing with her exactly fits the information we have.

I had seen the colours surrounding the men earlier, but had been concentrating on Bella, and paid them no heed. "The magic surrounds you like a flame," I guessed.

"No, the aura is only an indication that the person holds magic."

I had seen flames around Carlisle and myself, too and wondered if we had magic, but at that moment I needed to know about Bella. "Why is this different?" I asked.

"The magic appears as orange. In varying degrees," he added swiftly, not wanting to give away the fact that the orange deepened with strength and experience, though I saw it anyway.

"Will Bella's aura turn orange soon?" I enquired.

"I don't know," Billy admitted. "Maybe."

As we watched, the glow around Bella which was a blueish white, grew in size and deepened in colour.

_Very interesting_, Billy thought. _I think it's alright, but I don't understand it_.

Over the next twenty minutes, the aura turned a vibrant turquoise and grew in size. The centre though, had remained pale and taken on a pink hue. The outer edge deepened further to a deep blue, and the true edge flared red. Billy had never seen anything like it.

Bella's heart rate and breathing increased. "She's coming round," Carlisle warned.

Billy looked panicked.

"Surely that's a good thing," I said.

Billy threw his hands up. "I just don't know."

Bella moaned and stretched before sitting up. "I'm ravenous," she said and looked at me. "Can we get some food?"

"Seth," Billy called. "Could you ask your mother for some soup or a snack of some kind, please?"

"Aw, can't I just run down to the beach?" he whined.

"The beach?" Bella cried. "Are they having a cook out?" She jumped down from the bed. "Come on," she said, tugging on my arm.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you feel up to it?" I asked.

"I feel great, Edward. Just hungry."

I looked to Billy, not wanting to overstep the boundaries here.

With a sigh of defeat, he said, "You'd better both go." Indicating Carlisle. He was thinking that it might be useful to have a doctor around for a while, and thought it wise to keep us vampires together. It would be easier to watch us.

"Keep monitoring her vitals," I said.

Carlisle raised one brow. _How could you think that I wouldn't?_

I rolled my eyes in return. Of course I knew he would.

Billy nodded to Harry to accompany us, and addressed Seth again. "Get Sam and Quil to meet them on the beach and stay with them." He then turned to Carlisle. "Would you all come to my house when she has eaten?"

"Yes, of course," Carlisle replied and followed Harry and Seth out of the tent.

"Let me carry you," I offered to Bella.

"No, I want to run," she retorted.

I let Bella lead me by the hand, not ready to let go, and to be there in case she tripped.

We caused quite a stir as we stepped onto the sand. Thank goodness for the reliable Washington weather—glittering in the afternoon sun would have been hard to explain. Most of the revellers were teenagers, who quickly returned to their previous activities once Sam and Quil joined us.

One or two adults glanced dubiously our way. From their minds I learned that they were sensitive to the otherness we exuded, knowing something was off with no notion why they felt that way.

Seth's general excitement as he attempted to pull me towards the fire, and Jacob's obvious friendship for Bella, meant that we were easily accepted into the group. Carlisle kept a low profile, standing as if chatting to Quil and Sam, though neither man had much to say.

Bella ate heartily, downing as much meat as the young boys, and three skewers of mushrooms, tomatoes, peppers, and corn. She gulped down an inordinate amount of hot chocolate, and roasted many marshmallows.

It seemed she had become a minor celebrity among the Quileutes, and they were determined to feed her well.

.

**AN. Wow, a whole chapter in Edward's POV! This is a new trend for me, as are the longer chapters. Do you prefer them? It does mean, however, that chapters may not go up as quickly as you're used to from me.**

**I only have one beta on this story, so if you or anyone you know would like to help out, and maybe help me to improve things, please message me.**


	3. Chapter 3 Stay or Go

******Brilliant job Leanne! Thanks for keeping me clear, and I'm sorry about those American spellings. I just can't bring myself to change them.**

**Thanks also to my pre-reader Becky Sparkles. I would make less sense without you. **

**.**

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**.  
><strong>

**Stay or Go**

**Billy's POV**

I wheeled myself out of the tent as Bella raced away, dragging the mind reader behind her. That was an unsettling sight, as was much of the last twelve hours. I hardly recognised Charlie's shy, unassuming daughter in the confident, energetic, glowing entity that should by rights still be lying weak and unconscious.

The mind reading was going to be inconvenient, I reflected as I made my sluggish journey home. I needed to find a way to get rid of the bloodsuckers whilst keeping Bella here. She must let us teach her what we could about the magic, and the leeches knew far too much already.

It occurred to me then that I had no idea how far away I could be _heard_, but decided that, if he could read my thoughts from the beach, I had little chance of hiding anything.

Never had I imagined that we would be using the magic in my lifetime. I wouldn't have believed there was substance to the myths, passing them off as superstition, if my own father hadn't had vague memories of his father, Ephraim, using it.

The Chosen Four had convened diligently every month to recite the legends and keep our traditions alive, but it was automatic; ingrained learned behaviour that we did not take too seriously—until that phone call.

_I picked up the phone, hoping that it was Rachel to tell me she had settled in at Washington State University, but a smooth male voice spoke._

"_Chief Billy Black?"_

"_Who wants to know?"_

"_This is Carlisle Cullen." I stiffened and almost dropped the receiver. I had never expected to hear that name. "This is a courtesy call to let you know that we are returning to Forks, and to make sure that you are aware of our Treaty with your grandfather Ephraim."_

"_I am well aware," I spat out, recovering from the shock. "And we are ready for you. If you so much as scratch a human…" I paused to let him think on that. "Do you have to come here?"_

_There was an audible sigh on the other end. "Yes, Chief. I start at Forks Hospital in four months. We will be opening up our old house. You do know our boundaries, don't you?"_

"_Yes," I growled, not at all happy. "And you had better know ours."_

"_I don't know if any nomads have passed your way recently." He carried on, ignoring my mood. "But they would have red eyes. Just so you know, my family and I have eyes in various shades of amber, darkening to black when we need to feed. Never red, as we don't feed on humans."_

"_Family," I mused, sickened. "Three males and two females."_

"_There is another male and female now." Seven of them! I could not comprehend such a thing, but I would know them by their auras._

_I wanted to come back at him with some sarcastic, acerbic comment, but he was being so damned nice, so polite and respectful, that I was taken by surprise. "When will you be here?" I heard myself ask._

"_Not for three months, but my wife and I are staying in Port Angeles and will be in your area, as major renovations begin on the house tomorrow. I am on call for emergencies at the hospital until I officially start."_

_A few weeks later, I had passed the scene of an accident where a biker had skidded too fast round a slippery bend and been thrown from his bike. Fortunately, he had not hit any trees, and was receiving emergency care. Harry was driving, concentrating on taking the bend, when a figure stood up and I gasped, paralysed for a moment. I never doubted that I had seen my first—straight out of a horror book—bloodsucking vampire._

_He had not seen me, and I was grateful for that; I must have looked ridiculous with my jaw agape. What shocked me the most, though, was his aura. I understood immediately why Ephraim had hesitated to end him, and eventually trusted him. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as we feared, but we would no longer be attending Forks Hospital._

The doctor's aura still impressed me. The yellow indicated a compassionate soul with a general love for other beings, but I had never seen such a pale, almost translucent colour which showed its purity. There was no indication of his vampire soul, even the red edging was only indicative of a capacity to love passionately.

But Bella's aura was something else. I'd never seen a double edge like that, and the colours were unheard of; either had I seen an inner colour before. Her aura shimmered in a way that was unique. I knew the meaning of the colours. The pink was innocence, made very pale by purity, and the blue ring was healing or, more likely, power. The red edging was an indication of her passionate love. The turquoise had me stumped.

The mind reader had been unexpected, too. According to our ancestors, vampire auras were mainly black, brown, and purple, not the amber and red that he held. It was another mystery that it was so close to our own, and I found it unsettling.

I was still perusing the possible meanings of their auras when Sue Clearwater caught up with me.

"Harry told me you were going home," she said. "I thought you might be hungry and snagged a couple of hotdogs." Handing me the food, she pushed the chair to my house.

Sue put the kettle on and made a cup of tea, keeping me company. "They're all coming back here, aren't they?" she asked. "Do you want me to do any tidying or cleaning?"

"Thank you, Sue. It's fine, but if you're going back to the beach, you could ask Sam and Harry to collect the folding chairs from the tent on their way. Maybe you could get one of the lads to call me when they leave the beach, so I'll know when to expect them." And so that I can keep my thoughts clear, though I wouldn't voice that to Sue.

Sue had an uncanny way of knowing when somebody was lonely or troubled. She was a wonderful wife and mother, and as I no longer had a wife, she had taken on a kind of matriarch role for the tribe. Her door was always open and her kettle was always on, her patient ears ready to listen, but I couldn't talk to her about our visitors as women were not privy to _those_ folklores.

"I don't want Jacob here with them," I told Sue. "Would you make sure he stays away?" Jacob was the only other person who knew the location of the secret ingredient, and even though he had no clue why I went there, I couldn't chance the mind reader picking up _anything_.

"Okay," Sue promised. "How is Bella? We've been so worried. She appears to have made a miraculous recovery."

"Maybe we haven't been wasting our time every month," I teased her. "But it's nothing short of a miracle. I need her to stay on the Rez for a while so we can keep an eye on her. Could you find room at yours?"

Sue knew that having Bella stay here would have left Jacob on the couch. "We'd love to have her, Billy. She can bunk in with Leah."

"Much appreciated," I said.

"I'm surprised to see Doctor Cullen on the Reservation, Billy," she commented. I winced at her easy use of that name. "You have always shied away from anything that involves him."

"These are strange times," I said cryptically.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I smirked, knowing she didn't expect an answer. "Shouldn't you get down to the beach before they all leave?"

"Fine." Sue stood up, rolling her eyes. "I'll deliver your _secret messages_," she said, doing air quotes, and left.

Not long after she had gone, Old Quil let himself in. "Hey, Billy," he greeted me. When he saw my face he added, "Sam and Harry have them covered."

"We'll have to watch our thoughts around them," I cautioned. "I need them to leave the Rez, Quil."

"You're the Chief. Just tell them to go."

"I wish it were that simple, but I can't let them take Bella."

"Good luck with that," Quil said. "The way the younger one fawns all over her is sickening. His eyes never leave her."

Before long the phone rang. It was Jacob. "Hi, Dad. The men are on their way over with the…visitors. I'm going to hang at the Clearwaters'."

"Okay, son." I put the phone down. "We must guard our thoughts now, Quil." Perhaps Quil was right, and I should just tell them to go.

They arrived quickly. Seth was with them, carrying the folding chairs. I took them and thanked him. "Jacob is over at your house. Why don't you see what he's up to?" I suggested.

Seth looked disappointed; he seemed to like being with the bloodsuckers. Harry ruffled his son's hair. "Tell your mom I'll be home soon."

"Sure, Dad." He went reluctantly.

The younger leech sat in the armchair and pulled Bella onto his knee, to growls of discontent. He glowered, and held his arms out to the sides so we could see that Bella sat there freely.

Harry sat on the couch with Quil. Sam, the last to enter, stood near the doc, who didn't seem inclined to sit. I stayed by the door.

I cleared my throat. "I think that you should go," I said. "There's no reason for you to be here."

The doc nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality," he said. "And for keeping Bella safe and tending to her."

"It was not done for you, and we would do the same for any _human_." I stressed "human".

"Nevertheless, we are grateful. Come along, Edward."

I opened the door for them to leave. The mind reader passed me, pulling Bella by the hand. I took hold of her other arm. "She stays here," I stated.

"No!" He turned to meet my gaze blackly.

Sam was behind him, and Harry and Quil were on their feet. I looked him in the eyes. "Bella needs to be with us for a while."

"No, she's well now. We can care for her."

"What do _you_ know about caring for humans?"

He opened his mouth to retort, and closed it, swallowing the words and nodding slightly. "Carlisle has been caring for humans for centuries," he said calmly.

"Leave our land…now!" I insisted firmly.

"Not without her."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen." The doc intervened.

Ignoring him, I growled at the youngster. "Will you risk the Treaty?"

"This has nothing to do with the Treaty."

"You. Will. Leave," I said as my magic began to crackle around me.

"Enough!" Bella shouted, and without warning my hand flew away from her arm, tingling.

I stared at her. The leech had also let go and was shaking his arm. "Where the hell did that come from?" I wondered. Bella grinned.

"Don't ask me," the leech said. "Try _her_."

"But I didn't even hear a crackle."

"Well, I'd hardly warmed up." Bella smirked. "I didn't know it would work on you, Billy." She looked apologetic. "Luckily, I didn't want to hurt Edward." Then the smirk came back. "I don't think any man is going to be telling _me_ what to do."

The leech smiled at me in triumph, but Bella turned and cupped his face. "Edward," she said. "I want you to go home."

"But…"

She put a finger to his lips. "I won't come to any harm, and there's a lot I need to know."

He sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll call you later." I had to look away as she reached up to kiss him.

"Chief Black," he said, and I returned my attention to him. "I am sorry. The Treaty is very important to us, but I hope you'll forgive me that Bella is more so."

I nodded curtly. "Harry and Sam will see you to the Treaty line." I could be civil so long as they were leaving.

Bella pushed past Harry, who was going out of the door, and hugged the doc. "Thank you, Carlisle," she said.

"Anytime, Bella," he replied. "Come along, Edward. I can still make my shift at the hospital if we hurry."

The younger one grabbed Bella in passing, sweeping her off her feet to kiss her. "Don't forget to call." He put her down carefully and jogged after Harry and the doc, closely followed by Sam.

Bella closed the door. "Do you have any chips, Billy? I'm starving."

I laughed and told her to fetch some from the kitchen.

"Mind if I make coffee?" she called out.

"Make one for Quil and me, too," I answered.

"Where are Rachel and Rebecca?" Bella asked and carried on a conversation from the kitchen until she carried in the coffees.

She wanted to know all about my twin daughters lives, and fired question after question until Sam walked back in.

"Okay," Bella sighed. "Let's get down to business. They can't hear or see into your minds now." It was obvious that she knew exactly what she was doing. "Tell me why I should stay here."

I smiled. She wasn't as clueless as I'd thought, but she didn't know everything. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" I asked.

"What specifically are you referring to?" she countermanded. "Dating a vampire, developing my power, or using that power to knock out a couple of red-eyed villains?"

"How about all of the above, and add to that nearly dying, and worrying Charlie half to death. He's had posters up all over the place."

"Posters? That's quick."

"Bella, it's Friday night."

"Friday? But that's…three days."

"When we found you, you were unconscious, but more than that…your spirit had left your body. If we hadn't stumbled across you, your body would have died and you would never have come back."

Bella was horrified. I was sure she hadn't known how close we all came to losing her.

"And you didn't knock those vampires out—you ended them," I informed her.

"Ended them?" she asked, puzzled.

"Killed if you prefer."

"I…I killed them?" She wasn't looking quite so self assured.

"I won't lie to you, Bella. We don't entirely know what you are, but the magic is in you, and we want to teach you everything we know about it."

"If you stay with us now, you won't be learning alone. Jacob, Seth, and Quil are about to start their training."

**Edward's POV**

It was a wrench to leave without Bella, but at least she wasn't defenceless. I smiled at the thought that her power affected humans, too. Or was it only the ones with that magic? I guessed that time would tell.

Sam kept pace as I easily caught up to Carlisle and Harry, and we were soon at the boundary. Sam and Harry were relieved to have things back to normal, with us on the right side of the line, and turned straight round. Harry was pleased to be on his way home, and Sam wanted to talk to Billy.

Jasper and Emmett joined us when the Quileutes were out of sight, eager for news of Bella. Jasper was relieved that we were out of enemy territory, and Emmett was crestfallen that there had been no fighting.

We jogged home together as Carlisle and I informed them of all that had happened. Emmett cheered up when I told him how Bella had zapped Billy.

I wasn't so thrilled with Jasper's thoughts about the awesome possibilities if Bella were to become a vampire. "Stop it!" I eventually growled at him. "We had enough of that with Eleazar."

Carlisle and Emmett glared at Jasper, who shrugged. "Don't tell me you haven't wondered," he said.

Thankfully, we were almost home and Jasper's thoughts switched to anticipating his reunion with Alice. Emmett was thinking of Rosalie in a similar way, and I strived to block them both out.

Picking up another mind, I laughed out loud. My three companions stared at me until I disclosed the source of my hilarity. "Carlisle," I all but giggled. "Esme is not a happy camper."

Carlisle's brow furrowed in consternation. "I take it that's an understatement, Edward?"

Emmett joined in the laughter. "From the frying pan into the fire, Daddy 'O'."

"Oh, I think it'll be more of a doghouse," Jasper added with glee.

"Woof woof!" Emmett supplied helpfully, and Jasper and I couldn't resist joining in.

By the time we emerged from the trees surrounding our house, we were chanting, "Who let the dogs out? Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!" We slowed to a human walk across the lawn, and the words died on our lips as Esme stalked toward us.

Hands on hips, and the blackest of glares marring her beautiful features, she visibly seethed. Ignoring Carlisle, she turned an icy stare on each of us in turn. We all gulped, and felt incredibly pitying of Carlisle.

_What the…? _Jasper frowned at me, having felt smugness which could only have come from Carlisle. We looked to him, but his face was the picture of innocence and penitence.

_Watch and learn, boys. Watch and learn_, he thought to us, though only I could hear him.

We began to back slowly away, as Esme descended on Carlisle. She seriously looked about to explode.

"Sweetheart," he soothed. "I am _so_ sorry." Spreading his hands in supplication, he continued, "I wanted to tell you where I was, but please understand that I had to do everything possible to save Bella."

That was a good one, as Esme had a soft spot for Bella. Nevertheless, she fumed as she berated him. "Never. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again." It seemed to be too much for her to utter more than one word at a time.

Carlisle hung his head. _She's cracking_, he thought to me. Raising his eyes, he approached her. "Let's not do this in front of the children, Cupcake" he whispered.

"Nice," Jasper said softly, picking up a change in Esme's mood, just as I heard her think about what usually followed the term, Cupcake.

Esme's breathing quickened slightly, and Carlisle slipped an arm around her waist. "Can we discuss this somewhere more comfortable?" he pleaded.

"I was so worried." Esme attempted to keep control of the situation.

Carlisle nuzzled into her neck. "I know, love. How can I help you to forget?"

Esme hugged him tightly. "You're not off the hook, you know."

"I know, Cupcake," Carlisle muttered lifting her feet off the ground. "I've been a very bad boy."

_Ew, gross! _Emmett clapped his hands over his ears and screwed his eyes shut.

Even though Jasper basically agreed, I could feel his admiration.

Esme wrapped her legs around Carlisle's waist and squealed when he nibbled on her earlobe, whilst thankfully disappearing into the house.

In the meantime, Alice and Rosalie had ventured out and were greeting their men.

"He's a smooth son of a…Ouch!" Emmett had been cut off with a swipe from Rosalie. "I was only going to say Pastor," he mumbled.

Spinning on my heel, I entered the garage and got inside my Volvo. How long would it take for Bella to call me to go and fetch her, I wondered. I gunned the engine, deciding that I might as well wait at the treaty line, and screeched the tyres as I pulled away.

I didn't have long to wait.

"I'm here for you, love. Can they bring you to the line?"

"I'm staying here, Edward."

"How long? I won't be at school tomorrow as it's too sunny."

"I don't know. I want to learn as much as possible here."

"Okay, but you know that one of us will come and get you any time day or night. You only have to call."

"Yes, thank you. I'll be in touch soon."

I didn't like the situation, but what could I do? Alice couldn't even see Bella in her visions anymore. I had never felt so blind and useless.

.

**AN. Okay, I think I have a few readers out there. How about letting me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4 Deception

**Warning. ****OK, so I must apologise for Charlie as he went a bit overboard as a concerned father and Policeman-who's-seen-too-much-bad-stuff. I have tried to lighten the mood with humour as I didn't want the possibility of rape to be the focus, but would rather it was the manipulation of events to keep Charlie happy. If the subject of rape worries or offends you, please stop reading after Bella's POV. If you skip to the bottom I'll fill you in on the storyline you missed. If you decide to read, I hope you see the funny side of the situation. Charlie was most insistent and I got the feeling he wouldn't have believed Bella, so the easiest way they could deal with him was to go along with his wishes.**

**.**

**As always, many thanks to Leanne for tidying up my messes and especially for pointing out that some of you may not like this chapter.  
><strong>

**.**

**Maybe it's just as well that I don't own any of this.**

**.**

**Deception.**

**Bella's POV**

Sam walked with me to the Clearwaters'. I knew them from early childhood when we were thrown together on fishing trips. but I hadn't seen them for years.

It wasn't far, and he walked straight in. "Hello," he called, and Leah came out of nowhere, launching herself into his arms.

I was shocked. Sam must have been at least twenty-five, and Leah was only a year older than me.

Seth came bounding over, closely followed by Jacob.

"Billy's expecting you home," Sam told Jacob, who said his goodbyes and left.

"Hey, Bella," Seth chattered. "Did you bring Edward with you?" I shook my head. "Too bad." It appeared that Seth had formed an attachment to my boyfriend. "You're bunking in with Leah, and we're gonna train together."

Seth was very sweet and his mood was infectious as he continued to chatter, but I wondered if he ever shut up. "Do you know, you sort of glow," he told me.

"You know what, Seth?" I laughed. "So do you."

"I do?" He looked himself up and down. "Cool!"

In fact, since I had woken from my drug-induced sleep, the flames that I had seen in that dream state had been materialising around the Quileute and Cullen men.

"What do you think it is?" Seth asked. "Radiation or something?"

Sue pushed her way in and rescued me. "Come on, Bella. Let's get you sorted. Leah, kiss Sam goodnight and help me get Bella settled in your room."

Leah sighed. "Okay, Mom."

"Can it wait a few minutes?" I asked, surreptitiously winking at Leah. "I would really like to talk to Harry."

Sue nodded. "Seth, say goodnight to your sister, and we'll get you to bed first. Leah, you come when I call."

"Yes, Mom." Sam pulled Leah onto the front porch and closed the door behind them. I had obviously gained Leah a make-out session.

Seth ran off, and Sue waved me over towards the kitchen door before following him. "Harry's in there," she called.

There was a large pot on the stove, and Harry poured two cups of herbal tea from it. "So," he said setting them on the table and pulling out a chair for me. "What do you want to know?"

"Seth glows." I said. Harry nodded and took a sip of his tea. "And he claims that I glow, too."

Harry's brows shot up, and I guessed he hadn't heard Seth just now. "I'm surprised he sees anything at all at this stage," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he has no experience yet." Harry explained. "The glow you see is the magic in him. It will deepen and get stronger as he gains experience. Did Jacob glow, too?"

"Not that I recall," I told him. "But you would see it wouldn't you?"

"Actually, no. I can't see Seth's glow yet, but it's nice to know that it's there," he said with obvious pride.

"How come I see it then?" I wanted to know.

"Because there is powerful magic in you, Bella. This proves that it is stronger than mine, and I have trained for many years—longer than you have lived." Harry smiled kindly at me. "Bella, you don't just glow, you shimmer, and your aura is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"My what?"

"Your aura. The colours that surround you like a flame."

"It's different to yours, then?" I asked.

"In about every way imaginable," Harry replied.

"Carlisle's is different, too," I stated.

"You have no idea,". When he saw that I was about to push him to expand on that, he added, "It's not my place to say. Wait and talk to Billy."

Harry stood up and slipped our empty cups into the sink. "Can you keep these things to yourself?" he asked. "At least until Billy has had a chance to talk to you properly."

"Of course," I assured him.

"Now you should get some sleep." I followed Harry back to the hallway, where he cracked open the front door. "Sam," he called. "It's time Leah came in."

Closing the door, he steered me to what I assumed was Leah's bedroom, where Sue was rummaging in the closet. "Ah!" she exclaimed jubilantly. "I knew Leah hadn't chucked this out."

She pulled out a very pretty floral nightdress. "It's too small for her now, but she did like it. It should fit you, though."

"Thank you," I said.

"I found you a new toothbrush, and please help yourself to any of the toiletries in the bathroom. Here." Sue put the nightdress and toothbrush in my hands. "I'll show you where it is.

Only about three paces down the corridor, and on the other side, we stepped into the bathroom. "Here you go," Sue said, grabbing a towel from a cabinet. "Can you make your way back to your room okay?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Well, goodnight, Bella. I'll see you in the morning. If you want anything before then, just ask Leah."

Ready for bed, I slipped back into Leah's room, where she had been waiting.

"Take the bed," she said. "I'll be back in a minute." I didn't feel right taking her bed, and settled onto the pallet.

True to her word, a minute or two later, Leah returned in a plain blue nightdress. "Yeah," she smirked. "It's not as nice as that one." She shrugged her shoulders. "But when you grow as fast as me, there's not much point getting the good stuff. Seth's beginning to grow, too," she carried on, climbing into bed. "So I think nice clothes will be in short supply around here. Thanks for leaving me the bed, Bella. And thanks for the extra time with Sam."

I smiled, pleased to have her approval. "Your mom and dad seem very cool about Sam," I couldn't help commenting.

"Why wouldn't they?" she asked.

"Isn't he a bit old for you?" I ventured. "He must be at least twenty-five."

Leah laughed. "I guess he is quite mature. He's had a lot of responsibility and hangs around with my dad, Billy and old Quil a lot. But, Bella, he's only twenty."

"Oh." I felt a familiar blush colour my face.

"I won't be seeing so much of him now that he has Seth and the others to train." Leah sighed wistfully.

"And me," I added.

"You?" Leah snapped in surprise.

"Um…yes."

"Why would he be training you? You're a girl!"

"Last time I looked," I quipped. "I don't really know why. Maybe I'll find out tomorrow." I felt uncomfortable talking about it with Leah after my promise to Harry.

"Okay. Goodnight, Bella." Leah switched out the bedside light.

"Goodnight," I mumbled in the darkness.

The next morning, I awoke to the unmistakable smell of frying bacon and strong coffee. Leah's bed was empty, so I hurriedly threw on the robe I found across my bed, and headed to the bathroom before making my way to the source of the aromas.

Seth shoved up on the bench to make room for me at the table, and Sue promptly placed a pile of food in front of me. Again, I was ravenous. Seth and Leah were finished quickly and left the kitchen.

After polishing off a man-sized cooked breakfast, I asked Sue if I could please toast some bread as I was still hungry, and apologised for being greedy.

"Fill your boots," Sue said. "You've got three days to make up for."

"So I have." I smiled. "I'd forgotten."

After she made the toast, Sue filled Harry's coffee cup. Harry caught hold of her, pulling her onto his lap. "Would you mind taking the kids to the pool, and then drop in on Billy, honey?"

"Oh, sure." Sue rolled her eyes as she got up and bent down to kiss him. "I know when I'm not wanted."

When we were alone, Harry turned to me. "Bella, I'm afraid you'll have to get back into bed." I stared at him in confusion. He smiled bashfully. "Charlie will be here soon."

"Dad's coming?" I beamed.

"Yes, but we need you to go back to bed and play the invalid for him. He doesn't know…"

Harry didn't have the words, but I knew what he was saying. "No. Of course not." There was a lot Charlie didn't know—and he mustn't find out.

"Okay, so here's the story. You don't remember anything, not even driving to Port Angeles. You woke up last night in Hoquiam feeling ill and weak, and not knowing where you were. Tiffany Call was there with Embry visiting relatives, and when they recognised you, they drove you here."

Harry was uneasy as he asked, "Can you pull off weak and exhausted, Bella? If not, we can give you a sedative."

I had gotten fairly good at feigning sleep when dad checked on me at night, and that gave me the confidence to say, "Yes."

Harry exhaled, relief evident on his face. "Good. Sue and I didn't condone that part of the plan. You've been sleeping a lot, so anything you're not sure about, claim ignorance. Okay?"

Once I was back in bed, Harry brought me a magazine to browse and a glass of water. Before long Billy arrived with Charlie and Sue.

**Charlie's POV**

I had never been more relieved than I was to get the call from Jacob, that Bella had been found safe and…well enough. Billy phoned me later that night, and filled me in on some of the details. I was eternally grateful to Tiffany Call, but I spent the night worrying about what had happened to leave Bella delirious in the woods.

As soon as I got word that she was on the Rez, I raced over to Billy's. Sue Clearwater was there, but I frowned at not seeing Bella.

"She's with Harry." Billy enlightened me. "In Leah's room."

"She's much better this morning," Sue added.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I took hold of his chair and propelled him out of the door, not waiting for Sue who trailed behind.

Harry greeted us with a "Shhh, she may be asleep."

"Where is she, Harry?" I growled, needing to see her. "If anyone's hurt my little girl, God help them."

Harry put a restraining hand on my shoulder, blocking the way. "You're not going anywhere like this," he said calmly, and I swallowed my retort, trying to calm down.

"Bella's doing fine, Charlie," Sue said softly, taking hold of my hand. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Gently, Sue pushed Harry's arm out of the way. "Come on," she said. "She's in here."

My heart lurched as I caught sight of my baby girl fast asleep on a make-shift bed. She was so pale and tiny, so…vulnerable. I fell to my knees at her side where one hand trailed toward the floor, and grasped it.

"Oh God, Bells. I thought I'd lost you," I almost sobbed.

Her eyelids fluttered and opened. "Daddy?" she murmured.

I felt the sting of a tear in the corner of my eye. "You're safe now, sweetheart. What happened to you?"

"I…I don't remember," she said.

"Did anyone?…has anyone?…" Dammit, I couldn't get the words out. "Are you hurt, baby?" I pleaded with her to catch on and put my mind at rest.

Shock and hurt crossed her features as she figured it out. "No, Dad." Her face flushed a deep crimson. "I'm pretty certain."

Sue's hand patted my shoulder. "I'm sure everything—" I stood up to face her, cutting her off.

"Has she been washed?" I demanded.

"No, but—"

"Where are her clothes?" I pulled out my cell.

"What are you doing?" Sue asked carefully.

"I'm getting Samantha here to check her over."

Sue's jaw dropped open. "You can't," she gasped. "Don't do this to her. She's been through enough, Charlie."

"I have to know," I told her.

"Do you really think it's necessary?" Harry backed his wife.

"Yes, I think it's necessary," I hissed. "What if it was Leah, Harry?"

"Dad?" Bella called softly from the bed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, baby," I soothed, stroking her hair. "Go back to sleep."

Sue appeared on Bella's other side, hands on hips. "She has a right to know," she admonished, turning to address Bella. "Your dad wants you checked out by the rape liaison officer."

I watched, cringing as understanding dawned on Bella. "I'm not letting some stranger look me over like a piece of meat!"

"She's very experienced," I cajoled.

"I don't care. I won't have her anywhere near me!"

Bella was outraged, but that only made it seem more urgent that we got her examined. I had seen plenty of rape victims act that way in some kind of denial. "Bella, love, I just need to be sure you're okay. Please, honey."

Bella sighed, sinking back into the pillows. "Alright," she gave in. "But," she stressed giving me a steely gaze. "I'll only let Doctor Cullen do it."

"Doctor Cullen?" I echoed in surprise. "A man, and your boyfriend's dad, Bella? Do you really want him poking around…" I cleared my throat while trying to think what to say, but only came up with, "…down there."

"He's the best Doctor I know, and I won't have anyone else," she insisted.

"Okay, baby," I relented. "I'll call Carlisle."

Bella glanced at the window. "Won't he be in bed?" she asked. "He usually does the night shift."

"I'll ring the house," I told her. "And see if Esme is willing to wake him."

Billy and Harry followed me into the main living area. I studied Billy, delaying the call whilst I gauged his reaction. He stared back, his mouth a thin line of disapproval. "Something to say? I prodded my friend, all too aware of his dislike for Carlisle.

"I can't say I'm happy," he grumbled.

That was awkward. The two men that I respected most, and they hated each other. Or, at least in Carlisle's case he was wary of Billy, and they tried not to let their paths cross. "Do I have to take her home for this to happen?" I asked.

Billy sighed. "No, just get on with it."

Carlisle answered on the third ring. "Good, you're not in bed yet," I blurted impatiently.

"Charlie, how nice to hear from you." Carlisle ignored my bad manners.

"I need you to come and examine Bella."

"She's been found? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, I guess. I 'd be obliged if you could see whether she's been…interfered with."

"Oh, I see. Of course I'll come," he promised. "I'm so pleased that she's safe, and Edward will be, too. I'll be right over."

I was about to close my cell, when I remembered where we were. "Oh, Carlisle," I yelled, hoping he hadn't gone. Luckily, he was still there. "We're on the Reservation."

"La Push?" he enquired in surprise.

"Er…yeah." I wasn't sure how he'd take that.

"I'd better speak to Chief Black."

"He's right here." I smirked as I gave Billy the phone.

He gave me a look that said, "What's so funny?"

"He wants to talk to _Chief_ Black," I enlightened him with maybe a hint of sarcasm.

"At least he has manners," Billy growled taking the phone.

**Billy's POV**

"Chief Black speaking." I was resigned to the fact that we had to entertain the leech's presence once more—for Charlie's sake. I wouldn't have done it for anyone else outside the tribe.

"I didn't expect to be seeing you again so soon, but I take it that you are agreeable, and that Charlie doesn't know of my involvement thus far?"

"Not exactly, no," I seethed letting sarcasm and bitterness into my voice. It was what Charlie would expect, and I no longer had any reason to be polite.

"This is risky for me, Chief." His tone of voice implied risk for me, too. "I'll come in the Mercedes, but you'll have to keep Charlie away from the windows and block the sun from wherever Bella is."

I almost laughed at the thought of Charlie catching the bloodsucker sparkling like a disco ball. "I'll send someone to show you the way," I grunted. "Make sure you don't get lost."

"Usual spot?" he asked brightly.

"Yeah."

"I look forward to seeing you." he replied. I snorted as I closed the phone.

"What?" Charlie asked as I returned his cell.

"Cocky bastard," I enlightened him.

A frown darkened his features. "He _is_ coming?"

"Sure, sure," I confirmed.

Charlie let out a breath, and turned to go back and see Bella. I gave Harry the call sign with my thumb and pinkie, and then four fingers—our sign for Sam. Harry nodded and went in the opposite direction, knowing what to do, and I followed Charlie.

Wheeling in behind him, I peered around Charlie to wink at Bella. "Are your eyes hurting?" I asked her.

"Now you come to mention it," she said. "Dad, could you close the curtains please?"

Sue was sitting by the bed. "Why didn't you say?" she scolded, as Charlie went to the window.

"I was too wrapped up in your stories to notice," Bella said kindly.

"Let's not tire Bella out," I told Sue. "Give Charlie some time with her."

"I am pretty tired," I heard Bella say as we left. "Do you mind if I close my eyes for a bit?"

"You go ahead, baby." I heard the relief in Charlie's voice. He was the perfect fishing companion—not one for idle chatter.

**Carlisle's POV**

Grabbing my bag, I headed for the garage. Naturally, Edward was already there, lounging against the Mercedes. I sighed. He knew what was in my mind.

"Just to the Treaty line," he pleaded. "I won't step foot across it."

I couldn't stop him anyway, as he'd just run there. Edward smirked, and got in the passenger seat.

I stopped a short distance from the line, to let Edward out. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm not likely to upset them with Bella in there. Sam's waiting," he added and shut the door.

A few seconds later, I pulled up next to Sam and pushed the door open. He hesitated, and I urged, "Get in, Sam. I don't bite."

"You'd better not try," he warned, gingerly taking the seat and slamming the door. "I'm locked and loaded, Doc." He pointed his finger like a gun, and blew pretend smoke off the end, which might have been funny if it wasn't for the crackling that accompanied it.

"Nice," I said. "And what would you do if I exited the car at full speed?"

Nervously Sam contemplated the door, either wondering why he'd got in, or if he could make it out. He looked sick as he turned back to ask, "You'd do that?"

"I could," I toyed with him, annoyed that he would fear me after everything the day before. "But I wouldn't. The term that you so loosely bandy about, means that I save lives, not take them." I smiled, and he relaxed a little.

The Clearwaters' was on the left, so I pulled across the road, and parked as near as I could to the porch. One window was blacked out, and I assumed that was where they had Bella.

I couldn't see anybody inside the house, so picking up my bag and keeping my head down, I dashed as fast as I dared through the front door which Sam held open. Billy was there, and we greeted each other civilly.

Harry nodded, thin lipped—obviously not happy to have me in his home. He glanced at Sam, no doubt checking that he had me covered, before leading the way.

"Thanks for coming, Carlisle," Charlie said getting up. He had been sat by a bed where Bella feigned sleep, as I could tell from her heart rate.

I slapped his bicep before he could offer a hand. "No problem," I told him. "I won't say it's a pleasure, exactly." I looked at Bella. "But I'm glad she's here."

Charlie bent down and stroked Bella's face before shaking her gently. "Sweetie, Doctor Cullen's here. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Right," I said. "I'll be very thorough, Charlie." And shooed them all out.

"Maybe I should stay," Sue suggested. "Kind of a chaperone."

"Good idea," Charlie agreed. "Thanks, Sue."

"Okay," I conceded, and shut the door.

I turned to Bella. "I take it you asked for me, young lady?"

"No," she beamed, sitting up. "I _insisted_."

"Well that was very wise. No need for any nasty examinations, eh?" And I winked.

"Oh, but Charlie…" Sue interrupted.

"Doesn't know everything," I interjected.

"But…" Sue began again.

"Look," I said. "Unless one of your boys snuck into that tent, there's no way anything has happened. We all know she's not been violated, so an examination would be tantamount to abuse, don't you think?"

Sue smiled. "Good, I'm glad."

I sat down in the vacant chair. "You're looking well, my dear." Bella's stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly. I raised a brow. "Aren't they feeding you?" Sue burst out laughing.

"Um…yeah," Bella managed to mumble before joining in.

When the giggles subsided, Bella took a deep breath to regain control of herself, and said. "How's Edward?"

"Not too happy, but he'll survive. Don't you go worrying about him."

"Did he tell you that I'm going to stay here for a while?" Bella asked.

"Oh, yes," I said with feeling, remembering Edward storming in last night shouting about Treaties and magic, and pig-headed girls. But Edward wasn't seeing the bigger picture. "You're doing the right thing," I told Bella. "Despite what Edward thinks."

There was a "Humph" from Sue, and I found she was frowning at me. Ignoring her, I carried on addressing Bella. "If the natives here can help you to understand your talent, and educate you in any aspect of it, then you should embrace that as it will only be of benefit to you."

"I'm glad you feel that way, and I'm sure Edward does, too—deep down." Bella was fidgeting. "If I have to sit in this bed much longer, I'll die of…something," she huffed. "Carlisle, it's great to see Charlie, but I can't keep pretending to be ill."

"Okay, I'll go and tell them that you're tired and see what I can do."

Charlie's expectant face was the first thing I saw in the living room, where the four men were drinking coffee. "Nothing at all to worry about," I quickly assured him. "She's absolutely fine."

"So what on earth's funny about an exam like that?" Charlie was clearly upset about the laughter.

"My way of distracting her," I explained. "She has been very ill though, and will take time to recuperate. She should rest now."

"Can I take her home, doc?"

"I don't think that would be wise for a few days."

"A few days?" Charlie turned to Harry. "Well I don't want to impose…"

"Don't be daft," Harry said. "What are friends for? You'd do the same for me." Charlie nodded.

"And Sue's a trained nurse," Billy added, keen for Bella to stay. "She won't have that at home."

"If you're positive. I sure couldn't leave her on her own to go to work." Charlie scratched his head. "I guess she won't be going back to school as they finish this week?"

"No," I agreed. "Let her recover properly. Would you like me to speak to the school?" I proposed, having quite a bit of experience dealing with Forks High when it came to time off and covering schoolwork.

"Appreciate the offer," Charlie said. "But I'll sort it."

"Bella could do with some things," Sue advised. Charlie was nonplussed. "You know, clothes and toiletries."

He was definitely out of his depth, so I threw him a lifeline. "Shall I get Alice to come over and pick up what's necessary?"

"Yeah, great idea." Colour and warmth flooded Charlie's face as he accepted that everything really was going to be alright.

"Why don't you go and say goodbye," I suggested. "Then I'll give her a sedative to help her sleep."

I waited while Charlie was in with Bella, hoping that he would leave before me. Billy must have read the concern on my face.

After telling Bella that Charlie wouldn't be back today, and she could get dressed, I found that Billy was outside seeing Charlie off.

As soon as the cruiser was out of sight, I went to my car, passing Billy on the way. He looked at me, squinting as the sun bounced off my face, and nodded briefly before wheeling back into the house. Billy and I would never be friends, but we did have respect for each other as the leader of our respective clans.

.

**So, if you skipped to here after Bella's POV, here's what you missed. Carlisle told Bella he thought her wise to stay and learn what she could from the Quileutes, and told Charlie she should stay put for a few days to recover. He pointed out that Sue was a nurse and Charlie couldn't be there 24/7. Charlie is going to inform the school that Bella won't be returning that semester, and Carlisle is going to send Alice for some of Bella's things.**

**.**

**I would love to know what you all thought, especially with such a touchy subject—just don't hit me!**


	5. Chapter 5 Training Begins

**I am sorry it's been so long since the last chapter, but I lost my way for a while and RL got a little demanding. Hopefully I'm back on track , so let's just get on with the story shall we?**

**.**

**Sadly, I still own none of this.**

**.  
><strong>

**Training Begins.**

**Bella's POV**

As Dad walked out, Carlisle came in holding a glass of water and some pills. "I've come to give you a sedative," he said, and just as I was about to protest, he winked.

"Take these and then you can get some rest," he asserted, then leaned in to whisper, "Harmless vitamins."

Charlie hovered in the doorway while I took them. Smiling, I caught his eye before snuggling under the covers. He was backing away as my eyes closed.

"Well played," Carlisle whispered in my ear. "Charlie's gone, and I must be off, too."

I clasped his hand and squeezed. "Thanks, Carlisle. Tell the others that I'm thinking of them.

As Carlisle slipped out, Sue came in with a small pile of clothes. "I'm afraid the jeans are an old pair of Seth's, but I found a belt, and the underwear is yours—I washed it." She put them on a chair. "You'll have to take a t-shirt from Leah's drawer. If you pick a snug fitting one, it shouldn't be too big."

"Where are the rest of my clothes?" I wondered out loud.

Sue rolled her eyes dramatically. "_They_ insisted on burning them." She flicked her head at the door—the direction where the men were. "But they _were_ badly scorched."

"These are just fine, thanks," I said, eager to be up and about in any clothes at all. "Can I use your phone?"

"I'll fetch it."

She came back quickly. "Doctor Cullen is just leaving," she informed me handing it over.

I punched in the number I knew by heart. It rang only once. "Edward?"

"Bella." I could hear Edward relax, even over the phone. "I've been worried."

"I'm not going to come to any harm here," I reminded him.

"Good." I could tell he didn't really believe me. Then there was a clunking at his end.

"What's that noise?" I asked.

"Oh. A car door."

"A car?" I wondered where he was. "Whose car?"

"Carlisle's," he said warily.

"So, you've been…"

"Waiting on our side," he finished for me. That was kind of sweet. "I was hoping Charlie would take you home."

"I'm going to stay for a while. Give me a week to see what's on offer here, and I promise to call you every night."

There was a moment's silence as Edward considered my offer.

"Oh!" I exclaimed remembering that I didn't have any of my belongings, and wondering where my purse had gone. "That is, I'll call if I can use a phone."

"Did you lose yours in Port Angeles?" he asked being tactful, though I knew he meant when I was attacked.

"I must have," I answered.

"Let me get you one. Please?" Edward knew how I felt about him spending money on me, but I was lost without a cell.

"Okay," I conceded. "I'd really like that, thank you. But don't go mad. Nothing fancy." We chatted until I heard the car door again, knowing that they were home.

Billy was waiting to talk with me. Harry had gone out, and Sue was in the kitchen preparing the lunch.

"Harry tells me that you see a glow around Seth," Billy said.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"And you don't see a glow to Jacob?"

When I answered, "No," Billy's brow wrinkled. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"It's strange," he said. "Old Quil is more experienced in the magic than me, and yet I see things in the auras that he doesn't because I'm the Chief."

I wondered where Billy was going with this.

"Jacob is the next Chief, and therefore his aura should be more prominent, especially as Seth has no more experience than him." And then Billy shocked me. "You, Bella, see more than I do."

"What does that mean?" I asked and wondered how I could see more than the Chief and everyone else.

"We don't know, but we hope to find out. That's one reason we want you to spend some time here and train with us." Billy looked as though he had more to say, but couldn't decide whether to or not. "You see my aura," he said at length. "Would you describe it to me?"

"Sure," I replied. "It's mainly a burnt umber, with a pale mauve edging." Billy nodded. It was obvious I wasn't telling him anything new—until, "There are flecks of red and grey in the umber, and green in the mauve."

Billy's brow had risen as I talked, and when I finished, he shook his head.

After a while, I ventured to ask, "Is that wrong?"

"No," he said in wonder. "It's more than anyone has ever seen."

I realised that Billy was awestruck. "Oh," I said, taken aback.

There was silence while he was thinking, and I remembered my conversation with Harry. "Carlisle's aura is very different," I said.

"Yes, _their_ auras are all unexpected," Billy said. I knew that he meant the Cullens.

"But Edward's is very like all of yours," I disagreed, referring to the Quileutes.

"That is strange."

"How so?"

"Because his…sort…don't have auras like that at all—or like any of _them_."

"So all vampires have these auras?"

Billy looked uncomfortable, but answered. "Yes."

"Other humans don't," I guessed. "Sue, Leah and Charlie for example."

He sighed. "Okay, listen." He began to explain. "Magic is in the blood of the four families. Black, Ateara, Clearwater and Uley. It's not active in women, though it is passed down through them. The auras don't manifest until we begin to practise magic."

"So Quil's and Jacob's will soon be visible?"

Billy nodded as he carried on. "There are tales of a few individuals over the centuries who have come along displaying impressive auras, but I have never seen one…before you. I've seen a few people outside the tribe that had weak auras and assumed they had a Quileute ancestor, as you must have."

"Me? A Quileute ancestor? I don't think so." Billy ignored my outburst.

"Our auras are mostly orange in varying hues. The more experience we gain with the magic, the deeper the orange becomes. The edges are very interesting. They are more individual and give a sense of a person's strengths."

"Edward's is mostly orange," I pointed out.

"That is a great mystery to us, and of much concern," Billy disclosed. "He cannot possibly have magic, so we don't understand it at all. More encouraging, is the red edging which should mean he will love passionately—assuming these things work the same for them."

"And Carlisle?" I asked. "His is such a pale yellow."

"Yellow is a general compassion and love for others—a trait which is evident in his career choice."

"Along with most choices he makes," I felt compelled to add.

"Hmm," Billy cleared his throat. "The paleness of the yellow is caused by white, which some prefer to call translucent. White shows purity. We don't believe it can be seen because a baby's aura is invisible, and that's the only time that we are truly pure. In adults, a trait is diluted in hue by the white to show the purity of it."

"He has the passionate edging, too." I was getting the hang of it. "You have quite a lot of grey in yours," I told Billy. "Though not nearly as much as Quil."

"Yes, grey comes with age, Bella, but it's not a count-down to death."

"More an indication of age, or perhaps wisdom?" I ventured. Billy nodded soberly. "What's mine like?" I wondered. "Harry said it shimmers."

As Billy described it to me, a smile lit up his face until his eyes sparkled. "It's so beautiful, Bella. Shimmering is a good description, but hardly does it justice. It's a vibrant turquoise, and we truly have no idea what that means."

"It probably means clumsy," I muttered.

"Unlike others, it has a coloured centre of very pale pink."

"Pink is…"

"Innocence,"

"And very pale for its purity?"

"That's right. It's also different in that it has a double edging. The red edge is separated from the turquoise by a band of deep blue."

"There's that passion again," I quipped. "But what about the blue?"

"Blue is healing or power," Billy said looking thoughtful. "Possibly both. That is what the others see, but I see more."

"More? Wow." I wondered what else there could be.

"Your aura sparkles with a myriad of colours, as if it has been sprinkled with glitter."

So Billy saw more than most, and I saw more than Billy. "It sounds so pretty. I wish I could see it. Can I?" I asked wanting to know if I would see even more. "Will I see it in a mirror?"

"No, probably not. I don't like to say for definite with you." Billy smirked—a glimpse of the cheeky youngster he had once been, and so like Jacob. "Nothing follows the usual rules where you're concerned, but normally auras are not visible in mirrors or on film of any sort."

I was disappointed. "What do vampire auras usually look like?" I asked.

"They're mainly brown with a lot of purple and black." Billy wasn't too happy talking about vampires, but I wanted to know.

"Those colours mean what?" I pushed.

With a sigh, he briefly enlightened me. "Brown is from the blood they drink, black is evil or hatred, and purple is cold, callous and soulless."

"What about the other Cullens? I can't wait to see their auras."

Billy frowned and was about to say something, when doors slammed outside and three noisy teenagers fell through the door.

"Jacob Black, if you dunk me again I swear I'll punch your lights out," Leah was shouting.

Jacob grinned at her. "Is that before or after you swallow half the pool?"

"Aw, Paul and I got him good for you, Sis." Seth tried to placate her.

Billy was staring intently at Jacob, and as they bickered he inclined his head for me to look, too. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, which turned out to be his point. As Billy cocked a brow in query, I understood that he was asking about Jacob's aura. I shook my head and his brow furrowed.

Leah turned away from the boys, and laying eyes on me, she scowled. "You still here?" she spat as she threw her bag into an empty chair and stomped to the kitchen.

"What's eating her?" I asked.

"She's just pissed that you get to play with her Sammie this afternoon," Jacob laughed.

"We're really gonna train?" Seth enquired excitedly. "Neat!" He accentuated it with a fist pump. "I'm starving," he declared and deposited his bag with Leah's before racing off to see what was for lunch.

Sue had made huge amounts of curry, and as if by magic, Harry, Sam and the two Quils appeared as she was serving it.

Sam and the three older men ate their meals in the living room, whilst Sue sat at the kitchen table with us five kids. Leah was determined to pick a fight with someone, but the rest of us were too hungry to rise to her taunts. Sue tried her best to calm Leah without embarrassing her in front of us, which would have fuelled her fire.

Leah finally shut up when Sam brought the empty plates through, and after dumping them in the sink, he plucked her from her chair, taking the seat before planting her on his lap.

"Mmm. Do I smell cookies, Sue?" he asked.

"They'll be out in a minute," she said, and we all cheered when the timer went off.

Half the cookies disappeared before the tray got near the table. Sue deftly flipped off the few that were left, then rescued a second tray from the oven. The rest were quickly demolished despite nearly burning fingers and mouths.

"Right," Sam said taking us all in his gaze. "Front porch in five minutes." He turned to Sue. "Can you find Bella a pair of sneakers?"

Sue led me back through the now empty living area to the bedroom, and soon found a serviceable pair that were only slightly too big.

Two pairs of socks later, I joined the boys who had purloined a football from somewhere and were chucking it around the front yard.

A minute later, Sam came out of the front door. "Follow me," he said. "We'll walk until your food goes down." Seth shadowed Sam eager to see where we were going, Jacob and Quil chatted amicably behind Seth, and I trailed along at the rear.

We passed Jacob's house and headed into the woods, down a path that was sketchy at best, and I overheard Jacob snigger as he told Quil that it petered out after a couple of miles.

Jacob was laughing on the other side of his face as Sam stopped at some thick, prickly bushes, and vanished behind them. We would never have seen the narrow gap if Sam hadn't reappeared and pointed it out, as the position of the bushes fooled the eye.

Once through the gap, we were standing in a small clearing with nowhere to go. Was this where we would train? I wondered. It was private, but cramped.

All eyes were on Sam, who got down on his belly and wriggled through the biggest sword ferns I had encountered. We all followed suit, and emerged on a well kept, two feet wide, solid, flat track. As I had crawled after Jacob, I noticed a streak of blood on the back of his calf, and pointed it out to him.

Jacob licked his finger and wiped it along the scratch before sucking it. That was gross, and I turned away as he went to repeat it.

Sam took off at a jog, assuming we would follow, which we did. Sam's jog was an all-out run for me, and I found myself wishing that Edward was there to carry me, as I lagged further and further behind.

Jacob gallantly slowed to let me catch up, and I smiled gratefully as he took my hand and pulled me along so I could get more length from my strides.

After what seemed like eternity, a field became apparent to our left, and we ran to it.

"Sit down," Sam ordered, a split second after I collapsed on the ground. He grinned at me. "Or maybe sit up," he said.

Sam taught us to take our own pulses, and waited until they were all around seventy to eighty. "Now, I want you to raise one arm in the air, and on my mark take a deep breath and hold it. Drop your arm when you take a breath, so I can see how long you manage. Go!"

We looked around at each other, trying to gauge who would fold first—of course it was me. Jacob and Quil caught each other's eye, and burst out laughing not long after, and Seth was proud as punch to last maybe thirty seconds longer. We all were heaving for oxygen.

Sam still sat with his arm raised. He was very relaxed; his face serene, even as we became agitated. We watched in awe for what seemed like an age.

At last, Sam's arm fell and he took one controlled, deep breath. "There is much to do," he said sagely. "And we'll start by taking things seriously." He glared pointedly at Jacob and Quil, who ducked their heads and smirked.

"You must learn to control your bodies if you want to control the magic," Sam explained. "You will master your breathing, your muscles, and your minds before you attempt the simplest magic."

The flat track turned out to be a running track which looped through the trees and up a couple of steep slopes. We spent the rest of the afternoon running circuits, then slowing our pulses as quickly as possible, learning breathing exercises in between to help.

We ended the afternoon with meditation. Sam said that we must learn to clear our heads of thoughts, and that was the best way to practise. He wanted us to meditate every night before bed for at least fifteen minutes.

The session over, we all got up off the ground. "Bella," Sam called me over. "I would like to assess your magic."

I was embarrassed. What if it didn't work? "I've only used it on vampires," I told him, but he wasn't concerned.

Finding a rock, he placed it a few feet in front of me. "See what you can do to that," he challenged. The other trainees stood around watching expectantly as I took a step toward the rock. "From back there," Sam said.

"Oh," I replied. "I've only managed it with skin contact."

"Let me see you try."

Nothing happened.

"Interesting," he muttered. "Okay, go and touch it."

Nothing.

Quil had lost interest and was annoying Jacob with a long piece of grass, and Seth looked very disappointed.

"If you used it on one of us," Sam asked. "Could you keep it at a low level? Do you have that kind of control, Bella? It could hit us harder than vampires."

"I can do something better than that," I announced, excited to try the nicer side of the power on a living person.

"Great." Sam turned to the three boys. "Who wants to get zapped?"

"That sounds cool," Seth shouted jumping up and down in excitement.

Jacob was quicker. "I'll do it," he said, now standing between Sam and me. "What do I do?"

"Just hold my hands," I told him, and proceeded to think nice thoughts to make him feel good.

"Some power, Bella," Jacob sneered. "It's kinda nice–all warm and tingly." Then he burst out laughing. "Do you tickle vamps to death?"

"We don't all have to go around zapping things to prove ourselves," I retorted.

Sam's mouth was hanging open, being the only one to truly appreciate what I had done. He quickly recovered. "Fascinating," he said and hurried us out of there before the others had time to dwell on it.

We pushed back through the ferns and the prickly bushes. As I scrambled through behind Jacob, I noticed that there was no sign of his scratch.

"Hey, what happened to your leg?" I demanded.

"Huh?" Jacob scratched his head. "Well, I'll be…"

Sam came back to see what was going on, but then took off, leaving us to make our own way down the narrow track.

Jacob shrugged, and went to grumble with Quil about how lame the training had been.

Without Sam to idolise, Seth hung back and bombarded me with questions about vampires—the killing and kissing of them uppermost in his mind.

As the path emerged by Jacob's house, he invited us all in for a drink. Sam was there talking to Billy.

"Show me your leg, Jacob," Billy said when he saw him.

"It was nothing, Dad," Jacob said going over to his dad. "Nothing left to see." He raised his leg anyway.

Billy held the calf and closed his eyes, running his fingers lightly up and down. "It was here?" he asked tracing the exact line of the scratch.

"Yeah," Jacob confirmed. "Can you see a scar?"

Billy didn't answer him. "Bella, will you stay to dinner?" he asked. "It's spaghetti and meatballs."

And yes, I was hungry again.

Seth and Quil were dispatched to let Sue know that Sam and I wouldn't be there for dinner. Sam, it seemed, was pretty much part of the Clearwater household, and I wondered how long it would be before he slept there, too.

Or maybe he did, I thought, and wondered whether that was why Leah was sore at me—he couldn't sneak in with me there.

Seated round the table in the Black's tiny kitchen, we discussed every detail of Jacob's scratch and what happened afterwards, right up to when I noticed that it had gone.

"Where did it go?" I wondered. "And how come you know where it was?"

Billy studied me shrewdly as he reached some internal decision, then answered. "I could feel a slight warmth where the healing had taken place." He continued watching me intently.

"Healing? It couldn't have healed that quickly…surely you don't…" My mind was racing and Billy smiled as understanding dawned. "I did that? You think I healed him?"

Billy tried not to appear too impressed, but I could tell there was a lot more going on behind his eyes. He really believed that I had healed the scratch with a few kind thoughts.

As we were clearing up, the phone rang. Jacob rushed to get it, only to return seconds later.

"Er, Dad. You'd better take it," he said. "It's a…um…Cullen."

The way Jacob said that made me sad. He hadn't had an issue with the Cullens before, but now he was wary of speaking to one on the phone. I wondered who it was.

Billy took the call, and I would have followed him anxious to hear the conversation, but there was no way I could without looking rude.

After a while, Billy returned. "Harry's on his way to pick you up," he told Sam. "They're bringing Bella's things to the Treaty line."

My heart skipped a beat, hoping it was Edward. "Who's coming? Can I go?"

"The one called Alice, and do you think that's wise?" Billy asked.

"Of course! Alice is my best friend. Please let me go," I begged.

Billy looked at Sam. Although nothing was said, I knew they were communicating. It was like they had some secret code…nods and winks and eye rolls. "Okay," Billy agreed at last.

Harry pulled up outside, and Sam and I jumped in.

We saw Alice's Porsche a mile away. The yellow car stood out like a canary at a crow convention. Leaning against the door was a very orange figure. As we drew near, I could see that it was her aura. It was a very dark orange and was edged in a lime green. "Wow, what does the lime green mean?" I asked the two men.

"Green is physical strength," Harry replied a little reluctantly. "But when it's a light shade like that it's usually more energy than strength."

I giggled at how fitting that was—no one had more energy than Alice. So Edward and Alice both had orange auras, similar to the Quileutes…

I was out of the car before they could stop me, and flew into Alice's amused arms. "Bella, you gave us such a scare," she scolded lightly, hugging me.

"Oh, Alice, it's so good to see you," I sniffed, almost in tears of joy. "How's Edward?"

"Miserable, but he does it so well. Here," she said handing me a cell.

I took the familiar object from her. "But it's…"

"Yeah." Alice rolled her eyes. "He bought himself a swanky new one."

I grinned. "That's perfect!"

Alice frowned that I was happy with a second hand phone, and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I'd have come earlier, but I had to wait until dark."

I heard a crackling from behind, and Alice stood back, hands on her hips. "Calm down," she said. "Bella's like a sister to me. I won't hurt her. Besides…" She flashed me a smile, and then addressed Sam again. "She can take care of herself, don't you know?"

"Hey, be a gent," she called suddenly, and threw a bag from the car at him so fast, that Sam nearly missed it.

Alice pointed to the cell that I was cradling lovingly against my cheek, knowing it had been in Edward's hands recently. "The numbers are all set up the same as your old phone," she imparted.

Pulling me into a hug, Alice placed a peck on my cheek and danced off toward the Porsche. "Call me if you need anything else," she yelled, hopping in, then reversed into a one eighty and took off with a screech of the tyres before we could move.

"Bye, Alice," I called after her, confident that she would still hear.

I had pressed speed dial one, by the time I managed to turn away.

"Bella?" Came a hesitant voice on the other end.

"You gave me your phone," I blurted in excitement. Maybe it didn't come across that way to Edward.

"I hope that's okay," he said nervously.

"Okay," I said incredulously. "It's perfect, Edward. The best phone in the whole world!"

I promised to call Edward again before bed, and Harry drove us back to Billy's.

"Go on in, Bella," he said. "I'll take your bag home."

"Thanks, Harry."

I followed Sam inside where Billy was watching TV. Jacob was nowhere to be seen and I wondered if he had been kicked out, albeit temporarily.

Billy switched the TV off, and I prepared for another grilling—it started the moment my butt hit the couch.

"So, Bella," Billy began. "You need to make contact with your target, and your…power doesn't appear to work on inanimate objects." I nodded in agreement. "I would like to test those theories further at some point. Now, tell me what you did to Jacob."

"Well, I didn't want to hurt him, so I used my power to make him feel good, instead."

"So you can use it to induce pain or…" Billy was searching for a word to describe what I had done.

"Pleasure," I finished for him.

"Yes." Billy looked grateful that I had supplied the relevant word. "And yet, last night you chose to inflict pain on your so-called boyfriend. Why is that?"

"I didn't want to go with him, and as you know, he is pretty strong. I was already annoyed that you all were ignoring me, and I only used enough to get his attention—like a slap on the wrist. I don't think giving him pleasure would have had the effect I was going for, but I'm sorry you got caught in the crossfire."

"I'm not," Billy said. "I learned from it. And the pleasure side works on the bloo…vampires?" he asked.

"Yes." I ignored his near slip. "The healing is new, though. I mean, there's nothing to heal for a vampire. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Does your magic always crackle?"

"Yes. Does yours ever?"

"No, not that I've noticed."

"Our powers seem so similar, and yet are different in every way," Billy mused. "The more I learn, the more intrigued and confused I become."

I couldn't stifle a huge yawn.

"You've had a long day, and by rights you shouldn't even be out of bed yet after your ordeal." Billy smiled kindly. "Sam will walk you home."

I grinned, knowing I wouldn't be putting Sam out at all, but that was the second time in an hour they had referred to the Clearwaters' as my home. As far as I was aware I'd only been billeted there for twenty four hours.

**.**

**Thank you for reading. A little encouragement goes a long way, so how about hitting that review button?**


	6. Chapter 6 Coffee, Ancestors and Nausea

**Thought I'd make an effort to get this chapter up before the end of the month. Hope you like it.**

**.**

**Many thanks to my beta, Leanne Golightly, who is one of the busiest people I know and still finds time for my rambles.**

**.**

**Everything except the Electricity belongs to SM. Damn.**

**.**

**.**

**Coffee, Ancestors and Nausea.**

**Bella's POV**

Sam and I walked side-by-side but not particularly amiably. Something was eating at him, and at last he came out with it.

"How can you bear to be so close to "them"?" he whispered. His face wrinkled in disgust and his voice tinged with horror. "To touch them…"

"They're no different to us," I replied. "Just more solid, colder, faster, and stronger."

My answer was clearly flying straight over Sam's head. I doubted that he could be convinced that they were anything but monsters.

"And very annoying at times," I muttered, thinking of their heightened senses and disconcerting talents. "None of them asked to be that way."

"Maybe not," he allowed, and then almost growled under his breath, "but they're the reason we have to live this way."

I wasn't sure if he'd meant for me to hear that, and so I declined to comment. "They think and feel and have to try ever so hard to _not_ drink people." I was so wrapped up in my efforts to change Sam's views that I missed the pebble in the road—or at least my eyes did. My feet didn't miss it at all, and I tripped.

Sam, although fairly pissed at me, had the decency to reach out and stop me falling. He put his arm around me after that, and kept hold of my shoulder.

Leah was on the porch waiting. When Sam spied her, he turned to face me; with his hands on my shoulders, he looked me in the eye. "Be careful," he pleaded. "They should be dead, and you should leave them alone."

Behind him I saw Leah stand up, her face livid. If looks could kill…

Holding his forearms, I pushed Sam's hands away. "I can look after myself," I said acidly and entered the house.

I busied myself unpacking the bag Alice had brought. It was a relief to have familiar things and my own clothes—though I was sure some of them were new.

After some time, Leah slammed in and gave me the silent treatment. Her eyes bore holes in my back, and anger and loathing were written all over her face.

"Leah," I sighed. "I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend. I have one of my own. He's called Edward."

Leah snorted. "One of the freaks from yesterday that friggin' glows? Sounds like he's made for you!"

"Did Seth tell you that?" I asked in surprise.

Leah laughed, though it contained no mirth. "What would Seth know? He's obsessed with your…boyfriend," she sneered, real venom in her voice.

"So how do you know he glows?"

"I've got eyes. I can see."

Leah ran to the bathroom, leaving me upset. Sleeping was going to be difficult with the atmosphere in the room. When she came back, Leah jumped into bed and turned away from me, extinguishing the light.

I let my eyes adjust to the gloom, then walked around her bed kneeling down to hold her hand in an attempt to console her. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Leah," I said.

Snatching her hand away she hissed, "I'm not playing your games!"

"I'm not playing games," I gasped in surprise.

"Sam told me all about you pretending to trip so that he'd put his arm around you."

Leah was so bitter that there was no point trying to argue, so I got into bed and attempted to sleep. I tossed and turned a long while, before succumbing to exhaustion, and morning came far too soon.

After another hearty breakfast, we made sandwiches to take with us to training as we would be gone all day. Leah was not amused by that, and took great pleasure in venting her anger at me—as if it were all my fault. At least Leah couldn't join us on the training field, much as she would have liked to.

The day was intense and Sam pushed us physically and mentally, but we made such good progress that by mid-afternoon he declared us finished for the day.

I was missing Edward already, and a plan formed in my mind to see him. Seth was more than happy to go for a walk with me if it meant that he would spend time with Edward, too. I was doubly happy to escape the Clearwater house, and Leah in particular.

I called Edward who waited foe us at the treaty line, and then drove us to the Forks Coffee Shop.

Seth was excited to meet Edward while no one would be around to curtail his curiosity. We were miles from La Push before he realised the speed we were going. He should have been as worried as I was the first time Edward drove, but evidently wasn't as Edward said. "Quite a bit faster." Then he reached for my left hand and smiled at me. "But not with Bella in the car."

There was only time for a few more questions about Edward's driving before we arrived at our destination.

Catching Seth's face in the mirror as it fell, I asked, "What's up?"

Edward chuckled. "He's disappointed we're in a public place where he won't be able to ask any more." He twisted round to talk to Seth. "Not so, young man. If you phrase them cleverly in your mind, I can answer with yes and no."

"Cool!" Seth exclaimed with a high five.

Buying drinks, Seth was clearly surprised that Edward ordered for himself. He must have queried it, as Edward shook his head.

Choosing a corner booth, Edward and I sat down opposite Seth. Seeing Seth glance at the coffee and back to Edward, I guessed where his mind was and remembered a certain slice of pizza in the school cafeteria.

"No," I told Seth firmly. "Don't even think about requesting a demonstration." I wasn't going to spend my precious time with Edward outside the men's room listening to him throwing up.

After that, I relaxed into Edward's embrace, content just to be with him. Watching their conversation was quite amusing. Seth's face was an open book as expressions ran across it, and Edward's chest often rumbled with laughter that never made it to the outside world.

I wondered idly what my friends were up to, and was hit by how much I missed them. They would all be in school tomorrow, wrapping up the year and saying their goodbyes for the summer.

My school friends weren't the only people I missed. It had been great to see Alice briefly, but I missed Esme more than I should, along with Edward's brothers. I even found myself wondering about Rosalie.

"How is everyone?" I interrupted.

"Missing you," Edward replied a little too quickly.

"No, really," I said, suddenly feeling out of the loop. "What's everyone up to?"

"Well…" Edward flashed Seth an "another time" look, and pretended to take a sip of his coffee.

Seth grabbed his ice-cream float which had melted, even though he could have drunk it while "talking" to Edward. He wasn't upset, only eager to hear what the other vampires got up to.

"Esme is becoming depressed, knowing that some of us will be heading for easier places to pass the summer months, and not being able to personally oversee her projects as much. She's thought about visiting the Denalis, but doesn't want to leave Carlisle for long."

"Oh, poor Esme," I sympathised.

Edward grinned. "I overheard her lamenting that her culinary skills would lapse with no one to cook for, so I found her a night school cookery course running over the summer."

"That won't fill much time for her," I commented.

"No, but Alice is busy designing a collection of lingerie, for which she insists that Esme's input is imperative. Your distinct lack of feminine attire astounded her," he continued, causing me to blush. "As you were her inspiration, she is branding it Beautiful Bella."

I didn't know whether to be flattered or outraged, but Edward carried on.

"Rosalie wants Emmett to take her to Africa on another pretend honeymoon—somewhere they can be in the sun safely. She has been tempting him with lions and tigers, and the chance to wind up a few rhinos."

"Emmett will love that," I said. I could imagine Edward's larger, muscular brother going head to head with a maddened rhinoceros.

Edward shook his head. "He won't go."

"But why?"

He actually looked embarrassed, and avoided Seth's eyes as he said, "He's hoping for a fight here."

Seth burst out laughing. "Sam would _so_ whoop his ass!" he claimed gleefully.

Edward raised a brow. "Maybe," he allowed. "But I'd rather we didn't find out."

Then Edward turned serious. "Bella, I don't like you being where I can't protect you."

"I don't need protecting," I told him.

"There are far more dangerous things than me out there."

"And I can deal with them," I told him confidently. "All except your sister," I said to Seth trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll protect you from her," Seth pronounced gallantly.

"See," I said to Edward. "We've got everything covered."

"What's with his sister?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just a bit of earache and bad attitude. Nothing I can't handle.

"You shouldn't have to handle anything. Don't go back," he pleaded.

"I have to," I replied looking at my watch. "And soon. Sue will have dinner ready."

"Fine," he sulked, and threw his coffee in the trash on his way to the Volvo to drop us back at the border.

**Billy's POV**

Bella had given me a lot to think about, and I was confused that her power was so much the opposite to magic as we knew it. I wondered if that was because she was a woman, or if her power might be something altogether different.

I decided that my first priority was to check out her possible Quileute ancestry.

The leeches were respecting the Treaty boundaries, and Sam had the whole week planned for the trainees, so I figured that Harry and I could be spared to drive to Olympia. We left bright and early on Monday morning.

After three hours and forty minutes we arrived at the Washington State Library. Claiming a disabled parking spot at the kerb, we were soon sat at a computer where we could access Ancestry and other online archives.

My hunch was that any Quileute ancestor would be on Charlie's side, as Renee was not a local girl. Therefore I began with his parents Geoffrey and Helen Swan. Geoffrey's birth was easy to track down as I knew he was the same age as my dad. His parents were listed as David and Sarah Swan. Unless he had changed his name, we could rule David out, so I searched for their wedding.

Starting from the year Geoffrey was born, we worked backwards, soon finding David Swan's marriage to Sarah Baker. So, Sarah was unlikely to be a Quileute.

Next, we researched Helen. Without her surname, we couldn't look for a birth, so we started with her marriage. She was listed as Helen White.

It took longer to find Helen's birth record, as we didn't know how old she was. We decided that she must have been at least sixteen when she married, and began sixteen years before Charlie was born.

At last we found it. Her father was listed as Charles Henry White, and her mother, Maria. Again, I could see no Quileute link with surname White and disregarded Charles Henry. We found their marriage very quickly—it was the year before Helen was born.

There it was in black and white. I was shocked. Charlie's maternal grandmother Maria, was a Black!

"Holy cow, she's a Black!" Harry spoke my thoughts aloud.

It was a good thing I was in my chair, because you could have knocked me down with a feather. A thrill of excitement buzzed through my veins. Who was Maria Black? I had no idea. Did that mean that Charlie and I were some kind of cousins? Or was it just some terrible coincidence? Surely it must be the Quileute connection…but how? Maria Black, I pondered. Maria Black. Why did that sound familiar?

Then I remembered that I had a great aunt Maria who had died tragically in her teens. She was a sibling of Ephraim's. Maybe somebody had named their child after her, but I couldn't recall any.

Certain that we had found our link but unable to connect it, we ordered the marriage certificate for Charles Henry to Maria, hoping it would shed some light on Maria's roots, and headed back home to scour the tribe's records for clues.

Harry dropped me off at Quil's; as the eldest he kept the records. Quil made us both a coffee while I was perusing the papers, and after placing my cup on the table beside me, he sat down and waited.

I went through every record twice, before I sighed and sat back more comfortably in my chair. "She's the only one, Quil," I said meaning my great aunt.

"When did she die?" he asked.

I glanced back at the papers. "October 1920," I told him. "A month before Charles Henry married _his_ Maria." I had been hoping that my great aunt might have married and given birth to Helen before dying. It was not unreasonable to suppose that she could have died in childbirth. We now knew that was impossible.

"Where do we go from here?" Quil wanted to know.

"We'll have to wait for the marriage certificate. Hopefully it will give us some more to go on."

**Bella's POV**

And so began a summer of intense training. I'd had a few days respite until school was over—not from the training, which carried on after school, but from Leah and her acid tongue. The atmosphere around her was becoming unbearable, and by the next Friday, I'd had my fill of it.

I had been speaking to Charlie at some point most days, and Edward every evening. Now that school was out, I persuaded Charlie to let me stay at the Cullens'—though I still wanted to train with the Quileutes.

Billy didn't like it when Charlie came to pick me up, but he didn't stop me leaving. He knew I'd be spending my days on the reservation anyway.

Sleeping in a room with Edward was a joy at any time, but particularly so after sharing with Leah.

The next morning I rang Jacob, asking him to meet me at the Treaty line as Edward couldn't take me any further. Billy went ballistic when he realised that I was living with his enemies.

Coming back from the training field that evening, Billy called me over to his house, telling Jacob that Sue was expecting him for dinner.

"Bella, I can't say that I'm happy with your arrangements." I was about to interrupt but he held his hands up. "I am well aware that there is nothing I can do about it," he said, "but I need to be sure that you aren't telling them what we do here."

"Well, no." In fact I hadn't moved into the house yet, preferring to spend one night with my dad. Charlie had been called in to the station early, so Edward had driven me to La Push. All through breakfast—and meals were a grand affair these days, thanks to my huge appetite—Edward had tried to persuade me not to go back on the Reservation.

"And that…" Billy had to reach deep within himself to force out the name. "_Edward…_" He said it like he was talking about something on his shoe. "Can't read your mind?"

"No," I reassured him.

"Can we trust you not to disclose what goes on here?" he urged.

"Totally," I said. "I'm very good at keeping secrets."

"So, what occurs on the Rez…stays on the Rez."

Edward had gone hunting with his brothers and I couldn't get to sleep. I decided to raid Carlisle's study for a book in the hope that it would take my mind off things and I could drift off.

I paused outside the door, wondering if I should knock and trying to remember if Carlisle was at the hospital or not.

"Come in, Bella," he called out, and I opened the door to see him reading at his desk.

Stepping inside, I began to apologise. "Carlisle, I'm sorry to disturb…" My voice trailed off as I felt nauseous. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end and I began to sway. It was creepy and I had a sudden urge to get out of there.

"Bella?" Carlisle said concerned.

"I…I don't feel well," I mumbled lamely and turned around, my stomach reeling from the movement.

I stumbled through the door and rounded the corner, headed back to bed, when Carlisle scooped me up to carry me there. Laying me down, he declared that my temperature was normal. Though erratic for a short while, my heart was now normal, too. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel fine," I told him truthfully. "I was nauseous, and I really can't describe the other feelings that I had, but I'm good, now. Really."

Satisfied that I was okay, Carlisle enquired. "What did you want, Bella?"

I told him that I was missing Edward and had thought reading would help, but when he suggested that we return to the study to find a book, I couldn't go. I could not explain it to him, but I couldn't contemplate it without getting nauseous again.

Carlisle thankfully didn't press me, and fetched a favourite novel of his which he proceeded to read out loud. His voice, quite similar to Edward's, calmed my mind and I soon drifted off.

**Billy's POV**

The certificate arrived a week after I ordered it, and I ripped it open in anticipation. The date and names were correct. Charles Henry was recorded as being a Clerk and a bachelor, which was unsurprising as he was just twenty-two. Maria was listed as a spinster with no occupation. Charles Henry's father was Henry White, a lay preacher. Maria's father was…unknown.

Another dead-end, but I took it round to Quil anyway. He got out the records again, and I searched them once more, hoping for some clue to jump out at me.

Quil began to hum—something he did when deep in thought. "Your great aunt…" he said. "How old was she when she died?"

I traced over the page with my finger until I found her entry. "Eighteen."

Quil had the marriage certificate in his hands. "This Maria was eighteen when she married Charles Henry," he said thoughtfully. "Your aunt dies in October, and this Maria gets married only weeks later in November."

I felt the first flutters of excitement that he may be on to something.

"So, we have two Maria Blacks of the same age, living in the same area, at the same time." Quil mulled it over. "One dies and the other gets hitched."

"Go on," I urged.

"I think…either we have a clever opportunist who steals Maria's identity…" Quil trailed off into a hum.

"Or," I prompted him.

"Or they are one and the same person."

"Is that possible?" I asked hopefully. If another person had taken Maria's name we would never find out who she really was, but if she actually was my great aunt then we would have our link to Bella.

"In extreme circumstances," Quil said, "the tribe would throw someone out and mourn them as being dead—even entering a death in the records."

"What on earth could an eighteen-year-old girl have done to deserve such harsh treatment?" I asked, dismayed at the thought.

"They were different times," Quil reminded me sadly. He rifled through my notes from the library, humming again.

"Look at this, Billy," he said, pointing to one of my entries. His voice clearly announced that he'd found something important.

"The daughter's birth?" I queried.

"Yes, February 1921," Quil replied.

"Is that significant?" I asked.

"February 1921," he said slowly, as you would talk to a small child. "They were married in November 1920."

"She was pregnant," I whooped as the penny dropped.

"The shame of an unmarried mother would have been reason enough," Quil confirmed.

"But why would the tribe disown her if the father was about to marry her?"

"That doesn't make sense," Quil agreed and resumed his humming.

"Unless…" I said, having a brainwave. "Charles Henry wasn't the father." Quil was nodding, but still thinking. "So who was the father?" I wondered.

"I doubt he was a Quileute," Quil said. "Unless he was already married, the tribe would have put pressure on him to marry Maria."

I had to agree with him. "We should order Helen's birth certificate," I suggested.

"I suppose that's worth a try…but it's a long-shot," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"If you took on another man's child and brought it up as your own—and I believe Charles Henry did, because that child named her only son after him—wouldn't you want _your_ name on the birth record?"

We ordered the certificate anyway. Of course it named Charles Henry as the father, so we concluded that Helen's biological father would remain one of life's many mysteries.

.

**I hope the family tree stuff wasn't too confusing. If you have any queries please raise them in a review or PM me. There has been a lot of interest in the auras, so I will post a list of the colours and their meanings with the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 Stop Underestimating Me

**AN. Thank you to everyone reading this, and I hope you're enjoying it. If you are, sending me a smiley face in a review is all I ask in return. If you don't like the way the story is going, feel free to tell me so in a review.**

**.**

**FYI. In this chapter, we find ourselves in the Alley Cat Boutique in Port Angeles. I looked it up on the internet, and the owner is called Renee. Leanne kindly pointed out the confusion using that name might cause, but I liked the authenticity and as Bella's mother doesn't make a personal appearance, decided you'd all cope with it, lol. It did make me wonder if SM had looked it up or knew the shop, maybe naming Renee after her…hmmm?**

**.**

**Many thanks to my awesome beta, Leanne Golightly. Any mistakes left are definitely my oversights.**

**.**

**Alas, I still own very little of this.**

**.**

**Stop Underestimating Me.**

**Bella's POV**

Billy and the Clearwaters invited me to dinner frequently. I think they worried about what the vampires were feeding me, or if they even remembered to. I didn't mind. It was nice not to be the only one eating, and they were all great company—except for Leah, who continued to snipe at me.

One evening, we were walking to the Clearwaters later than usual. Seth had run on ahead to let Sue know that we were coming, and Leah was waiting on the porch.

We crossed the road in front of the house, and I managed to trip over my own feet. Luckily Sam caught me, but Leah saw red and leaped straight over the railings to get to me.

My jaw dropped and I stared at Leah. My face must have been a sight, as she was taken aback and stopped dead in her tracks, glaring at me.

I turned my head toward Sam. "Can you see it?" I whispered.

"What?" Leah demanded, obviously close enough to have heard.

Sam shook his head. "Err, nothing," I hedged. "I must be dreaming."

"Come on," Sam said throwing a squealing Leah over his shoulder. "Your man's starving, girl."

As we entered the kitchen, Seth was throwing cutlery around the table, while Sue was serving a delicious-smelling fish bake. Harry was at the sink filling jugs with water. Sam had stopped in the doorway, and putting Leah down, he went straight over to whisper in Harry's ear.

Harry left Sam to finish the water jugs, and told Sue that he'd be back in just a moment. Leaving the room, he closed the door behind him.

True to his word, a couple of minutes later Harry returned and sat down with a smile. "So," he said. "How was everybody's day?"

Seth and I had ended up seated across from Leah and Sam, and Leah was sending angry glares my way whenever she dared. Every time she did, Seth would pat my back, whisper a lame joke, or simply grin at me. On one occasion, he glared back at her and she stuck her tongue out at him, reducing Seth and me to giggles.

Harry, at one end of the table, was next to Sam and they carried on a coded conversation, while Sue spoke to each of us about our day and our plans for the next one.

When the meal was finished, Harry told Seth and Leah to help Sue with the dishes while he ran me home—home meaning the border line.

Leah's face lit up in hope as that was generally Sam's job, which she hated. Her hopes were dashed when Sam gave her a peck on the cheek and said he'd see her later, following us outside.

As we got in the car, Harry asked, "Bella, would you mind if we stopped at Billy's on the way?"

I nearly laughed. Billy's house was anything _but_ on the way. "Sure," I replied, guessing that it had something to do with earlier.

I knew that I was right when I saw Old Quil sitting at the kitchen table with Billy. He got straight to the point. "What happened outside the Clearwaters'?"

"Nothing really," I began.

Billy gave me one of those stares that parents do, when you come in late and spin them a line, so I hurriedly carried on. "It's just that when Leah got mad…she glowed."

There was silence as the four of them processed the information

I didn't see what the big deal was, and nervously tried to fill the void. "Like Seth does."

"Damn," Billy said. "Another woman?" He sounded like he was questioning God or something.

Sam laughed…not a good laugh, but slightly hysterical. As if he was thinking, _I can't take this shit anymore. _"My Leah?"

"Are you sure it's the same?" Quil asked. "It couldn't have been a trick of the light?"

"No," I said slowly. "It was definitely exactly like Seth's."

Harry hadn't said a word. He was frozen in shock, and looked as if he was having a heart attack.

Quil caught me staring. "Come on, old man," he said slapping Harry on the back. "It's not as bad as all that."

"My little girl," Harry muttered.

"Nothing's certain." Quil tried to soothe him.

"That's right," Billy added. "We'll have to test her."

My head snapped around. "What do you mean?" I was about to ask, but Sam was on his feet before I could open my mouth.

"No!" he roared, slamming his fist down on the table.

"What test?" I managed to get out.

Billy broke the stare he had going on with Sam, and turned to me with sad eyes. "There is a test," he said gravely, "to determine if someone has the magic."

"Why would you need a test?" I wanted to know.

"It was used if more than one boy was born into one of the four families," Billy explained. "To see which one would take responsibility for the tribe's safety. Not every boy has the magic."

"We have not seen it done," Quil added, "as there has been no need."

"Why haven't you done this test on me?" I asked.

Billy looked bashful. "You did slay vampires, Bella. After that we kind of assumed…" He was thoughtful. "But maybe we should have."

"That test is for men," Sam shouted. "You can't do it to Leah. You don't know what will happen."

"Because she's a girl?" I asked.

Sam looked surprised that I had spoken to him. "Well, yes…err, I suppose," he stammered, unsure.

"Then test me first," I proposed.

Sam smiled. Obviously his main concern was for Leah. He didn't mind if I was damaged—or whatever the test might do to me.

"No," Harry put in belatedly. "Not Leah."

"I don't even know if I can get all the ingredients," Billy said.

"Ingredients?" I enquired.

"There's only one we don't already have," Quil said, "and I'll bet we only have to ask."

Billy snorted. "It wouldn't be _you_ doing the asking though, would it?"

"Every perk has a price," Quil replied.

"No, no…not my Leah," Harry muttered.

I rolled my eyes. Men and their secrets. "What ingredient?" I demanded.

Harry was still partially catatonic. Quil turned away; his back announcing that he wasn't going to answer me. Sam glared at me with contempt, an answer on the tip of his tongue. He was struggling, but whether that was to tell me or to not tell me, I couldn't determine.

Billy put a calming hand on Sam's arm in an "I'll take it from here" way. "Venom," he said quietly.

"Venom?" I repeated, gulping. "What do you do with the venom?" I knew exactly which type of venom he referred to.

Billy gave a sigh. "I guess you have a right to know if we're going to test you."

Sam and Quil nodded their consent. Harry was still mumbling and shaking his head.

"We mix vampire venom with some of your blood and other ingredients, and you drink it."

I tried very hard not to show the disgust I felt at that idea, but I'm sure my face gave away at least my distaste for blood. "Then what?" I asked in a smaller, higher-pitched, voice than I'd intended.

"If the magic is in you, you will run a temperature for a couple of days and may hallucinate."

"And if it's not?"

"Then you will be very ill—vomiting, cramps, fever, delirium. We believe it causes each muscle to spasm, sometimes breaking bones in the process. The weak have been known to die."

"Whoa." I sat down, feeling like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders, and wondering why I had been enough of an idiot to volunteer to take that test. I was beginning to see what a big deal it was.

I wasn't about to go back on my word though, so Billy swallowed his pride and called Carlisle, who was willing to help in any reasonable way. After a discussion about the logistics of venom collection, Carlisle agreed to come and pick me up and make a donation.

Sam ran off to the Treaty line, and Billy explained that it would take a week to prepare the potion. Luckily, he wouldn't need my blood until the last minute.

Sooner than I thought possible, Carlisle drew up outside. Sam ushered him into the bathroom, remaining outside the door until he reappeared. Carlisle handed Billy a tub, and I really didn't want to think about how he'd collected the contents.

Billy asked me not to talk to the others about it, and Carlisle ran me home in his Mercedes.

**Alice's POV**

Bella was in desperate need of sneakers. Whatever they were doing to her on that Reservation, it was impacting on her footwear. Of course, in my opinion, she was in dire need of all types of clothes. It would have been remiss of me to let her near a clothes shop without me—she would probably have ended up at Woolmart.

The tribe kept her for ridiculously long hours, so I only had time to get her to Port Angeles. There wasn't a lot of choice, so after letting her buy some Skechers in Fashion Bug—they weren't going to last long anyway—I dragged her kicking and screaming into Alley Cat Boutique.

Bella was in the fitting room with a selection of outfits to try on. The owner, Renee, a tall and beautiful woman that I had often thought would make a wonderful vampire, especially considering her great fashion sense, was searching for a purse to match the skimpy red dress that Bella swore she'd rather die than wear. We'd see about that.

I heard a groan from behind the curtain and prepared for another argument. Instead, a half-naked Bella came flying out and ran past me. Quickly locating Renee from her heartbeat, I dumped the intended purchases I was holding in her arms, instructing her to hold them for me, and followed Bella outside.

**Bella's POV**

Trying on the thousandth item, a pair of tight shorts I couldn't even sit down in, I peeled them off and threw them on the floor. Sighing, I contemplated the huge number of hangers awaiting my attention. About to reach for a horrible pink blouse, I groaned and doubled over, feeling sick.

It felt like someone was blowing down the back of my neck, and I grabbed the blue button down I'd worn that morning, needing to get out—quick. Pulling it over my shoulders, I pushed through the curtain and fled past a gob-smacked Alice. I would have found that funny if I hadn't been hell bent on getting out and I didn't stop until I was on the sidewalk.

Alice joined me. "What just happened? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine now."

"So what was with you rushing off like that?"

"I came over nauseous," I admitted. "Had to get out of there."

"But you're half-naked." Alice was a bit shocked, and most likely wary of drawing attention. "Come inside and get dressed."

She took my arm and made to enter the boutique. "No!" I told her firmly. "I'm not going back in there." Giving me a long-suffering look, she opened her mouth to protest. "I can't," I blurted and surprised myself when I threatened her. "Don't try to make me. I wouldn't want to hurt you."

With a frown and confusion all over her face, Alice rescued my jeans from the fitting room. Handing them out of the door, she went back to pay for the items I had agreed on—as well as some that I hadn't.

I was fully dressed by the time Alice reappeared. I had expected her to be angry, but she was only anxious.

"Can we go home, please?" I asked in a small voice.

We walked to her Porsche in silence and climbed in. Only when I was securely strapped in and the engine was running, did she say a word.

"Now, Bella…" I didn't like the tone of her voice which implied that I wouldn't much like what was coming next. "I hope you're not going to be difficult because I'm taking you to the hospital."

"What? No!" Too right, I didn't like it. "That's not necessary. It's a waste of time and I'll just look stupid," I pleaded.

Alice began driving before I decided to get out. And I would have—she knew it.

"You won't look stupid." She smiled sympathetically. "We'll go straight to Carlisle and keep it private." There was silence for a while. As I was about to make an attempt to persuade her, she added firmly, "But we _will_ go."

There was nothing more to be said, and soon we pulled into the hospital parking lot. Surprised to see us, Carlisle ushered us into an exam room.

I explained that I was fine now, and that it had been like last week when I went to find a book. Carlisle urged me to allow him to check me over, perturbed that it had happened again.

As I'd been saying, I was fine.

Carlisle ran his hand through his hair. "I'd like to know why this is happening," he said, and then gazed at me with a bemused look. "Might you be…pregnant?" he had the audacity to ask.

I was too stunned to answer, opening and closing my mouth instead as I struggled for a response. How could he even ask that? In the end, I laughed. "P-p-preposterous!" was the only word I managed to say.

It was no great surprise that Edward was waiting at the Treaty line every evening, but I was shocked one afternoon to find out the truth. I never would have, if it hadn't been for a whole set of circumstances and coincidences.

Paul, a popular boy on the Rez, had a birthday. All the guys had been on First Beach for a cookout, and had stayed up half the night. Consequently, they were sluggish and clumsy the next day.

Quil managed to stray off the running track and trip over a dead branch, twisting his ankle badly.

While Sam was assessing the damage, Jacob got bored and took a knife from his pocket to start carving into an old tree stump. The knife slipped and gashed Jacob, who came to ask me for a tissue, causing me to faint from smelling the blood.

When I came round, I was in Sam's arms as he ran down the path to Billy's. How he had negotiated the sword ferns and prickly bushes, I had no idea.

"Hey," I said groggily.

"Thank goodness," Sam breathed in relief, stopping. "Can you stand?"

"Probably," I replied, but I was a bit wobbly so we sat down in the middle of the path.

"What happened?" he wanted to know. "I was seeing to Quil, and then Jacob said that you just collapsed."

"Blood," I said dismally. "Made me pass out. Oh my God! Is Jacob okay?" I couldn't stand it if Sam had left Jacob badly injured to get me help that I didn't need.

"It was just a nick," Sam informed me. "Jacob and Seth are bringing Quil as we speak."

Talk of the devils and they shall appear.

"Hey," Seth shouted having spied us from way up the path.

"Can you stand now?" Sam asked.

I got up slowly. "Yes, thanks."

"Good. I want to get Quil home."

I watched as Sam went to meet them. Jacob and Seth had one arm each wrapped around Quil's waist as he clung to their necks.

Sam hoisted Quil into his arms as if he weighed nothing. Gee, he was strong. I'd never been one to go ogling the boys at school, but the ease with which Sam held Quil and jogged past impressed me.

"Wait at Billy's," he called.

Jacob and Seth came running up. "Christ, Bella. You scared me, dropping like that," Jacob complained.

"Sorry. Blood does that to me," I said, eyeing the cloth wrapped round his hand which was quite red and turning brown—belatedly realising that it was his wife beater, and Jacob's chest was bare. Due to my new found appreciation of strength, my eyes raked over his muscular torso for the first time, fascinated by the rippling bronze muscles.

Jacob blushed under my scrutiny, and I had a glimpse of how Edward might find that appealing in me. "You're kind of beautiful," I said.

"Come on," Jacob urged, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Let's get you home. I think you may have hit your head when you fainted." Of course, he meant _his_ home where we would wait for Sam.

Billy was watching a game on TV, and Seth was soon engrossed in it too, while Billy went with Jacob to wash his hand in the kitchen sink.

Following a safe distance behind, I felt a little light-headed and asked for a soda to put some sugar in my system. I grabbed a Coke from the fridge and sat at the table, out of the way. When Billy heard that I'd fainted, he produced some cookies and a candy bar.

His hand nicely cleansed of all the blood, Jacob rested it on the table, applying pressure with a fresh towel.

"May I?" I requested, holding out my hand. Jacob was confused.

Seth's encouragement to the players on the TV could be heard as Sam opened the door and entered the kitchen. I looked his way as he nodded to Billy. "Sue is with Quil. It's not broken," he reported.

Billy asked Sam to fetch a thermometer from the bathroom, and wheeled himself over to Jacob. He took over the pressure on his injury, freeing Jacob's good hand, which I clasped in both of mine.

"Go on," Billy encouraged me, as Sam returned and sat down.

I relaxed and focused as Jasper had taught me to, and sent Jacob all the nice thoughts I could muster.

Jacob was still topless and my mind strayed to his chest. He groaned and gave me a strange look, and I realised that I must have conveyed some lust with the happiness. Reigning myself in, I bit my lip and concentrated on his injury.

After a while, Billy exclaimed and dropped Jacob's hand. The towel fell away and we all stared at his now perfect palm.

Sam whistled in appreciation, and Billy told him to give me the thermometer so I could take my temperature. I scowled, but complied.

Taking it from my mouth, Billy checked the reading and chuckled. "Another opposite," he announced. "Bella, I don't think whatever you just did was achieved by magic."

"And you know this by my temperature?" I asked bewildered.

"When we use the magic, our body temperature is raised a degree or two. Yours has gone down just over a degree. Jacob's hand suddenly became very warm, so I wonder if your heat somehow transferred to him."

After a morning of calamities, and one trainee down, it was agreed that training was finished for the day. Sam went back to the field to rescue our lunches, while the rest of us went with Billy over to Quil's.

Sue had strapped up his ankle and propped it on a stool with ice-packs. Quil was pleased to have some company and an impromptu picnic took place in his lounge.

Leaving Jacob and Billy at Quil's house, the rest of us walked back to the Clearwater's. Seth ran inside, and Sam and I jumped in his car to take me to the line. We were halfway there before it dawned on me that I should let Edward know I was on my way.

I called his cell and he said he'd come right away. And there he was—on the Treaty line. Waiting. There was no way, even with his insane driving, that he could have gotten there first.

Edward, I found out, had been lurking in the woods all day, everyday!

He said it was for my protection. He wanted to be available should I need him, and he had been listening—mentally and otherwise—trying to find out what was going on.

To say that I was annoyed would be like saying that Michael Jackson could hold a tune. I was livid. Who did he think he was? How many times had I told him that I was perfectly capable of looking after myself?

When we arrived at his house, I thanked Esme for looking after me so well, and the others for making me welcome. Then I told them that I would be moving back to Charlie's.

.

**AN. Okay, as promised, here's the list of Auras and their meanings;**

**Aura Colours**

Where there are two or more meanings for a colour, it is open to interpretation according to the person's character. i.e. Alice and Emmett both have green. Clearly in Alice's case it signifies her energy, whereas Emmett's is his strength. Not that they are exclusive - Emmett's could include an amount of energy.

White - Purity. Sometimes referred to as clear.

Yellow - Compassion and general love for others

Red - Passionate love

Silver - Stability and faithfulness.

Pink - Innocence

Gold - Joy, happiness

Orange - Magic. This is a mental thing so Ed's mind reading and Alice's visions count.

Blue - Healing, power

Green - Physical Strength, energy.

Mauve - Mental strength, authority

Purple - Soulless, cold, callous, uncaring.

Brown - Blood drinkers. Each drink creates a tiny fleck not usually seen until a number are seen together.

Black - Evil

Grey - An indicator of age and wisdom. Although the grey might increase with illness and could be seen as a warning of such if it increases rapidly, it's not a countdown to death

**Auras**

The main colour is indicative of the main characteristic of it's owner. The edging is a secondary, less strong characteristic, but still an important part of their character.

Billy - Burnt umber with a pale mauve edge. Bella sees the flecks of red and grey in the orange, and flecks of green in the mauve.

Old Quil - Deep orange, yellow at the edges and much grey. Bella sees flacks of silver.

Harry - Almost as orange as Quil with a gold edge. Bella sees more grey than she likes.

Sam - Bright orange with a green tinge to the edge. Bella sees flecks of red and mauve.

Jacob - orange with a pale blue edge. Bella sees flecks of red and green in the orange, and flecks of mauve in the blue.

Young Quil - orange edged in silver. Bella sees flecks of green and yellow.

Seth - The usual amber, but with a Lime green rim edged in gold. Bella sees flecks of yellow and pink.

Leah - Mauve with a band of silver before a blue edge. She has a central colour like Bella, but her's is green. Bella sees flecks of red.

Carlisle - A very pale yellow with a red tinge to the edges, is Bella's first impression. On close study she makes out four tiny but distinct flecks of brown.

Esme - Vivid yellow with a deep red edge. Bella sees flecks of gold and pink

Emmett - Very green edged in gold. Bella sees flecks of yellow and gold, and a few brown.

Rosalie - Deep red with a mauve edge. Bella sees flecks of yellow and pink. An odd brown and purple, too.

Alice - Very dark orange with a lime green edge. Bella sees flecks of pink and gold with a few brown.

Jasper - Royal blue swirled with brown and edged in mauve. Bella sees flecks of red and green with a few gold in the edge.

Edward - Amber with a vivid poppy red edge. Bella sees flecks of yellow and pink with the odd gold.

Bella - Deep Turquoise with a very pale pink centre and with a band of deep blue separating the turquoise from the red edge. Billy glimpses a myriad of rainbow colours like glitter.


	8. Chapter 8 Love is Complicated

**AN. Sorry it's been a while since the last chapter. Not many of you have this story on favs or alerts, so hopefully I still have some readers out there. Lol**

**.**

**Another great beta job. Thanks, Leanne. I'm very glad the end of this chapter got your attention and that you approved. My appreciation for your hard work, I hope you like how she develops.**

**.**

**As usual, SM owns all but Betsy and Leanne.**

**.**

**Love is Complicated.**

**Jacob's POV**

When Bella collapsed in front of me, the force of my feelings hit me like a sledge hammer. I knew better than to try and move her and ran to Sam for help, my own injury forgotten.

Sam had Quil's leg under control but cussed me out for bleeding on him. Wrenching my vest off, he'd tied it round my hand. "Stay with Quil, and keep that higher than your heart," he yelled before running off to check on Bella. He quickly ordered Seth and I to help Quil home, and took off with Bella in his arms.

Once Quil was on his feet, I hurried them out of there.

"Where's the fire, Jacob?" Seth asked.

"Sam might need some help," I answered, not admitting even to myself the overriding concern I had for Bella and the blind panic I felt not knowing how she was.

Dragging Quil under the ferns and manhandling him between the barbed shrubs was painfully slow, but I breathed a sigh of relief as we rounded the bend to see Bella sitting on the path talking to Sam. I felt as though a lead weight had been lifted from my chest.

As soon as Quil was off our hands, I flew down the track to check that Bella was okay. She looked different—and then she looked! Her eyes almost devoured me and I remembered with embarrassment that I was naked from the waist up.

Just when I thought I'd recovered, she went and said that I was beautiful. Normally I would have taken offence at a word like that being applied to me, but it sounded good coming from Bella. Lamely I tried to make a joke of it, but at least I had the sense to put my arm around her, noticing how pale and tremulous she still was. That felt so right.

Once in the house, Dad took over and got me cleaned up. Then I sat at the table watching Bella eating a cookie and observed once more how she looked different. I couldn't put my finger on it, but if I didn't know better I'd have said that she glowed. They say pregnant women glow, and I hadn't believed that was even possible.

Then Bella held out her hand as if she wanted something from me. I had nothing to give her, and besides she could see that my hands were busy. Distracted by Sam, I found my good hand in hers, and blow me down if she wasn't checking me out.

Something in me stirred—yeah that, too. I'm a teenage boy. Get over it—something deep within my soul. A welcome warmth spread through me as she healed me. Again.

The rest of that day was a blur. On the way over to Quil's, I had my hand on her shoulder, her waist and even in her hand. I just wanted to be touching her. I know that I ate…something, because my knee rested against hers as we sat cross-legged on the floor.

I felt angry when she left, knowing that she was meeting _him_—that bloodsucking leech.

Unable to concentrate, I lost every game on the Xbox, much to Quil's delight, and I couldn't have cared less.

I tossed and turned all through that night, insignificant glimpses of Bella invading my sleep. Her eyes as they raked over my bare flesh. Her mouth laughing at one of Seth's jokes. Her fingers as they broke off pieces of cookie and her lips as she ate them. Her hair flowing behind her as we ran, and clinging to her sweat-soaked forehead. A bead of sweat as it ran down her neck.

Waking up uncomfortable, I headed for the bathroom and a shower. I came out to a full breakfast, and sat down still wrapped in a towel to eat it before it went cold. Dad was looking at me funny.

"What?" I challenged him. "You've seen me in a towel before."

He had the decency to lower his head and stir his coffee, then looked back up and said, "You get on with Bella, don't you?"

"Of course, we've always gotten along," I answered flippantly.

"You like her," he pressed.

"Yeah, I've always liked her," I stalled beginning to see where he was going.

"It's more than that."

I sighed. "Okay, I really like her."

"That's good," he said. "She's a lovely girl." Dad took a sip of his drink. "And I think she likes you, too."

"Have you forgotten? She has a boyfriend," I reminded him.

He dismissed that. "It can't possibly last."

I wasn't so sure. I'd seen the way her face ignited and became more animated when he was near.

Dad leaned forward. "If you get a chance, Jacob, don't waste it. A girl like that will be an asset to any…household. She will be snapped up fast when she becomes available—you mark my words."

**Billy's POV**

I don't know what happened in training on that fateful day, but I sensed a change in my son, and the way that he and Bella reacted to each other.

I watched him closely that afternoon; he couldn't leave her alone, always within her orbit and touching whenever possible. Although Bella appeared to be unaware of his attention, she was not adverse to it.

Even after she had left, Jacob was distracted, and his sleep that night was disturbed. As I lay there listening to him thrashing and moaning in his room, I thought long and hard about Bella and her power.

It would be a crime to lose her and everything that she might be, but to let those leeches have her could be suicide for the tribe.

She would make a very fitting wife for the next Chief of the Quileutes. Although not yet having reached full maturity, it was not unthinkable that Jacob could start his own family.

His sleep had been restless, and even though we had cancelled the day's training, he would benefit from a full stomach. So when I heard the shower, I started cracking eggs and frying bacon whilst making up my mind to talk to him.

Jacob was thoughtful after our conversation, and we finished our meal in a comfortable silence.

My thoughts turned to the enigma of Leah. Her heritage was well known, and being from the four families, the magic would be passed through her to any sons. True, it went further than that, as her mother was also a carrier, but that kind of close-knit interfamily relationship was common between the four. Never had they produced a result like this.

I came to the conclusion that either Bella was the only difference and it was quite normal for _her_ to see the women carriers glow, or there had to be some other factor involved. The idea that it may just be another example of Bella's superior sight, made me very apprehensive about testing Leah. The only way to test my new theory for certain would be to make a female from one of the families angry in front of Bella.

I resolved to speak to Sue if the chance arose, but for now I couldn't justify putting the poor girl through that barbaric test. In the meantime, I made arrangements to go fishing with Charlie. I would be fishing for more than just fish.

**Bella's POV**

Against his better judgement, Edward drove me home. Charlie was pleased to see me, and didn't complain when I rustled up a quick dinner. Edward excused himself by saying that Esme had already cooked, glaring at me pointedly when Charlie wasn't watching.

Kissing him goodbye, I was struck by how black his eyes were. All his hanging around in the woods meant that he hadn't been feeding.

"I'll be back to sing you to sleep," he promised.

"No you won't," I contradicted him. "I don't want to see you again until your eyes are a pale caramel." Of course he tried to argue, but I was adamant.

"Bella, if you were going to be this difficult, you might at least have stayed at ours where I'd know the others would keep you safe," he complained.

"I'm perfectly safe here," I retorted, offended on my dad's behalf.

"Okay," he relented at last. "I'll go now and be back to see you tomorrow. You're not training are you?"

"That's right. We're all recovering from today's events."

"And you didn't get hurt in those events?" he checked doubtfully.

"I told you, only Quil and Jacob were harmed in any way," I assured him. He didn't need to know about me fainting, and I wasn't lying—it hadn't harmed me.

The next morning Charlie had gone to work, so I loaded the washer and marinated some chicken and potatoes to fry when he came home. It was a bright sunny day and I didn't want to sit indoors. I debated taking a book into the garden, but I'd got used to being in a crowd and decided to go to La Push.

Leaving Charlie a note about the food, I piled swimming things, sun cream and refreshments into my truck. Climbing in, I turned the key, but there was no starting my truck that day. It was no big surprise really, as I hadn't driven it in weeks.

I called Jacob.

"No sweat, Bella. I'll come and get you," he offered, and who was I to say no?

Jacob arrived half an hour later on a motorbike. Grinning from ear to ear, he told me that he'd borrowed it from Paul. I was very impressed. Not with the bike, but Jacob's powers of persuasion. Paul had only been given it three days ago for his birthday, and it was his pride and joy.

Unbuckling his helmet, Jacob placed it on my head before tightening the straps. Hoisting the bag I had now packed and securing it, he told me to hold on tight and drove sedately back to the Reservation. Whether it was respect for the bike or me that made him so cautious, I didn't care.

Jacob was easy to be with and we had great fun swimming on First Beach. We were joined in time by many of Jacob's peers. Jared, Paul, Embry, Collin and Seth to name a few, but I was glad not to see Sam. I guessed that where Sam was, Leah would not be far away.

A couple of the lads weren't swimming and had brought a ball. One by one we all crashed their game of volleyball, until half the Rez were laughing and shouting together. There was no net, just a line in the sand that was drawn and redrawn constantly. Half the boys took their shirts off, as we played skins against shirts. It was pleasant to see Jacob on the other team flashing his pecs, and his wasn't the only six-pack on display.

I left the game momentarily to grab a bottle of water, and caught my cell ringing. Flipping it open, I saw that it was Edward, and guiltily noted that it was far from his first attempt to contact me.

"Where are you?" he demanded frantically. "I've been so worried. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Edward, chill," I soothed. "I just came to the Rez for a swim.

"La Push?" he verified making it sound like I'd gone into space or something. "How did you get there?" The way he said it irked.

"Jacob came and got me," I explained.

There was a particularly rowdy disagreement amongst the players. "What is that noise?" Edward inquired.

"The guys. We were playing volleyball."

"The guys? Don't they have any girls down there?" he sneered.

I was angry and raised my voice. "Maybe I don't like any of the girls."

"You're not even supposed to be there," he said quietly, not matching my pitch. "Today," he added tardily.

A light bulb flicked on in my head. "You disabled my truck, didn't you?"

"I need to know that you're safe."

"You did!" My voice escalated. "How could you do that? Why?"

"It was for your protection."

Jacob had left the game and was wandering over, concern written on his face. I smiled and waved briefly, letting him know I was okay, then turned my back and hissed down the phone. "You think I don't know what is and isn't safe?"

Edward tried to interrupt, but I was on a roll. "How many times do I have to say it? I can look after myself!"

"Listen, Bella—"

"No, _you_ listen. How safe would I have been if I'd had an accident at home, and couldn't drive to the hospital?"

"On reflection," he conceded, "maybe that wasn't the brightest way to go about it."

"You're not getting the point," I hissed.

Edward changed tactics. "Can I come and get you?"

"Come and…" I was flabbergasted. "What? You expect me to just stop whatever I'm doing and come with you?" I hadn't enjoyed myself as much in ages, and Edward's over-protective jealousy had put a damper on it.

"But I can't exactly come there and join in," he reasoned.

"Well, we'll be eating soon, and you can't very well join in that either," I snapped.

There was silence for a short while, and Edward let out a long sigh before making more assumptions. "Okay, I'll see you tonight."

"Actually, I'm staying on the Rez," my inner bitch blurted. "I'll call you tomorrow." I closed the cell and turned around to see Jacob smiling broadly.

"I couldn't help hearing," he apologised. "Did you say that you're staying on the Rez tonight?"

"Jeez, no. I couldn't stand sleeping with Leah again. I'm going home, but Edward doesn't have to know that," I said.

"You can have my bed," he offered generously. "I'll happily sleep on the couch."

"You would?" I asked, and Jacob blushed as he nodded. "I do regret telling him a lie," I mused, thinking it over.

"Then make it true," Jake urged.

"Thank you." I accepted his offer and his outstretched hand as he led me back to the game.

The sky had clouded over, and as the game wound down there was a chill in the air. Splitting up, we all ambled off in search of wood for a fire. It seemed natural to stay with Jacob, and I watched intently as he twisted and bent small branches on a limb that had fallen, breaking off manageable pieces. He hadn't reclaimed his shirt, and the movement as he utilised arm and chest muscles was mesmerising.

Carrying our spoils back, we added them to the roaring fire and settled down beside it. Somehow I ended up sitting between Jacob's legs, leaning back comfortably on his hot chest. With the fire warming from the front and Jacob from behind, the activities caught up with me and I must have dozed.

I was vaguely aware of a medley of campfire songs, stirring and waking to the shouts and stomps of a particularly noisy one. Jacob had his arms wrapped around mine, preventing me from sliding down, and pressing me against his skin.

A round of whistles and whoops followed by a cheer had me struggling to sit up, which Jacob assisted by pushing under my elbows. I turned to smile my thanks, as Sue Clearwater and Tiffany Call arrived. Half a dozen boys raced to relieve them of their burdens, and set down tubs of meat chunks, veggies, and skewers. I set up kebabs for Jacob and me, as he'd volunteered to run back with Embry for the drinks.

Standing around the fire, I became aware of how much taller than me Jacob was. He rested one hand on my shoulder, keeping me closer to the fire's warmth as we watched the food cook.

All through the evening, Jacob was considerate without being overbearing, and the peace that flowed from him was refreshing and deeply relaxing. Billy was very welcoming, and positively encouraged Jacob to let me have his bed, even though I offered to take the couch. I slept soundly, surprised how fast I fell asleep without Edward.

Waking energised, I considered my reaction to Edward's insecurities, and regretted having treated him badly. I immediately called him to apologise, and promised to see him at the Treaty line later as usual, even agreeing to let Esme cook me dinner.

**Meanwhile, on another continent:**

**Jane's POV**

As silent as it was, I heard the elevator coming and smiled for the first time in months—ever since Aro had acquired his new toy. How I hated her.

I knew that Aro's infatuation wouldn't last. In a few decades the novelty would have worn off, and she would become merely one of the guards. She couldn't possibly be a threat to my position; she might be a useful tool, but I was far more powerful.

It rankled me, the effect she had on men. As I mentioned, Aro was infatuated with her for the moment. Felix was smitten, and watching him running around trying to look important, while attempting to anticipate her every need, was almost funny.

Demetri was obsessed to the point where he thought he'd found his mate, except she looked down on him and went out of her way to avoid him. He wasn't helped by Aro who, unamused that Demetri distracted his pet, sent him away as often as possible. Served him right, the arrogant fool.

Even Tommy and Clem—the two mated gay guards—had been caught eying her up. Rumour had it that they went as far as to offer her a threesome. The whole situation was highly distasteful. I would never understand how men could be so blind, or why women took pleasure in their idiocy.

I was pulled from my brooding by the slight click as the elevator stopped, and was reminded that there was one small joy about to re-enter my life. As the doors opened, I laid eyes on Betsy and smiled wisely.

From the corner of my eye, I registered Felix shuddering and shrinking back against the elevator wall, but didn't dwell on it as Betsy stepped out and threw her arms around me.

"Jane, Sweetie. How have you been? Let's get a good look at you," she said holding me at arm's length. "You're looking well," she announced, then a frown furrowed her brow as she peered closer. "When did you last eat?" she demanded.

"Oh, it's not long, really. I've been busy." I attempted to brush it off.

"Well, I'll be sure to come and find you when Heidi gets here." She wagged her finger at me. "And where's young Alec?" she asked.

Betsy insisted on referring to us as _young_, even though we were a few hundred years older than her. She reasoned that she had been in her late thirties when she was turned, which made her older. Secretly, Betsy thought of herself as our mother, but you would never catch her saying so.

Apart from Alec, Betsy was the only person I could bear to converse with at length. I wouldn't tolerate most people's company, but Betsy had a way about her that I found irresistible. I could tell her anything; she never judged me. I would go as far as to say that I enjoyed her company.

We would be going shopping together while she was here, and I had planned a hunting trip at the nearby Parco Nazionale delle Foreste Casentinesi, Monte Falterona e Campigna. Of course we didn't eat animals like those deluded vampires calling themselves vegetarians, but you couldn't get a good chase after a human these days.

"Alec was called to the interview room," I told Betsy. "A couple of nomads arrived asking to join the guard."

We walked down the corridors, treading the familiar path to Alec and my suite of rooms. Aro passed us on his way to question the nomads.

"Master Aro," I greeted him, and seethed inwardly at his response.

"Jane, dear child. I see your friend is here again. Nice to see you, Betsy. I hope you won't be keeping young Jane and Alec from their duties."

Betsy bobbed a little curtsey. "God forbid that I get in your way, Aro," she said.

Aro nodded curtly, and hurried off to the interview room, followed by the sound of Betsy's raucous laughter.

"Aro doesn't change. Still up his own ass," she said. "And since when did he call you a child?"

I rolled my eyes in answer. Betsy and I had a lot of catching up to do, and I couldn't wait to dish the dirt on Leanne.

**.**

**AN. How about pressing that little review button?**

**.  
><strong>

**My dear friend, Betsy. I hope you like your character and are not disappointed that she is Jane and Alec's friend. At least she's not one of the guard.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Histories

**First of all, I'd like to apologise for the delay. I'd never intentionally leave it so long between chapters, but my laptop died so I couldn't even let anyone know why I appeared to have vanished. Many thanks to those of you who are sticking with me regardless. Hope you like this instalment.**

**.**

**Much kudos to my fantastic beta, Leanne, who constantly reminds me that you don't all live in my head so explanations are sometimes necessary. Also, she pointed out that the Native Americans have their own astrology. I'm very grateful for that as I like to be as authentic as I can in my alternative universe.**

**.**

**Miserably, I own nothing but Leanne, Beau, Daniel Chee and Roo.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Histories.**

**Billy's POV**

I heard the front door open, then a welcome voice rang out.

"Hey, Billy."

"Be there in a sec, Sue," I called in return.

"In the kitchen," she let me know.

I smiled as I washed my hands, guessing that she had brought some kind of food over. Sue's cooking was legendary.

Harry had helped Quil to get his grandson to the training field, where they and Sam were going to assess everyone's progress. Sue knew that I would be on my own, and a man on his own doesn't bother to eat well.

Leaving the bathroom, I caught a whiff of her famous rabbit casserole. "You must have been up early to cook that," I commented.

"Late to bed last night, actually," she corrected, laughing.

"Are you staying to share it with me?" I asked expectantly.

"Are you asking?" she replied, closing the oven door and straightening up.

"I'm asking," I assured her.

"I thought you'd never ask." We both burst out laughing. I always knew that Sue would stay, and though she knew it too, we always had to say the words. Our little joke. "Shall we have a coffee? It's early for lunch."

"Sure." I also knew that she thought I made horrible coffee, so I left her in peace, and waited in the lounge where she could sit in comfort.

"How's Charlie?" she enquired handing me a mug. "I haven't seen him since Bella's…accident."

"It's been too long," I agreed. "He's coming fishing on Sunday. I want to ask him about Renee."

"Renee?" Sue was surprised. "What about her?"

"I need to know Bella's background, and Renee is an unknown."

"Will you tell Charlie that you're cousins?"

"I don't know…maybe," I pondered. "It's amazing what you can find when you look. What do you know of your family, Sue?"

"You know all about my family, Billy—it's all laid out in those old books of Quil's."

"The Uleys, yes. But what about your mother's side?"

"My mother didn't get on too well with her parents," Sue sighed.

"Do you know why?" I pressed, sensing a story.

"Well," she settled back in her chair and I gathered it was going to take a while. "Granny had a breakdown when Mom was small, and Mom was sent to live with relatives for a few years." Sue sipped at her coffee, checking that I still looked interested.

"Mom was very happy. There was always someone to play with, and she was settled into the local school. She never forgave Granny for taking her back. Grandfather hadn't understood what happened to Granny, basically ignoring her until she recovered. When they got Mom back, he was worried that she might be afflicted in the same way, and tried to strengthen her mentally by being extremely strict."

"That's a lot of pressure on a child. Did she have any siblings to share her frustrations with?" I asked.

"No," Sue said sadly. "She would have liked that." She reflected a moment staring into her mug, then shook her head as if she was clearing it, and carried on. "Mom couldn't wait to leave home. Once she set eyes on Jonathan Uley, her path was set and she never looked back."

"Did she speak to her parents again?"

"When Grandfather died, Dad persuaded her to move Granny to La Push, as she had no one else. Granny lived five doors away, and Mom only said hello to be polite."

"That's awful." I remembered Charlotte Uley, Sue's mom, and couldn't imagine her being so cruel.

"When I was nine, Granny became ill and over time was confined to her house. I would visit her after school, bringing her shopping and often making a snack for us both to share. Later, as she got worse, I did more and more to help her. That was when I decided to become a nurse—she was my first patient."

There was a lengthy pause as Sue turned slightly to stare through the window though I doubt she saw the trees. I'd seen the glaze in her eyes. "She died when I was eleven."

"Did you ever find out what caused her breakdown?" I asked, curious to know if the magic could have had anything to do with it.

"Granny would tell me the most wonderful stories." A smile wiped the sadness from Sue's face as she recollected. "She had a vivid imagination, but the strangest was the truth. Before she married, Granny was a Hoquiam Smith and there were nine siblings. She was the youngest."

Sue stopped briefly remembering. "Granny went to visit some cousins down south when Mom was around four years old. She wanted to help with their new baby boy, and Mom was company for their three year old daughter. The cousin asked after Granny's older sister, Martha, who Granny owned up to not having seen since she got married. The cousin was shocked, and Granny didn't understand why until the cousin explained that Martha wasn't her older sister, but her mother."

"The cousin remembered Martha and _her_ mother staying with them for Granny's birth, but when she went home, it was announced that Martha's mother had had the baby."

"So the woman your granny knew as Mom was really her grandmother?" I checked with Sue.

"Right," she confirmed. "That's what made Granny flip. She didn't believe the cousin at first, accusing her of all sorts, but then she checked with Martha and their mother—or, as you said, her grandmother."

"She wanted to know who her real father was and why she hadn't been told the truth. It took her years to get her head round all the lies and accept what she was told, and by then she had lost her chance of a relationship with my mom."

"Did your Gran ever find out who her father was?" I pressed, curious.

"Sadly, what Martha knew of him was partly responsible for Granny's breakdown."

I listened intently, caught up in the mystery.

"He was a shaman passing through, stopping in Hoquiam for a few weeks on his way to La Push. Martha was only fourteen at the time and in her eyes he was exotic and charismatic. She was part of a group of kids that hung around him, eagerly lapping up his colourful tales. He dazzled them all, but showed special interest in Martha, often kissing her neck, tickling her, and whispering in her ear."

"When he suggested that they take a walk in the woods one day, she willingly went with him. Two days later, Martha was found huddled at the base of an ancient red cedar. She hadn't moved from the fear he instilled in her, and didn't say a word for months. It wasn't until her mother realised that she was pregnant that they knew he had anything to do with what happened to her. By then he was long gone."

Disgust and contempt settled in the pit of my stomach making me feel sick while a small bubble of hope, that the poor girl had been smitten enough to consent, struggled valiantly to calm them. Although tragic, it had all happened a long time ago. As revolted as I was, I couldn't deny the flicker of excitement that someone so powerful was in her bloodline.

"A shaman?" I tried not to sound too eager. "Did you ever find out his name?"

"Hakan," Sue answered. "That was all Granny could get from Martha, and she almost had to beat it out of her. In the end she'd only write it down. All those years later, she was still afraid to say it."

As I half listened to Sue, my mind was racing. "When was your grandmother born?" I asked innocently.

"1921."

I had to bite my lip to keep calm. I didn't want Sue to know how significant that might be. Not yet, but how to find out _when_ in 1921 without raising suspicion? "Your granny sounds like a feisty old bird. What zodiac sign was she?"

"What zodiac sign? Since when did you care about such things?" she scoffed.

"I just like to test their assumptions now and then. It's really not important," I backtracked. I drained my mug in the ensuing silence. "I bet she was a Beaver though, or maybe a Hawk,"

Sue was not impressed with my talk of astrology, and pounced to tell me, "You couldn't be more wrong. She was an Otter." She stood up huffily, and took my empty mug. "Let's eat," she said and stalked off to the kitchen.

Following her, I quickly changed the subject. "How are the children?"

I barely listened to her response. I was too distracted. Charlie's mom and Sue's granny were born no more than weeks apart! I had a real hunch that the shaman, Hakan, was the father of both women, and couldn't wait to put my theory to Quil and Harry. How twisted was that? I wondered. Charlie could be cousins with Sue, too.

**Leanne's POV**

I hadn't been in Volterra for long, and I'd never worked so hard in my life—which was saying something.

I was born in the Limousin region of France, on a remote farm some distance South East of Lyon, and West of Torino.

My parents were poor, and if you didn't pull your weight around the farm, you didn't eat. From the moment I learned to walk, I was taught to feed the hens, and by the age of six was checking rabbit snares for my brothers.

Still living at home aged twenty six, my future looked bleak. I had accepted that I was unlikely to find a husband who could offer me any better, and was resigned to caring for my parents until they died, hoping that my brother, Pierre, would let me stay after that.

Everything changed when I chanced upon a stunningly beautiful, if a little ragged and unkempt, man, while searching for wild mushrooms. Leaning nonchalantly against a tree, he raised an eyebrow, commenting on my overflowing basket.

"That's why they send me," I told him. "I have a knack for finding things."

"Then maybe you could help me find some water," he suggested.

"That's easy," I exclaimed. "There's a pool on the other side of that rise."

"Is it far?" he asked. "I wouldn't want to get lost." His smile was dazzling.

"Come on," I said. "I'll show you." And I started up the path.

"Here." He startled me as he took the basket; I hadn't heard him coming. "Let me carry that for you. It's the least I can do."

He was pleasant to talk to, and seemed genuinely interested as he questioned me about my miserable life. I was flattered that such a handsome man would make the effort to know me.

I had assumed that he was thirsty, but on reaching the pool, he put down my basket. Spinning to face me, he locked his eyes to mine and I couldn't look away. I'm sure it was no more than a moment that he searched for whatever he needed; maybe my very soul. Did he find it? Or was it my small gasp that made him smile and turn to walk straight into the water. I saw with embarrassment that he had somehow disrobed and was stark naked.

As ashamed as I should have been, I couldn't look away, mesmerised by his beauty as his legs and buttocks gradually became immersed. I had seen many muscular torsos as the men worked hard in the summertime, but it was very different when a fully naked man took his sweet time to thoroughly wash every inch. With his back to me, the curly brown hair covering his nape, was weighed down by glittering beads of water that left trails down his shoulders.

Facing me once more, he smirked running one hand across his chest and down over his well defined abdominals, carrying on under the water. I gasped, imagining where it had gone and what he was doing. My heart rate had picked up, and his eyes undressed me as they darkened.

Very slowly, he walked towards me revealing his obvious need. Transfixed, I swear it sparkled as the sun made a brief appearance, bouncing off the water droplets. I should have run. I should have screamed. At the very least, I should have put up a fight.

Instead, I backed slowly up against a tree and welcomed the Adonis who languorously took my maidenhead.

"You are mine, now," he whispered in my ear. "Come with me and we can do this forever." Our bodies were still joined, and he bucked his hips to enforce his meaning.

My body reacted, but at last _some_ sense returned. "Sir, I don't even know your name," I breathed huskily.

"Beauregard, but you can call me Beau." His voice was smooth and silky.

"A fitting name," I said. Certain assumptions were made on my part, due to his physical assault. "If we are to be wed, you must come home and meet my parents."

A deep throaty laugh filled the air. "If you go home, it will be alone," he warned, and then laughed again at the scowl on my face. Taking my chin in one hand, he smoothed my rumpled hair with the other. "Don't look so worried, Cherie. I promise to look after you, only come with me now."

It was that simple to him. Return to my family in shame with even less chance of making any kind of marriage, or go with the wonderful stranger who had awoken my body, my senses, and possibly my soul. There was no choice.

Beau bent down with a hypnotic sway to his hips and reclaimed his clothes, shaking off the grass and dirt and redressing. He strolled lazily northwards, not looking back as I picked up my basket and followed. After a while, he took the basket from me and held my hand.

"You're freezing," I said, concerned.

"No matter," he stated smiling. "I'll make a fire soon and we can cook your mushrooms."

We crossed a clearing in the woods, and he let go of me to pick something up. "One last mushroom for your collection," he said slipping it in the basket.

"But—" He cut me off as I made to protest.

"Shh!" His fingers hushed my lips, and his eyes twinkled. "I know what I'm doing. It'll be fun, trust me." I nodded and he kissed me sweetly. "Good girl, Cherie."

Breaking away, he scanned the clearing. "This will do," he said. "Make yourself comfortable and I'll get some wood for a fire."

He was gone in a flash. I knelt on the ground and began to pull up the long grass, clearing a spot for the fire. Far too quickly, Beau returned with a pile of kindling. He also had a couple of large flat stones on which to cook the mushrooms.

I was nervous of eating the food, knowing it contained the forbidden addition he had made, not helped by the fact that he wouldn't eat, but I was so hungry and he was very persuasive.

I felt the effects slowly, heightening my senses. When he kissed me it was ardent, forceful and timeless. Everything Beau did was smooth…and sweet…and painfully slow, like an avalanche of melted chocolate, and just as unstoppable.

I had no concept of how long we loved each other in that remote glade, but every second was sheer bliss. When, in the throes of passion, he bit down on my neck piercing the skin, I felt not pain, but ecstasy at such an act of possessiveness. Gradually I lost consciousness, only to wake in the most horrendous agony. What seemed like an eternity of indescribable pain was the price I paid to stay with my new love, but I gained strength, durability and a sensuality which allowed me to feel worthy of him.

We had several glorious years getting to know each other intimately, while Beau taught me to handle my new body and way of life. Then one day, Beau said that there was something he had to do alone. He would be gone for a week or two, and when he returned we would be going on an adventure.

He only took ten days, and true to his word, we travelled South East into Italy along the Apennine mountains. I had never been out of the Limousin region, and the scenery was glorious.

My first view of Volterra was as the sun set behind the main tower. It was so beautiful, I couldn't believe that we were going to live there. Maybe I would have been more cautious had I known what lay ahead.

Aro was very welcoming, and I didn't pay enough attention to Marcus as he handed Beau a bag of money. With a swift fluttering of his lips across mine, Beau whispered, "They will take care of you here, Cherie." And then he vanished.

I was stunned, but not unhappy. My ten days alone, waiting for Beau to return, had shown me that I could live without him. I might have missed the physical connection, but then looking around me, there were other possibilities.

"Leanne," Aro was calling, and I became aware that he was addressing me.

Any regrets I might have had that Beau was gone dissolved as I realised that he had never asked my name. I had forgotten it myself, not having heard it in more than two years. How had Aro known? I wondered.

After explaining about the talents some vampires gained in transformation, Aro told me that Beau was convinced that I was one of the lucky ones. Master Aro, as the guard called him, took me under his wing and delighted in testing and honing my talent. He was very attentive and patient, schooling me in many aspects of life where I was ignorant.

So when he asked me to use my talent, I was glad to, carrying on in my own time.

Something was wrong. I couldn't tell what it was, but I had to find out so that I could inform my Master.

**Billy's POV**

Harry couldn't comprehend the implications of Helen Swan and Sue's Granny possibly sharing a father. His mind had reached saturation, and for his sanity, he opted out of proceedings and went home. Quil agreed with me that there was a very good chance, but we needed more evidence.

It was settled that I should visit Hoquiam and talk to the oldest resident, Daniel Chee. A trip with Quil would be slower and involve staying overnight, and though I didn't relish the idea of all that driving in one day, I determined to go with Harry. My main reason was to be back in time to fish with Charlie.

It was commonly thought that the older you got, the nearer you came to the spirit world, and I hoped that Daniel would not only remember Hakan, but have some spiritual insight.

The next morning, I managed to borrow a Volvo station wagon from Ray at the Lonesome Creek shop, so that we could take the four kids with us. They had progressed well, and meeting Daniel would be an experience; one they would probably never repeat as he was ninety eight-years old.

Arriving in Hoquiam, Harry kept the kids with him while I went to meet with Daniel Chee. I didn't want to overwhelm him by turning up en masse. His door was opened by a young lad of around twelve or thirteen years. He introduced himself as Daniel's great grandson, also Daniel, but he was generally known as Roo.

Roo showed me into the living room, where Daniel was sitting cross-legged in the middle of a single bed, leaning against the wall. He was stick thin and angular, with straggly white hair, and his eyes were cloudy. Although he must have weighed next to nothing, there was a tenacity there that clung to life.

He looked happy to see me, and Roo explained that Daniel no longer spoke but that he would translate for me.

The old man began to gesture wildly, and the boy frowned, not understanding him. He gestured again, somewhat slower, and Roo's eyes opened wide as he shook his head. A third time Daniel gestured, impatiently now, and pointed to me.

Roo looked over, confusion on his face. "Ganfer wants to know what the Mighty…" He glanced at the old man who nodded in encouragement, then carried on. "…Magician, wants with a humble man."

Daniel's leathery mouth split into a toothless grin, and his raspy laugh sounded more like a donkey braying. I joined in the laughter and Roo visibly relaxed.

Of course the old guy would have known about the magic. He may even have seen Ephraim or Quil II wield it in Hoquiam's defence. Now though, as far as the residents of Hoquiam were concerned, it was a joke.

"I come with respect for great age and wisdom," I told him. "And to ask for your memories."

He seemed very pleased as he again gestured to the boy. I could see a strong bond between them, as if they were operating on one wavelength.

"Can we offer you refreshment?" Roo asked. "Ganfer is going to smoke his pipe."

"I would be honoured to smoke with your grandfather," I said. "And peppermint tea would enhance the experience."

Roo nodded and left, returning with an ancient pipe, and helping Daniel to light it before disappearing to make the tea.

Letting him smoke, I started to tell Martha's story as I understood it, while he nodded in agreement. When I asked him if he knew the Shaman Hakan, he became extremely agitated, motioning for me not to speak.

Reaching behind a pillow, he picked up a small bell and rang it continuously until Roo ran in. Daniel's face was too wrinkled to read clearly, but he signed to the boy in quick jerky movements.

"You must not say that name again," Roo translated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Bad," the boy said, watching the old man. "Bad come back."

"Can I say what he is?" I questioned.

"Yes." Roo was concentrating hard. "Call him the Shaman."

"So you do remember the Shaman?" I directed to Daniel. He nodded soberly and drew on his pipe, relaxing slightly as Roo went back out. "You must have been a boy at the time."

Daniel handed me the pipe, still nodding. I took a drag and gave it back. "Did you listen to his stories?" I asked. More nodding.

Roo came in with the tea, and then sat on the end of his great grandfather's bed.

"What was he like?"

There was a silent conversation between them, and Roo asked, "Really?" A couple more signs must have assured him, and he told me, "He was a pretty man. Pretty like a woman, clever, funny, persuasive and…bad."

"Yes," I said sadly. "Martha."

Daniel's gestures became agitated. "Everyone," the boy said. "He scared everyone. He made you happy with stories, and then he scared you. Bad."

"That's why you still won't say his name, isn't it?"

Daniel hugged himself and swayed, signing the same thing over and over. "Bad come back," Roo said. "Bad come back."

They refused to talk about the Shaman any more, and Roo calmed Daniel with the tea.

I thought it best to change the subject. "I brought the young ones in the hope of them meeting you," I told him. "May I introduce my son to you?"

Daniel nodded enthusiastically, clearly relieved to be distracted from painful memories, and sucked on his pipe as I called Jacob in.

"Little Mighty Magician," he called Jacob. He studied him for a while before declaring, "Destiny calls this one."

I explained that there were three more youngsters who would be honoured to meet him, and he was pleased. When I asked Jacob to leave and send Quil in, not wanting to crowd the old man, he gestured for Jacob to sit.

Roo called Quil, and he scurried in to stand where Daniel could see him. "Have you brought all magicians?" Roo translated.

I laughed. "Maybe," I said.

"This one is the rock," he told us. "He grounds the others."

Quil smiled and sat next to Jacob, while Roo called Seth for me.

"A magician, yes…" Daniel beckoned Seth closer. "…and no," he signed cocking his head to one side. "This one is different."

"How so?" I urged.

"Stronger." He studied Seth more. "But different." Daniel shrugged, obviously defining the difference was beyond him. "This one brings the sun." He motioned for Seth to sit. "There is one more?" Roo asked for him, and I nodded so he went to the door once more.

As Bella entered, Daniel looked at me quizzically. "You bring a girl?"

"Yes," I answered simply, not to give anything away.

He laughed, rocking the bed. "These modern times," he signed. "A girl magician? I have seen everything now."

"Is she not strong?" I couldn't help asking, and Daniel regained control of himself to beckon Bella nearer.

As Bella approached, there was a piercing shriek, and Daniel became so crazed that he could have been having a fit.

"Out! Out!" Roo yelled and shooed us all through the door.

Waiting outside, I could hear the poor lad as he calmed his great grandfather. After five or ten minutes, the door opened, and Roo invited me back inside.

Daniel looked angry. "You bring me a demon!" he gesticulated.

"No," I denied. "I do not."

"You bring back the bad." Daniel was clearly upset.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"_His_ eyes look out from _her_ face."

"She has the Shaman's eyes?" I tried to verify, shocked.

"It _is_ him." I now saw that Daniel was also frightened.

"No," I soothed him. "I believe that she is his great granddaughter."

The old man battled with his emotions, but after a time, Roo said, "Go on."

"Martha said that the Shaman was on his way to La Push." Daniel nodded. "A few weeks after Martha gave birth, my great aunt gave birth to a girl. I believe the Shaman was the father, and _she_ is that daughter's granddaughter."

Daniel moaned. "She has his eyes," Roo translated. "And his hair, though his was black." He asked to see Bella again.

Standing in front of the old man, Bella blushed, uncomfortable under his scrutiny. At last he turned to me and signed.

"Can she wield it?" Roo asked.

"She wields something," I replied. "We believe she can. She is stronger than us," I told him.

"Yes, like the other one, she is different—and unlike him, too."

"Seth?" I verified. "She is stronger like Seth, but also not like him? Seth is Martha's great great grandson."

"The Shaman's?"

"Yes."

Seth was brought in, and stood next to Bella. "The great granddaughter and the great great grandson of the Shaman." Daniel said through Roo. "Please sit. Ganfer asks that you meditate with him."

I sat and joined the meditation, pleased that Sam's training was proving useful, and proud that they were both doing so well. Eventually, Daniel rang his bell to end the session, and Roo promptly served us herbal tea.

Daniel carried on studying the two kids as he sipped his tea, and then he pointed at Bella. "She makes him look weak," he signed and Roo said, indicating Seth.

He sipped his tea some more. "The spirits spoke to me," he said. "She will die," he stared at Bella. "And she will never die." Then he turned his attention to Seth. "He is the enabler."

The old man's eyes closed, and Roo gently laid him along the bed. "He will sleep now," he said and showed us out. I wished fervently that we had thought to bring Leah, and determined to come again to see what Daniel made of her.

**Bella's POV**

It was fun to be driving to Hoquiam, and I was grateful not to be running for once—not my favourite occupation. I had found myself in the back with Jacob, as Quil and Seth took the tail. We were all in high spirits, and Seth had us singing all manner of silly songs.

On arriving, Billy went straight into a house, while it was left to Harry to explain that the guy we came to see was ninety eight, and that we should observe and not talk unless asked a direct question.

The boys produced a phantom football—those things appeared out of nowhere—and started chucking it about. I sat with Harry, enjoying the late morning sun, while the boys got called in one by one.

I did wonder if they'd get around to me, but at last it was my turn. A serious young boy showed me in, and talked for the ancient relic who sat on a bed. I rolled my eyes that the first comment was that I was a girl.

As I drew nearer and looked into the cloudy white eyes, I saw sheer terror there for a brief moment before it reached his throat and became a spine tingling shriek. The boy was yelling, "Out!" and pointing to the door. It was obvious that as much as he wanted me gone, he wasn't going to touch me—though I swear if he'd had a big stick he would have been poking me with it.

Sitting outside again, I didn't know what to think or feel. Clearly they had been frightened of me, but why? I began to shake, probably from shock. Jacob wrapped his arms around me, grabbing my hands and pulling me in close to him.

"Gee, Bella, that's a badass glow you've got," Seth commented gleefully.

I glanced up at Jacob. His teeth were clenched behind a grimace. "Jeez, I'm sorry," I said and made a huge effort to control myself.

"You didn't know you were doing that?" Jacob asked, slightly awestruck.

Shaking my head, I scanned the area. Billy had disappeared, and Harry sat staring at me, curiosity and concern vying for dominance in his features. Quil was calmly seated next to him, smiling. I hung my head, embarrassed to have used my power and worried that it had happened unintentionally.

They called me to go back in. Did I really want to? I must have looked as worried as I felt.

"Don't fret," Jacob whispered. "You can sure kick their asses, Bella."

"Yeah, if they're not already freaked out by the green glow," Seth smirked. Harry called him over to sit by him.

I stood up and walked toward the house, until Quil's hand on my shoulder made me pause.

"Think of them as spiders, Bella," Quil said. I turned my head questioningly and he rationalised. "More afraid of you than you are of them."

Standing there like a piece of meat on display was creepy and embarrassing. They were discussing me like I wasn't there. It was kind of weird meditating in that stuffy room that smelt of tobacco, and hard to concentrate after hearing that Seth and I shared an ancestor. I was pleased to claim Seth as some kind of family, until it dawned on me that Leah was part of the package—that I could do without.

I was already a pit of conflicting emotions, and when that weird old man said that I was going to die, it was like he was talking about someone else. It was only after we'd been shown out, that it began to sink in, and I started shaking.

Jacob was walking towards us, and as soon as he saw that something was wrong, he rushed to support me—even though Billy was much nearer. I felt physically and mentally drained, and he half carried me to the Station Wagon, where he strapped me into the tail, climbing in and holding me all the way home.

Jacob never asked me to explain. He didn't quiz me about what happened in that house, or tell me I was overreacting, he just held me and told me everything was okay.

.

.

**Wow, there was a lot of information in this chapter. If it's at all confusing, I'd be very happy to explain.**

**Is Bella falling for Jacob? What do you think Leanne's talent is? A whole chapter without Cullens, what's happening to me?**


	10. Ch 10 Answers Only Leave More Questions

**Thanks, as ever, to Leanne Golightly for another great beta job**

**.**

**S. Meyer owns all but Beau, Leanne and Betsy. Oh, and the magic. lol**

**.**

**Answers Only Leave More Questions.**

**Billy****'****s POV**

We dropped Bella home on the way back from Hoquiam. She had been quiet, and though I was aware how upset she was, I was happy that Jacob had taken the opportunity to get closer. I suggested he accompany her inside to make sure she was settled enough to be on her own.

I determined to take Leah to see Daniel Chee at the earliest opportunity, but I had a fishing date with Charlie which was just as important. Unfortunately, a few days later, I had a call informing me of Daniel's death.

**Aro's POV**

It was an auspicious day when the French nomad, Beauregard, paid us a visit. As we had not met before, I was pleased to hold his hand and watch 419 years play out for me. He had come to make us aware of a young woman that he had transformed, hoping that she would be interesting enough for us to pay him.

With no knowledge of my talent, he was unaware that I now knew exactly where to find her, and on a less benevolent day I may have had him killed. Although monetary gain was his prime objective, I could see that he was sincere in his desire to please us. The girl did appear to show potential, and I agreed to make payment on production of her in Volterra.

Meeting Leanne in the flesh was even better. She was a beguiling creature, and yet she was naïve and uneducated. I found myself looking forward to remedying that, and took her under my wing.

We spent many hours together as I got to know her, working hard to bring out her talent and hone it into a very useful tool. But more than that, I enjoyed acquainting her with many of life's wonders, waking a part of me I had not realised was dormant.

The only downside was all the male attention she attracted, the most annoying being Felix and Demetri. Felix turned from an intimidating mountain of muscles to a bumbling fool in her presence, and Demetri's pitiful advances were spurned mercilessly.

I made sure to keep Leanne close, and delighted in our lively conversations on all manner of subjects. The girl was like a sponge, soaking up all the information and eager for more.

She seemed to be oblivious of any attention—be it male or female—though Marcus assured me that her link to me was good and strong, more so than any of her other links.

I loved to test her talent in any way I could, as I needed to know her limits. When she brought some information to me, I was initially shocked, but glad that she had seen fit to tell me. She had been quite busy on my behalf, and I was only sorry that it raised questions about her effectiveness.

I immediately saw a way to solve two problems with one solution. Calling Demetri, I despatched him to Washington State in America to check on my dear old friend, Carlisle, and his companions. Of course the man argued, not wanting to leave Volterra—or Leanne. But I insisted, appealing to his vanity. Leanne would enjoy his absence as much as I.

**Demetri's POV**

It was not like me—not at all. Women were pleasant and a great distraction, but they didn't mean anything, and they certainly didn't get under my skin. So I was at a loss to know what happened with Leanne.

I couldn't stop thinking about her, and made every effort to be near her. She was not welcoming of my advances, often telling me to get lost. That only made me more determined to make her see me for the catch that I am.

Running off to another continent was the last thing I wanted—unless she came along. Aro took every opportunity to send me away, and I hated that he was ever present when I was not. It was downright pervy the way he leered after her.

I tried to reason with him, but he gave me no choice. He couldn't even tell me what the mission was, just to go to Washington State, hole up outside Olympia, and stay hidden while I waited for instructions.

Apparently, I was already booked on a flight from Galileo Airport. Felix was going to drive me there, and we were leaving in thirty minutes. The nearly eight hour flight would be purgatory, but at least I had an emergency exit seat with plenty of leg room.

I chuckled to myself. If anything were to happen in the air, the humans not bleeding might be very glad to have me by the exit, as there's no way I wasn't getting out. On the other hand, if I had to use inhuman strength to do it, I'd have to kill them all anyway. Can't have the Volturi breaking their own rules.

**Billy's POV**

Charlie picked me up early next morning, and I had to work hard at getting my head sorted and in the right frame of mind. Daniel Chee and all he'd said was demanding to be examined closely, but I needed to be alert for the discussion I was about to have.

Charlie wasn't stupid, and I couldn't afford to give him any clues to what was going on at the Rez–with Bella in particular. Luckily, neither of us were talkative, so driving in silence was normal and comfortable.

"Bella's looking well," Charlie commented as he loaded me up with rods and boxes, emptying his trunk. "She's almost got colour in her cheeks."

"They spend a lot of time outside," I said. "We keep pretty active, you know—the outdoor life and all."

"Well she's fair glowing these days, so it must be doing her good," he said helping me over a few stones.

Pushing me from behind, there was no way he saw my face, as I stifled a laugh at his choice of words—if he only knew how she glowed.

We found a spot on the riverbank and began to set up the rods. "Bella gets on very well with Jacob," I said.

"That's real nice, Billy," Charlie replied absentmindedly, sorting through his flies.

"She's so like you, Charlie." I carried on. "I didn't expect her to enjoy the energetic activities so much."

"I guess she's spent long enough with her mom. Renee never liked being stuck indoors or keeping still—always moving on from one thing to another."

"She was back packing when you met her, wasn't she?" I asked, pleased that the conversation had taken the direction I wanted.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed. "Camped right there on First Beach." There was silence for a while as we cast. "If we didn't have Bella, I don't think she'd have stayed as long as she did."

"Really?" I said in surprise. That was news to me. "But she was only here a few years."

"Renee was already restless before we found out that she was pregnant. She'd never stayed anywhere for long. She used to joke that it was the gypsy in her, but I'm not so sure it was a joke. Her mother was the same way."

"Sounds like there's a story there," I prompted.

"Nah, she just moved all over, dragging Renee with her." Charlie reeled in his line and cast again.

"What about Renee's father? Did he move too?"

"Ah, well…" Charlie rubbed the side of his jaw. "That's another story."

He waited while I recast before going on.

"Aimee, that's Renee's mother, got caught out in a fierce thunderstorm and knocked at the first place she came to. She begged for a dry place to spend the night, and was shown into a barn. In the morning, they invited her to eat breakfast. Somehow, over the table, they persuaded her to stay in their commune."

"A commune?" I was intrigued.

"Of sorts. You know how they were in the sixties," he responded. "Anyway, it was run by a very charismatic man known as…Summer Breeze." Charlie said the name like it was the most ridiculous thing ever, and we both had a good laugh.

"I guess Aimee saw something in him. He must have been a looker…or at least interesting, because she stayed longer than anywhere before or since. It was one of those cult-like places where the leader sleeps with all the women," he said with disgust. "And Aimee was soon pregnant."

Charlie then did something he'd never done before—not in front of me, he collapsed in fits of laughter. I frowned, not happy to be on the outside, until at last he let me in on the joke.

"They called her Delight," he sniggered.

When we calmed down a bit, I asked, "Where did the name Renee come from?"

"Her mother claimed it was an old family name, and I guess that makes as much sense as anything." Charlie grabbed a couple of beers and threw me one. "Once they left the commune, Delight didn't seem such a great idea for a name."

"Did you ever meet her mother?" I asked cracking the can open.

"Once," Charlie replied. "The summer when Bella was seven. She was with Renee when they dropped her at the house."

We both took a swig and relaxed a bit, savouring the taste before I asked, "What was she like, Renee's mother?"

"A real beauty," he gushed. "Her long grey hair had a steely sheen, and the almond shape of her hazel eyes gave a hint of an exotic heritage."

Just then, his float bobbed under the water and excited, he reeled it in laughing as it came up empty. After checking it over and casting again, I broached the subject of Renee's father, not expecting that Charlie—or even Renee—would have known much about him.

"Did Renee remember much about her dad?"

"She has vague memories. She lived on that commune until she was five." Charlie said offhandedly.

That was about what I'd expected, and we sat quietly watching the water for some time. I was lost in thoughts of gypsies and charismatic, persuasive beauties, wondering what it meant for Bella, when Charlie pulled me from my reverie.

"However," he said, and I looked at him quizzically, "I did do a bit of unofficial digging." He smiled broadly. "There's quite a file on old Summer Breeze. Real name?" He glanced at me, eyebrow cocked, wanting to know if I was interested. Of course I was.

"Archibald Siegfried Smith," he sneered. "Seems his parents had a sense of humour."

"A. S. S!" I exclaimed bursting into laughter. "I'll bet they gave him a hard time at school!"

"No kidding," Charlie said wryly, not joining my hilarity. "Maybe that's what caused him to be such a shit."

Charlie got up and pulled another couple of vitamin Rs from the cooler. Sitting back down, he tossed me one again. "That bad?" I asked. It was far too soon for him to be starting on a second can when he had to drive home.

"Guy had a damn harem," he growled angrily. "The only rules—apart from all the women making themselves available to him—were to work hard providing all the community's needs. Oh, and his!"

I understood perfectly the person he was describing. A layabout doing exactly as he pleased while everybody else looked after him. Probably thought he was some kind of deity.

"I'm so glad Aimee got them out of there," Charlie continued. "A few years later, old Archibald was put away for having sex with his eleven year old daughter."

"No way!"

Charlie nodded sadly. "Aimee was lucky to get away. He had a group of henchmen to keep them all in. I expect that her vagrant background caught them out. They would have looked for signs such as personal possessions being packed or disappearing. I imagine Aimee took a chance to go with nothing but the clothes she and Renee wore."

I reckoned I had all the information there was, and changed the subject before Charlie got suspicious. "I used to be able to disappear—fading into the scenery," I mused.

"What's stopping you?" Charlie asked with a glint in his eye. "Getting too old?" He punched my arm and we both erupted into laughter.

Charlie always ribbed me about my age, me being a couple of years older, but we both knew that wasn't what stopped me.

For a shy, unassuming, small town Police Chief's daughter, Bella certainly had a colourful background. The possibility of gypsy blood could have quite an impact, and though both her grandfather and great grandfather were nasty pieces of work, it seemed that each was a powerful man in his own way. No wonder she was so unique.

I was more sure than ever that she would be an important addition to the tribe, and the magic bloodline in particular. I smiled at the memory of Jacob comforting her just a few hours previously.

**Bella's POV**

Since venting my wrath on Edward a week ago he had been trying not to be so possessive, and made better use of the time I spent at La Push, keeping himself fed. Consequently, he was back in my bedroom at night, and meeting me at the Treaty line every afternoon or evening.

Edward was still on probation, so there had been no more trips to the coffee shop, meaning that Seth had not seen him since. So when he asked to come in the car with Sam and me that afternoon, I couldn't say no.

As we approached the Treaty line, I began to feel nauseous again. Before I had time to think too much about it, Seth shouted, "Stop!"

I kept the sick feeling to myself as Seth became agitated, imploring Sam not to drive any further. "There's something real bad down there," he warned.

"At last the boy sees sense," Sam sighed. "Much as I agree with you, it's my job to deliver his packaged meal."

"Oh, very funny," I scoffed as he put the car in gear and let it slide forward.

"No, stop!"

Sam slammed on the brake and Seth shot out of the car in time to spew his guts at the base of a tree.

I groaned, and Sam glanced in the rear view mirror. "You okay?" he asked.

"No, I don't feel well, but it'll pass." I tried to smile, but even I knew it was more of a grimace.

My cell was buzzing. Edward. I could see him hovering worriedly at the boundary. I put it straight to speaker.

"What do you mean, you feel ill?" he demanded. I should have known that we were close enough for him to hear.

"Seth's worse than me," I told him. "But it will pass like last time."

"Last time?"

"Ask Alice," I managed to squeak doubling up in pain, as Seth retched again.

"I'm coming to get you."

"No, don't," I interjected swiftly.

Edward's response was equally fast. "If there's something going round the Rez I want you out of there."

"Please, Edward," I begged. "Come back in an hour. I promise I'll be here…and well."

"You'd better listen, leech," Sam threatened. "You're not coming on our side."

"Boys, let's not turn this into who can piss the highest." All I wanted was to get away. "Seth, get in. Sam, turn the car around and take us back. Edward, stay where you are. I'll keep the phone on."

As we drove away, relief washed over me. "I'm feeling better already," I said for Edward's benefit.

"Seth?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Good, Edward." Seth was looking rosy again.

"See, Edward? Come back in an hour."

"Why can't you come with me now?"

"I want to see Seth home first."

Edward reluctantly agreed and I closed my cell.

Nearing the Clearwater's, I waved Sam on and held one finger where he could clearly see it. I watched in the mirror as Sam's eyes opened wide in surprise, smiling back smugly. Yep, I'd worked out that part of their code. Sam obediently carried on to Billy's, where he strode right in without warning. Jacob glanced up, mildly interested, until he saw me hovering at the rear and broke into one of his sunny smiles.

"Hi, Bella," he said, and belatedly added, "Seth. Sam." With a nod to each.

Billy checked us both over carefully, eager to know what had happened. Sending Jacob for a thermometer, he took our temperatures.

"As I suspected, you're both on the cold side," he informed us. "Again the opposite," he mumbled.

Dropping Seth at his own house, Billy accompanied us to the border to meet Edward once more. The journey was uneventful, and Edward was relieved to see me walk across to where he could pull me into a quick embrace.

"Let's get out of here," he grumbled sliding me into the passenger seat of the Mercedes. In a flash he was behind the wheel, and racing away at a rate of knots.

Forced back into the sumptuous leather, I asked, "What's wrong with the Volvo?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I thought if you were unwell this would be more comfortable." Taking my hand, he lifted it to his lips. "Are you okay, Love?" His eyes were full of concern as he kissed the back of my fingers.

"Yes, completely," I said and he turned my hand to kiss the palm.

I remembered that Carlisle was working a double shift at the hospital and wasn't due to leave for some hours yet. "Have you left poor Carlisle with the Volvo?" I enquired.

"Not exactly," he hedged, with the grace to look a little guilty as he admitted, "I thought we could get him to check you over and switch cars at the same time."

I rolled my eyes.

"Is that okay?" he asked sheepishly.

"Did Carlisle not tell you what a waste of time that would be?" Before he could answer me, I carried on. "Anyway, Billy already checked us both out. We were both slightly under temperature is all."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Oh, because Billy is a qualified doctor with numerous degrees and years of experience," he said sarcastically.

Edward pulled into Carlisle's space in the hospital lot and cut the engine. "I'm sorry," he apologised. "That was out of order, but please come in and see Carlisle."

I acquiesced reluctantly, and yes, it was a complete waste of time, though Carlisle generously assured me that it was far lovelier to see me in good health than to find me in hospital for any other reason.

**Billy's POV**

There was a knock on the door. I hadn't heard a car, and anyone from the Rez would walk straight in, so I was curious as to who it might be. I opened the door to a very unhappy Roo.

"Please, come in," I said. "I can't tell you how sad I was to hear of Daniel's passing."

"That's wonderful, considering it's your fault," he spat bitterly.

"I can see you're upset, but how can it have been anything to do with me?" I asked.

"After you came to Hoquiam, he was restless and insisted that we talk with the ancestors." The boy was glaring at me. "They kept him. He never came back."

I was sorry to hear that, but didn't see why he had come all the way to La Push. Obviously he had no love for us. Maybe he needed our help. "Why are you here, Roo?"

His eyes flashed in anger. "My name is Daniel! Believe me, I am not here by choice."

"Forgive me, Daniel." I attempted to calm him.

"I promised, and luckily for you, I have too much respect for Ganfer…" The poor boy's voice cracked at the use of his pet name for the old man, but he only paused for a second. "…to disregard his wishes."

The youngster had taken a lot of responsibility on his shoulders, and I wheeled towards him to offer support or comfort. He backed away looking daggers at me, and I sighed in defeat. "What is it he wished?" I asked softly.

Roo pulled his shoulders up and stiffened as he took control of his emotions. "While we were in the spirit world that last time, he gave me a message to pass on."

I nodded sagely. Whatever it was must be important.

"He said, 'The magic is good, but the Shaman was evil. Beware of the descendants.'"

Having done what he came to do, the boy wanted nothing more than to leave. As he passed me, I grabbed his arm forcing him to listen. "I cannot undo any harm I have done, and I am truly sorry."

He stared at me icily. If looks could kill…

"I am grateful to you both, and respect your pain, Daniel. I know you hate me right now, but if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." He gave me a curt nod, yanking his arm from my grip, and strode outside and away, never looking back.

.

**Hope you liked it. Feel free to hit that review button!**


	11. Chapter 11 Leah

**Thanks, Leanne. Another great job!**

**.**

**I'm happy to own the magic as almost everything else is on loan from SM.**

**.**

**Leah.**

**Demetri's POV**

I sighed as I made my way to the turret room. I knew the drill; Heidi would bring a couple of guests down to make sure I was fed before flying, then I would pay Julio a visit for the necessary documentation—a fake passport and matching credit card; followed by collection of a VEP from storage.

VEP's—or Volturi Emergency Packs—were small wheeled suitcases, the sort being used in any domestic airport. They came in black for men and grey for women, and were packed with two changes of clothes and toiletries. They were unnecessary hindrances, serving only to satisfy customs and other aircraft officials that we were normal passengers, however the clothes occasionally proved useful as human blood stained so easily.

I was not amused at the alias Julio had given me. "Glen?" I queried. "Do I look like a Glen?" He shrugged. I snarled and turned to go, when he called me back to hand me a cheap unregistered cell. "Gee, they're pushing the boat out aren't they?" I sneered shoving the offensive item in my pocket.

The drive to Galileo Airport was bearable, apart from the waves of glee that rolled off Felix as he relished the thought of taking me out of the equation with Leanne. I smiled sweetly while I plotted revenge for when I returned.

I hated travelling on my own. When we went in any numbers, we took the private jet—so much more convenient. Flying to Canada involved stopovers and more time among humans than would be comfortable, so I flew as directly as I could to the edge of the Atlantic.

Fortunately, my flight though tedious and noisy, was uneventful. Travelling overnight, I was able to feign sleep for most of the eight hour journey. Arriving in Vigo, Spain, I retrieved the obnoxious bag before hailing a cab to take me to the bus station. The sun would soon be coming up so I stuffed the bag in a luggage locker for use on the return journey, pausing only to remove a sealable pouch for my passport and cell.

Leaving the station, I crossed Parque Charlie Rivel to the docks, where I slipped unseen between the boats and into the depths of the marina. In no time, I was out in the Atlantic heading West for the coast of Maine. Swimming all day and night was a much more relaxing way to reach Canadian shores.

I was lucky, and managed to snag a stray fisherman from the rocks as I clambered out of a secluded corner of Grays Cove, Northeast of Portland, Maine. It was a dull day, and I easily made my way into the wilderness, skirting Montreal and keeping North of Ottawa. It was an easy run through the State of Ontario, and I found a lone human on the southern fringes of Winnipeg, before heading West and then Southwest to Montana. From there, a short jaunt West found me dutifully holed up in the hills around Olympia.

It was a long tedious week before Aro contacted me, the highlight of which was an occasional venture into the town at night to feed. Under no circumstances was I to enter Forks or the surrounding areas, so how, I wondered, was I to check on the Cullen coven?

Felix thought it funny to call me up and describe what Leanne was wearing, winding me up. I tried to get my own back by calling Leanne directly, but she sent me to answer phone every time. Damn caller ID.

Normally that would have been my idea of heaven—a week or two away from all the plotting and back-stabbing in Volterra, plenty of unpopulated landscape to roam freely with very few annoying humans to worry about, and only myself to please—but I was restless, unable to appreciate anything, anxious to return to the sneers and cutting remarks of my beautiful Leanne.

Every tongue lashing that she submitted me to made me want her more. Despite the humiliation as she persistently spurned my advances, I wanted nothing more than to grovel at her feet. I hadn't known that I could use a word like that in reference to myself, but I was damned if I wasn't hurting at the separation.

Someone as soulless as me didn't register pain, physical or mental, so maybe I had a soul after all, and it had been in Leanne's hands all along.

Hell, I needed to get laid!

I was formulating a plan to dazzle some late night hooker, one with Leanne's eyes and hair colour, when my cell rang out. "I am the one and only…" What? I had to keep up with the times. It was a text to be alert in the hope that I would be active very soon.

At last I got the call for action. "Two of the Cullen coven are at a car showroom in Elma. If you get there soon enough, you can acquaint yourself with their scent and learn something about them," Aro told me. "The crowds should mask you, and don't forget to approach from the South—the opposite direction to the Cullens."

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't like I was born yesterday. I knew how to track, keeping down wind etc, and I had plenty of garlic. No it doesn't affect vampires, but it sure can help mask our scent.

Making my way to Elma, I was less than enamoured of the disgusting attire I had been forced to wear "to fit in". Whoever invented such ball crushing clothes as jeans should be shot, and the material the _hoodie_ was made of smelled rank as it infringed on my face.

It was easy to spot them in the crowds. One male, one female. He was a giant of a man, and it briefly crossed my mind to invite him back to Volterra and teach Felix a lesson. She was much easier on the eye, and if her flirtatious manner with the big guy was anything to go by, I'd say she was well up for it. Pity for her that I only had eyes for Leanne, so unlike me, but hey it was her loss.

I caught their unique aromas and even their names as they shamelessly flaunted themselves in front of the humans— in broad daylight. Retracing my steps, I disappeared. Hopefully, if they went straight back to forks, they would be none the wiser. Not that they'd know who it was, but it would be better if they were unaware of another vampire in the vicinity.

**Billy's POV**

Leah.

Leah was a problem, one that needed solving quickly. The other three protectors gathered at my house, and we decided that any outcome would affect us all. The young ones, we thought, had a right to express an opinion, so Sam and Quil left to round them up.

Harry and I sat in silence for a while; he was not happy with the situation. Studying him, I was struck how he had aged lately. His face was more wrinkled and his hair was shot with silver. His aura had a few more flecks of grey, too. This discussion wasn't going to help any of that.

"I'm sorry, Harry," I said at length.

He let out a long deep sigh. "It's not your fault, Billy," he said, resignation apparent in his voice. "If it's what she is, better that she learns to defend herself, I suppose."

I nodded in sympathy. "And it's not like she'd be the only girl."

Harry gave me a weak smile, clearly struggling to see the positives, while he couldn't be enthusiastic about them.

The door burst open, and Seth Clearwater led the assault as Jacob, Quil, and Bella rushed in before Sam and old Quil.

"Hey, Dad," Seth called out. "Hey, Billy."

Harry beckoned Seth over. "Hey, Son," he said pulling him down to sit with him, keeping hold of his hand.

The others all made themselves comfortable. Old Quil sat the other side of Seth, filling the couch, and Sam took the armchair leaving Bella, Quil, and Jacob on the floor. It was quite a squash for my tiny house.

"Harry?" I said when the noise died down. "Would you like to start?"

Obviously he hadn't expected that. Looking like a rabbit caught in headlights, his voice held a note of defeat. "Only to say that I will have no part in this discussion, except to abide by whatever decision is taken."

He squeezed Seth's hand, and the lad was mute for once in his life, concern for his father beginning to worry him.

It fell to me to open proceedings. "We are here," I began, "Because Bella and Seth share an ancestor which we believe is why Daniel Chee saw them as being both different to the rest of us, and stronger."

Seth beamed with pride, as Bella dropped her head and blushed in embarrassment. Quil gave Seth a thumbs up, and Jacob patted Bella's hand.

"I know Sam has talked to you about auras." I paused, acknowledging the nods of agreement. "What he hasn't told you is that Bella can see more than anyone—even me." The three boys were wide eyed.

"Bella, do you see anything when you look at Jacob?"

"Yes," she said timidly, smiling shyly at my son.

"Please describe it," I asked her.

"A faint orange glow in the shape of a flame."

"As expected," I said, pleased to know it was developing. "How about young Quil?"

"His is just a glow that hasn't taken shape yet, very faint, but definitely orange."

"Now, could you tell us about Seth's aura."

"Seth is surrounded by a flame of very pale green." Bella paused to peer intently at Seth. "There is an edge forming, but I can't quite make out the colour. It could be orange."

I should not have been surprised to hear how different Seth's was. I would have to remember to ask Bella how it progressed. "Thank you, Bella," I said.

"Quil, do you see any of this?" I asked, wanting to check.

"Nope, nothing." He shrugged.

"Jacob?"

He stared intensely at them all before saying dejectedly, "Nope."

"It's okay, son," I assured him. "That's how it should be." I turned to face the couch. "Now, Seth. Tell us what you see."

"Well, Quil I don't see nothin'—sorry mate. Jacob has a glow, like Bella described Quil's."

"And Bella," I urged.

"She's always glowed—like she was toxic or somethin', but it's looking like a flame now."

"Do you see the colour, Seth?"

"Yeah, a sort of pale bluey green."

The boys were restless. "Jacob. Quil." I got their attention. "We…" I indicated the four adults. "Can see none of this, apart from Bella's aura which is fully formed and quite beautiful."

I didn't miss the pride that flashed across Jacob's face, as he glanced her way on hearing that. "Why can't you see our auras?" he asked.

"They will become visible to us when you start to wield the magic."

"So you see Bella's because she has used it?"

"Exactly." I smiled at my son, then passed briefly over their joined hands before resting my gaze on Bella. "We are here to discuss Leah."

Bella's head shot up meeting my gaze. "Leah was very angry at you a while ago," I said gently. "Would you tell us what happened?"

Bella chewed on her lip, turning her attention to Harry and Seth and looking apologetic, she swallowed and said. "Um, she glowed."

I watched my old friend flinch and stiffen at her words, his hand tightening on his son's. Seth's eyes opened wide at his father's reaction coupled with the enlightenment of what that meant. There were sharp intakes of breath from the other boys.

Again, Jacob showed his leadership qualities. "Does that mean—"

"We're not sure what it means," I cut him off. "We do think it likely that she is not only a vessel to pass the magic to her children, but may possess it herself."

"Cool," Seth said, and Harry shook his head grimly.

"We must decide whether Leah should join you in your training," I explained

"Why wouldn't she?" Quil asked.

"Because," his grandfather answered. "If she doesn't possess the magic, then she has no right knowing about the things we do."

There was a fairly heated discussion. Sam and Seth were both for training Leah, Old Quil and Bella were against it, and I was undecided. Jacob and young Quil were open to persuasion, listening to every point of view, and Harry, true to his word, kept out of it.

Despite his grandfather's misgivings, Quil eventually joined Sam and Seth, Bella admitted that if she was honest, she did think Leah possessed magic, and Jacob though not totally convinced, thought she should be given the opportunity to train. With only old Quil still against, I ruled that Leah was to join in and see what happened.

I faced my friend. "Will you tell her tonight, Harry?" I asked. He huffed in defeat and his whole frame slumped..

Sam came over to stand by Harry's side. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he asked quietly, "Can I tell her?"

Clasping his hand over Sam's, Harry dropped his head nodding dejectedly. "Thanks," he whispered, patting the hand.

Moving behind him, Sam dug his fingers into either side of Harry's neck, massaging for a while, before slapping him on the back affectionately. Nodding to Quil and I, he ran off to the Clearwater's.

**Leah's POV**

I was having a bitch of a summer. It started before school was out, having to share my room with Bella. Not that I minded at first, she wasn't bad company, but she kept trying it on with Sam, my boyfriend, playing the damsel in distress.

Thankfully, after about a week, we'd both had enough and she moved back home. She still got to spend more time with Sam than I did, and way too often she turned up for dinner. They rarely took time off from their precious training, and I had been pretty bored.

That day started the same as many others, except that Dad took a call in the middle of breakfast. He had been acting strange for a while, and I'd often caught him staring at me with a weird look on his face. Returning after the call, he sent one of those looks my way before telling Sam they had to go to Billy's.

Seth bounced as he asked, "Me, too?"

"No, just us oldies," Dad said smiling fondly at my scamp of a little brother.

Well that was good. At least Bella wouldn't be there either.

They hadn't been gone long when Sam came back for Seth. He didn't even take the time to properly say hi, as they were to meet the others who were all at Quil's. My curiosity was piqued, and my jealousy too. They were obviously not doing their regular training, and I hung around on the off chance that Sam would be home for lunch.

I flopped in front of the TV, not really listening, my head imagining what Sam and Bella might be doing—sick, I know. Bella had told me that she wasn't interested, that she had a boyfriend, but it hadn't stopped her letting Jacob touch her all the time.

And then a miracle happened. My Sam came running in and scooped me up.

"Come with me, Leah," he said.

"Where?" I laughed happily. I would go anywhere with him.

"We need to talk, and I want to do it somewhere private."

Being the silly schoolgirl that I was, I jumped to conclusions. The only reason I could imagine he'd want to talk in private was to propose. I reasoned that he must have asked Dad first, then told them all why there was no training today.

I beamed and said breathily, "Of course! Wherever you lead, I will follow."

"Good." Sam smiled back. "Can you throw some sandwiches together and we'll make it a picnic?"

Jumping up in excitement, I danced to the kitchen grabbing bread and cheese, while Sam found and filled some bottles with water. I ran to my room for a blanket, leaving Sam to fill a bag with the sandwiches, water and a few apples.

Soon we were laying on the blanket on the sand in a small cove at the end of First Beach. My heart was thumping, and I was glad Sam wanted to talk first, as I could not have eaten a thing.

"Leah," he began.

I had to bite my lip to keep from shouting, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"We've decided…" he continued hesitantly.

Oh, that "we" should have been a clue.

"…to let you come and train with us," Sam finished like an express train.

"Yes!" I blurted before my brain caught up to my mouth. Then, "Wait! You what?"

I couldn't believe my own ears. Sure I was upset that he hadn't proposed, but that was masked by outrage at their audacity in deciding anything for me. What right had they? And why so long after letting Bella in? Who said I even wanted to join them?

I was properly pissed off, and jumped up, hands on hips. "What gives you all the right to decide," I yelled at Sam. "Maybe I don't want to be in your pathetic gang."

"Leah, be reasonable." Sam reached out to me.

Resisting the urge to kick sand in his face, I turned and ran away from First Beach. I needed to be on my own, not bumping into people I would know.

"Leah, stop!" Echoed in my ears. I knew I couldn't outrun him, but I could make him work to catch me. I let my anger fuel my muscles, and managed a good half mile before strong arms wrapped round my waist, lifting my pistoning feet from the ground.

Defeated, the anger turned inwards and I began to sob.

"Leah," he growled in my ear. "Let me explain."

He knew I couldn't resist him growling my name, and I twisted round in his arms to lock mine behind his neck. He held me until I was spent.

Allowing me back on my feet at last, he wiped a lock of hair from my sweaty forehead, and gazed into what must have been bloodshot eyes.

"What was all that about?" he asked gently.

I sighed heavily. "Let's go back and sit down," I hedged giving myself time to think. I certainly wasn't going to admit I'd thought he was proposing.

Sam lifted me up swinging my legs over his arm, and started walking back.

"I can walk," I giggled, enjoying the attention.

"I know, but seeing as how I'm missing training, I thought I'd improvise." He spotted the scowl forming on my face at the mention of training, and added. "Besides, I like it." And he kissed me.

Reaching the blanket, he dumped me on my ass. "Now, will you stay there, woman?" he huffed jovially.

"Maybe," I laughed back, pleased to be referred to as a woman—especially after acting like such a child. "If you make it worth my while."

Swiftly, I was pressed onto my back, Sam hovering over me. "Will you promise to sit and listen until I've finished?" he coaxed.

"I don't know…I'm thinking the alternative might suit me better," I smirked suggestively.

"Such a naughty girl," Sam muttered, then said, "Believe me, you won't like the alternative."

"Are you sure?" I pressed.

Moving to sit next to me, he became solemn. "No, love. If you're not going to listen, I'm just going to walk away."

Peering up at him, I could tell that he was serious. "Okay," I said and shuffled along, twisting round to lay my head in his lap. "I'm listening."

Sam smiled lovingly down at me. "It's not a case of who we do or don't want to let in on what we do, Leah," he said. "If it were, I'd have made sure we included you a long time ago."

"So why are you including me now?" I asked.

"This has never happened to girls before, and we're not one hundred percent sure about you, but we think you possess the tribe's magic." Sam paused to gauge my reaction, and I gave it to him.

I burst out laughing. "Surely you could come up with something better than that?" I wheezed, short of breath.

Sam was not laughing. "I'm deadly serious," he said gravely.

I tried hard to sober up. Taking a deep lung full of air, I let it out slowly. "What's this magic for?" was all I could think to ask.

"Safeguarding the tribe," he replied.

"From what?" I was genuinely curious. "And wouldn't guns do the trick?" Without the need for tedious training, I declined to add.

"No, guns don't kill the enemy _we_ destroy," he said slowly.

Immediately I felt he was talking to me like a kid at school, but quickly realised that he was wary, but was that of me…or what he was saying? "What is this enemy," I asked sceptically.

Wincing slightly, Sam said, "Vampires."

He knew I wouldn't believe him, but I had disappointed him enough that day, and for once thought before I spoke. "Can't you use wooden bullets?" I actually thought that was pretty clever, but this time it was Sam who laughed.

"At least you didn't shoot me down about their existence," he placated me. "Real vampires—not the ones in movies—are as hard as rock, so no bullet will have any effect."

I sat up. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

Sam clasped my hand in his, a little nervously. "It's not something I'd joke about, Leah."

"Vampires really exist?" I was having trouble accepting the idea, but I couldn't miss the sincerity and urgency in his eyes.

"They really do," he assured me.

"Wow, I'd like to meet one."

"Not most of them you wouldn't," he growled. "But we have some…unusual ones locally, and you have already met two of them."

"No way! Who?" How could I have met vampires and not known. I was hanging on his next words, eager to know.

"The Cullens," he almost whispered.

My mouth dropped open. I never would have guessed. "Doctor Cullen?" I gasped in disbelief. "And…oh! em! gee! Bella's boyfriend is a vampire? Does she know?"

"Yes," Sam sneered.

"That's hilarious!" I exclaimed and collapsed in fits of laughter.

When I calmed down I enquired, "Has he hypnotised her so he can drink her blood?"

"That's where our local variety are different—they only drink animal blood." Sam cupped my cheeks to make sure I paid attention. "Leah, you can't tell anyone about this."

"You have got to be kidding me!" He shook his head. "The best gossip _ever_, and I'm not allowed to tell?" I whined.

"No," he said sternly. "You would put us all in danger if you did."

"Danger, how?"

"Billy's grandfather, Ephraim, made a treaty with them."

I interrupted. "Hang on, with who? That must have been ages ago."

"With the Cullens," Sam said patiently.

"Not _these_ Cullens?" Sam was nodding as my eyes got wider. "How old are they?" I whispered.

"I'm not sure, but the doctor was the leader even back then. His wife, the muscular giant, the blond bombshell and Bella's boy were with him."

"Bella's…? Ew! He must be sixty or seventy years at least! That is so gross!"

"There's no accounting for taste," Sam muttered. "Anyway, we agreed to leave them alone as long as they didn't bite anybody. We also have a mutual agreement not to reveal what we are to others."

"So if I told…"

"The Treaty would be broken and they could kill us all. The whole tribe would be in danger."

"Tell me more about them," I urged.

"Technically they're dead. They have no heartbeat or blood in their veins. They are cold and hard to touch, and they sparkle in the sunlight."

"Sparkle?" I snorted. I would _so_ have to tease Bella about her sparkly boyfriend. "They don't sound very dangerous. What about fangs?"

"They don't need fangs as their teeth are plenty sharp enough," Sam said. "They are faster and stronger than you can imagine, and near impossible to kill."

"The magic kills them though?" I checked.

"Yes, though I've never seen it. Bella is the only person alive who has had to use it. She disposed of two vampires."

I detected an amount of awe in Sam's voice, and it didn't sit well with me. "It can't be that difficult then," I sniffed.

"It's not something to be taken lightly," Sam admonished, and then smiled sweetly. "I'm glad I can share this with you, especially as I am so involved at the moment. It'll be loads better with you there."

"Hold up. I haven't agreed yet."

"Don't you want to spend more time with me?" He almost pouted.

"Of course I do, but I want to know what I'm getting myself into. What does this magic actually do?" I must say that I was completely sceptical, and wondered if what they all shared was a form of insanity. Magic indeed.

"Okay, I suppose I could give you a _small_ demonstration." Sam found a fist sized rock and placed it maybe twenty feet away on the sand. Standing next to the blanket, he told me not to come near or touch him, but to stay where I was.

I promised, and Sam began to glow. It was eerily like the glow I'd seen around Bella, only he was more orange. I was just thinking that was nice, but not terribly impressive, when I heard a crackling and sparks spat around him. He pointed a finger at the rock and an orange…force?…power? Shot from the tip to the rock.

The rock disappeared. It didn't explode. It didn't make a sound. It simply vanished—ceased to exist. Maybe it disintegrated, I don't know.

Wow, that was hot. I knew that Sam was fast and strong, but that was something else. He came and sat next to me.

"And I can do that?" I asked.

"Leah, that was a tiny part of the magic, and yes I believe you can wield it."

I drew my knees up and hugged them, laying my head sideways on top to study this new Sam.

"When we are at the peak of fitness, we can utilise the magic to increase our speed and strength. You may not realise it, but you were running pretty damned fast along the beach. I think your emotions utilised the magic unconsciously, in the same way you did that evening when you flew at Bella."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I remembered the incident well, but there had been nothing special about it…except. "Bella saw something!" I exclaimed.

Sam nodded. "When we use the magic our auras become visible," he said.

"Auras?"

"Yes, they begin as a kind of glow, and develop into a flame surrounding us."

"Bella's always glowed," I said. "Just now you were glowing in the same way."

"You saw that? Another indication that you do possess the magic," Sam mused. It seemed our discussion was over, as he rumbled, "Where's that food, woman? Using the magic makes me hungry."

I handed Sam a sandwich and took a few mouthfuls of water myself. "Does Mom know?" I asked him.

Sam thought while he ate. "I bet she knows some things," he said at last. "Growing up in one bloodline and marrying into another, but the magic? Definitely not."

He wolfed down three of the sandwiches while I nibbled on the fourth. I was too mixed up to eat. So many emotions swirling in my stomach like butterflies, that there was no room for food.

After devouring a couple of the apples, Sam lay on his back and closed his eyes. I knew he was deep in thought, and I shuffled in behind him lifting his head to lay it on my lap, stroking his hair as I watched the waves rolling in to shore.

Time passed.

"Hey, beautiful," Sam said softly, opening his eyes and squinting in the hazy sun.

"Hey yourself," I replied bending forward for an upside down kiss.

"We should go see Billy."

"Now?"

"Ah huh. He is the Chief and will want to talk with you. Plus, I have something to say to him."

Arriving at the house, I suddenly felt ridiculous. On the beach with Sam, it had all seemed so wonderful and exciting like a very good dream. This was real, and I couldn't believe that Billy would share the dream. I felt stupid even thinking about him in association with vampires or magic, so I hung back as Sam strode in, hiding behind him, shyly.


	12. Chapter 12 Sue

**AN. So sorry it's taken an age to post. RL has been kicking my butt, but hopefully I can dedicate a little more time to this fic. I feel I owe that much to those of you dying to know how it ends.**

**.**

**I wish I owned more, but will have to settle for the magic, Betsy, Beauregard, Hakan and Leanne. Everything else belongs to SM.  
><strong>

**.**

**Sue.**

**Sam's POV**

The bond between the four of us, the protectors, was so ingrained yet natural that we invaded each other's space without thinking. I had been in and out of Billy's, Quil's, and the Clearwaters as if I were part of the family, since I was twelve.

I was only nine when my dad left, and the three men had taken me under their wing as if I suddenly had three dads. Not that they'd been absent from my life before, hanging with my dad all the time.

I didn't know then, the obligation they had to safeguard and nurture the magic in me, but I don't doubt that any one of them would have taken me in regardless.

They began my training as soon as it was apparent that my dad wasn't coming back. For nearly three years we had fun running, swimming and learning secret codes. They constantly challenged me physically and mentally, but I thought it was all a big game.

I was clueless until my twelfth birthday, when I was deemed old enough to be taken into their confidence entirely. I had to become a man and shoulder a man's responsibilities while the three of them were still there to guide me on the true path. Everything my dad should have done, they did, and more.

When kids at school were cruel to the point when I had to run away, it was their voices I heard as they combed the forest shouting for me. It just happened to be Harry—the best tracker—who rested at the foot of the tree I was hiding in, thinking out loud about how life sucked at times and not giving in to gossips and bullies, until I clambered down into his lap.

It was Billy who went into school when I'd been excluded for swearing, and explained that I was actually showing great restraint, not to have decked the boy I'd caught spying on the girls as they changed for swimming.

Old Quil was there to push a condom in my pocket with a sly wink and a whispered, "You shouldn't need it, but you never know", as I left for my first date aged fourteen.

When I was choking on my first smoke behind the Lonesome Creek, it was Billy who bought a couple of packets and lit them for me one after another in his kitchen _until I got the hang of it, _and held me while I chucked in his sink.

Harry was at the end of the phone, the night I picked my first fight, hauling my ass off the sidewalk and into his car, plying me with coffee while Sue bandaged my torn knuckles and bathed my bruised face and split lip.

All three were there when I got my first A at school, pleased as punch though it was only for woodwork. They were there when I scored my first touchdown, and when I led the Quileute baseball team against Hoquiam I picked out their smiling faces in the crowd.

To say that I would give my life for any one of them, as they would for me, was no exaggeration. It was in our psyche—we were the protectors.

I entered Billy's house that afternoon to find him watching Motocross with Harry. I was saddened to see the shell of the man I regarded as a father and instinctively reached beside me for Leah. Not making contact, I swung round to find her somewhat behind me. If I didn't know her better, I'd have thought she was hiding.

"It's okay," I whispered, pulling her to me and keeping hold of her hand. I heard the click of the remote as Billy turned the TV off, just as Leah caught sight of Harry.

"Dad?" she croaked in a strangled voice.

Jolted from his trance-like state, Harry's eyes lit up momentarily. "Baby girl," he muttered, then visibly shut down as the reason that she was there came crashing back to him.

Where was my confident, sassy girl? Leah hated that Harry still thought of her as his baby, and would normally have at least rolled her eyes. Instead, she slipped timidly to the couch and knelt at his feet before taking his hand in hers.

She searched his face for signs of the light that had abandoned him. "Yes, Daddy," she said gently rubbing the back of his hand. "I'm still your baby girl."

Harry clutched her tightly like he was drowning and she was his only hope of survival.

"I know," she said, her face full of anguish. "Sam told me."

A frown furrowed Harry's brow as he gazed into her eyes, seeming about to cry. "Are you okay, baby?" he pleaded softly.

"Not entirely," she answered him truthfully. "I felt like I was in quick sand for a while sucking me under. But now that I've stopped struggling against it, I'm gonna be okay." She smoothed his brow with her free hand, stroking round to cup his cheek. "I'm more worried about _you_, Dad."

Harry snapped out of his stupor. Colour flooded his cheeks, and the life returned to his eyes. "Don't worry about me, baby girl. Your old dad's fine."

I cleared my throat, catching Billy's attention. "Sam?" he said, wondering what I wanted.

"I thought you'd want to talk to Leah now she knows." I explained, sitting on the couch and pulling Leah between me and her dad.

"I'm sure there's plenty you need to know, Leah," Billy said addressing her directly. "I would leave it to your dad…" He scanned Harry for some indication of his mind.

"No, no. You do it. Please," Harry urged, content just to hold his daughter.

"Before you start," I interrupted. "There's one thing I'd like to propose."

Billy eyed me quizzically, nodding his assent.

"If I'm correct," I began uncertainly. "Leah and Bella's ability comes from the shaman." Billy nodded sagely, so I continued. "So in Leah's case it came through Sue. Wouldn't it follow…" I paused glancing at Harry, hesitant to cause him more pain, "…that Sue could also wield the magic?"

Harry's head swayed side to side in denial, but I think Leah's presence prevented him from retreating into melt-down.

There was a tense silence while Billy considered that.

"Anyway," I added. "All three of her family are now involved. I think she should at least be made aware of what's going on."

Harry sighed and smiled weakly. "It would be easier if I could talk to her."

"A woman's insight might be useful with the girls," I added, remembering how it had troubled me whether Bella shouldn't train so hard at times.

Billy called Sue and invited her for dinner, but she already had a chicken in the oven so insisted he and Jacob joined us there instead.

**Sue****'****s POV**

The three kids squashed along the back of the table so we could all fit round. Billy of course sat at one end—the only place his chair would go, but Harry had given up his seat at the head of the table to Sam. Leah was happy to be next to Sam, so maybe that was why Harry had done it, or perhaps he just wanted to sit next to Billy.

I served the chicken and potatoes, eked out by the meatballs I'd added after Billy's call, leaving the corn and carrots in the middle of the table. Everything else seemed normal, but it didn't _feel_ normal.

It was no ordinary dinner. Sure, Billy bantered amiably with Jacob and poor Seth who was squashed in the middle. Seth was his cheery self, and Leah was lost in Sam's presence as usual, but there was an undercurrent. Something was brewing.

Harry didn't attempt to talk with Billy. He'd always been a quiet, patient man, but was unusually so that evening. It was when he'd finished eating and held my hand under the table that I began to really worry.

"What's going on?" I asked, aiming my query at Billy, though I had a distinct impression that they all knew the answer. Seth grinned like a Cheshire cat, Leah lowered her gaze to inspect her empty plate, while Sam and Harry looked to Billy.

"Ahem." Billy cleared his throat. "Sue, you grew up in the bloodline, but you don't know what it is we do."

He waited. Maybe for some reaction from me, but he wasn't telling me anything I didn't already know.

"Come on, Billy. Spit it out," I prompted.

"That is as it should be," he continued. "Only the four protectors of each generation need be aware of the power they can wield."

"Power? What power? And why are you telling me this?"

"Things have changed," Billy said. "Bella has joined us—the first female with the ability, and we have found another."

You could hear a pin drop.

I was right, everyone else knew this. I searched their faces and saw only confirmation. As my eyes rested on Leah, she blushed and her head drooped again. Harry squeezed my hand, and I had a revelation.

"Leah!" I exclaimed. It had to be; why else would she know? I looked accusingly at her.

"I only found out today, Mom," she protested.

"I told her over lunch." Sam's demeanour challenged me not to blame Leah.

I had to smile. He was a good match for my daughter. He would need that kind of backbone to deal with her hotheadedness.

I turned my wrath on Billy instead. "How long have you known?" I demanded.

"Bella brought her to our attention a couple of weeks ago, but I was sceptical. After meeting Daniel Chee, I knew it was possible and intended to take her to him." There was a pause while we all thought of Daniel's recent passing and the family who mourned him. "I was only certain this afternoon when I heard of her reaction to Sam showing her."

"Why are you telling me now? You had no intention of doing so when Seth joined you."

"The youngsters are getting restless," Billy said. It was true. Seth was fidgeting and Jacob was pinging a rubber band. "May I talk to you privately?"

I made to get up.

"Stay where you are," Harry sighed as he stood. Leaning on my shoulder, he bent to kiss my cheek. "We'll leave you to it." He ushered the others through the door, closing it behind him.

I looked at Billy. "Coffee?" I asked.

"Please."

I set the mugs down, and Billy took one and cradled it in his hands. "Bella, Leah, and Seth are special," he said at length. "They are all descended from the Shaman."

"Is that why you were asking me about him?"

"I was gathering what information I could, trying to work out which pieces were relevant to make sense of it all," Billy admitted.

I relaxed a little, accepting his reasoning.

"I want you to know all this for three reasons." For the first time, he fully met my gaze. "First, Harry needs you. He's not coping too well with all this. Second, Leah and Bella may need a female influence. We don't have much experience with girls. Thirdly, I feel you have a right to know. It is likely that you possess the magic yourself."

"Magic? You mentioned a power, but what's this about magic?"

"We tend to refer to the power we wield as magic. It's an ancient force passed down from the Great Spirit Warriors."

I listened intently. I knew the tribal histories, including legends of the Great Spirit Warriors, but there had never been any mention of magic.

"Our magic is hereditary and is only active in male heirs, but the Shaman has spiked the mix with his genes, and it is highly likely that you have the ability, Sue."

"Me, Billy? That's ridiculous."

"No, Sue. It isn't," Billy insisted. "Seth and Leah are stronger than the rest of us." He must have seen shock, horror, or disbelief on my face, maybe all three. "Yes, I include myself in that as I believe they will surpass me when fully trained. Bella has already done so."

"The time she spent in the tent…that was…magic?" I felt silly voicing such childish thoughts—or so they seemed to me.

"Bella is something else entirely. I'm not sure if her power is the magic we know. A lot of things about it don't fit, but are the opposite to what we expect."

"But she's descended from the Shaman, too?"

"Yes, and my bloodline, but there is possible gypsy blood, psychic ability, and more in her background. She discovered her power and became proficient in it to a degree, before we had any idea. Of course, socialising with vampires must have helped."

"Vampires?" What was next? I wondered. Witches? Fairies? Werewolves? Wait, if the Quileutes wielded magic, maybe we were the witches? My mind was reeling from an overload of weirdness, and I had to concentrate hard on what Billy was saying.

"They are what we protect the tribe from."

I felt like a small child in kindergarten being told the Bogeyman was going to get me, and only the adults could keep me safe. Billy explained what the vampires were, and why they didn't dispose of the local family. I couldn't get my head around that. I'd met Dr. Cullen myself and you couldn't ask to meet a nicer man. Nobody—except the chosen four, I realised—ever had a bad word to say about him.

"I'm too old for such nonsense," I informed him. "But I will help with the girls if I can."

"Obviously, this must not be discussed outside those of us at your table and the two Quils."

I just nodded in sober agreement.

**Bella's POV**

Alice had dragged me off to Seattle, determined to update my wardrobe. "If you must run around in sweats and sneakers, Bella, at least let me get you some decent ones," she'd argued.

Jasper had managed to side track her with a request to buy her some lingerie, so I escaped to Barnes and Noble. I had purchased three books and was idly perusing the romance section when my cell buzzed with a text from Alice. She and Jasper were almost done and suggested I meet them in Victoria's Secret. Apparently there were a couple of nice boutiques nearby.

It wasn't far, and I arrived as Alice was taking off the last outfit in the changing room. Jasper smiled and stood up to let me sit down, just as the nausea hit me.

"Oh," I gasped hitting the chair harder than I meant to. I tried taking deep breaths, hoping they would help, to no avail. My brow creased as I started feeling…cheerful.

"Jasper, please," I begged in a low voice. "You can't stop the nausea, and I don't want to feel happy about it."

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he muttered. Immediately I regretted snapping at him and tried to smile back.

Alice appeared laden with clothes and headed for the checkout. Taking the hand Jasper offered, I went to follow her.

"No need to apologise," he said steering me to the door. "I know you didn't mean it." And he winked.

Jasper held the door open for Alice and me, when everything happened at once. I stumbled only to be caught by Alice, and Jasper hissed.

Her arm securely locked around my waist, Alice pulled me along, my feet barely touching the ground, while Jasper cleared a path.

I had a terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen, and so did the other shoppers as they clutched their children and belongings closer to them heading into the stores and glancing up at the sky ominously.

In seconds we were sliding, or in my case being woman-handled, into our car. "Thanks, Jasper," I said sarcastically. "Impending doom sits so well with nausea."

"Worse than dying?" he retorted with a smirk in the rear view mirror as he drove out of the parking lot.

Two minutes later we were on the I-5.

"Any better?" Alice asked.

"No. It's never gone on this long." I answered miserably. "What was all that about?"

"Nomad," Jasper answered simply. "Smelt one soon as I opened that door. Hopefully, they didn't notice us, but I'm taking you home anyway."

"Good!" I said with feeling. I really wanted to curl up in my own bed. "And thanks," I added sincerely this time. "Both of you."

We were flying down the interstate, and I felt Jasper relax. Reaching for Alice's hand, he told her, "No sign of the nomad following."

The nausea came and went, and I was glad of the breaks, but it was exhausting and I still craved my bed.

It seemed like days but was probably a couple of hours before we pulled up outside Charlie's.

"Thanks guys," I said getting out as another wave of nausea hit.

Jasper glanced worriedly at Alice, then turned his southern charm on me. "Why don't you come home with us?"

"It wasn't just about the shopping, Bella. We really want to spend the day with you." Alice was already out of the car. "I'll help you pack a bag and then you can stay over."

"Do I have a choice?" I tried to smile and rolled my eyes, but caught the uneasy look she gave Jasper before pushing me through the front door.

The last thing I needed right then was to play happy families—I just wanted my bed, but knowing that Jasper was worried about the nomad, it was unavoidable. If I didn't go with them they'd only stay here, even if that meant hanging out in the woods.

Collapsing onto the bed, I groaned as I took the pen and paper Alice shoved in my face.

"Leave a note for Charlie," she instructed, and by the time I wrote, _Dad, having a blast with Alice so I'm sleeping over tonight. Hope you caught lots of fish. Back tomorrow, love Bella_, Alice had my bag packed.

Jasper was leaning casually against the hood, outwardly looking bored except that his eyes were constantly scanning the surrounding area. "What took you so long?" he asked.

I was about to come back with some witty retort, when I realised he wasn't joking.

Alice bundled me and the bag into the back, and Jasper took off almost before she got the passenger door shut behind her.

"Where's the fire?" I asked.

"I'll feel a whole lot better when Edward has you back," Jasper said. "You're a liability, Bella."

"Yeah, love you, too, J," I groaned as we swung round a corner. "Are you trying to make me puke?"

"Maybe you'd feel better if you did."

It didn't take long to reach the house, and the nausea hadn't let up. Edward was waiting in the garage. No doubt he knew from my two companions what was going on.

**Demetri****'****s POV**

A few days after the excursion to Elma, Aro called again. This time I had to get to Seattle. After renting a car, I was parking at University Village in under an hour. I sat in the car outside a shop called Crate and Barrel, miserably surveying the populace.

There were far too many humans around, a fact that I conveyed to Aro via the cell. "I'm not sure it's a good idea to leave the car," I moaned, but he insisted. Getting out, I kept to the less busy side of the lot, but when I crossed the end and went to turn the corner, I nearly bumped into my prey as they came out of a store.

Ducking back behind the wall, I turned and ran as fast as I dared around another corner. Although I was certain they hadn't seen me, they could not have missed my scent. I was almost glad of the cover provided by the shoppers, as I watched them drive away.

I had caught their scent and was in no hurry. Tracking them would be easy. Returning to my vehicle, I sat inhaling all the threads which my unique ability allowed me to easily separate so I could leisurely follow the ones I wanted like a wispy but tangible trail.

I took my time tracking them to the human's house, my nostrils clogging with the sickly sweet smell of her from at least a mile away. The area reeked of vampires, too—mostly one I didn't recognise, but the female from Seattle as well.

Pulling over to where I could just see the porch, I called Aro. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Do not get out of the car," he ordered. "Drive past and carry on back to Olympia. I will contact you when I decide what our next move is."

The whole episode seemed like a waste of time. Reluctantly, I followed Aro's instructions. I would much rather have entered the house to find out more, but at least I knew the scent of two more Cullens, and I was sure the human had called one Jasper.

**AN: When I posted the list of auras, I purposely left one out, not wanting to give part of the story away. Here it is.**

Sue - Blue with a mauve centre and a yellow edge. Unlike her children, she has no rim. Bella sees flecks of red and silver.


	13. Chapter 13 Love Hurts

**This story seems to be going on forever, doesn't it? Well, I'm determined to get it finished and there's a long way to go, so I'm now posting without waiting for the chapters to be beta'd. New Year, new resolution!**

.

**Love Hurts.**

**Edward****'****s POV**

"How are you, love?" I asked, helping Bella out of the car.

"Exhausted. I need to lie down," she replied.

She did look terrible, and I wanted to run upstairs and lock her in my room forever, but there was something I had to do first.

"Alice, please take Bella and settle her in our bed," I said, and then too quickly for Bella to understand, "Guard her until I return."

Alice already had Bella's bag and the shopping. She switched it all into one hand and grabbed Bella with the other, dragging her into the house.

I looked at Jasper, hoping he would go and fetch Emmett. No such luck, he shrugged and ran off to comb the woods. _Of course_, I thought. _He knew what Emmett and Rosalie were up to, as sure as me_. No way was I going near them.

"Emmett," I shouted. "Get your butt down here asap. We're going to start without you."

I didn't want to say anything that would worry Bella. Of course that meant that Emmett had no idea what we were doing, but he hated to be left out of anything.

Jasper had gone three miles North, and was circling the house in a clockwise direction, so I went three miles South to cover the other side.

Soon I heard a "What's up, dudes?"

Meeting Emmett on the porch, we quickly explained the situation, then I left the pair of them to continue sweeping the area, and headed up to Bella.

She was looking much better, fast asleep under the comforter. "Thanks, Alice. I'll take it from here," I said climbing onto the bed and making sure enough covers shielded Bella from my cold torso.

"Anything?" Alice asked heading to the door.

"Nothing so far. Jazz and Em are still searching." Bella looked very peaceful. "How is she?" I checked before Alice disappeared.

"Fine. As soon as we entered the house she felt better."

"Good." Alice left, and I settled next to Bella stretching out, hands behind my head, and listened.

Esme was worried, but Alice was reassuring her, explaining what had happened. When she heard that Bella hadn't eaten, Esme began cooking. I smiled, knowing how much it pleased her being able to do something practical.

Every once in a while Jasper or Emmett would come close enough for me to hear their thoughts, and I relaxed in the knowledge they found no trace of anyone.

Then Alice was telling Rosalie how her shopping trip had been cut short—again, and showing her their purchases. I drew back from their minds swiftly, as they sorted through the lingerie.

Holding Bella's hand, I stared at the opposite wall concentrating on any minds in the area. I didn't expect to find any with my brothers on alert, but I did.

"Edward!"

It was very faint, but I swear I heard it a split second before Bella cried out in pain.

"I'm here, love," I said. Absently, she reached for my hand and jerked it to her as her stomach cramped and her knees drew up locking it in place. I could feel her cramping against my fingers and smoothed her brow with my free hand before moving it down to rub her back. I wanted to cradle her and take the pain away, but had to settle for trying to distract her.

"What did you buy in Seattle?" I ventured. Bella shook her head, not up to answering.

"Is it bad?" I asked. "Do you want something for the pain?"

"No," she sighed. "It's no worse. I'm just so tired of it. I guess I'm wallowing a bit, fed up with feeling this way."

"Come here," I said and pulled her to me so she was nearly on her knees, but laid across my lap. "How's that?"

"Actually, it's not half bad." She smiled up at me weakly.

I rubbed her back some more, and as suddenly as it came, the nausea left her and she relaxed.

Wriggling onto her back, Bella pulled my head down to kiss her. "Mm, delicious as always," I said breaking away to let her breathe. "Are you hungry? Esme's been cooking while you slept."

Bella inhaled deeply. "Fish pie!" she squealed and jumped off the bed—the sickness forgotten.

Following behind, ready to catch her if she stumbled, I smirked at the candy pink sweats and white camisole with candy pink lace edging, that she wouldn't normally be seen dead in. Then I frowned to think that Bella must have been oblivious of Alice dressing her.

Esme had heard us coming and served a portion at the counter. Bella ran over and flung her arms around Esme. "Thanks," she said. Simple, but heartfelt, and I'm sure Esme would have blushed if she could.

Sitting down, Bella took a forkful. "Mm. Creamy mash and steamed corn. This is wonderful comfort food. I think I love you, Esme."

I watched, almost jealous as Bella ate so satisfyingly it bordered on pornographic. Especially when Esme replaced her empty plate with an individual peach pavlova served with vanilla pod ice-cream shot through with raspberry coulis.

When Esme produced a steaming hot mug of cocoa, I suggested that we take it to the couch and relax over a movie. Leaving Esme to help Bella choose a DVD, I sped upstairs for a blanket. Bella was soon snuggled in my lap.

Half way through the drink, she began to doze. Rescuing the mug before it tipped over, I called softly to Esme, who took it away. I was content to sit and hold my love.

Not ten minutes later, the nausea returned. That time, I insisted on calling Carlisle.

**Bella****'****s POV**

I couldn't work the nausea out. I'd been thinking about it a lot. Every time it happened, I was with, or around, vampires. The first time, I had thought Carlisle's study had somehow caused it, but after it hit me in the changing room with Alice, I wasn't so sure. Obviously it couldn't have been the actual study, but maybe something or someone in there. I really didn't know what to make of it.

Was it coincidence then, that Seth threw up at the same time as my nausea? I didn't think so. As soon as we moved away from Edward, we both felt better. I was convinced that it was no medical thing, but was very concerned that, like my power, it seemed to be a vampire thing.

Did it have something to do with my power? I wondered. It would be a cruel twist of fate indeed if it were some kind of side effect, but that was my best theory since Seth was affected too. Clearly Sam had not felt anything, so it was safe to surmise that whatever it was—side effect, super sensitivity, or something else—it was linked to our joint heritage and extra strength. I'd bet my bottom dollar that Leah would react the same way.

Each time, apart from the first, I had distanced myself from vampires fairly quickly, and the nausea had abated just as fast.

When it had hit me in Port Angeles, Alice had been most concerned, probably worried that it was a reaction to the shopping. But when Jasper had sensed the nomad in Seattle, they had both gone into protection mode, and Jasper got very bossy.

I'd only agreed to go home with them because I knew Jasper wouldn't have left me at Charlie's on my own anyway. He would have skulked around the woods. As much as they all tried to help, I wasn't terribly surprised that the nausea returned frequently that night.

Eventually, Edward called Carlisle to come home and check me over, even though I warned him that it was a waste of time. Repeating myself to Carlisle, he assured me that he was eager to learn what he could, and pleased that Edward had called. Edward looked smug.

Carlisle was certain that I was not technically ill. The nausea, he said, was not caused by a virus or an infection. However, he assured me that made it no less real. Was it in my head? My mind playing tricks? I didn't think so. Seth definitely felt something, too.

There had been other incidents. I had not mentioned them, as they were so fleeting that I hardly registered the nausea before it was gone. On reflection, I realised it had been happening for months.

One time we were all sitting watching a movie. The little gasp as my stomach lurched was covered by Emmett's raucous laughter at the girl in the film, and Rosalie pushing him onto the floor. By then I was fine and thought no more about it.

It happened once as Edward was driving me to the Rez in his Volvo, and I could have put it down to motion sickness. Another time I was leaning against Edward as he played the piano. By the time I thought I would have to run to the bathroom, the feeling had passed.

The common factor? Vampires. Not once had the nausea struck while I was at La Push—not counting the time with Seth as we were so close to the border, and Edward.

I was proved correct in my hunch that the Rez would be a haven from the sickness, but worried where that left Edward and me. What kind of relationship could we have if I felt sick around him and his family? I made a decision to spend a few days at La Push to think it through in peace. I needed a break from feeling ill.

Leah was a lot nicer now she got to train with us—and Sam in particular. She especially delighted in beating me round the track, but I had no illusions that we were anywhere close to being best friends. So I gladly accepted Jacob's offer to lend me his bed again. Billy could not have been more welcoming, backing Jacob in insisting I have his room.

My days on the Rez were physically and mentally challenging, but there was a peace and comfort there that I had been missing. My evenings, though, were fraught and tense as I tried to explain to Edward why I didn't want to see him, or any of them, for a while. Of course I wanted to be close to him, but I couldn't face the nausea.

**Demetri's POV**

I was having a little fun.

I'd found the lonely parking lots and out of the way unused roads where young boys took their girls to make out, and was finding out which of them were more perceptive at sensing my presence.

I was staring through the side window of an old Chevy Caprice, almost laughing as the girl tried to tell her boyfriend that she felt like someone was watching. The young lad, far beyond common sense and intent on his activity, was scolding her for being ridiculous, when my cell rang.

Dropping to the floor and killing the phone in one swift move, only three notes had escaped, but that was enough for the spooked girl.

"Did you hear that?" she demanded of the guy.

"What?" The boy was disgruntled.

"Get me outta here. I want to go home!"

Although it was more than a hundred yards to the nearest cover, it would only take me a second or two. Normally that was ample time, as humans were nothing if not predictable, and always scanned in front and to the sides first, but this girl was spooked enough to already be looking behind. I had to take the chance.

As she yelled at him to forget his shirt and get the hell out of there, I raced away keeping low. If she saw me, hopefully she'd think it was an animal.

Reaching the nearest trees, I heard the engine roar to life as my cell went off again. "Aro," I purred sweetly. "I thought you rang just now."

"Then answer the goddamn phone," he hissed.

"But I did," I lied smoothly, strolling away from the leaving car. "And you weren't there." I sighed loudly. "That's what you get for supplying inferior equipment."

I could almost see his face contort in the struggle to control his ire. "Get your ass up to Forks and bring us a personal item belonging to the human girl," he yelled.

"I'm coming back then?" I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice.

"Yes," he reluctantly supplied.

I could have danced with joy, and my lips cracked into a genuine smile as I broke into a run.

"Just be careful, Demetri. The father is not there, but we don't know where the girl is."

"You almost sound like you care," I sneered.

Aro laughed, a cold, joyless cackle. "I'm not in the mood to clean up any messes."

Approaching the house, I quickly ascertained that there were no vampires around, then listened for the girl's heartbeat. It appeared that my luck was in. The house was empty. It only took a minute to locate the key above the door and let myself in.

Heading straight upstairs, I entered what was obviously her room and began searching, careful not to disturb anything. Most things in there were tainted with the scent of a vampire, particularly the bed, the chair, and the clothes in the closet, but when I tried the bathroom I struck gold.

A comb with a few of her hairs entwined in the teeth lay abandoned on a shelf. It was soon sealed in my plastic pouch. What a shame the cell won't fit in there, I thought. I'll have to dump it.

Locking the door and replacing the key, I entered the woods and took off running, impatient to return to my Leanne.

**Edward****'****s POV**

I hated to see Bella so uncomfortable, but I also hated to be parted from her. She rang me every evening, but our conversations were difficult. I had given in gracefully when she expressed her desire to stay in La Push. How could I not, when she laid out her theory to me? I only ever wanted what was best for her, and until we learned more I would have to live without her.

With that in mind, I had badgered Carlisle to research, test, and anything else necessary, to find the cause of Bella's infirmity and fix it.

In the meantime, I had to consider that Bella might be better off without me. She fitted in well with the Quileutes, and they could give her a normal human life. I had to admit that she would be safe there. They had the means to protect her from almost anything, and that nausea seemed to be proving that we were no good for her.

In our evening conversations we had hashed out all kinds of theories. Bella veered toward one in particular, and I argued in vain one night to convince her it was not possible.

That was a conversation I had not enjoyed. To think the most precious person in your whole world might actually be allergic to you? It didn't bear thinking about.

**Bella****'****s POV**

I was worried. Edward had become so distant lately, and I was missing him more and more. Our conversations were becoming filled with long awkward silences.

The first couple of days on the Rez had been wonderful. Charlie even came up for dinner, and we had a cook-out. Billy had a secret recipe for a rub that turned simple steak into a gourmet feast, and Jacob was skilled with the tongs, cooking the meat to perfection.

It wasn't enough to stop me from missing Edward dreadfully.

Jacob had been very sweet. He was like a tonic, always there to pick me up with a smile or a joke. He was a great comfort, but it was Edward's arms I craved to hold me. Edward's lips that I wanted to watch curl into his crooked smirk and devour. I missed him most at night, and waking alone in the morning.

So when Billy said that he wanted to talk, I decided it was time to go home.

"You've got me all backwards, Bella. This isn't the _how soon can you leave? _talk. Quite the opposite in fact. I want you to know how much Jacob and I enjoy your company. It's refreshing to have a woman around the house again, and I can't say that we mind wolfing down your cooking."

I wondered where Jacob was. It wasn't like him to skip breakfast—or any meal.

"We all rub along well together," Billy was saying. "And if I may say so, you seem far more relaxed and at peace with the world these days. Despite being on the couch, Jacob loves having you here, and we would like you to stay as long as you want."

"You've both been so kind and I'm very grateful, but I should spend more time with Charlie."

"Bella, you're part of the family now. There's a bed here for you any time."

"Thanks, but I'll go home at the end of training today."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Billy asked with a wry smile. "Your dad and I are watching the game tonight, and I'm sure you don't want to be around when we get rowdy."

I got the message. I wasn't wanted.

"Why don't you stay here this evening, and I'll get Sam to run you home when he picks me up?"

"Okay, but it won't be too late will it?"

"The game should be over by ten, so shall we say ten thirty?"

"Fine," I capitulated.

Jacob excelled at training that day. I don't know what had gotten into him, but he won every race and contest that Sam threw at us. Also, he was cheerier and sunnier than usual—if that was even possible.

"That's more like a chief in the making," Sam said, slapping him on the back as we set off home.

Jake's enthusiasm increased tenfold as we traipsed down the path to his house. Coming into the open, he grabbed me round the waist and swung me round in elation. I found myself giggling like a seventh grader. His mood was infectious.

"I've got a surprise for you," he whispered putting me back on my feet. One arm stayed around my waist as we entered his house.

Letting go of me, Jacob called out, "Dad!" And checked Billy's room before trying the kitchen. I followed him in.

There on the table, propped up against the pepper pot, was a plain white envelope with _Jacob and Bella _written on the front. Jacob ripped it open.

"Dad got Harry to take him to Charlie's," he said reading the note inside. "I have to let Sam know, and he left us this." He held up two twenties. "He says to treat ourselves."

Jake was now so hyper, he was bouncing from one foot to the other. "This goes brilliantly with my surprise," he said. Pocketing the cash, he dragged me out to the garage. "Da dah," he announced shoving me through the door. "What d'ya think?"

"It's…a car," I ventured.

Jacob skipped—I swear he skipped—around to the hood and rubbed the wing lovingly. "It's a Volkswagon Rabbit," he said proudly. "And I rebuilt it myself."

"Wow." I didn't know what else to say.

"I finished tweaking it this morning."

So that's where he was when Billy and I had our chat over breakfast.

"I'm fairly sure it'll go, but I haven't had chance to test it. What d'you say we run it into town and get some food?"

"Sure, we could test it first by running to Sam's."

Jake laughed. "The Clearwaters," he corrected me.

"Oh, yeah." Of course he'd be there.

Jacob wanted to try the drive-through in Port Angeles, but I didn't feel comfortable going so far on a test drive, so we ended up with TV curries from the grocery store to heat in the oven.

Jake picked up a bottle of red wine. "Dad said to treat ourselves, and curry doesn't seem like _much_ of a treat," he said in justification.

"But you can't buy that, you're not old enough. _I'm_ not old enough."

Jake winked. "Watch me," he said.

"Your dad not getting out again, Jacob?" the lady behind the desk asked.

"No, Olive," he said sadly. He brandished the bottle. "He swears this stuff is better than all the painkillers, and a lot nicer to take."

Olive took the wine and scanned it. "Tell Billy I hope it does some good," she said tucking it in a bag.

"Sure, and I know it'll go down heaps better after that."

Olive blushed and we made a hasty exit. With the last few dollars we rented a movie. Jacob normally went for Jackie Chan, a war movie, or something with spies or feds, but he steered me to the Rom Com and Comedy section and insisted I choose. I guessed he wanted something light to go with his mood.

We leaned against each other on his couch, eating curry and laughing our heads off at Kindergarten Cop, while sipping the wine.

As the credits rolled, I drained my glass and set it down on the coffee table in front of me. Before I had chance to sit back, Jake's lips were planted on mine. They were soft and warm, not at all unpleasant, and I lost myself for a moment.

It was only when his tongue broke through that I began to think about what was happening.

Suddenly, Jacob jumped back with a shriek landing on his butt on the floor. He stared at me so long and hard, I thought I had grown another head, or at least had a stray bogie.

He ran his tongue round his lips gingerly. "What'd you do that for?" he said at length.

"What? Kiss you back? I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

He was shaking his head. "No, like…electric shocked me." Jake's face softened. "The kissing was nice."

"No. It wasn't. You caught me off guard, and the wine didn't help. I'm with Edward, Jacob. I just don't feel that way for you."

"Don't you think you could?" he asked slowly standing up. "I'd be better for you than a vampire."

"I love you, Jake. Like a brother. I'm sorry, but that's how it is."

"Okay," he said sadly, rubbing his lips.

I'm sure I blushed. "Um…sorry," I offered.

He grinned at me. "I guess I deserved it."

"Yes you did, getting me drunk on cheap wine."

"Cheap!" he exclaimed. "Oh, _you_ deserve _this_." And he tickled me mercilessly.

I was pleased that we'd cleared the air and knew where we stood with each other. When Sam came to take me home, I reached up and kissed Jacob on the cheek.

"Thanks for being a sport," I said. "And the car's great."

"I can't say I'm not disappointed, but I'm glad we're still friends," he replied giving me a hug.

Charlie was wheeling Billy out as Sam left the car to help.

"Thanks again for the bed, Billy," I said as we passed.

"Anytime, Bella. Our house is your house," he answered. "Jacob not with you?"

"No," I murmured idly wondering why he'd ask, when it dawned on me that he had wanted us to be alone together. Billy had been hoping Jake and I would become more than just friends.

I nodded and smiled at Charlie, carrying on into the house, only to stop dead in the hallway, my senses on full alert. I could neither smell, see, nor hear anything, but something was wrong.

Dropping my bag, I cautiously searched the lounge and kitchen. Returning to the hall, I could hear the men laughing and joking outside. Climbing the stairs, I quickly checked Charlie's room—even the closet, and then mine, followed by the bathroom.

Not finding a single thing, nothing out of place, I sat on the edge of my bed and called Edward. "Something's wrong," I said when he answered.

"Wrong how?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know. I can't find anything, it's just a feeling." I felt more ridiculous by the second. "I'm probably imagining it, but it's good to hear your voice."

"I'm on my way." Edward didn't cut the call, chatting to me while he ran from his house to mine.

Retrieving my bag from the front door, I told Charlie I was going to unpack. Soon after, Edward came through the window.

"Vampire," he said.

"What?"

"A vampire's been here, but not for a while." He disappeared out of the window again, calling, "I'll be back."

Before I could wonder where he'd gone, he was back in my room. I stood with my hands on my hips and raised a brow, wanting an explanation.

All I got was, "Jasper."

"Jasper," I repeated. "What about him?"

"Er, he…wanted a chat."

"About?"

Edward sighed, realising I wasn't going to be fobbed off, and perched on the edge of my bed. "Emmett and Jasper overheard and followed me here," he said.

"And…"

"And Jasper recognised the scent. It's the nomad from Seattle," he divulged reluctantly.

"It followed us all the way from Seattle?" I flopped down next to him on the bed. "Why would it bother?"

"Maybe it was a coincidence," he said putting his arm around me. "He happened to come to Forks and recognising your scent made him curious."

I knew he didn't believe that. No, the nomad had followed us.

"Thank God Jasper brought you back to the house."

"I wonder why, after coming all this way, he didn't carry on to your place," I mused out loud.

"Maybe he started to, smelt too many vampires and gave up," Edward reasoned. "Anyway the scent is not fresh, and Emmett and Jasper are scouting the area. You should come home with us when they're done."

"What! And leave Charlie defenceless, are you insane?"

Edward at least had the grace to look abashed, then "Jasper" he said exiting the window once more.

He was quickly back. "They followed the trail East, a good ten miles. Emmett is still tracking him and Jasper has gone home to Alice. I'll stay with you tonight."

Although I didn't like him assuming, for once I didn't argue as I was glad to have his company and his protection.

**AN. Please forgive any mistakes, and if you clever lot find discrepancies or big gaffs, perhaps you'd let me know and I can rectify them. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14 Know Your Enemy

**As promised, a quicker update than usual. Any errors are all mine. Sadly, all characters in this chapter belong to Stephenie Mayer. Enjoy…**

**.**

**Know Your Enemy.**

**Jasper****'****s POV**

I felt terrible. It was all my fault. I should have handled Seattle better, and how had I missed the nomad tracking us? But the trail was obviously a few days old, and Emmett was more than capable of checking it out.

The best way I could think to redeem myself was to find Alice and get her to look for any sign that the nomad may have doubled back. I would normally have got her to check the future, but frustratingly that didn't work where Bella was involved. I got a taste of how Edward felt when Bella ran off to La Push.

Though the run from Bella's back home took mere minutes, a hundred scenarios went through my mind of how I could have reacted differently, and the possible consequences of my inadequacies.

Alice came flying from the house and led me quickly in the opposite direction. "Let's calm down before you scare Esme and Rosalie half to death," she whispered, making me aware of the cocktail of emotions I had been emitting.

Attempting to control my feelings, they condensed into guilt and shame. Coming to a halt, I rested against a tree.

Alice had seen Emmett and me run after Edward. "This is about Bella, isn't it?" she asked.

"I let her down," I confessed and slid down the trunk until I sat on my haunches, hanging my head.

"What happened? Is Bella okay?" Alice asked gently sitting beside me and taking my hand.

"No thanks to me," I mumbled.

"If Bella's okay," she said rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb. "Then whatever you think you've done, I'm sure it can be fixed."

"I should have sent you home from Seattle and stayed to confront the nomad."

"No, you shouldn't," she stated firmly. "That could have been catastrophic in a crowded shopping area."

"Then I should have tracked him and made sure he left the vicinity." I could feel Alice's sympathy and her need to reassure me, but I didn't want it. I didn't deserve it and it only served to fuel my anger at myself. "Having failed at that," I continued bitterly, "how could I have missed him chasing us to Forks?"

"The nomad followed us?" she asked carefully, attempting to mask her shock.

"Yes, and he's been in Bella's house. In her bedroom."

"Do you know when?"

"Three or four days ago. Emmett's on his trail. It goes East, but he could have doubled back."

"Let me see." Alice leaned her head back against the bark and went into one of her trances.

I watched in anticipation for what felt like ages, until she opened her eyes.

"I don't see any other vampires in the future, either here, on the Rez, or at Charlie's. That's the best I can do, but I think the nomad is long gone."

"I hope so," I said fervently.

"Interestingly," Alice carried on. "A couple of the Quileutes are fading in my visions."

We pondered that for a few minutes. It would be darned annoying if we lost sight of the natives in La Push, as it was a place Bella spent more and more of her time.

Alice's elbow dug into my ribs. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and let's go home."

"Yeah," I agreed standing up and pulling her with me. "Emmett might be back with more information."

**Bella's POV**

Edward stuck to my side like a leech. He had no choice but to leave me at the Treaty line every morning, but every second on his side of the line he kept within spitting distance.

Even after Charlie made him leave of an evening, I could feel him upstairs or outside the wall. Instead of jumping out of the window when Charlie checked on me at night, he hid in the closet or under my bed.

Edward knew dad was getting suspicious, and it became a game to outwit each other—one Charlie could never win. He would come home unexpectedly in the middle of a night shift, or listen outside my door.

Of course, Edward was always one step ahead—there was no surprising him, but I often struggled not to give the game away by giggling.

After a week I'd had enough, so when Edward met me on Friday evening, I asked him to take me to his house. My luck was in. Everyone was there, even Carlisle, and I called a family meeting.

I felt bad that I was going to play on Jasper's ridiculous guilt about Seattle and split him and Alice up for a while, but I saw it as a chance for him to redeem himself in his own eyes.

I began by thanking them all for agreeing to listen to me. "I don't need to look at Edward's eyes," I said. "To know that he has not fed in far too long." By my side, Edward made to protest. I slapped my hand on his mouth. "You haven't," I said firmly, staring into his slightly shocked eyes.

Turning sharply, I watched Jasper for a moment as he studiously scanned his lap, refusing to meet my eyes. I hadn't seen him since the day after Seattle, but knew how he felt from asking Alice.

"Jasper!" I barked a little harshly, irked at his stupid attitude. His head shot up. "Do me a favour, please." His face creased into a tentative smile. "Take Edward far away on a proper hunt."

"No, I won't leave you," Edward hissed softly.

"Yes, you will." I swung round to confront him. "Must I remind you just how defenceless I. Am. Not. And besides…" I turned to my best friend. "Alice will stay with me, won't you?"

"Absolutely." Alice smirked at Edward.

"Take a shower, Edward," I said. "You've had the same clothes on for a week. I'll be up in ten minutes. And…" I turned to address Jasper. "…he'll be ready to go in thirty."

Edward left quickly, knowing he was outnumbered.

"See you in thirty," Alice almost sang, and collected Jasper on her way out.

I thanked the others for being there. Although not directly involved in my plans, I may have needed them to back me up.

Emmett turned to Rosalie. "We should go with Jasper, Baby."

"My thoughts exactly." She smiled back at him.

"Guess we'll be needing a shower then." Rosalie squealed as Emmett slung her over his shoulder and ran off upstairs.

Esme came round the table to give me a hug. "Thank you for thinking of his needs, Bella," she whispered in my ear.

"Have you had any more nausea?" Carlisle enquired.

"No, actually I'd almost forgotten about it," I told him truthfully, and marvelled at the fact now I thought of it.

When I ventured upstairs, Edward was fresh and clean in low slung jeans and a plain green tee. I ran into his arms. "I'll be okay. If the worst happens and I have to deal with some more vampires, Alice will get me to La Push. Anyway I'm not sure I would pass out now. I'm a lot stronger than I was."

"I don't want to leave you, love."

"I know."

"But I will," he said sadly. "Because you're right." He nuzzled my ear and neck. "I do need to hunt."

It was time to go. Edward grabbed a camouflage jacket on our way out to the driveway, where Emmett had his giant Jeep fired up with Rosalie riding shotgun. One more kiss, and Edward hopped in the back with Jasper. His eyes held mine until they were out of sight.

Alice drove me home. Charlie was so pleased that she was staying, he insisted on blowing up a mattress for her. He was more relaxed with Edward gone and went up early, leaving Alice and I to watch TV in peace.

I woke to the familiar sound of Charlie in the shower. He was due to start work at ten.

"Alice," I said to the vampire in the rocking chair. "Would you mind terribly if I asked you to go home?"

"Bella, I promised to look after you. I'm pretty sure that meant staying with you twenty-four, seven."

"I know, but Edward wouldn't have gone any other way, and you know I can look after myself," I pleaded. "I've felt so suffocated this past week. I need some alone time—no offence."

"Edward will kill me."

"Not when he sees I'm okay. I'll stay here. There are plenty of chores that need doing. Why don't you have a look and see if any vampires are going to hang around here today? I'd be grateful if you'd come back tonight though."

Alice did look. "I tell you what," she said. "Let's go and have breakfast with Charlie, and when he's gone I'll give you a head start on those chores, and then leave."

In the half hour after Charlie left, Alice managed to clean the whole house while all I accomplished was stripping the beds and starting the washer. "Wow, Alice. All I've got to do is take the trash out and dry the washing. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Have a bit of down time, but don't go anywhere without telling me."

I promised, and she took the trash on her way out.

It was raining, so I grabbed one of the books I'd bought in Seattle and curled up on the sofa. Engrossed in a steamy romance, I jumped out of my skin when my cell rang. It was Alice asking me to dinner as Esme wanted to try a new recipe. After accepting, I noticed that it was after one. High time I made lunch. I headed to the kitchen to make a sandwich and pour a glass of juice, propping the book up on the table while I ate.

Carlisle was picking me up after his shift at five. Unsurprisingly he was delayed, and I was peering out of the window as his Mercedes drew up. I watched him get out of the car and saw the smile fade from his face. Something about the way he approached the house was wrong—more Jasper than Carlisle.

The broad smile he sported as I opened the door seemed false, and he sniffed as he stepped inside. "Bella, dear. Can you grab some overnight things? You'll be staying at our house tonight."

"But…" I was going to argue but the words died on my lips. Carlisle wouldn't do that without good reason. "Sure. I'll be a couple of minutes."

As I ran around upstairs throwing PJ's, toiletries and clothes into a bag, I had the distinct impression that Carlisle searched the house. I came down the stairs, and there he was, exactly where I'd left him by the front door. Taking my bag he ushered me out and into his car.

"What's the matter, Carlisle?" I pressed him as we drove away.

He looked at me sharply, then dropped the pretence and let concern flood his face. "I would rather talk to you all together," he said.

"You haven't called the boys home?" That would have been just dandy, after the effort it took to get Edward to go.

"Not yet, but it will have to be considered." Carlisle was apologetic.

"No," I protested. "Whatever it is, it can't be bad enough to interrupt their hunt."

Carlisle didn't answer, and I took that to mean he was disregarding my objection. That made me nervous. What could be so dreadful that sweet, caring Carlisle would ignore anyone's feelings? I had no time to think it over, as we pulled up in front of their house where Alice waited on the porch.

She was hugging me as soon as I had the door open, and raised a brow on seeing my bag in Carlisle's hand with his doctor's bag.

"Bella's staying," Carlisle said curtly. "Where's Esme?"

"In the kitchen ready to serve dinner," Alice answered confused by his demeanour. I shrugged to let her know I was just as puzzled.

"Dinner will have to wait."

Carlisle vanished, and by the time Alice and I walked into the lounge, he and Esme were waiting on a couch. Carlisle had loosened his tie and the bags were nowhere to be seen.

"What's up?" I asked taking a seat.

All eyes were on Carlisle, who only said one word. "Volturi."

It got quite a reaction. Esme gasped in horror and Alice shuddered like someone had walked over her grave.

"What is volturi?" I demanded knowing it couldn't be good.

"Vampires," Esme almost whimpered.

"Ones that don't like humans to know about us," Carlisle elaborated.

"The nomad!" Alice interjected.

"Was no nomad," Carlisle confirmed. "As soon as I got to Bella's I recognised his smell. Demetri, their tracker."

"So once he had our scent…" Alice mused aloud.

"There was no getting away." Carlisle finished her thought.

"Not Jasper's fault then," Alice mumbled.

"I doubt he'll see it that way though," Carlisle said gently. "At least we know what we're dealing with."

"Yes, and I can keep an eye on what they're doing. I'll know if they come for her."

It was like Alice and Carlisle were having a private conversation—as if no one else was there. Esme kept flashing me sympathetic and apologetic glances.

"Hello!" I said loudly waving my arms to remind them of my existence. "Are you talking about _me_? Are these vampires coming for _me_?"

Carlisle sighed. "I'm afraid so."

"Yeah, well, I'm not afraid of a few vampires. _They'd_ better look out for _me_."

"You don't understand," Alice pleaded, turning round so I could see the fear on her face.

A chill ran up my spine at the sight, then she looked about to cry.

Esme was hugging her as Carlisle explained. "The volturi are not your regular vampires. Most of them have talents—extra skills like Edward's and Alice's."

"They don't work on me."

"Believe me, Bella, when I say that you do not want to find out whether the volturi's skills work on you. They are most unpleasant and do not require touch, so you may well not get near enough to take them out yourself."

"That might not be a problem." My mouth had run away before my brain had time to engage, and I chewed my lip hoping that none of them had picked up on my words. No such luck.

"How do you mean?" Carlisle asked. I should have known his thirst for knowledge would not let that slide.

"Let's just say that I am working on extending my power to cover distances." I quickly changed the subject. "What do they want?"

"I don't know why Demetri was in Seattle," Carlisle answered. "But having discovered you mixing with vampires, he has tracked you to your home, presumably to discover who you are. The fact that he headed directly East, means that he has returned to Volterra with his information."

"I take it that's not good?"

"No. They may have no proof that you know what we are, but at the very least we can expect them to come and find out."

"And when they do?"

"They will most likely wish to kill you," Carlisle answered solemnly.

I turned to Alice. "You'll see them coming won't you?"

"Yes, now I know to look," she assured me.

"When they do, I'll meet them on my own," I declared.

Carlisle knew he wouldn't win that argument without backup. "We can discuss that with the boys."

I glared at him, but he stood firm staring back at me resignedly.

"These Volturi are quite capable of killing you?" I checked with him as he seemed to know the most. He nodded warily. "Then I won't let you put yourselves in danger."

Carlisle opened his mouth to argue, but I put up a hand to silence him. "Yes, I know what Edward will say to that, but if necessary I will disappear to La Push, and there's not a thing any of you can do about it."

Esme stood up. "Okay, it's time Bella ate."

"We'll call the boys," Carlisle said.

"No!"

"Bella, Edward will want to be informed."

Ignoring Carlisle's words, I turned to Alice. "Alice, could you look please? If these Volturi are on their way, we'll call the boys." Looking hopefully at Carlisle, I said. "If not, we let them be."

"Let's have no more talk of hiding away on the Reservation, then." He made it sound more like an order then a bargain.

Alice kindly checked for any signs the Volturi were on their way, not seeing any. In fact, she saw a large celebration going on, and Carlisle recalled that it was the Fiesta del Sole when the locals feast and rejoice two whole days in honour of the sun .

The boys would be home the next day anyway, so I ate the wonderful meal Esme had prepared, and spent the evening swapping stories with Esme, Alice and Carlisle. I fell asleep at some point, and woke up in Edward's bed with Alice and Esme perched either side on the pillows.

I was startled to see the skimpy clothes I was wearing. "Who…" I began, then "Never mind," I muttered. Two women and a doctor—it didn't really matter who had undressed me, and I was probably better off not knowing.

Carlisle was back at work, and it seemed that Esme and Alice had been betting on what I'd want for breakfast. "Baked banana and chocolate bread pudding," I said. The most unlikely thing I could think of. They both burst out laughing.

"I guess you win, Bella, as neither of us got close to that," Alice exclaimed.

"You're worse than the boys," I returned.

"Talking of which," Alice said. "They'll be here in a couple of hours, and so will Carlisle—he's arranged a split-shift.

"I'd better get started on that banana and chocolate bread pudding," Esme announced jumping lightly from the bed before turning to ask. "What is that exactly, Bella?"

"I was only kidding." I grinned. "A bowl of cereal is fine, thanks."

"Oh no, that won't do. I'll make pancakes," she asserted leaving.

I stretched lazily and meandered to the bathroom, where Alice was running a bath full of bubbles. I shooed her out for a few minutes, letting her know when I was comfortably in the water.

We chatted while I bathed, and Esme came in with a plate of tiny pancakes, each topped with a dollop of cream and a whole strawberry. She had a large wine glass in the other hand, which looked to be full of white wine.

"Champagne breakfast," she said and popped a pancake in my open mouth when my jaw dropped, smiling wickedly.

"It's okay. Just sparkling grape juice," Alice told me conspiratorially.

"But the look on your face was priceless," Esme added, laughing.

Having two companions who didn't sleep, eat or get worn out, had it's upside and I'd never felt so pampered. I only just managed to get dressed before the others rolled in.

Edward came straight in to kiss me, looking so much better. Putting me down, he glared at Alice who smiled sweetly back at him.

"Who's going to tell me what's going on?" he asked turning to Esme.

"Carlisle," she said quickly as they heard him coming.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had followed behind Edward, and the four of them looked suspiciously toward the entry, as Esme, Alice and I gazed expectantly. Poor Carlisle, all eyes were on him as he opened the door.

"Good." He beamed. "I'm glad you're back.

They were none of them too happy to hear of the Volturi.

"I knew this would happen," Rosalie accused. "Now what are we going to do?"

"We are not going to panic," Carlisle said calmly and sat down next to Esme, squeezing her hand.

I could see that he'd made sure to be home so Esme didn't have to deal with this by herself. "There is no imminent danger," she said. "Alice has checked."

Rosalie wasn't the only one angry, but for a very different reason. "Why didn't you call us?" Edward demanded.

"Don't you listen to your mother, Edward?" I challenged him. "You would have come running home. This way you are well fed and ready to face anything. When these Volturi come, Alice will see and we will deal with them.

Edward was slightly stunned at my outburst, and I took advantage of his uncharacteristic silence to lay my cards on the table. "I know you're going to want to protect me."

There was a murmur of "Damn right." from Emmett. Rosalie's lips tightened and she glared at him.

I smiled to myself at Emmett's support before looking directly at Edward. "And I accept that, but there are conditions."

Edward sat down, resigned to listen though I doubted he'd stay silent.

I began with the least offensive of my terms. "I will continue to go to La Push—I'm probably safer there than I am here."

There were a few nods of agreement.

"I will stay at Charlie's at night."

"I don't think that's wise," Edward ventured warily.

"I'm not leaving Charlie unprotected, and…" I carried on swiftly. "If you want to stay with me, you must hunt while I'm on the Rez."

Emmett and Jasper were grinning, and even Rosalie's scowl had softened, while Alice nodded sagely.

"I just have one huge favour to ask of you all." This time I turned to Carlisle as their leader. "Can you promise to keep Charlie safe?"

"Bella, I'm almost offended that you feel the need to ask," Carlisle admonished lightly.

"But you do promise?" I persisted. "Whatever happens? Even if I die?"

"You won't die!" Edward choked out, his fists clenched. "I won't allow it!"

Carlisle smiled indulgently. "If it makes you feel better, yes, I promise we will safeguard Charlie whatever may happen."

There was a chorus of, "Yeah", "Of course", "Be a pleasure", "No need to ask", from the others.

"Thank you," I said. "All of you."

A general discussion ensued. Alice assured them that the Volturi were in the midst of some important festival. Carlisle listed some members of the guard and what their special skills were, while Jasper debated ways to counter their abilities, with input from Emmett and Edward.

They were deep in a discussion about possible ways to deal with a nasty one called Jane. At least I think that's what they were doing. They talked faster and faster, and it was hard to follow. A bad feeling crept over me, running up my spine until the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Along with that, I had the distinct impression that I was being watched.

"Sh!" I went, short and sharp.

Everyone froze like some surreal game of musical statues.

"Who's there?" I whispered.

There wasn't a flicker. Only their eyes betrayed that they were utilizing all their senses. Jasper glanced at Edward, who moved his head slightly.

"Darlin', there's no one," Jasper said.

"Someone is watching. I can feel it."

Edward was instantly by my side, and with a nod to Emmett, Jasper ran out.

.

**AN. Sorry to leave you hanging, hopefully not for too long.**

**So, how am I doing? Anyone seen any spellings? Punctuation? Discrepancies?**


	15. Chapter 15 Give Me Space

**OK, so maybe you'll get some answers in this chapter, but maybe not as many as you'd like. I still don't own the original characters etc.**

**.**

**Give Me Space.**

**Edward's POV**

We were all so wound up over the Volturi business, that Bella's "Sh" was like a shrill whistle to our ears and we froze wondering why she'd done it. Jasper was already doing a mental sweep of the area, Emmett was amused that Bella had stopped us, I was anxious, and the rest were curious to varying degrees.

Then she said so softly that a human would barely hear, "Who's there?"

Everyone scanned for anything—movement, heartbeats, smells, and I scanned for brain activity.

_I have no idea what this is about_, Carlisle told me, confused.

_Anyone find anything, Edward? _Jasper checked with me. I shook my head in reply.

We never doubted Bella when she insisted that someone was watching. Jasper told me, mentally, that he and Emmett would scour the woods, and at his nod, Emmett to burst into activity. My first instinct was to protect Bella and I made sure I was close enough to do that.

Alice sat down on a chair and went into one of her trances.

Rosalie and Esme decided to search the house. I knew the two of them would not neglect an inch of it. Carlisle moved to Bella's other side, positioning himself with his back to us both.

When we were all gathered in the lounge once more, nobody had found or sensed a thing.

"That's weird," Emmett voiced our thoughts.

"Yeah, but the hairs on her neck are literally on end," I defended Bella. I should have known Emmett would check that out. I growled instinctively as he approached Bella so fast.

"Cool it, bro. I just wanna look," Emmett said with his hands out to show he wasn't touching. "No way!" he exclaimed. "You're not kidding!"

I laughed at how impressed he was. "Did the human surprise you again?" I asked sarcastically.

Sarcasm was lost on Emmett. "That's a neat trick, Bella. How d'ya do it?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "If I knew that, Emmett, I wouldn't, would I? It's not a nice feeling."

"More to the point," I said. "Why is it happening?"

Carlisle relaxed and sat back down. "I think it's safe to say that if nobody found anything, there's definitely no one here. With what she's doing on the Reservation, Bella might be more in tune with other levels of consciousness. Maybe there's a ghost in here, or a spirit."

"Like when I was out of my body?" Bella asked.

"Yes, that could be it," Carlisle agreed.

"But Jasper knew I was there," Bella said looking bashfully at Jasper. "I never thanked you for that. It really helped."

"That freaky shit was you, Bella?" Emmett piped up.

"I was real happy to see you guys," she enthused.

"I was feelin' the love, Darlin'." Jasper beamed feeling a lot better. What with having successfully sated my thirst and discovering that it was the Volturi's best tracker who had trailed them, his confidence had been restored. Bella's recent recognition was the icing on the cake.

"We still don't have an answer," I pointed out.

"Not a wandering spirit, then," Carlisle confirmed.

We were in hot debate when Bella reported that the feeling had gone, and I was able to relax. Esme had been waiting for a chance to feed Bella, and took her to the kitchen. On their return, she jostled Alice out to hunt.

Bella insisted on going home. I obliged of course and stayed with her. The debate continued without us, but came to no conclusions, as I saw when Jasper mentally replayed it next day.

**Bella's POV**

Over the next few days I had that awful feeling of being watched on many occasions, though never for as long. Edward and his family were preoccupied with plans for when the Volturi came, and Edward especially was being overbearingly protective, so I didn't mention it.

I began to wonder if I was going mad; if the trip to Seattle and talk of scary, mean, vampires had made me paranoid, but at least I didn't have the nausea to contend with as well.

Edward would have preferred that I stay at their house, but I refused to compromise Charlie. His response was to station at least two of his family outside my house whenever I was there. Even driving to and from the Rez we were flanked by friendly vampires.

One morning as we made our way to the Treaty line in Edward's Volvo, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up in what was now a familiar way. This time though, it didn't go away. I still felt I was being watched as Sam drove me to Billy's.

The feeling persisted as Sam, Jacob and I made our way to the practise field. The others were already waiting, and as we crossed the grass toward them Seth and Leah began to throw up. I steeled myself for an attack of the nausea as Sam ran to Leah obviously concerned, while Jacob and Quil worried over Seth.

I stood waiting, and when the nausea didn't materialise, I wondered exactly what was happening. There were no vampires anywhere near, although my senses told me that someone was around. Was Seth throwing up before a coincidence, and nothing to do with the nausea or Edward's proximity?

"Bella! Bella!" Jacob was shouting at me.

"We're going home. Sam's cancelled training for today," he said when he had my attention.

I nodded and let him take my hand and lead me away, still deep in thought. We followed Sam who was almost carrying Leah, while Quil was a short distance behind looking after Seth. The two boys lagged further and further behind, and Seth told me later that half way back he'd felt much better, going off to hang with Quil.

By the time we reached Billy's, I had given up trying to make sense of anything, and left Jacob there. I wanted to see that Leah was okay. In the back of my mind, I wondered if I could heal her.

On reaching the Clearwater's, Leah ran straight to the bathroom, still retching though her stomach was now empty. Sam came out looking worried.

"I'm going to fetch Sue," he told me. "Would you stay with her, Bella?" He was agitated and didn't even wait for an answer, hurrying out.

I entered the bathroom where Leah was straightening up from the sink.

"How are you, Leah?" I asked with a tentative smile.

"Better." Leah ran the tap and rinsed her mouth, then decided to brush her teeth.

So, she felt better when Sam left. It was then that I realised I also felt better. The creepy feeling had gone, too.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked Leah as we left the bathroom.

"No, thanks. I just want to sit down." She was exhausted.

After a while, Sam came rushing in with Sue not far behind, and Leah ran for the bathroom again. Sam and Sue followed her, and after listening to the poor girl for a minute, I asked Sam to come with me, and left.

"Leah, please stay in the house," I said as I took Sam outside to sit on the porch.

"What's this all about?" Sam asked.

I put my finger to my lips. "Listen."

"I don't hear anything."

"Exactly." I motioned for him to stay where he was, and opened the front door. "Leah, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine now," she answered.

I sat down with Sam. "I'm sorry, but Leah seems to be throwing up when you're there."

"That's ridiculous," Sam said and went back inside. As soon as he entered the room, Leah began again. A very miserable Sam came quietly back and sat down.

I had been gauging myself as well. "I also react to your presence, today," I told him. "Do you remember Seth throwing up at the Treaty line?"

"Yeah, you were ill, too."

"Not as bad as Seth, but I was nauseous," I affirmed. "I thought it was being near vampires that caused it, but lately I have felt like I was being watched."

Sam frowned, trying to see the relevance with regard to Leah.

"Today, on the way here, I had that feeling. It has never happened on the Rez before, but it persisted until you went to get Sue."

"And now?" Sam enquired.

"Yes," I confirmed. "I feel it now. Where is Seth?"

"He ran off with Quil. He looked fine," Sam said.

"Because he was far enough away from you."

"What does this mean?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know. It's like the power is turning on our lovers. First Edward, and now you."

Sam was distressed at that idea. "Why now? We've been fine up until today," he argued.

"I'm really no wiser than you, but I don't just get these feelings around Edward. It happens with the rest of his family, too." Sam was happier to hear that. "What I do know for sure, is that right now, Leah and Seth will be sick when they're with you."

"If Seth's at Quil's, then I'll go to Billy's," Sam said resignedly. "Will you stay and see that Leah's okay?"

"Sure, I will."

"Sam," I called as he walked away. "It won't happen all the time." He nodded sadly and carried on walking.

Leah was pretty pissed when I tried to explain. I was glad that Sue was there to keep her tongue civil, and back me up. She had witnessed Leah's reaction to Sam twice, and even admitted that she had felt a little queasy herself on the drive home. She had passed it off as a consequence of all the talk about vomiting.

In the end I had called Leah's bluff, telling her that if she didn't believe me she could go and see Sam at Billy's, but be sure to take a bucket.

Leah got her confirmation when Sam came to run me to the line. As soon as he entered the room, she had to run out, and my skin crawled.

The feeling stayed with me as Edward drove me home, and when I checked with Sam he was relieved to report that Leah was back to normal. It was like something went with me to La Push, transferred onto Sam, and came back with me.

That never happened again, but Sam reported several short incidents of sickness with Seth and Leah. Each time they recovered when he left.

Charlie must have picked up on Edward's concern. He sat me down one evening when Edward dropped me off, and asked what was up.

I was never a good liar, and thought I was better off giving him a reason for any weirdness, so I told him that some creep had been hanging around and Edward was properly overreacting. I even rolled my eyes to let him know how ridiculous it all was.

Perhaps I was a little too convincing. Next thing I knew, dad was home every night—he must have changed his shifts. His gun no longer hung downstairs, but accompanied him to bed. He was much nicer to Edward and positively encouraged him to stay with me in the house.

I was back to square one. Worse than that, I was never alone for a second. I think Edward would have had Alice or Esme in the bathroom with me, if he thought there was any chance I'd allow it. I was suffocating, and a plan began to form in my stifled brain.

Waking in the morning, I smiled sweetly at Edward as he turned his head to acknowledge me. He had taken to sitting on my floor, leaning his back against the bed where he could see both the window and door.

"Charlie has the kettle on," he said.

Grabbing some clothes I ran to the bathroom, and less than ten minutes later joined Charlie in the kitchen.

"I'll be off soon, so I guess Edward will be here any minute," he said.

"Yep," I agreed filling a bowl with cereal.

Right on cue, Edward rang the doorbell.

"Okay, honey. I'll see you later." Charlie gave me a rare, awkward hug, and let Edward in on his way out.

I imagined them sharing a conspiratorial nod in passing, and was surprised to hear Charlie speak.

"Watch her, son," he said.

"Every minute, sir," was Edward's response.

I remember thinking that Charlie must have some sort of sixth sense, but thankfully I was well prepared. I thanked God that Edward couldn't read my mind.

"Charlie thinks something's up today," Edward said appearing in the kitchen. Pulling his cell out, he spoke to Alice getting her to check what she could. I assumed that to be the Volturi and vampires in general. Praise be that Alice couldn't see me either.

"There's only one thing happening today, and you're not going to like it," I warned him.

"Come in, guys," I invited whoever was doing guard duty, knowing they would hear. Edward frowned bewildered.

Rosalie and Jasper appeared. I gazed pointedly at each of them.

"As I suspected. You're not taking care of yourselves." I folded my arms stubbornly. "Well, I'm going to stay on the Reservation for a few days, and you lot can go hunt!"

Rosalie smirked and nodded her approval, while Jasper was obviously asking Edward something.

Edward followed me upstairs where I finished packing a bag, and he tried in vain to change my mind. Downstairs was vacant once more, but as soon as we left the houses behind, I caught flashes of Jasper and Rosalie running parallel in the woods.

Waiting for Sam to arrive, Edward tried once more to dissuade me, but I would not be swayed, instead making him promise to go away on a proper hunt.

Sam dropped me at Billy's. After arranging to stay, I called Charlie to let him know. He asked to speak to Billy.

"Charlie says okay, and he'll see you at dinner tonight," Billy relayed when he'd finished.

"He's coming here for dinner?"

"He's coming to stay," Billy corrected me. "Jacob will have to bunk in with Quil, as Charlie insists on sleeping in this house. What did you tell him, Bella?"

"That some creep was hanging around. I had to tell him something, he could see how protective Edward was being."

Billy sighed. "Well, he's on our couch for a few days, and I suspect he won't leave until you do."

"Dad's _staying_ here? As in…"

"Charlie is taking a vacation at La Push," Billy clarified.

"Wow." I was stunned. Charlie didn't do vacations, just the odd day here and there to fish, or to go to a Mariners or Seahawks game.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't think…" There was a lot I hadn't considered. Dad wanting to camp out in Billy's living room was top of the list. "We'll go home tomorrow."

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Billy reached over and patted my hand. "It was so sudden is all. You're both very welcome. Truth be told, I'm looking forward to the company."

I hadn't planned on Charlie joining me on the Rez, and I knew he wouldn't want me too far away once he arrived. I needed to step up my schedule.

"Billy, I really need to get into town today." And I really didn't want to tell him why. "Um…ladies things," I hedged. "You know…"

"Oh, right." He did have two daughters.

"If it's okay with you, could Jake run me in his car?" I pleaded.

Jacob nodded eagerly as he stuffed his face with cereal.

"Let me have a word with Sam," Billy said smiling indulgently.

After consulting Sam, Billy played right into my hands, suggesting that we take a trip to Port Angeles and have lunch there.

I ran quickly into the pharmacy for my alibi. "I need to find an ATM and get some money," I told Jake truthfully when I joined him outside.

"It's okay, Bella. Lunch is on me," Jacob said, then studied his shoes as he muttered. "On Dad, actually."

"Well, I want to pay half," I asserted. "Anyway, I need a bit of cash out. I just spent my last dollar and I want to buy a new cell. Besides, I like to have a little money on me."

I took out the maximum allowed, and pocketed it before Jacob saw the amount. We had a very nice lunch, then he helped me choose an inexpensive, unregistered cell phone, and we still got back before Charlie.

I wondered what Billy was going to say to Charlie about the training. The answer to that was…nothing.

"The Clearwaters are coming for breakfast," was all Billy said over dinner that night.

When the dishes were cleared away, Jacob dragged Charlie to the garage to show him the Rabbit.

Dad drew Jake to one side. "Have you heard about some guy hanging around after Bella?" he asked.

Jacob looked stunned, not knowing what Charlie was referring to, or how much he knew. Thank goodness for secret codes.

"Oh…er…yes…of course," Jacob stammered as I gesticulated wildly behind Charlie's back. "But he doesn't come here."

"Dad?" I took his attention away from poor Jake. "Do you think Edward would leave me here if I was in any danger?"

"Not logically, no, sweetheart, but my gut is telling me that all is not right." Pulling me into a one-arm squeeze, he said jovially. "It's probably nothing, but it doesn't hurt for Jacob to be informed."

"Sure can't hurt," I replied.

"You won't mind keeping an eye open will you, son?" Charlie said thumping Jacob lightly.

"No, Sir. I'm always looking out for Bella."

"It's true. I can't tell you how many times he's stopped me tripping."

"Is that why you haven't been up to the hospital lately? And I thought it was an aversion to seeing your boyfriend's dad," Charlie joked.

"Oh no! anything does happen, I'm definitely asking for Carlisle."

That was a conversation killer. Charlie knew how the Quileutes felt about the Cullens. There was an awkward silence.

"We'd better go and sort the sleeping arrangements," dad said at last. "I'm sorry to push you out," he told Jacob.

"It's all good. Quil's looking forward to having me stay over," Jake replied.

They let me through the door first, and dad held Jake back. I smiled to myself at the words I was not meant to hear.

"I don't care what she says, something funny is going on, Jacob." He was using his Police voice.

"Don't you worry, Chief," Jake replied. "She wouldn't be safer anywhere else. We all look out for Bella here."

I was stifling a fit of the giggles. I'd never thought of that before—Chief Charlie and Chief Billy. A fine pair.

.

**AN. Enjoying the ride? Then hit the little old review button and share the love. Next update might be a few weeks as RL is getting in the way for a bit, but at least I got this one posted before it hits me - and no cliffhanger.**


	16. Chapter 16 Run For The Hills

**It's great to see a few of you are giving this a go, hopefully you'll like this chapter. Again un-beta'd, so please point out any mistakes or discrepancies.**

**.**

**Of course I don't own any thing except my obviously troubled mind.**

**.**

**Run For The Hills.**

**Bella's POV**

Jacob and Quil also turned up for breakfast, and I wondered how they'd ever fit ten of us in their tiny kitchen. Fortunately, it was a beautiful morning, and Charlie helped Sam to manhandle the table outside.

"So, you're a man of leisure today," Harry said to Charlie once we were all perched somewhere and eating. "Feel up to testing out my new sea fishing rod?"

"Great idea," Billy exclaimed before Charlie cleared his mouth to answer. "That would leave me free to tackle the paperwork with Quil."

"Well I don't know what everyone else…" Dad turned to me. "What is it you do here, Bella?"

I didn't know what to say.

Luckily Sam answered for me. "She likes hanging with us."

"And who exactly is _us_?" Charlie asked, never quite off duty.

"Me, Leah." Sam gave her a squeeze. "Seth, young Quil and Jacob."

"And what do you all get up to?" Charlie aimed his question at me, but Sam answered again.

"You know; swimming, beach volleyball, sitting around talking. Today we thought we'd go for a stroll up the track in back of here."

"I don't want Bella getting lost," Charlie warned.

"With me? I'm offended," Sam joked. "I know this land like the back of my hand."

I was nodding in agreement, so Dad seemed satisfied and answered Harry. "Okay, great."

So that was sorted and we drifted off up the path to the training field.

Poor old Quil was going to be busy while dad was there. With Sam training us, and Harry and Billy entertaining dad, Quil was the only protector left to do any protecting. It was an unwritten rule that one of the four was always on the Rez—one they took very seriously.

I didn't know how long I could cope with dad there, myself, and took my new cell to implement phase two of my plan.

On the last circuit of the running track I lagged behind, and when the others were out of sight, headed into the woods where I was able to make my call without being overheard.

I was relieved when Mrs. Newton answered. I didn't want to talk to Mike—he would have asked too many questions that I was reluctant to answer. His mom though, after saying hi and asking after dad, was efficient and extremely helpful, knowing just what I needed. She also had no qualms about taking my card over the phone.

"Everything will be ready before lunch tomorrow, Bella," she said. "Pick it up whenever you like."

Jacob had come looking for me, and caught me leaving the woods. There was no point lying to him, I was going to involve him anyway. "Privacy's hard to find these days," I called waving the cell.

We strolled slowly along the track. "Jake?" I asked. "How would you like to get away for a few days, just you and me?"

His eyes lit up. "Sounds good, but where would we go?"

"I was thinking we could take the Rabbit and head out of State to camp somewhere."

"You've really thought about this," he commented, and I held my breath as we walked in silence, needing him to say yes. At length he asked suspiciously and a little breathily, "Why me?"

"I like you." I smiled, maybe a little too brightly. "You're easy to get along with, Jake, and we have fun together, and since we hashed out our relationship over curry and cheap wine, I trust you."

"You mean you didn't trust me before?"

"Yes…no…I mean," I was blushing profusely, "now I trust you not to do anything…inappropriate."

"Oh. Okay."

I bit my lip as I added. "You also have transport."

"So does Edward." Jake almost pouted. "Why don't you want to go away with him?"

"We need some…distance for a while. That's why I came to stay on the Rez this time. That, and he needed to hunt."

"So, when are you thinking of going?"

"Tomorrow, or the next day," I answered. "You can't tell anyone. Charlie will never let me go if he finds out."

"Ah, you want to run away with me," he teased.

"I want to escape my life. Edward, Charlie, Sam."

"Sam?"

"Long story. I'll tell you when we're camping." I glanced hopefully at Jacob.

"I'm in," he grinned. "We'll have an adventure."

He was a little shocked to learn that the new cell was part of my plan, realising that it wasn't a whim. "What's wrong with the one you already had?" he asked.

"Edward gave it to me," I confessed. "It's probably got some fancy tracking device, and he would find me.

Luckily there was a game on TV that night, and Billy dragged Charlie over to Harry's to watch it, leaving Jacob and me alone. I'm sure Billy still harboured hopes of us becoming an item —he should be thrilled when we run away together.

We weren't going to get a better opportunity, and after discussing details—most of which I had already seen to—Jacob stored all the numbers I wanted in my new cell, before I switched off the old one for good.

We each stuffed a backpack with clothes and toiletries and stashed them in the Rabbit's trunk, along with as much food as Jake dared to snag from the kitchen.

I went to bed to avoid talking to Charlie—I never could lie to him, and left Jacob watching TV.

**Charlie's POV**

We got back from Harry's to find Jacob in front of the TV by himself.

"Bella was tired and went to bed," he explained. "I'd better get to Quil's before they lock me out."

"Thanks for waiting, Jacob," I said. "That was thoughtful. I appreciate it."

"We've all gotta take care of Bella," he said as he shut the door.

The same five youngsters came round and whisked Bella away in the morning. There was something reassuring about Sam. He was a responsible kid, old beyond his years—the result of a tough childhood, and very much in love with Leah. Harry and Sue thought the world of him.

It was nice that they let young Seth tag along, but he was an easy going child and wouldn't have caused them any trouble. Jacob had promised to look out for Bella and shown good sense the previous night, waiting for us to get home before taking off. Neither had I heard anything against young Quil, so I was content for her to go, and looked forward to fishing with Billy.

Our perfect day was ruined when we returned to find Sam brandishing a letter for me.

"Bella and Jacob are missing," he informed me tersely. "And the Rabbit's gone. This letter was in the kitchen."

I snatched the envelope from his hand and ripped it open, pulling out another envelope and a sheet of paper. I read:-

_Dad, don't be cross,_

_I'm safe. Contrary to what you all think, I can take care of myself, but for your peace of mind, Jacob has come with me. I need to get away and clear my head. Sorry to run out on you, but you wouldn't have let me go. I will see you safe and sound in a few days._

_Edward may not be so understanding, so I've enclosed a letter for him. He will be upset when he reads it, so to save him embarrassment, please tell him to open it alone. The Cullens are away right now, so I've arranged for Edward to be at our usual meeting place at six on Thursday evening. Sam will show you where._

_Don't worry about me, I have never been better. Look after yourself and enjoy the fishing,_

_Love Bella XXX_

When it dawned on me what my daughter had done, I was angry. I had taken a vacation to be there to protect her, and as soon as I showed up she ran off, and I didn't know where to.

When I told Sam and Billy what Bella had written, Billy was happier than he had any right to be.

"They get on really well and Jacob's a good boy. He'll see she's okay," he tried to calm me.

I was beginning to like Edward, but if Bella needed to back off and get some perspective, I had to respect that. I considered that if _we_ didn't know where she was, then the guy who'd been sniffing around wouldn't either, and I had to admit she could have done a lot worse than be with Jacob Black

It did look as though Bella'd thought it through, and after giving it some thought myself, I was satisfied that it was for the best. Why then could I not relax? In the depths of my mind, I worried that there was more to the situation.

**Bella's POV**

Training went well that morning and I had to work hard to keep my performance down so that Sam wasn't all that surprised when I claimed to be ill. Jacob, as planned, offered to take me home.

Billy and Charlie were long gone, so there was no one to see us leave in the Rabbit. We drove directly to Newton's, where the goods I'd bought over the phone were waiting, and quickly loaded into the car. After filling the tank we headed South.

I figured the Volturi would come from the East, and it would have been stupid to chance them crossing my scent. North I thought was too obvious, and suited vampires too well. So we went South where the sun was more likely to shine and people were more commonplace.

I had to find the right place before Thursday evening when Alice would know to look for Jacob. I spread my new map of Oregon across my knees as we sped down the I-101. I had to buy five State maps—British Columbia, Alberta, Montana, Idaho and Oregon—not knowing how to buy one so that Charlie wouldn't work out my plan.

Jacob glanced over. "Why don't we stick to the coast? There'll be plenty of places to camp," he suggested.

"If we don't want Edward turning up we need somewhere in the woods," I explained. "So Alice won't know where we are. Preferably with a source of clean water."

"We're not just going for a few days, are we?"

"No, but I'm hoping you'll stay as long as it takes."

Jacob was thoughtful. "I guess there'll be plenty of time for you to explain everything," he said, and relaxed into his driving. I smiled. He was so trusting and travelled life's path so smoothly, refusing to trip on the bumps.

After a while, he remembered something. "There's a place not far from Hoquiam that would be perfect. Dad and I went there to fish when we were staying with family. I'm sure I can find it."

"Sorry, Jake, but if they search for us they'll start with places we know."

By late afternoon we had crossed the State Line into Oregon, and once past Portland I suggested that we find a cheap motel for the night. I had decided to head in the general direction of Winema National Forest, and if we carried on it would take at least another four hours. Jacob was tired, having done all the driving, and I wanted to arrive in daylight.

Paying for the room in cash, I gave false names. Being a cop's daughter an advantage for once; I knew not to leave a trail.

Once in my chosen area, we pulled in for gas and I bought a large scale map of the Winema National Forest.

Jacob went through the first drive-through that took his fancy, and we parked up to eat our lunch. I pored over my latest purchase for nearly two hours, trying to find the perfect spot. Jake was very patient, letting me take full control. When I made my decision, he just fired up the engine and followed directions.

We parked the Rabbit where it couldn't be seen from the road, even using some thick branches to help hide it, and headed uphill on foot. Between us we carried the small tent, sleeping bags, two bottles of water, flash lights, can opener and some food. I figured we'd sleep in our underwear, and wear the same clothes to come back in the morning.

After a couple of hours hiking, we made camp. It wasn't what I had in mind, but there would be time to find the perfect spot another day. I was more concerned that we got the tent up in daylight and rested well; the next day was going to be a long one.

Jacob was amazing, and I congratulated myself on my choice of companion as he deftly secured the small tent in a fraction of the time I would have taken. I intended to pour cold beans onto slices of bread and roll them up to eat with the water, but Jacob could do so much better.

While I gathered sticks and branches, Jake pierced a hole either side at the top of the can before opening it with the ancient hand opener. He pulled a coil of fishing line and a knife from his pocket, cut a length, and tied each end through the can to make a handle.

Taking the branches from me, he tied three longer, stout ones together with more twine and hung the can from them, arranging the kindling underneath. Jacob had kept four sticks to one side. Three of them he stripped, placing one of those in the can to stir, and the fourth he used to poke the wrapper from the can into the kindling.

I looked at the two stripped sticks. "Are you going to rub those together to spark the fire?" I asked.

"Only if we're desperate." Jacob laughed lighting the paper with a match.

The two stripped sticks were poked through slices of bread, and we were soon eating toast with hot beans on top. Almost before I'd finished eating, Jake had swilled the empty beans can and filled it with water. He added leaves which he must have gathered when I was picking up sticks, and we shared a hot can of herbal tea.

Jacob was definitely an asset. I was impressed by his knowledge and expertise, and he wasn't half bad to watch. His movements were so sure, and he worked quickly.

"We can keep the stove for when it's too wet to light a fire," he said.

"And if we find a clean source of water, we won't have to lug so many bottles," I replied.

Returning to the Rabbit next morning, we sorted out the heavier items, bottled water, canned food and stove with fuel, and the perishables, spare batteries and extra matches. Leaving those in the trunk, we carried our backpacks and the rest of our supplies up to our temporary camp.

After a quick snack, we spent the afternoon exploring. I knew what I was searching for, and explained to Jacob over our evening meal. There was a very small town on the other side of the hill, which had a general stores. I wanted to camp close to where I could see the town and visit that shop, if necessary, for supplies.

When I showed him on the map, he laughed. "We weren't even in this area today."

"We weren't? Well good," I said. "Because we didn't find any water today."

"You can lead tomorrow," I told Jake, standing up to go to bed, and left him studying the map while I got changed.

Next day he led me straight to where I wanted to be. Just over an hour from camp, we were looking down on the small town, and had also found a large stream. Satisfied that the town was within reach, we followed the stream uphill, eventually finding the perfect spot to camp.

It was Thursday night, and I couldn't help wondering how Edward had taken the news of my departure. I prayed that he had indeed opened his letter alone, and that dad hadn't witnessed anything inhuman, or worse been caught in the flack.

Next day was spent moving all our gear to the new site. On the way I explained to Jacob that Alice could not see me, so I would have to make any journeys into town.

"I'm afraid that means you'll pretty much be stuck here," I said.

"I don't mind that," he replied. "I'm just concerned about you being on your own. What if you fall?"

It was sweet of him to worry. "I'll be sure to take the cell." He didn't look very reassured, but nodded his head and we walked silently for a while.

"I guess I'll be able to see you most of the way if I go downstream," he said at last.

"No," I told him quickly. "If Alice is watching she would see the village. We can't afford to show her more than trees."

Jacob was amazing. He spent hours making clothes pegs from split sticks, a simple fishing rod, and even a serviceable bow and arrows. I rapidly decided never to go anywhere without a ball of fishing line. I began to feel like man Friday to his Robinson Crusoe.

**Edward****'****s POV**

I wasn't happy.

What an understatement, I was a mess! So much so that Jasper had abandoned me and I didn't blame him. Rosalie had been more than happy to accompany Jasper, and I had been worried that Alice would also leave.

Carlisle and Esme kept a close eye on me and had insisted that Emmett be around to bodily stop me if I tried anything stupid. Right then, Alice was the only thing keeping me sane and I could have kissed her when she stayed. I tried not to ask her to check every five minutes, honestly I did.

At first it hadn't been too bad. I really had neglected to hunt, and as soon as I caught a whiff of anything palatable, my instincts took over. But after the first day, nothing could distract me from my angst.

I had promised Bella to hunt properly and slake my thirst, and that was the only thing that kept me going on the second day.

Carlisle tried to calm me with common sense and platitudes, but I was beyond placatory words, or even Esme's soothing, and he resorted to distracting me with questions and attempts to engage me in philosophical debates.

Emmett was a lot less subtle, trying to distract me with ribald jokes and playful shoves that he hoped to turn into a wrestling match.

I am ashamed to say that I began to doubt my sister fearing that she was lying to keep me there, or that she wasn't looking as often as she claimed, and I spent a lot of time in her mind seeing the visions for myself.

By Wednesday evening Rose and Jasper had returned to find my mood not improved at all. Jasper threatened to take Alice and put some distance between us, so I concentrated on the fact that I would be seeing Bella in less than twenty four hours on the Treaty line.

With that in mind I managed to keep my emotions to an acceptable level, and persuaded everyone to start for home. We were all completely sated, and I would be happier if I was close enough to Bella to be able to help if needed.

.

**AN. OK, you can hit that review button now and tell me what you think—or maybe just smile?**


	17. Chapter 17 Warning

**AN. A little longer getting this chapter up, but hopefully worth the wait. It's great that the number of readers is picking up again now I'm posting regularly. It always helps to know somebody out there is actually interested, so please drop me a line and tell me what you think.**

**.**

**As usual, Stephenie Meyer owns most of this.**

**.**

**Warning.**

**Edward's POV**

Thursday was hard and I did a lot of pacing.

At five, I couldn't wait any longer. I knew that Bella wasn't going to leave the Rez, just meet and talk so not needing to take a car, I ran there hoping it would help calm me. Waiting the best part of an hour was almost unbearable but I was rewarded with the sight of Sam's car bringing my love to me.

When Charlie stepped out with no sign of his daughter, my dormant heart turned to lead in my chest and my body shut down in shock. I had to force myself to move before Charlie got suspicious, and then a million fears assaulted me.

"Where's Bella? What's happened to her? Why isn't she here?" I shot questions like bullets.

Sam was glaring blackly at me and I caught a faint sizzling. Was he seriously considering attacking me at the Treaty line and in full view of the Chief of Police?"

Noticing an envelope in Charlie's hand, I read my name on it. "Calm down, son," he was saying. "Bella's just fine."

"Why isn't she here?" I asked warily.

"She asked me to come instead and give you this."

Slowly, I reached to take the letter, but Charlie pulled it back. "She wants you to open it in private," he said. "Alone."

The way he said that one word was upsetting. If Bella insisted I be alone the letter was either very personal or revealing—or, she was worried that I might not like what she had to say. I feared the latter.

"Bella's fine, you say?" I questioned as I took the envelope. I could get nothing rational from Charlie's mind, but his sympathy was disturbing.

"Do you think I'd be this calm if she wasn't?" was Charlie's wry response.

"I guess not." I managed a weak smile. "Thank you." I began to walk away.

"Where's your car?" Charlie called after me. "Do you need a lift?"

"It's not far, and I need the walk thanks," I replied.

"Good idea," I heard him mumble as he followed Sam to his car.

As soon as they'd gone I sped off into the trees. I was right. I did not like what Bella had to say.

_Edward my dearest love,_

_When you read this letter I will be out of your reach. Before you freak out, consider that I am also out of reach of the Volturi. Alice cannot see me, so don't even ask her to try._

_I will contact you to let you know I'm okay, but I refuse to put you and your family in danger._

_Remember that I am not defenceless and if the Volturi come, there is now nothing to find._

_I ask that you all honour your oath to protect Charlie. He is safe enough on the Rez, but will have to go back to work soon._

_I regret not saying goodbye, and forgive me but this was the only way. Never doubt my love for you, Bella. XXX_

How could she be so stupid?

What difference did she think hiding would make? Aro would see that she knew too much and have cause to kill us anyway, whether she's here or not. Demitri would track her down and we wouldn't be able to protect her.

The most sensible thing she'd done was to ask that I open the letter alone, as everything in close proximity was pulverised. I was incensed. After taking my frustration and anger out on rocks and trees, I began to run.

I ran and ran. Luckily the light was fading, as I was oblivious of anything around me. When my cell rang, I angrily plucked it from my pocket and tossed it.

Finding myself on a beach, I kept running into the sea and along the ocean bed, until it became uncomfortable not breathing, so I surfaced and swam. At some point I hauled myself out onto a rock, and there I sat woefully until dawn.

Realising how ridiculous I looked, perched on little more than a stone in the middle of nowhere, knowing there'd be no explaining how I got there, I commenced the long journey home.

It was a beautiful late summer's day, and the sun was out forcing me to keep under the water. It took three hours to find land, and it worried me how far I'd managed to go. Even though I was convinced that I had regained mainland USA, I could have been anywhere.

I chose what I hoped was a wild and lonely piece of coastline to exit the ocean, swiftly climbing rocky cliffs. I must have been preoccupied not to register the minds of those on top.

"Hello, Edward," Alice sang out as my head surfaced.

I was so glad to see her that I missed her intentions as she slapped me upside the head.

"You selfish, self centred, jackass! How do you think we felt when you went off to meet Bella and didn't come back?"

"We tried to call you," Emmett added, appearing by her side.

"Yes, and lucky for you I saw where you tossed your cell. How is Bella supposed to call you without this?" she yelled handing it to me.

"We've been hanging around for hours waiting for you to decide where to land," Alice continued. "A rock in the ocean? Seriously, Edward, what were you thinking?"

"I think that's the point, Alice," I answered meekly. "I wasn't thinking."

"That much is obvious." Alice rolled her eyes, and in the split second they were aimed skyward, I ran and scooped her in my arms to hug her tight.

"I'm sorry," I told her. My cell was the last link I had to Bella. I couldn't believe I had so nearly lost it. "I can't thank you enough for this."

"Eugh! Put me down. You're rivalling Emmett in the OTT hug stakes and you're getting me wet!"

Emmett grinned. He was running through last season's Seahawks games in his mind, which made me suspicious, but I didn't have chance to dwell on it as Alice threw a bag my way.

"You love me anyway," I grinned taking out a change of clothes. Alice huffed and turned her back while I changed out of my wet rags that barely resembled clothes.

"Which way is home?" I asked.

"I'm not going to tell you that." Alice was also guarding her thoughts. As I stalked towards her intending to try tickle torture, she pushed on my chest. "Yet," she finished.

"When then?"

"Do you know how much energy you wasted last night?" she stalled. "See yourself through my eyes." I hung my head as I did what she asked, ashamed at the sight. "Emmett will bring you home when you have hunted sufficiently again. The one thing Bella asked of you."

That last dig stung, but it did give me a purpose. If Bella wanted me fed, then fed I would be. Emmett was close behind me as I bolted in search of prey.

**Carlisle's POV**

I had never been so concerned for my first son since he was helplessly succumbing to the influenza. I could not imagine what had occurred to send him to the depths of despair that Alice described. With all my centuries of caring, it pained me to be so useless.

Fortunately, I had covered the night shift at the hospital and was not due in until late that evening, but I still couldn't help Edward if we didn't know where he was.

Esme and I were waiting anxiously in the kitchen when Alice at last, came home. Esme had taken to sitting at the counter, as she often had with Bella when she sampled Esme's cooking.

"Did you find him?" I asked jumping up, only to be rewarded with a look of contempt. "Of course you did. Is he okay? Why isn't he with you?"

"Emmett's taken him hunting."

"So soon?" I was shocked. "What has he done, Alice?"

Jasper appeared behind her and took her shoulders, pulling her back against him.

"Overreacted as usual," she replied smiling up at her mate.

I breathed a small sigh of relief. Things weren't as bad as Edward had made them appear, then. "And Bella?" I asked.

"Gone."

Esme gasped at my shoulder and instinctively I reached for her hand and squeezed. While trying to keep calm and think logically "Do we know where she's gone?"

"No, but she's safe."

"But you can't see her, Alice. How do you—" she cut me off.

"I've seen her letter to Edward. She left of her own accord, and she's not stupid."

"Do we know why she left?"

"Maybe we should have explained things to her more. She thinks she's protecting us from the Volturi by not being here for them to find."

"She what?" I exclaimed. "But Aro…"

"I know," Alice said. "We didn't tell her what he can do; that with one touch he'll know everything about her."

"This changes things," I said sadly. To have had Bella there to show the Volturi that she was Edward's mate and would be turned in time, was one thing. Aro knowing that a human was out there fully cognisant of what we are, was entirely different. I needed to think.

"Jasper," I said as I made my way past and up the stairs to my study. "Would you mind?"

I could already feel his influence as he followed me through the door, closing it behind him. Of course everyone in the house could hear anything they wanted to, even with the doors closed, but it lessened any distractions.

Jasper went to stand in front of the window looking out across the river, calm and relaxed, hands clasped gently behind his back—his thinking position, as I tried to relax in my chair.

It was a full ten minutes before either of us spoke.

"We have to assume they'll come," I broke the silence.

"Yes." Jasper didn't move.

"We may be able to talk our way out, if Aro and Marcus don't come," he said at length.

Strategy discussions with Jasper were very quiet affairs. Ninety nine percent went on in our heads, but every word spoken was direct and to the point.

"And if they come?" I ventured.

After another silence, Jasper turned to face me with a sigh. "Then we may have to fight for our lives—and we will not be the only ones."

As his words sank in, I wondered how I hadn't seen that for myself. "We must warn them," I said. "They must be made aware of the danger."

Jasper nodded sagely, and went back to staring through the window. I knew that he would be rating our chances against the various talents of the Volturi guard.

I took out my phone. "Chief Black?"

"What do you want?" came his gruff reply. "If this is about Bella…"

"No. it's about survival," I cut in. "Yours—and possibly the whole tribe."

A couple of minutes silence, and he spoke abruptly. "Forks coffee shop. Twenty minutes. Alone." He put emphasis on the last word, and rang off.

I was surprised that a man who hated me and my family vehemently, and had refused to come anywhere near me until a few weeks ago, had had the intelligence to lay his prejudices aside and take me seriously.

He, of course, was not alone. When I entered the coffee shop, the three older Quileutes were there. Billy, Harry and Quil, as I remembered. I didn't expect them to shake hands, and sat down with a nod.

"No Sam?" I couldn't help asking.

"He still has a _few_ youngsters to train," Billy replied wryly.

"That's good," I countered. "You may need all the fire power you can muster."

"What is this danger you speak of?" Billy sneered.

"Our kind," I said watching the contempt on his face. I could see the laughter in his eyes as he thought I underestimated them.

"William Black," I growled, needing him to see the threat. "These are our kind as you've never seen them, and I hope to God you never do."

Now that I had his attention, I carried on in little more than a whisper. "They will come to us," I said. "And we will do everything we can to keep them from learning of you."

Billy interrupted. "It's quite simple leech. You just keep your damned mouths shut." I disregarded the insult, as I would overlook ignorance in a child.

"They have ways of knowing things that we are powerless to prevent," I told him. He was not convinced, but he was listening.

"Bella understood the threat to some degree, and she has left in a futile attempt to protect us," I persisted.

Billy was looking less sure of himself. "Bella left to protect _you_?"

"Yes, but she didn't understand the nature of the power involved, and has unwittingly left us in more danger."

Billy smiled, relaxing into his chair. "You're in danger and you want us to help you," he said very pleased with himself.

"Billy," I said patiently. "You are no real threat to our kind. Yes, if you come across one or two nomads you can deal with them sufficiently, but the reason you are here today, is because I have no wish to harm anyone. We could have easily despatched your grandfather and his cronies when we came across them, choosing to forge a Treaty instead."

Billy's eyes were dark and studying me shrewdly. He didn't like what he was hearing, but I felt it was getting through and carried on.

"I am not asking for your help—far from it. I'm warning you that if the worst danger comes and _we_ don't survive, they will surely come for all of you. We will do our utmost to prevent such a thing, and make every effort to alert you should the worst happen."

"How do you rate your chances?" I had almost forgotten the two other men until Quil asked his pertinent question.

"That depends on the number and make up of the force sent against us," I told him.

"Why?" Harry piped up, and looked most uncomfortable when I focused on him. I could see the capillaries under his skin begin to redden, though they didn't quite make it to the surface. "Why would your kind do that?"

"We are not typical," I replied. "Our kind don't like your kind to know that we exist. In their eyes, to have such knowledge is a death sentence."

Billy's eyes flashed in anger. "So your whelp has signed Bella's death warrant!" he hissed.

"He tried his best not to, but she worked it out for herself."

Billy snorted in disgust and disbelief.

"She's an intelligent young woman," I said. It was clear he was unconvinced so I reminded him, "It was your son who gave her the key, telling her stories of the cold ones."

Billy glared at me and I could sense the magic begin to swell in him. "Not here," I warned.

Harry put a hand on Billy's. "What's done is done," he said.

And shrewd old Quil diverted their attention asking, "You talk about the worst case. What are the chances that it won't come to that?"

"They will typically send three or four to investigate, but knowing there are seven of us, and that some of us are talented, it is reasonable to assume they will send more. It depends more on which ones than how many."

"What do you mean?" Billy asked gruffly.

"There are some who are powerful in ways you can only imagine."

"You really have come to warn us and not in an attempt to enlist our help?"

"Quite. If it comes to a fight I don't want any of you within miles. If we perish you must try to finish the job, because they will go after Bella. Or," I said gravely. "If we have managed to keep your existence from them, you might choose to sacrifice Bella for the protection of your tribe."

I could see that it was not lost on Billy that sacrificing Bella also meant sacrificing his own son. I prayed that he would not have to make that choice.

Again Quil showed remarkable acumen. "Why has Bella leaving put you all in more danger?"

I glanced at Billy. He was dealing with enough already.

"I don't think you're ready to hear that answer," I said. "Well, I've done what I came for. What you do with the information is your own affair. I must return to my family. We have plans of our own to make." I made to stand up.

"Your…daughter," Billy said cautiously. "Will see them coming?"

"Yes, and we will give you as much warning as we can," I assured him. "We will do our best to keep Bella, and therefore your son, out of this."

Standing up fully, I was pleasantly surprised when Billy held out his hand. "Thank you," he said as I shook it.

It was a weight off my mind just knowing that he had taken me seriously, and I hurried home to my family to prepare for whatever was coming.

**Sam's POV**

Billy had asked me to stay in the village to train the three youngsters who were left. I was pretty annoyed that Jacob and Bella had gone off like that, just as their training was about to bear fruit.

I decided to base ourselves at Billy's, setting Leah, Seth and Quil some mental challenges in the house. After running them to the Treaty line, I took them round the boundary. It was a good chance to acquaint them with it.

Fortunately that didn't leave much time for practical use of the magic, as we only had Billy's now empty garage for a venue.

Billy hadn't told me where he, Harry and Quil were going, probably because he knew I wouldn't have sanctioned it.

They returned before we broke for lunch, and Harry took the kids to his place before Billy was even out of the car. I knew then that something was very wrong, but nothing would have prepared me for the worst news possible.

It was hard to believe that our local coven were so concerned about the coming threat, but they'd done a great job of scaring Billy into action. He was adamant that I step up the training and concentrate on stabilising and increasing fire power as much as possible.

I understood when I learned that the enemy's ultimate goal was Bella. We were her, and consequently Jacob's, last line of defence. We didn't know what numbers the enemy might bring, and were reliant on the Cullens to keep us informed—a situation I disliked.

What was clear though, was that if enough of them came to slay the Cullens, we would need every available protector.

Billy promised to make quantities of the survival potion, and Quil said he'd help me bring the young ones on quickly.

We moved to the kitchen to prepare and eat a rapid lunch, talking all the while. Throwing out ideas and tactics. As soon as we were finished, Quil and I collected the kids from Harry's. I was pleased to see Harry tag along and help so we could mentor them one-on-one. He had been like a lost soul since discovering that Leah was empowered with the magic.

It was never wise for protectors to train their own sons, which is one reason that I had been designated as trainer—the other being that I was the fittest, not to mention the youngest. So Harry mentored Quil, I took Seth, and Old Quil was left with Leah.

It was a very enjoyable afternoon. Much calmer than I had anticipated. My heart swelled with pride as Quil coaxed wonders from Leah, who worked far better without Bella around surpassing her at everything except running.

.

**Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18 Preparations

**AN. My Easter gift to those of you reading - another chapter. Enjoy, it has many calories less than chocolate eggs.**

**.**

**I only own Leanne, Betsy, Beau and the magic.**

**.**

**Preparations**

**Quil's POV**

I was amazed to see the progress Leah had made in such a short time. Although my grandson was doing fine, Seth and Leah left him in the shade. It was a good thing young Quil wasn't competitive or envious. It didn't affect him that he always lagged behind, he just accepted it for what it was. Bella, Leah and Seth would always outshine the others, and Jacob as the future Chief would most likely outstrip Quil, too.

Harry took us all back to his for dinner, which gave me the opportunity to have a quiet word with Sue. When the meal was over, Sam declared that he and Leah would do the dishes, and Harry led the rest of us into the lounge, switching on the TV. I invited Sue to come and sit out on the porch.

"I'm guessing this isn't exactly social," Sue said, settling into a chair.

"No." I lowered myself into the rocker. I'd might as well be comfortable, and my old bones appreciated the thought.

"This is about the kids—or Harry," she ventured.

I smiled. Sue never did beat about the bush. "A little of both," I confirmed. "And you." I began to rock slowly, gathering my thoughts to decide where to begin.

"Harry is going to need you to lean on more than ever," I said. "We've been warned that a serious threat may be coming our way. One that could kill us all."

I paused to let her process that information, before carrying on. "Harry has found this all very difficult to deal with, and will probably struggle with the thought of Leah being in the firing line."

Sue's mouth was a taut line. She didn't like the idea any more than Harry, but she stayed calm and let me finish.

"We will need his power if it comes to a fight, and cannot afford for him to lose focus."

"So that's where the kids come in, worrying about them will distract him."

"Yes."

"Where do I enter the equation?"

"Do you remember Bella in the tent?"

"Of course. It's not something I'll easily forget," Sue winced.

"Her mind had left her body and we had to help it find it's way back. That is something we protectors practise and should be able to accomplish without help."

Sue nodded that she was following my train of thought.

"That happens when we kill a vampire. We expend a vast amount of our energy, and if when we awake are not given the revival potion, may still die from it."

"You want me to administer the potion," Sue guessed.

"It could be worse than that and you may need further help if the youngsters fight alongside us. They, like Bella, may not come back to their bodies. It would be down to you to arrange collection and safekeeping of them until we can call their spirits back."

"What happens if the bodies are damaged or they don't get back?" Sue asked horrified.

"The bodies will be weak and should be disturbed as little as possible. It is better that they are not moved, but we cannot let them lie unprotected. You may have to enlist others from the village to move them, though you cannot reveal our secrets."

"What on earth would I tell them?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "We'll try to think of something, but hopefully it won't come to that."

Sue wasn't convinced.

"That wouldn't be your main purpose." I continued. We four protectors will carry doses of the potion, but it would be reassuring if someone…"

"Me."

"Yes. You, Sue, could make sure that we have enough, and remember to take it. It can be a disorienting experience."

"So you need me as a sort of medic? I think I can handle that, just tell me what to do and when."

"I'll explain it to you exactly, but I hope you never have to do any of it."

We sat in silence for a while—each in their own thoughts.

"Sue," I asked at length. "Would you consider having a stab at the magic yourself?"

"What? I'm too old to start all that now."

"If the worst happens we'll need Harry to be focused. I don't think he can do that when he's worried about both his children, but if he knew that you could try to defend them…" I trailed off, leaving the scene in Sue's mind. "If Harry isn't focused it could be devastating," I said softly.

"You mean, if Harry is obsessed with keeping his own kids safe, he could end up being the cause of harm getting to them or others?"

"Not the cause, but he may unwittingly give our enemy a way in."

"Alright," she conceded, bitterly. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

I smiled in sympathy and stood up. "I'll go and tell Sam he's got one more to train."

"You go on in then. I'll sit here a while."

I left Sue to absorb everything she'd just agreed to."

**Sue's POV**

What had I gotten myself into? I laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. Was I dreaming? I wondered, and pinched myself to make sure. In the last few weeks my world had been turned upside down, and now at my age, I was going to learn how to kill.

Me!

A nurse!

It was my nature to save life, not end it. But were these…vampires—vampires! Was I nuts? Were they even alive?

In the end it didn't matter. I would protect my family from anything.

I took a week off work. "A family emergency," I told them, and curiously it didn't feel as though I were lying.

It was the strangest, most frantic week of my life. Yet underneath all the weirdness and manic urgency, it was a very grounding experience. Instead of feeling as though I was losing my family, it expanded to include Billy and the two Quils.

Training was intensive with Sam, the kids, Harry who insisted on helping, and the other two men, who put in appearances when they could. It was very tiring and my appetite increased. Now I understood why the men got so hungry.

It was much harder for Billy to even reach the field, which had obviously stayed secret because it was so inaccessible, so his visits were rare. As I now understood, one of them always had to be in the village, so more often than not, it was Billy who stayed enabling Quil to come.

That didn't mean Billy was idle. Far from it. The first couple of days he had Charlie to entertain. The men had been worried that Charlie would pick up on the atmosphere and poke his nose where it wasn't wanted, so the first day Billy took him fishing and we came home to a huge cook-out on the beach where their catches were the least of the food available. I was so grateful. The thought of cooking after the day I'd had was weighing on my mind. I was tired, and so hungry it hurt.

We were all relieved the next day when Charlie announced he'd be moving back home. He didn't feel right being away from the house with Bella gone, and besides it was time he returned to work

Home life—what there was of it—was more relaxed. Now the whole family were privy to the secrets and working to a common goal, we talked freely. Harry filled me in on a great deal of information, which enabled me to concentrate on the physical aspects of the training during the day.

The first thing they did was teach me to run.

Yeah, I know. I thought I'd been running all my life—well until recently, we all get old. But this was something else. It seemed that some kind of energy was utilised to boost our performance. I had never run so fast, but then I'd never really wanted to before.

Running was good. It didn't harm anyone, but I might need it. If it came to a battle, the four protectors would each carry three doses of the revival potion, but in a fight things got lost, damaged or spilt. I would need to reach anybody who didn't get up and carry on.

I couldn't be everywhere at once, and the men were convinced any battle was likely to cover a large area, so they had a plan in case a body went unnoticed. Their spirit would come to me and blow in one ear and then the other. I would then follow any small movements until I discovered the body.

Harry insisted on being the one to practise that, and strange as it was to know that he wasn't in his body, it did kinda feel like my husband. It was the weirdest feeling to know that his body lay unconscious somewhere else.

Once we'd done it a couple of times, I was more confident of my usefulness, but caring for the kids worried me. All I could do was guard the bodies until it was safe enough to direct a couple of village boys to them so they could cart them away to safety.

I wasn't happy with the idea of sending youngsters into danger, especially one they couldn't comprehend. However, I knew that I would do it as the thought of anyone's body lying defenceless was too distressing.

I tried very hard to imagine the speed and strength I was told the enemy possessed, but could not translate that into a battle scene—particularly one where I could make any difference.

Nevertheless, I knew I had to find the confidence to convince my husband that I could take care of myself as well as others. To that end, I agreed to try the magic. No one was more shocked than me when a tiny spark crackled at the end of my finger.

That night I sat out on the porch with Harry after the kids had gone to bed. We snuggled together on the swing, and I waited for him to tell me what was on his mind.

"You're good at your job," he finally said.

"Mmm," I agreed sleepily, my head in his lap.

"Have you ever wondered if you're better at it than you might be?"

"No, why would I?" I yawned.

"Have you ever compared your statistics to those of other nurses?

I dragged myself out of my late-night lethargy to sit up and look at him. "What on earth are you getting at?"

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Well, Bella can sort of…heal things," he mumbled.

"Like what?"

"Only a couple of scratches, so far."

"And you think that I can do that?" I asked excited.

"I don't know, but I was thinking, why not?"

I thought it over. I couldn't see that I was any different to the other nurses, but it was certainly something I was interested in exploring, and I said so to Harry.

"When this threat is past," I told him. "I'd like to look into that, but for now I've enough to deal with."

I was astounded at what my own children could do. Seth was so proud of the bolt he could send more than seventy feet to destroy a rock, and although Leah's range was shorter, the force of her magic was stronger. Harry told me that they thought Leah's would intensify with touch, like Bella, whereas Seth was more normal—if any of it could be classed as normal.

As I trained and practised with Sam and the other protectors, who came when they could, a faint glow became noticeable around them. Harry explained what it was and why I could see it.

"So the children have them, too?"

"Yes, love, and so do you." that hadn't occurred to me.

"And when I see them properly they'll be orange and look like flames?"

"Ours are," Harry said meaning the four protectors. "Seth's is very like ours, but is already quite dark. I think he will have very powerful magic. The edge of his is coming in light green, but another colour is forming outside that making a double edge like Bella's."

Harry held me close. "The truth is my family are more special than I ever imagined," he whispered.

Snuggling into him, I enjoyed the intimacy while letting him describe Leah's and my auras. Leah's is mauve with a centre of green, a silver rim and blue edge. Mine is blue with a mauve centre and yellow edge. Unlike my children, my aura does not have a ring of colour, or rim, between the main flame and it's fiery edge.

**Billy's POV**

The day after Charlie left, I was eating breakfast before Sam came to help me reach the training field, when the phone rang.

"Are you alone?"

I barely recognised the voice. "Jacob?" I rasped. "Yes, quite alone."

"I'm sorry," he began.

"No, son, it's fine. You did the right thing," I told him. "Are you okay? Is Bella okay?"

"We're both good. I can't chance talking for long. I can't explain. It would take too long."

"I know," I said. "The doctor came to see us."

"You're aware of the danger?" My son let out a sigh of relief. "So you're preparing?"

"Yes, son. You have to come home." I wanted to tell him that they were putting us all in more danger by staying away, but didn't know how.

Before I could phrase it properly Jacob said hurriedly, "Sorry, we can't. it's safest we stay here." and he cut the connection.

Safest for who? I thought. It might be safer for them, but what about the rest of us? In that moment I did something I never thought I would. I hated my best friend's daughter. My whole tribe was under threat because she couldn't leave the vampires alone.

The next instant, I was grateful that she had taken Jacob. At least _he_ would survive.

I was torn.

Should I try to call him back and explain why they must come home? Or encourage my son to stay away and keep safe?

Selfishly, I was pleased that all three of my children were out of harm's way, but I was Chief of my tribe and the head protector. It was ingrained in me to guard them with my life—and I would, but would it be enough?

Could I keep quiet about the one thing that may save us all, to guarantee survival of my offspring?

**Alice****'****s POV**

It was a good job that Bella was unreachable, or I would gladly have wrung her neck. Weary and frustrated, I was completely helpless as I watched my family falling apart.

Emmett was the only exception. He, of course, was loving it. The prospect of a good fight saturated his brain leaving no room for doubts or worries about anybody's safety. I almost envied him his simplistic nature, but at least his mood infected us for a while and Jasper was spending more and more time with him, as the person easiest to tolerate.

I had little time to consciously miss my mate, but the lack of his support rankled. Rosalie wasn't much help drifting between moaning that Emmett was so obsessed, bitching about Bella getting us into the mess before running off and hiding, and nagging me to see something useful.

As if I wasn't trying!

Poor Carlisle had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He also asked me constantly if there was anything useful in my visions, though he never nagged. He felt responsible for everyone: us; the Quileutes; Bella; Charlie; maybe even the whole town.

On top of everything he had his job to keep up, and the summer was nearly over forcing him to find a way to get us out of school. He had been so disturbed that he had missed an irregular heartbeat, when a middle-aged woman was admitted after falling down some stairs.

It wasn't even his patient, but when she died at home the next day from heart failure, he blamed himself. Which of course meant that Esme was upset and fussing over Carlisle.

And don't even start me on Edward!

Many people underestimated Bella. She wasn't stupid. She knew I couldn't see her in my visions and must have kept the native boy with her, as I hadn't been able to see him either.

I caught a glimpse yesterday when he must have strayed too far from Bella in search of food. He had a very primitive bow and arrow, but managed to kill a rabbit. After grabbing what I supposed would be their dinner, he must have headed back and I lost him. I played it over and over in my head for Edward, but they could have been anywhere.

Why did I want to throttle Bella? She'd called my lame-ass brother is why. She should have called _me_.

I understood her reasoning, as we hadn't told her enough about the Volturi's strengths. Her logic was impeccable given the information she had, and her actions were generous. Unfortunately, they were futile. If she'd only called _me_, her best friend, I'd have told her straight. Instead, she had to call Edward.

As we were both in the house, I heard every word Edward said. "Bella? Thank God. Are you okay? Tell me where you are and I'll come and get you."

I didn't catch Bella's end but assume it was along the lines of, "I'm not coming back." although I like to think she told him to take a running jump.

"Bella, you have to come back."

She must have asked after her father.

"No, Charlie's fine. I miss you."

I bet she said she missed him, too. I entered Edward's bedroom in time to hear, "Don't worry, I'm safe."

"Bella, listen," I shouted but she had gone.

Of course we rang the number straight back, but Bella had turned the cell off.

"Edward, you idiot. If she calls again, at least have the sense to explain how we're in more danger with her gone, not less."

"I don't want to worry her," Edward sniffed. "We'll deal with the Volturi."

"But if you want her to come home…" I could tell he wasn't listening. "Next time tell her Charlie's hurt or something."

Edward was horrified. "I'm not going to lie to her."

"Then tell her there's every chance he'll _get_ hurt when we no longer exist to protect him."

"The Volturi will see that Charlie has no idea what we are. They have no reason to touch him."

"Except to get to Bella," I pointed out harshly. The horror on Edward's face was hard to watch, but I didn't regret my words, only that they were true. I sighed that the strain I was under showed in my total lack of filter.

"So you'll tell her?" I pushed Edward for a promise.

"If she calls," he agreed dejectedly. Looking at me, he opened his mouth to speak.

_I saw the letter. She told you it was pointless to ask_, I thought to him.

Edward slumped onto his couch, dropping his head into his hands. I left swiftly. We all knew nothing we could do or say to him would make any difference—we'd tried.

I was worried about Bella. We never had gotten to the bottom of that nausea or her feeling of being watched. What if she was right and it was the result of being around vampires? She wouldn't cope with the Volturi at all.

She only escaped the feeling when she was at La Push. _What if she was writhing in agony right now? _I thought. _She__'__d never let on_.

"For sanity's sake, keep your thoughts to yourself," Edward whined.

.

**AN. Your Easter gift to me? Reviews - even a smiley face, or a sad one if you don't like it.**


	19. Chapter 19 A Meeting

**AN. So, another chapter - enjoy.**

**.**

**Stephenie Meyer still owns almost everything.**

**.**

**A Meeting.**

**Sue's POV**

Harry had told me a lot about vampires in general, and the local breed in particular; how cold they were and how strange their eyes were. But it wasn't the differences that struck me most, it was the way they chose to live.

We'd all seen the Cullens for ourselves and they seemed so normal. I remembered meeting Dr. Cullen in the tent, how pleasant he was, and how Harry had prevented me from shaking his hand.

It amazed me how accepting our children were. Maybe I was too old to follow suit. There was an idea lodged in the back of my mind. I had been toying with it for a while.

Before I could think myself out of it, I made a quick call and was soon being shown into an office.

"Sue Clearwater. It's nice to meet you…" Standing up on his side of a large desk, he added, "…properly." Holding out his hand to shake.

I looked him up and down. He was very calm and didn't take offence at my obvious scrutiny. In fact I caught a gleam in his eye. Well, I hadn't gone there to be rude, so I mustered a weak smile in return and took the outstretched hand.

It really was cold, and I couldn't help shuddering. "Thank you for seeing me, Dr. Cullen."

"My pleasure," he replied indicating that I should take a seat. "Please sit down."

He relaxed back into his chair as I complied.

"I must say I'm somewhat surprised to see you. Your husband wasn't keen on you making my acquaintance as I recall."

"That was then," I said. "Now I know what I'm doing."

His brow twitched in a modicum of surprise, but he showed no sign that the knowledge troubled him. Quite the reverse, as he appeared to relax even more.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

I'm sure that I blushed in embarrassment. I had debated all kinds of reasons I could have given for seeing him, but had always come back to the truth.

"I…I just," I stuttered. "I mean…it's hard, you know…imagining what you are." I paused for some kind of reaction, but he didn't blink—almost statue like. "They've told me so much and yet it's not enough…"

"You needed to see for yourself," he finished for me. "And what do you see?"

I thought carefully before answering. "I see a handsome, clever doctor, with unusual eyes and very cold hands."

"Is that all? Look at me closely."

I stared hard at him, not sure what he wanted me to see.

"Blink," he said suddenly, and on a reflex, I did. His chair was empty. The doctor had gone. I blinked again to be certain my eyes were properly open.

"Looking for me?" came a soft voice. Standing, I swung round to find him behind me leaning nonchalantly against the wall, smiling. A twinkle in his eye.

"I guess they weren't exaggerating your speed," I mumbled open mouthed.

Dr. Cullen gave a small sigh as he pushed away from the wall. "It takes great effort and practise to live at your pace," he said walking slowly toward me. "Learning to tread without cracking the floor, and remembering not to keep unnaturally still."

My heart beat faster as he closed in. His demeanour was almost predatory.

"The hardest of all to control," he whispered as he drew up beside me. I froze when I felt his breath on my neck, despite believing he wouldn't hurt me, and I shivered. "Is the bloodlust."

My body reacted to his implied threat, even as my head told me that he wouldn't harm me. Not there, in the hospital and probably not ever. He spent his life saving people after all.

"How can you work _here_ of all places," I asked thinking of all the blood that must be around him daily.

He smiled and perched against the edge of the desk facing me. "I've been doing it for so long that I'm almost immune.

I gasped at his answer. "How old are you?"

"Things weren't so precise in my time," he muttered. "I don't have an exact date, but I was born some time in the sixteen forties."

I'd known he was old. He had been the one to forge a Treaty with Ephraim Black, but I was stunned at his revelation.

"How? Why?" I had so many questions it was hard to know where to start. "Did you begin by drinking human blood?"

"I never wanted to become this," he said sadly pulling his chair round to sit beside me. "In fact, if Bella decides to join the family, she will be the first to make that decision for herself."

He gazed earnestly into my eyes. "Hopefully it will be easier for her than the others, as she will know what she has to resist," he said sincerely. "I think it's easier for me because there never was a choice. I would gladly have starved to death rather than feed on humans. Alas, I was already dead. Starvation was painful but not successful."

His eyes had a faraway look and his mouth was set in a taut grimace. I had no doubt that he was remembering the pain vividly.

"I am a very atypical vampire," he said returning his attention to the room.

"Have you _never_ tasted human blood?" I was fascinated by the concept.

"Four times," he supplied candidly, then became morose. "Four selfish times that I took it upon myself to play God, and subjected another person to an eternity of torment."

"If you don't mind my saying, you don't look tormented."

"Looks can be deceptive." He sat straighter in the chair and his smile reappeared. "You didn't come here to talk philosophy or ethics. What would you like to know?"

"I have more of an idea how fast you can move."

He nodded in agreement.

"They say that you are strong, almost impossible to kill…"

That twinkle made another appearance in his eyes. "We are very durable."

He flashed over to a cabinet and back to his seat. "Here," he said handing me a packet.

I knew what it was and frowned at him in query.

"Open it," he urged softly.

I removed the shiny new scalpel from it's sterile wrapper. When I looked up, his arm was on the desk in front of us and he had rolled the sleeve up to his elbow.

"Go on. You won't hurt me," he prompted.

My whole being told me it was wrong, but I trusted him. Gritting my teeth I ran the sharp edge over his forearm.

"I didn't mean for you to tickle me," he smirked.

The ribbon of red I expected to see was totally absent. Okay, I thought. If you want to play games I'll play along. Gripping the handle in my fist like a dagger, I drove it hard into his flesh.

With a snap the blade broke off. I worried where it had gone, until he held it up in his other hand. I swallowed, relieved. "Yeah, durable about covers it," I said. "May I?" He nodded.

Picking up his arm I studied it carefully. It was perfect. Like his hand it was cold. I could feel how hard it was, and yet there was a glossy feel to it. I glanced up into his smiling eyes. They were a very pretty caramel. Fascinated, I must have stared too long.

He cocked his head to one side. "As you can see, I'm not hungry."

"Your eyes turn black when you are," I mused, remembering what Harry had told me. "Do the red eyes turn black, too?"

"Yes."

"How can we tell if a black eyed vampire feeds on humans?"

"You can't. you would have to study them closely to discern any redness, and it's highly unlikely you'd get near enough to try."

Wasn't that the truth? A human feeder would have you drained before you could tell.

"My eyes rarely get to black these days as I don't need to feed as often as the others in my family, but if they did I would probably be keeping more distance between us."

Talking of his proximity, I noticed that his hand was still very much in mine. It felt warm now—or at least not cold.

"Oh." I'm sure I blushed again as I released it.

"It's okay," he reassured me, catching one of my hands before it left the desk and squeezing it firmly but gently. "I want you to know everything you need to, to survive.

Turning his hand over and resting it in my palm, I ran my fingers along his. Stroking the tips I asked, "How sensitive is your…" I wasn't sure if it could be called skin, but what other word was there? "…skin?"

"Like all my senses it is much heightened compared to yours."

"Did I cause you pain with the scalpel?" I wondered, if he was that sensitive.

"Not at all." He smiled widely. "Although I can feel the lightest brush of a feather, very little you…pardon me," he corrected himself. "Your average human can do, will hurt me."

"How about your other senses?"

"They come in handy when diagnosing patients. No need for a heart monitor as I can hear any irregularity for myself. I can diagnose diseases by their smell though it took time to differentiate the odours. Would that my eyes were x-ray and I could also see inside the body, but my sewing is very fine."

"I would love to see that. I can't imagine how you manage something so delicate."

"The range of our sight is incredible. You would need powerful lenses to see as far as we do and a whole other set to get as close up, yet you still wouldn't grasp the colour and vibrancy."

I made a mental note to consult him if stitches were needed, seeing the sense in utilising such clarity, even if I was having difficulty picturing it.

"Add to that, night vision," he continued. "We see extremely well in the dark which is useful as we don't sleep."

That was news to me. Trying to cover the stunned state of my mind and collect my thoughts, I carefully returned his arm to the desk. "That just leaves strength," I said.

"That's harder to demonstrate in this environment. Now if we were in the forest I could uproot a few trees and break them like sticks, or pulverise a few rocks."

I gulped, wide-eyed. "You're not kidding are you? You know," I said. "The men telling us all these things doesn't really prepare us for the reality."

Then he surprised me with what I considered to be a generous offer.

"We'd be happy to come and demonstrate if you think it'd help."

"I'd love to see that," I said. "Is it true that you sparkle in the sun?"

"Oh yes, that's one reason we like it here. The sun doesn't make much of an appearance."

"I can't see Billy letting you on the Reservation," I told him. "But I could ask."

"We know a clearing in the forest that would be an ideal place."

"I still don't see Billy going for it. He'd probably think it was a trap."

He sighed. "Billy does find it hard to separate us from the rest of our species. You and your family then. At least four of you would know what you were up against."

I gasped again. "How do you know about my family?" I asked suspiciously.

"They do train with Bella," came his reply. "And young Seth seems to have a fascination for my first son, Edward."

"He's been pumping my Seth for information I suppose!" I huffed. I was annoyed that Seth must have seen him in secret.

The doctor chuckled. "That wouldn't be necessary if Edward even wanted information. He hears what is in your mind. A fact that Seth is well aware of as he loves to see how much of a conversation they can have without actually talking."

"Oh." That sounded like my Seth. I wondered that he had managed to keep that secret. In some ways he was growing up fast. Secrecy was becoming a way of life for us, but I determined then and there that it would stop between members of my own family.

"Well," I said. "I'll pass your idea on, but if Harry is against it I wouldn't be bringing the children." I stood up to leave and like the perfect gentleman Dr. Cullen opened the door.

"Take care, Sue," he said solemnly offering his hand.

I shook it briefly and hurried out. "Goodbye, Doctor. Thank you."

"Anytime," he called out to my back. "Anytime at all."

That night at dinner I made an announcement. "There have been a lot of changes lately, and with them have come secrets. I don't like us, as a family, to have secrets. Here and now I want to air any secrets we may have from each other."

I scanned the room for signs that somebody wanted to share. Nobody had stopped eating, and they looked bored.

"I will start by telling you that I paid a visit to Dr. Cullen today."

That got their attention.

"But he's one of _them_." Leah was concerned.

"Cool!" Came from Seth.

"What possessed you?" From Sam.

Harry looked very worried. I squeezed his hand in reassurance as I addressed my future son, Sam. "You can tell me how fast and strong vampires are until you're blue in the face, but do you truly understand it?"

Sam wasn't impressed and Leah's face betrayed that she was thinking, Yadda, yadda, yadda.

"Have you seen one running flat out? Have you witnessed first hand their strength or durability?"

"No, but we have no reason to doubt the authenticity when our information comes from Ephraim Black himself."

"Oh, I don't doubt you for a second. What I do question is our comprehension of it all."

I faced my daughter. "Leah, have you seen those things?"

"Of course not." She pouted. "I didn't even know they existed until recently."

"How about you, Seth?" I was nervous of asking him now that I knew of his friendship with one of the children. Hah! Children! They were probably older then me.

"No way, but I sure would like to. Do you think they could race a car?"

I smiled at my son relieved at his answer, but also amused that it was so typical of him. "I'm positive they could. They might even win," I told him.

"Neat!"

"And you, my love?" I turned to search Harry's face for signs that our talk was too much for him.

I had seen my husband waiver on the brink of insanity when it was confirmed that Leah was special, too. The image of his baby girl had been ripped from him and replaced with that of a potential killer.

Harry shook his head and spoke sadly to Seth. "That would not be neat, or cool, or sick, or any other adjective except deadly."

"Have you seen it?" I pushed him.

"No, and I never want to."

"Has Billy?"

"No."

"Quil?"

Harry sighed. "I think so. Maybe, when he was a boy."

"We do not know our enemy," I stated.

"We do!" Sam's fist hit the table in emphasis.

"We know _of_ them, Sam, but if we are going to win a battle against them, we need a much deeper understanding. Dr. Cullen has offered us that."

"You really think he'd help us against his own kind?"

"Yes, I truly believe that he rates our existence as highly as his own." I recalled his earlier claim to be tormented, and added. "Possibly more so."

"What does he recommend?" Sam sneered reminding me of Billy at his worst.

"That we experience for ourselves what we would be up against."

"I'll just bet he does!" Sam said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Harry slapped the table as he got to his feet. "I forbid any of you to go near them," he cried.

Standing next to him, I put an arm round his shoulder. "Can we just think for a minute, here," I attempted to cajole him.

Harry shook off my arm. "No!" He glared directly at me. "We will have nothing to do with them."

My husband stormed out of the room, and we heard the door slam as he left the house.

I sat heavily in defeat.

Seth shrugged and recommenced filling his face with food, half heartedly followed by Sam and Leah. I picked around at mine for a while, unable to eat it. So many emotions were vying for a place, that my stomach was in turmoil.

Eventually, I conceded defeat and tipped my plate in the trash on my way to make a pot of peppermint tea in a vain attempt to calm me.

"What's for dessert, Mom?" Seth asked as I sat back down.

Instead of the answer he wanted, I said, "Seth, bearing in mind that I've been talking to Dr. Cullen, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Nope?" It came out as a question wondering what I was getting at.

"You don't think we should know about your friendship with a Cullen boy?"

"Me and Edward hang sometimes," he said, a little guiltily. "We're just friends, Mom. He's cool."

"You're loitering with that leech?" Sam was annoyed. "I knew you had some kind of fascination with him, but meeting him is plain stupid, Seth."

Leah looked sheepish and I guessed that she had known. Obviously she hadn't enlightened Sam.

"Is there anything useful you can tell us about them?" I urged my son, keeping Sam's attention focused on Seth.

Leah visibly relaxed as Seth told us with another shrug, "he's good company. It's neat the way he reads my mind. Oh, and he drives real fast."

"You got in his car?" I asked, horrified.

"But he's the best driver, Mom—really safe."

"Safe," Sam snorted. "What could be safe in a fast car with a vampire?"

"Everything," Seth enthused. "His reflexes are amazing."

"But if he crashed the car, _he_ would walk away," I pointed out, a little smug with my new knowledge. "You might not."

"He wouldn't do that, Mom," Seth insisted. "Edward's real careful with people."

"Okay, son." How could I be cross with him? I was suggesting we meet up with a few of them myself.

It had occurred to me that it was a vampire's nature to be persuasive. That may be true, yet I didn't think that Dr. Cullen had a hidden agenda. I was less sure of Seth's Edward.

"I just want everything out in the open. Maybe I could come with you next time you meet up," I proposed. "Check him out for myself. What do you think, Sam?"

Sam was scowling. "I think you're playing with fire. If you're not careful you'll get your fingers burned."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing. If someone hadn't once played with fire, we'd be mighty cold in the winter and eating with our fingers. There'd be no cars, no nails, no pottery…"

"Stop! Stop!" he laughed covering his ears. "I get it."

"So, should we take the Doc up on his offer?"

Sam shook his head. "I'm with Harry on that one," he said. "That's more than just playing with fire."

"I did promise to lay his offer on the table, though. Will you come with me to Billy's?"

"Oh I wouldn't miss Billy's face for anything."

"Come on then. No time like the present."

Leah let out a long sigh. "I guess we're left with the dishes. Thanks."

I grinned at her as we all stood up. All except Seth, who gazed dolefully, beseeching me with long brown puppy dog eyes. My grin widened as I jerked my head toward a cupboard. "Go hunt down some muffins," I told him. With a huge grin, he did.

We found Harry rocking on the porch, and he reluctantly accompanied us to Billy's. Sam had called Quil, so I found myself facing the four protectors. I was glad that two of them already knew my business.

They listened intently as I explained Dr. Cullen's proposal and how I felt about it.

Sam didn't get the reaction he'd hoped for—Billy hardly reacted at all. His eyes narrowed when I mentioned the Cullens, and his lips tightened at the details, but he barely moved a muscle.

There was an eerie silence.

Nervously, I looked from face to face. Sam was frowning at Billy trying to gauge his mind. Old Quil was deep in thought, and Harry gazed expectantly at Billy, no doubt wanting him to shoot me down.

I squeezed my husband's hand. This time trying to gain reassurance for myself. The prolonged quiet unnerved me.

Eventually, Billy spoke. "Interesting," was all he said.

"What? You're not seriously thinking about it?" Sam spluttered.

"There may be some advantage in it for us," Billy mused. "Handled right."

"It's gotta be a trap."

"Agreed." Billy nodded sagely. "But we would not be entering it unaware."

Quil was also nodding his agreement. "We can't afford to ignore any means to gain even the slightest advantage," he said.

"We don't need _their_ help," Sam argued.

"Yes! Yes we do!" Billy leaned so far forward, I worried that he'd fall out of his chair. He'd never sounded like that before. His voice was compelling, and I saw in that moment why he was Chief. "The fate of the whole tribe is in our hands."

He had spoken directly to Sam, whose head dropped in a gesture of submission.

Sitting back, Billy sighed heavily. "Looks like I'll be making another call," he said.

I was ordered to go home and Harry elected to go with me. The other three stayed to make their plans before ringing Dr. Cullen to arrange the meeting.

.

**Ok, time to hit that review button. Thanks**


	20. Chapter 20 Alliance

**AN. I hope you all liked Sue's meeting with Carlisle and here is the outcome.**

.

**I don't own anything from Twilight, obviously. I'm not that clever. Fortunately, SM is.**

.

**Alliance.**

**Carlisle's POV**

It seemed that Billy Black wasn't as narrow minded as I'd thought. His liking for us had not increased, but he was able to put his feelings aside for the greater good of his tribe. He was understandably cautious and insisted only two of us had permission to enter the Reservation—one of which must not be the mind reader.

That was a shame as Edward was the fastest. I was tempted to take Emmett for his strength, but decided any real display of strength would be too noisy and raise suspicion amongst the other inhabitants of La Push.

Instead I chose Jasper to accompany me. He was our most experienced fighter and his talent might be useful if the natives got rowdy. I also considered that a display of his talent might give them an idea of what they might be faced with.

I couldn't fathom why they'd allowed us to meet them on their secret training ground. I talked it over with Jasper who said it was a brilliant tactic. "Billy's probably figured that between Bella and Seth's friendship with Edward, and his mind reading, we would likely know about the field anyway," he explained. "Meeting on their territory is the best assurance they can get that only two of us will be present."

We were met at the Treaty line by Harry and Sam. They hadn't made Jasper's acquaintance and eyed him dubiously.

"If you wouldn't mind," Sam said gruffly, holding up blindfolds. "We would prefer to keep any secrets we have left."

Jasper smiled. "Lesson one in underestimating a vampire," he replied. "Why don't _you_ follow _us_?"

He set off at a brisk human walk. A very unhappy Sam kept a close eye on him, as Harry did on me. After a few hundred yards the exertion revealed to me an irregularity in Harry's heartbeat. "Where's the fire, Jasper?" I said. "Slow down, son."

As Jasper turned unerringly onto a narrow track, Sam's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. I didn't need Jasper's talent to feel his anger and frustration, which I guessed was aimed at Edward.

"Jasper has never set foot on the Reservation," I told them. "Nor has Edward mentioned anything about the training you do."

When Jasper stepped behind some impenetrable looking prickly bushes, Sam reached the end of his patience. "Stop right there!" he ordered.

Jasper was having way too much fun and froze on the spot—one foot in the air. I couldn't help smiling at Sam's frustration.

"How are you doing it? If you know nothing about us or the area, how are you finding the way?"

"Smell," I enlightened him.

"Smell?"

"Think of Jasper as the greatest bloodhound you've ever seen. The scents are laid over each other like a tangle of wools. Jasper can unravel those threads and follow whichever he chooses," I told Sam. "Though even I could track here, as all the scents go one way."

"How many do you smell?" Sam asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Ten humans, nineteen rabbits, fourteen white tailed deer, one skunk, three squirrels, five mice…"

I raised my hand. "Thank you, Jasper. That will do."

"_Ten_ humans?" Sam queried. "There are only six."

"Yes, two women and four men. We can hear them," I said.

"You two make eight, Bella nine, and one other," Jasper explained.

"It's weeks since Bella was here," Sam pointed out.

"And?"

Sam scowled. "And I guess the tenth would be Jacob then," he allowed.

"Come along," I said. "We're keeping the others waiting."

"It appears they crawl under there," Jasper said pointing. "I'm not crawling for anyone."

"That's the only way in," Sam growled taking a step toward my son.

"I think not," Jasper replied.

"If you expose the entrance…" Sam began to threaten.

"Wouldn't dream of it. See you on the other side." Jasper jumped up into the branches of the nearest tree.

His deep rumbling laugh rolled back down to us. "It's maybe thirty feet, Carlisle. You can hop over on one leg."

I turned to the two Quileutes and held out my arms in offering. "Gentlemen, care to join me?"

Sam dove under the bushes in a brave attempt to beat me across, and Harry looked like he'd been sucking lemons. I heard Jasper land lightly on the other side.

"Toss him over, Carlisle. I'll catch him," he called.

Harry was horrified and his heart rate soared dangerously.

"Jasper, calm it down," I requested and felt his talent reach us as Harry recovered.

"You really should get your heart checked out," I told him. "It doesn't cope too well with stress."

"Really," he said, not half as acidly as he meant it, thanks to Jasper's influence.

"What do you say?" I offered again. "You don't need to be crawling at your age."

Harry scowled. "I say, I'd rather die." And he followed Sam.

Jumping across, I stood next to Jasper as the two Quileutes emerged.

It was a short stroll to a field where the other six were waiting. I knew all of them except the young girl, and surmised that she was Harry's daughter, Leah.

As we crossed the grass, Seth was bouncing excitedly. "It's Carlisle and Jasper," he whisper-shouted to Sue, who was relieved to see Harry. Leah stared menacingly our way, while the two Quils sat calmly awaiting events.

As we drew closer, Billy inclined his head in greeting and I wondered briefly how they'd got him there. "Thank you for trusting us," I said.

Sam snorted loudly from somewhere to my right.

"We want you all…" I glanced around to include everyone. "…to have the best chance to survive should the worst happen."

"If you're so interested in our survival," Billy retorted. "Why involve us at all?"

"I pray that we don't," I said sincerely. "But it depends who is sent to check us out."

"So you keep saying. How about explaining yourself."

So I told them about Aro and Demetri—how they would hunt Bella down. And that the one I really dreaded coming was Marcus. He would instantly see the bonds we had with any humans, and wonder about them.

"Is that a running track?" I asked. "You want to see how fast we are, so who will race Jasper?"

I had aimed my question at Billy, assuming as their leader, he would choose a volunteer. He looked uncomfortable, and I guessed he thought it should be him—obviously something he couldn't do.

"How about young Leah?" I suggested. "Bella often complained how much faster she was."

"She is fast," Sam said quickly. "but she still can't catch me. I'll do it, but I'll race _you_."

"Frightened of the competition so you have to race an old man," Jasper snorted.

"I don't trust _you_," Sam sneered.

"Alright, I accept." I didn't need Jasper and Sam to keep jibing at each other. "Once round your track."

Sam nodded.

"After you." I gestured for him to take the lead. "I'll see which way round you choose to go."

With a glower, Sam took off faster than I'd expected—faster than any human had a right to go. Nevertheless, I breezed past him by the half way point and returned to the exact spot I had left from. To his credit Sam was only panting lightly as he joined me a short while later.

There was a ripple of whispers, all of which I could hear. They were mostly shocked at Sam's speed. It seemed they didn't use their enhanced ability much. The loudest was Seth whose enthusiasm was infectious. I could see why Edward liked the boy.

"You will notice that I don't pant or breathe heavily. Our bodies are not fuelled by oxygen and we don't get tired in the way you do. Exertion will only make us thirsty."

Some of them eyed me warily and shrank back.

"He's not thirsty now," Sue calmed them.

I smiled at her. "No," I agreed. "That was hardly an exertion.

"What about your strength," Billy asked. "Can you safely demonstrate that?" He stressed safely.

"Of course. Seth, would you find a rock please?"

Harry, located somewhat behind me, must not have been too happy, as Sue nodded and smiled at him before sending Seth off. He was soon back with a fist sized stone.

"Throw it to Jasper. Hard as you like," I urged him.

Joyfully, he spun it straight at Jasper who hardly had to move to intercept it. There was a gasp as he held it up, and a crunching as he ground it to dust in his hand, letting the grains run through his fingers.

"Huh! We can do that," Sam snorted. "Only quieter and with a lot less mess."

"Fair enough," Jasper answered before strolling to the nearest tree and ripping it effortlessly from the ground.

There was a crackling from all four men.

"Gentlemen. Really, there's no need," I soothed.

Swiftly stripping away the branches, Jasper laid the trunk down and clawed at it before sitting carelessly on what was now a crude bench.

I turned to Harry who was the heaviest. "How far do you think I could throw you?" I asked.

He shrugged, but his eyes narrowed as he said. "A couple of hundred yards."

I nodded to Jasper who shinned up a tall tree. "All clear?" I asked picking up his vacated trunk.

"Yep," he called down. "Ten o'clock. Two point three miles."

Launching the log exactly where he'd said, I waited for the splash. "That just landed in the ocean," I explained. "You can find it later when it washes ashore."

"Point made," Sam conceded, then smiled cruelly. "Now tell us how to kill you."

I overlooked his rude manner. "There is only one definitive way to rid yourselves of a hostile vampire," I said, stressing hostile for Sam's benefit and pausing a moment before enlightening them. "Fire."

There was a round of muttering but I had their attention. "Decapitation will work, but if it is not complete, you'll find yourselves in a spot of bother."

"And the magic," Billy reminded me.

"Yes," I said thoughtfully. Their magic intrigued me and I wanted to explore it when the time was right. "I gather there is some kind of 'cleansing' you have to perform to stop them coming back."

"Yes," Billy grudgingly confirmed.

"Doesn't it make you wonder where they are, and what happens to them when they can't get back?" I mused. "I would love to discuss that one day."

Billy didn't like talk of their secrets. "So, fire," he prompted.

"Burns are the one thing we don't recover from."

"So there are other ways to injure you that are not fatal?" Old Quil reminded me a lot of Jasper. Obviously much went on in his head, but he was shrewd and his comments always cut to the chase.

"Yes," I answered him. "When hit hard enough our bodies crack and splinter, but soon repair themselves. Even if a limb is severed it will endeavour to rejoin the body."

Seth whispered something about the Munsters and a hand, and Leah told him that was plain creepy.

"Vampire bites leave scars, but anything burnt will not repair or reattach," I told them, then asked. "Would one of you demonstrate your magic?"

"Me! Me!" Seth bounced up and down only to be silenced by a glance from Billy.

"No. we came here to learn from you," Billy said. "Not to give away any advantage we may have."

"Okay," I said. "How about we watch two of you race up the field?"

Billy thought it over, wondering if it was a trick or way to distract them. "Why two of _us_?" he asked suspiciously.

"We've already established that racing against one of us is a waste of time," I pointed out.

"So what is the point of watching us run?" Billy growled.

"To give Jasper chance to demonstrate how effective vampire talents can be. He won't touch or hurt the runners," I hastily added. "He won't even move."

Seth was nearly jumping out of his skin in excitement, and I wondered if Edward had told him about Jasper.

"No," Billy stated. "We're not here to put on a display for you."

Seth's face fell.

"But, if I have your word as a doctor that no harm will befall him…"

"None whatsoever," I assured him.

Billy nodded. "Then young Seth may participate…if he chooses."

"Oh, boy!" Seth was literally bouncing as a growl came from behind me.

"I've got you covered, leech."

"I would expect nothing less from a loving father," I replied not even bothering to turn around.

"Don't think for a second he's alone—far from it," Sam added keeping a careful eye on Jasper.

"Hey, it's okay." Seth attempted to soothe his dad as he crossed the grass toward us. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just go to the end of the field," I said.

"Is that all?" He sounded disappointed.

"Tell you what," I said. "If you make it to the end, Jasper will do anything you tell him to for the rest of today." I briefly considered his youth before adding. "As long as no laws are broken and no one will get hurt."

"All I've got to do is reach the end?"

"Yes."

"And no one will touch me?"

"No. You have my word."

"You're on," he said and took off at a creditable sprint.

Half way down the field, his limbs became heavy from the lethargy Jasper sent. His breathing became more and more laboured as his progress slowed. I admired the plucky kid as he fought for his prize, until I became concerned at his exertions.

"He's not going to succumb," I told Jasper, and he changed tactics putting the boy to sleep.

There was a loud crackling as Harry mistook his son's comatose state for harm, quickly mimicked by Sam. Swiftly, Jasper turned his talent on them, calming the situation.

"Harry," I said turning to face him. "Your son is only sleeping. Please, wake him yourself."

"Sure," he called sarcastically. He still didn't trust me.

Sue ran over and shook Seth awake.

"Mom?" Seth mumbled. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long. Do you remember where you are and what happened?"

"Oh, yes!" Seth jumped up. "That was awesome! It was like my body didn't want to do what I told it. I had to work harder and harder—like wading through deep sand or mud."

I was still facing Harry. We only put him to sleep because his heart was beginning to feel the strain. He didn't know when to give up."

There was a flicker of pride on Harry's face, and Billy announced an end to demonstrations for the day.

Seth had come over. "I guess I lost," he said sadly.

Harry ruffled the lad's hair. "I wouldn't say that, son."

I explained what Jasper had done and told them of the kind of talents available to the Volturi. I had to admit that they were always on the lookout for new talents, and had had plenty of time to find some.

When we left the reservation, I requested that Harry be part of our escort . On the way, I strongly suggested that he get his heart monitored. He didn't look too happy, but when he gave me a slight nod, I knew that on some level he had already been concerned.

Three days later Billy Black caused quite a commotion when he wheeled purposely into Forks Hospital and demanded to see me. His calm façade was undermined by the racing of his heart, but it served to fool the humans. He had deliberated the benefits from our day on the Rez, and wanted more.

I sighed. "I wish you could trust me," I said.

"Everything you tell us or show us reinforces how foolhardy that would be," he replied.

"When will you understand that we are different. If I were to cause you any harm, I would be breaking three vows that are sacred to me," I told him. "The first being the Treaty I made with your ancestor, Ephraim. The second, my hippocratic oath as a doctor, to preserve life. Thirdly, and most important of all, is my oath to myself that I will never let my existence bring any harm to humans."

"I do believe you are sincere," Billy conceded. "But the other six are not you. As you've pointed out to me before, they make their own choices. You have no hold over them. Should they turn on us, would you fight your own…family in our defence?"

"Yes I would."

"Even so, you are only one."

"My family have respect for me and my decisions. If they don't agree they might walk away, but I very much doubt any one of them would think of harming you or any human."

Billy wanted every advantage possible for his people. He realised that should the worst happen, obliterating the Volturi was their only chance of survival. I told him that we too were preparing to fight for our very existence, and with my assurance of their safety, we agreed that Sam and old Quil would come and watch us train. Billy only made one demand—that Edward not be there.

We met on the baseball field and they were suitably impressed, though disappointed at the lack of actual contact. I had to explain why we needed somewhere far more remote for that, unless a thunderstorm came our way.

Although the two men hadn't left the cover of the trees, they agreed to bring the others. Thankfully not put off by the first proper training session which was cut short when the two Clearwater children suddenly began vomiting, it was soon a regular occurrence. Sadly, we were never given a glimpse of their magic.

**Edward's POV**

Time dragged for me.

I had no more contact from Bella, and was mostly excluded from preparations as the Quileutes were nervous of my mind reading. Well, that was plain stupid so I took to hanging around the vicinity anyway. I didn't need to be too close to hear them, and their minds weren't even very interesting. I just needed to feel part of things.

Jasper, of course, caught wind of me and confronted me in private. Content that I was doing no harm he agreed not to inform Carlisle, but not long after, I was forced to reveal my activities to him anyway.

I was perched idly in the top of a tree, bored with the drone of Jasper's voice. Irritated by most of the human thoughts, I'd pulled my attention away from the clearing and stared out to sea. I was barely focused on anything, thinking about Bella. Wondering where she was and what she was doing.

Something touched me. Not physically, and I didn't register it at first. It brushed my consciousness like a fly buzzing round a cow. It meant nothing, and like a cow flicks it's tail, I mentally brushed it off. Insignificant as I deemed it, it nagged at the edge of awareness, until with a jolt, it broke through.

Someone else was nearby!

I ascertained immediately that they were human, but as I identified them, I was shocked. What was I going to do?

They already knew too much, so I saw no gain from revealing myself to stop the activities below. At the first opportunity I informed Carlisle of our spy.

.

**Duh duh duuuh! Who is the spy? What will Carlisle do?**

**.**

**Hopefully, you all have many questions and I promise that a lot will become much clearer very soon, starting with the next chapter when we will be hearing from the Volturi.**


	21. Chapter 21 A Different Point of View

**This chapter is very short, but I hope it gives you a lot to think about. As promised it should provide answers. Please bear in mind that we are jumping back in time here ( and will be back and forth for a while) which might be confusing, but it was necessary to keep the mystery and keep you guessing.**

**.**

**Stephenie Meyer still rocks for letting me take her characters out to play.**

**.**

**A Different Point Of View.**

**Leanne's POV**

The difference was very subtle at first. The odd glance out of place. Seemingly speaking to themselves. Nothing I could pin down. I never imagined there could be someone there that I couldn't see.

Ever since Aro discovered my talent as a scryer, I had watched whoever he told me to. It was just a job and most of the time I was bored to death, but the Cullens peaked my curiosity.

I had never seen anyone like them. I knew they were vampires of course, but the way they integrated into society—especially the coven leader Carlisle, was fascinating. He was the starting point.

I can find anyone that I have been in contact with, either directly or through the scrying of others. I can also scry out persons unknown to me if I have an item which has belonged to them.

Aro brought me an old book that Carlisle Cullen had left with him hundreds of years previously, and I was able to seek him out. After watching him interact with other coven members, I was able to find them at will, too.

Was it my fascination or the little inconsistencies that compelled me to scry for them in my own time? I don't know, and I guess it doesn't really matter. The fact is, one day it dawned on me that they were acting as if someone else were there.

Thanks to my vampire memory I was able to go back over other times when actions or expressions had not made sense.

When I was convinced, I went to Aro with my findings. With one touch he saw precisely what I meant, and fully agreed.

"We will have to keep a closer eye on the Cullens," he said. "Dedicated work, Leanne. Such a shame that it highlights a flaw to your talent, that you cannot see the one who is missing."

While I kept a closer watch on the coven, picking up what clues I could about the mystery person, Aro sent Demetri to find out more.

I became certain that it was a woman, so wasn't as shocked as some when Demetri discovered a human girl with two of the coven. I was watching them at the time and was able to confirm she wasn't visible to me. Following their progress as they returned to their base, I was disappointed by the unassuming house they stopped at briefly. I'd expected something more from such an unusual human.

As I'd thought, the house was where the girl lived, and Demetri was instructed to bring one of her possessions back to me. Holding something personal should give me a better handle on her.

The day Demetri returned I was excited. He had seen the girl and I was curious. I couldn't wait to scry her and see what she was up to. I hadn't had any clues that she was even there since I'd followed the vampires home from Seattle.

Demetri was his usual annoying self, mistaking my excitement over the mystery girl for pleasure at seeing him again. His delusion wasn't helped by my eagerness for information.

Aro was almost as agitated as me, and leaned over my shoulder as I clasped her hairs to scry her out. I had never tried so hard to do something in my life, but try as I might I couldn't find the girl.

Demetri had told me what to look for. Not much over five feet tall. Brown eyes and hair. Slender with pale white skin. But I got nothing.

When scrying someone new, even without a possession, I'd get something. Demetri might be brought in to sense their direction, then I would get little snippets of their lives—whether it was day or night, the weather conditions, type of terrain. Sometimes all I got was a jumble of colours, a meaningless scribbled patchwork, but always there was something.

I knew exactly where that girl was and I got nothing. I might as well have been staring into a cup of coffee.

I jumped at Aro's touch as he held my shoulders and began to rub them. "Don't fret, child. Clear your mind and find the Cullens for me."

Surprisingly, they were all together.

"Interesting," Aro hissed by my ear. "A serious meeting, or maybe an argument."

Then the picture froze, like a TV when you pause it. "What?" I was about to ask what the hell happened, when Aro caught an eye movement. He chuckled enjoying the intrigue.

At speed, one male took up a defensive posture, and soon after two others left the room. The dark haired female sat down while the other two appeared to search the room before also leaving. The leader, Carlisle, crouched almost back-to-back with the first male.

Soon they were all back in the room. The largest male approached the defensive one, holding his hands out. When he peered behind the first guy and started talking, I knew that the girl must be there. The two males were protecting her, but from what?

Finally, everyone relaxed and sat around talking or arguing again.

"Well," Aro said, definitely having seen it all. "That human intrigues me. We have her hair and still you can't see her. She must be special the way the males are so protective of her." He smiled. "Thank you, Leanne. Call me if you see anything else that might be important." With a flourish, he left.

**Aro's POV**

I could only think of one reason why Carlisle and Edward would be so protective of a human—she must be talented. What I couldn't understand was why they hadn't turned her.

I had suspected for a while that Carlisle was gathering a force capable of opposing us, and was well aware of Edward, Alice and Jasper, and their capabilities. Although the other two women seemed regular enough, the large male, Emmett, was possibly as strong as Felix.

I knew that we would have to deal with Carlisle and his little brood. I had been putting it off for far too long, reluctant to believe that my friend had turned against me. I would not allow such weakness to give them any more advantages. They must be stopped.

.

**Making Sense? Do you like the reason behind the nausea? Do you think it's silly? Always happy to discuss your thoughts or ideas. Review or PM me.**

**.**

**Let me challenge you to spot the subtle difference in Leanne's effect on Bella, and the reason.  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22 Cops Can't Help Playing Detec

**OK, are you ready for some more answers?**

**.**

**Thanks once more to SM, creator and owner of most of this.**

**.**

**Cops Can't Help Playing Detective.**

**Leanne's POV**

I kept a close watch on the Cullens. What I wouldn't have given to hear them, as a lot of their time was spent talking. They were often grouped together, and by the look of it, their discussions became quite heated.

I now knew all their names, and could seek them out individually. I would frequently catch Carlisle at the hospital and was fascinated to watch him work.

Dropping in on Emmett was often very funny. Everything about him was oversized and his enthusiasm was infectious—even when I had no idea what it was aimed at. Unless he was alone with Rosalie. Then I was in no doubt.

Alice was annoying to watch as she never kept still. She was full of nervous energy, luckily offset by Jasper who had a real serenity about him. His movements—like his speech, I imagined—were clear and precise, and I'm sure each one was absolutely necessary.

Esme was a paradox. Sometimes so quiet and calm she was boring, yet other times I found her flitting about cleaning and tidying and…cooking! Why she would bother just to throw it away, was beyond me.

I was becoming quite attached to the Cullens in a similar way that Santiago obsessed over his favourite TV soap characters, eagerly anticipating each new episode. I could not give credence to master Aro's fears that they plotted against us—until I saw it for myself.

Staring into the large bowl of water that captured the pictures I sought, unwilling to accept the evidence before me, a million possibilities, a million might-have-beens, a million hopes, were crumbled into one glaring fact.

Aro was right. The Cullens were preparing for battle.

With a heavy heart I sent for my master expecting him to be angry, but he was delighted. Now he had the proof he needed to wipe out the coven.

Strangely, Aro said there was no need for further surveillance of the Cullens, ordering me instead to concentrate on finding the, as yet unseen, missing girl.

With no signs that the Cullens had her, I was curious about the nearby native American village. The Cullen called Edward often went that way to meet a good looking young native man, though he didn't seem too happy about it, and I soon saw signs that the mystery girl must be there. Edward only hung around the woods or hunted, so one day I trailed the young stud for a while. He appeared to be some kind of coach.

Aro wrote it off as a summer camp for the kids, telling me not to waste time on insignificant humans.

Hindsight is a wonderful thing. Maybe Aro should have been less dismissive. Less arrogant.

It wasn't long before he assembled a force to deal with his old friend and the family he had acquired. Yes, I said family, for that is what they were. A fact made plain to me by the contrasting callous way that Aro could order the demise of one who had once shared his home and been as much a part of this coven as me.

I was surprised to be included in the small army heading for America, and the heinous task ahead was forgotten in my excitement at leaving Europe for the first time.

**Charlie's POV**

When Billy answered the phone that morning my instincts told me to hang around. I had no clue as to the caller's identity, but Billy asked if it was concerning Bella and that got my attention. When he didn't elaborate I decided to play it cool.

Billy said he had business to attend to that shouldn't take too long. I assured him that it was no big deal as it was high time I checked in at the station, and excused myself for the day, promising to bring pizzas back for dinner.

Parking the cruiser a couple of blocks from the coffee shop, I hurried to buy a drink and a paper to make sure I was seated and hidden when Billy got there. It was a wet morning and the shop was busy with people happy to take shelter for a while.

Imagine my surprise when Billy, Harry and old Quil were joined by none other than Dr. Carlisle Cullen. My cop senses went into overdrive. Nothing would have made me more suspicious than those four under the same roof.

Their discussion was heated but too low for me to hear, and I couldn't chance getting any nearer. Although the words were lost to me, I haven't been a cop all this time without learning to read a man's body language.

Carlisle had his back to me but it was obvious by the conspiratorial way he leaned in that what he had to say was both secretive and urgent. It was also evident that Billy and Harry didn't like it. Harry was clearly uncomfortable, and Billy's comments were accompanied by hisses, growls and the curling of his lips into a sneer.

Something was up. Billy got close to starting a fight, and although it was averted, his face showed anger and hurt. I was sure I'd heard Bella's name mentioned, and if there was the faintest chance she was involved, I had to know why.

Bella was the only thing that Billy and Carlisle had in common. She was dating the doctor's son and had run away with Billy's son. If the boys were fighting over her, I'd send them both packing.

The doctor left first and I considered following him, but there was no way I could leave undetected, so I waited for the Quileutes to go. Their talk was now less guarded, though I had to strain to hear the snippets which I pieced together something like this:-

"You can't trust him," Harry said.

"I don't," Billy replied. "But I do believe he was sincere."

"We cannot ignore the warning," Quil hissed so low I barely heard him. "To do so could be fatal."

Chills ran up my spine at his words, and I suddenly felt sick with fear for my daughter.

I was glad when they left, and tailed them long enough to be sure they were going back to the Rez, before calling in at the station. I did some quick checking and confirmed that Bella had indeed purchased all necessary camping gear from Newton's, along with five State maps. She had also withdrawn a large amount from her college savings.

I put myself back on the roster at work. I could investigate as much from there as I could from home—maybe more.

I remembered to pick up some pizzas before driving back to Billy's that night. The weekend was tough as I kept my eyes and ears open hoping to pick up on something useful. Billy kept me entertained, but well away from the others. I told him that with Bella gone, there was no need to stay, so I was returning to my job and home.

A couple of nights later, I broke up a drunken brawl where one of the inebriates had been badly gashed with a broken bottle. Accompanying the ambulance in the hopes of getting a statement, I found myself talking to Carlisle.

He was his usual calm, efficient self. There were no signs of anything worrying him, so I surmised that whatever he'd been warning the Quileutes about, probably didn't concern him. I wanted to be sure, though, so asked after Edward. It had actually been a little strange not having him hanging around my place.

Carlisle said he was as well as could be expected with Bella away. "He really loves her," he said. "As do we all, Charlie. She's part of the family."

"Thanks," I replied, not sure what else to say. I'm not a demonstrative sort, but appreciated the thought.

"You must both come to dinner when she gets back. Esme loves to cook."

"Sounds good, but I've no idea when that may be." I didn't like to admit that I didn't know myself, but had to ask, "Do you know where she is or why she went?"

Carlisle laughed. "She won't tell us where she is because Edward would go and get her. He can be a bit intense, so I suspect she wanted some space."

I left the hospital marginally happier, but still worried about the whole coffee shop incident.

Naturally I heard about Billy's visit to the hospital. It was a five minute wonder in the small town, as he'd made no secret of his contempt for the popular doctor and his family.

I'd told my men that a guy had been seen hanging around some girls near La Push, not mentioning Bella, and asked that they keep an eye on comings and goings in the area. The Tuesday after Billy's hospital visit, I got a report of two car loads leaving the Rez, and went to call on Billy.

Billy and Harry were both out, so I ended up talking to old Quil who told me they'd gone to a christening in Hoquiam, but I didn't believe him. Worried that they might have gone to confront Carlisle, I made my way to the Cullen house.

All was quiet. Deathly quiet.

I didn't know what was normal for the Cullens, but it seemed reasonable to expect at least one to be there. I knew they weren't on one of their camping trips, as I'd been keeping tabs on their vehicles. Satisfied that no one was around, I was more suspicious than ever, and set off determined to hunt the Quileutes down.

Despite cruising the area and checking every back road known to man, there was no sign of them until a patrol radio'd in that the cars were on their way home. I was nearby, and made sure to pass them going the opposite way. Sam was driving the first car with Billy and young Quil, and the whole Clearwater family were in the second. They waved merrily, looking for all the world like a family outing.

I convinced myself that I was being paranoid, but I couldn't quite let it go.

Not ten minutes after I got indoors, the phone rang.

"Hey, Dad."

Shocked at the relief from hearing her voice, I dropped like a stone into the nearest chair. "Bells, it's good to hear from you. Billy said that Jacob called to say you were both safe."

"Yes. I've tried a few times and keep missing you."

It wasn't surprising I'd missed her calls, I hadn't been in the house much lately.

"Are you on your way home? School starts next week."

"Um…no. I'm not sure when I'll be back. Can you tell the school I'm needed at Mom's for a while?"

"Why? Is it because that guy was hassling you?"

"I need more time to think. I've got decisions to make that could affect the rest of my life."

I didn't realise things had gotten so serious with Edward, but I had to admire her thinking it through. Her mother and I should have had as much sense, but then Bella mightn't be here.

"Okay, Baby. Is Jacob looking after you?"

She laughed. "You'd be amazed! He's so at home here, hunting and fishing. He's even rigged up a washing line. I've gotta go now, Dad."

"Can I call you later?"

"I'll call you. I have to switch the cell off to save the battery."

"Okay. Take care, Bells. I miss you."

"Love you, Dad."

"Love you, too." The line went dead and I flopped back in the chair. I thought hearing from my daughter would ease my mind, but it hadn't. She'd said all the right things, but there was a tone to that conversation, an undercurrent I couldn't quite define.

That last "Love you" had felt like she was saying goodbye forever.

Jeez, I was getting maudlin in my old age. She'd just told me she was fine. I could trust Jacob. Maybe next time I'd ask to talk to him—have a word. Man to man.

The next day I paid a call on Billy. Knocking on his door, I heard some clanking of glass and swearing. Worried that he may have fallen, I hurried straight in catching a glimpse of lots of small corked bottles in the cupboard he was closing by his feet.

Sitting back up in his chair, Billy quickly composed himself and smiled. "Charlie, what a nice surprise. Put the kettle on."

There were packets and jars of all kinds of weird stuff on the table. "Just having a bit of a clear out," he said lamely, randomly shoving them into drawers and cupboards.

I wondered what he could be bottling in such tiny quantities—it must have been something strong. I was pretty sure none of the ingredients I'd seen were illegal so filed the information away in my head, only to be accessed if the Rez boys started turning up stoned, and made a coffee for my old friend.

**Days later…**

I was chugging along national forest development road twenty nine on my way back to the station, and pulled over to take a leak. When I got out of the car I heard what I first thought were gunshots. That was of no real concern—someone was always shooting something around there, but I realised it was more of a boom and decided to investigate.

Making my way up a steep rise, the sporadic noise increased in volume. Once over the crest, it sounded more like explosions and I became more wary the nearer I got. After maybe a mile, the bangs were unmistakeable, and in between I could hear voices.

Crouching low, I crept near enough to gently part some branches and looked onto a fresh clearing. The scene before me was captivating and horrifying, and I couldn't tear my eyes away. I was seeing impossible things. Scary things. Things I struggled to make sense of.

There were people I'd known all my life, people I'd grown up with, sitting idly by while respected people who they had shunned, appeared to be entertaining them. I had never thought of the Cullens as eccentric or even odd in any way, but they were doing some pretty whacky stuff.

They must have had a propellant—maybe in their shoes—which gave height to their jumps. They were running into each other, which must be triggering a kind of firework as that was where the bangs came from.

I was torn. I was revolted and disgusted at such strange behaviour, but also impressed and seduced by it, while another part of me was plain hurt to have been kept in the dark. I began to feel small, insignificant and vulnerable, then had a definite sense of being watched.

Scanning the area warily, the two noticeable absentees were Billy and Edward.

Many questions ran through my mind. Does Billy know about this? Should I tell him? Is this why he went to see Carlisle? Is Edward really with Bella?

I'd seen enough. Slowly and quietly I backed away before I was discovered, feeling as though something out there had me in it's sights. Probably a deer, but I kept one hand on my gun. Hurrying back to the cruiser, I jumped in and locked the door.

What now? Nobody would believe me, and I wasn't sure I could even describe what I'd just witnessed. I sat there while I got my breath back, and when no one came after me I decided to call at the Cullen house. The only person who might be there, was Edward, in which case I could simply cover myself by asking after Bella.

The house was deserted, and I was struck by the fact that I had only seen it twice before—on my visit a few days earlier and once when I dropped Bella off. I had never been inside. It was an imposing building, especially as it was so well hidden from the road that it seemed to appear out of nowhere. The door was unlocked and I took the chance to snoop. What was I looking for?—I couldn't tell you.

The house was unbelievably clean and tidy, feeling more like a show house than a place where people lived. I hadn't meant to really pry, but the place drew me in, the lack of personality enticing me to delve deeper, and the more I saw, the more I needed to look.

There were paintings and sculptures and what would probably be called objects d'art, but nothing personal. Even the bathrooms were a paradox. No shaving gear or feminine products, and a distinct lack of creams and lotions. Yet there was every hair product known to man and an abundance of bleach and cleaning items.

The bedrooms proved to be a little more personal. Many of them were filled with books, one had a large collection of music, and there was the odd magazine on bedside tables, but the most intriguing room and the one it felt wrong to enter, was surely Carlisle's study.

Like it's owner, it oozed simple stylish elegance in a very masculine way. Although the solid mahogany furniture was huge and flanked by enormous bookcases, the expanse of glass gave it a light and airy feel without taking away the sense of privacy and a charming cosiness.

My eye was drawn to an array of paintings, and one large one in particular. It looked to be quite old and the style reminded me of the film Bella had been watching a lot—Romeo and Juliet. It wasn't really that interesting, but the four people in it, were. Their looks were striking and one was the spitting image of Carlisle—some direct ancestor, I guessed.

A quick glance over the shelves told me that his book collection was eclectic and extensive. Medical journals, novels, histories, biographies, philosophy, classics, some in various languages, and some I'm sure were first editions.

My search was swift. I probably hadn't been in the house more than ten minutes, but being in Carlisle's inner sanctum felt disrespectful, and I hurried out.

After checking in briefly at the station, I went home to a supper of fried left-overs. As I was doing the dishes, there was a knock at my door. I opened it to Carlisle Cullen. Even in jeans, the man was impeccable. I recalled how he'd looked earlier cavorting in the woods, and took a few moments to gather my thoughts.

"Doctor Cullen," I said at last. "What brings you to my door?"

"Edward had a call from Bella. She didn't say anything important, just that they were okay, but I thought you'd like to know."

"Thank you, yes," I said gruffly.

"Are you alright, Charlie? You look worried."

"Tough day," I muttered before remembering my manners. "I…was about to open a can, Doc. Wanna join me?"

"Thank you, but I'll pass on the beer as I'm on call," he said.

"Something else, then?" I asked as he followed me inside. "Coffee? Soda?"

"I've had my caffeine quota for the day, but a glass of water would wet the whistle, thank you."

I told him to make himself comfortable, and slipped into the kitchen for the drinks.

"Here you go, Doc." I handed him his water.

"I'm concerned about you, Charlie," he said as he took the glass. Are you sleeping? I could give you something…"

"No, no, I'm fine," I assured him.

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "So, what happened today that's so special?" he asked.

Had he come to find out what I saw, I wondered. "Pardon?" I blurted.

He was very calm relaxing in my armchair. "Tough day, you said. I didn't think much went on in Forks."

"Oh." I relaxed a bit. "a logging truck shed it's load and it took half the day getting it sorted."

"I didn't hear about that. Was anyone hurt?"

"Nothing worse than a few bruises for the driver, but I was stuck at the scene while management tried to find the cause. There'll be an enquiry."

Carlisle was about to take a drink when his beeper went off. Tugging it from his pocket he turned it off. "I'm sorry, I have to go," he said getting up.

"Yeah, of course." I showed him out. "Thanks for taking the trouble, Doc." I grasped his hand and shook it firmly. I'd rarely shaken his hand and it was always on the cold side, but doctor's hands _are_ cold, right? That time I squeezed it tight and it was hard as rock.

"Take care, Charlie," he said.

Maybe it was my imagination, but it sounded more like a warning than concern for my wellbeing.

"You too," I mumbled and watched him drive away.

Funny thing, he wasn't on call that day or night—at least not at Forks Hospital. I checked. I would be keeping an eye on Dr. Cullen.

.

**Gotta love a bit of Charlie.**


	23. Chapter 23 Safety First

**AN. Well it seems you lucky guys have another chapter to peruse - a small miracle considering everything I have going on in RL. Some very different viewpoints, but something is definitely building…**

.

**SM is still the Momma.**

.

**Safety First.**

**Jacob's POV**

My life was perfect. I was living in a secret world with my best friend, and was in my element out there in the woods hunting and fishing almost every day.

Bella insisted that we keep up our training and practised the magic, but even that was great fun with just the two of us.

There were a lot of chores, but I even found myself enjoying washing clothes and dishes. I took charge of keeping the fire going and cooking. I'd always enjoyed cook-outs and it felt good providing for Bella. In return, she would fetch any water, something I was happy to let her do as we only had small cans or a couple of bottles to carry it in. Once I showed her which berries and plants we could eat, she loved to gather some to flavour the food, and she liked to heal any scratches or cuts I suffered.

In the evenings we'd snuggle together round the fire and talk, sharing our hopes and dreams, stories from our past, and a good deal of nonsense.

Rain was the most fun of all, when we huddled in the tiny tent laughing at ourselves. "Fancy being scared of a little water," I'd joke.

"That's not a little water," Bella would reply with a glint in her eye. "But you can go find out if you like." And she'd try to push me into the deluge.

We'd end up playing a weird form of Twister as we tried sillier and sillier positions in the cramped space, until we both collapsed with laughter.

It was one such downpour that caught us out when hunting. Although Bella didn't actually hunt, she always came along so that Alice wouldn't see me. As the rain hit, Bella turned uphill toward the camp we now thought of as home.

Quickly I grabbed her arm. "This way," I shouted above the torrent and dragged her in the opposite direction.

In less than a minute we were sitting panting in the front seats of my Rabbit. "That was genius," she rasped.

The rain on the roof was deafening and we sat in silence waiting for our bodies to recover from the magic enhanced sprint.

"We should head back," Bella suggested when the hammering eased somewhat.

"I could stay here forever," I drawled lazily, pushing the seat back and stretching.

She smiled. "Me, too." And laid her seat back settling beside me.

The rain subsided into a steady flow, and I switched the radio on for a while. After a half dozen songs, I thought it best not to drain the battery and turned it off. It was still raining incessantly, but the pattering on the roof was hypnotically soothing.

"Jake," Bella said softly.

"Mm…?" I hummed lethargically, half asleep.

"Do you think I did the right thing?"

"I'm sure you did," I slurred from my happy place, not even wondering what she referred to.

"It seemed the rational choice at the time, but now I'm not so sure…" she said sadly. "Jake?"

I fought to open my eyes. Bella had turned toward me and was propped up on one arm eagerly expecting a response. I sighed and sat up, shaking off the drowsiness.

"Let's see," I said. "Evil leeches arrive, find nothing, go home."

"But will they?" she asked. "Go home, I mean."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, but if Carlisle has got Billy ready to fight, there must be a chance they won't go away nicely. Maybe we should go back and find out."

Go back? I never wanted to go back. I liked our insular little universe. I liked being the man around the place, the one to make decisions, and I liked having Bella all to myself. All of that I knew would end the moment we left.

"You said yourself that you being there put…_them_ in peril."

"I know, but maybe hiding hasn't made that any better."

"Let me talk to my dad. He'll tell me how serious it is."

"Okay." Bella relaxed and we noticed the rain had stopped.

**Billy's POV**

Charlie had almost caught me siphoning the finished potion into bottles. I don't think he bought the idea of me spring cleaning, but thankfully he let it go. He was fishing for something, though, and I was never so glad to say goodbye.

It was a day for surprises.

Not long after Charlie left, as I was sorting out all the stuff I'd hastily shoved out of sight, I was interrupted when the phone rang.

"Hey, Dad. How are you?"

"Jacob! It's good to hear your voice, son. Everyone here is fine."

"Bella's worried. She knows you had a visitor, and she's not sure we're doing the right thing staying away."

I had anticipated and dreaded that conversation, but I knew it had to happen. One way or another, I wanted my boy to survive. "You're not thinking of coming home?"

"Well, yes."

"No. you have to keep hiding," I told him. "_He_ was concerned that they might go after Bella anyway, so you must make sure she's safe. If it comes to that, the mind reader or the one with visions will know and we'll kill them all."

"Awesome! I wish I could be there for that."

"Sorry, son, but we've got it covered." I knew Jake'd hate to miss the action. I paused, trying for the hundredth time to put what I must say into words.

"I can't risk staying on the line," he said, and was about to go.

"Jacob." I used my commanding Chief of the Protectors voice. Of course the magic that normally backed it up making it almost impossible to disobey, wouldn't work on the phone, but he'd get the message. "I need you to make me a promise."

"Be quick."

"If we should fail, you take Bella and run. Don't let her come back to see Charlie or…_them_. Don't _ever_ look back—they live far too long."

"But…"

"No buts, son. Remember, a few decades is nothing to them. They can afford to play the long game."

"Okay, I swear."

"Good boy."

"Well, goodbye, dad."

"Goodbye, son. Keep safe."

"You, too."

The line went dead. I hoped fervently that those mournful words were not the last I'd ever hear from Jacob. Our simple conversation had been shrouded in a thick atmosphere of unspoken worry and I couldn't help dwelling on the ramifications.

The silence was deafening as I stared at the receiver in my hand, until it began to wail. Forced from my abstraction, I pressed the button to stop the racket, and dialled Quil's number.

I was emotionally drained, and prayed that nothing else disturbed me that day.

"The potion's ready," I said flatly when Quil answered. "Can you stash it at yours? Charlie's been snooping."

**Jasper's POV**

Training sessions with the Quileutes had changed drastically.

At first they were extremely wary and kept themselves at least partially hidden in the foliage to observe our actions. Their Chief never came as the terrain was impossible to navigate with his wheelchair.

It was always the same seven: three old, three young, and one who didn't fit either category. I didn't much like that one—Sam was his name He could be a hothead, and he disliked me from the first time he'd laid eyes on me. Moreover, he was in love with the girl, Leah, and that gave him a weakness.

Likewise, the old one called Harry would be compromised if one or more of his three family members were threatened. His wife, Sue, would be far more reliable in combat, but unfortunately she lacked any real skill.

The two who impressed me most were both named Quil. Grandfather and grandson as I understood it. The old one had a good sound head on him. He was a strategist like me, and we had an instant rapport. I could feel his approval of my decisions, and we would often share little nods and glances, and sometimes smirks at Emmett's antics.

He kept his own council unless he had something useful to say, and I developed a great respect for the man. The boy was a chip off the old block.

The three youngsters were soon given permission to interact with us if they wanted, so long as they didn't use magic, and Seth was eager to participate. He thought everything we did was cool, even when we repeatedly dumped him on his back—gently, of course. You couldn't humiliate or belittle the lad. There was no dampening his spirit, as he was only blown away by it all.

Leah began to join in, and she was more volatile than her hothead of a boyfriend. But young Quil was content to sit and watch. You could almost see him absorbing all the information we supplied.

On the whole it was an uneasy alliance, despite every effort by Carlisle to put them at ease and elicit a modicum of respect. All but young Seth and his mother, were still wary.

Then one day, right out of the blue, they turned up with Billy.

Emmett and Rosalie had gone on ahead, and Esme was soon being coaxed away by Seth and Sue. She was quite enchanted with the boy.

Alice and I hung back as Carlisle went over to the car, where Billy had the window down. As he looked round, his face gave the impression that his breakfast wasn't sitting well in his stomach, and he was giving off a whole cocktail of emotions.

"To what do we owe this honour, Chief?" Carlisle asked.

"I wish to move things forward. We must be sure to eliminate any threat completely, and if that means working with you, so be it."

Billy turned away, and I'm sure he was blushing. I could certainly feel his acute embarrassment. Edward later told me that Billy had been spurred into action by a primal urge to protect his offspring.

"I need to get to the clearing," Billy said staring rigidly out of the front screen.

"Piggyback?" Carlisle enquired in his best bedside manner.

Billy nodded, then jutted his chin out in an attempt to keep some pride and uttered a curt. "Thank you."

"Jasper," Carlisle said. "Would you take the chair please?"

"Sure." I grabbed it from the trunk, slung it over one shoulder, and taking Alice's hand in mine, set off quickly to spare Billy any more discomfort. We passed Harry and the two Quils on the way. Sam and Leah were waiting to lock the car.

Billy, it seemed, really had had a change of heart. As soon as he was safely back in his chair, he began to crackle with the magic that he had so diligently kept from us. There was a hush as his fellows waited with bated breath to see what he would do.

All eyes were on him as we had longed to witness their power, so with only half an eye on Billy, I let my senses scan for signs that it was just a diversion.

Edward wandered slowly out of the trees and inclined his head to Billy, who looked mighty pleased with himself. He must have guessed that Edward was around.

"No more secrets," he said and sparks began to fly from his fingers.

Even Seth stood with mouth agape. I hadn't seen the boy so still since putting him to sleep.

Billy turned his attention to a tree maybe ten feet to the left of Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett immediately felt threatened and moved to shield his spouse.

Edward laughed. "Chicken," he muttered under his breath.

An arc of orange flame left Billy's hands and connected to the tree. In an instant it disappeared. No mess. No fuss. No noise. It was there, and it was gone.

"Awe! Some!" Seth yelled amongst whistles and a few expletives from the others.

Emmett's jaw was slack until he gathered enough brain cells to close it. "Like your style, dude!" he declared in admiration.

I smirked as Carlisle admonished him. "Emmett! A little respect."

"Totally," my Neanderthal brother replied misreading Carlisle's meaning. "Real neat work!"

Carlisle frowned and at last Emmett caught on. "Oh, sorry. Yeah…um…no offence, Chief."

"None taken," Billy allowed. "This time."

Emmett actually gulped.

It was like a dam had broken somewhere inside Billy. Suddenly, training wasn't all about watching and analysing our performance. The main focus became working together to ensure success.

We learned that the Quileutes expended vast amounts of energy with any great use of their magic, and Billy kept bottles of a truly revolting liquid which perked them back up. Over the many years of protecting the tribe, none of them had ever indulged in a true test of their powers, and they were learning to gauge when a sip from the bottles was necessary.

The sessions became a lot lengthier as they no longer needed to train separately. Over the next couple of days we developed a level of trust, and were allowed to witness them at their most vulnerable as the older men took turns to leave their bodies. They had devised a system to lead Sue and her medical expertise to the abandoned body, and quickly realised how easy it was to gain Edward's or my attention. Consequently, we agreed to carry some of the elixir in a fight.

Whatever we were doing, I always kept half an eye on Alice. She was very capable and a slippery opponent in a fight, but her talent gave her a peculiar vulnerability. She was flitting through the trees for a surprise attack on Sam and young Quil, when she went into one of her trances. I felt the familiar void, a momentary absence of emotion in the split second before the vision started, and rushed over to catch her limp body before she hit the ground.

Cradling her in my arms as everyone gathered around us, I glanced at Edward knowing he could see what she did, and his face confirmed what I'd suspected from their emotions. It wasn't good.

When it was over, Edward shook his head sadly at Carlisle, but left Alice to enlighten us.

"The decision is made," she said. "They're coming."

"Who, Alice?" I urged impatient to identify my enemy.

She bit her lip as she faced Carlisle, the pain in her eyes said all he needed.

"Aro," he confirmed with a sigh. "It's okay, Alice."

"And Marcus," she whispered.

"That _is_ bad news—the worst, in fact," Carlisle continued. "Thank you, Alice. At least we know for sure."

"He won't come without Renata, his shield," I added.

"No," Carlisle agreed.

"How many?" I asked my wife. "Could you count them?"

"Around a dozen, I think."

Edward nodded in agreement. Between the two of them and with Carlisle's help, we identified Alec and Jane—the evil twins, Demetri their tracker, Felix and Santiago the musclemen of the guard, and Afton. There were three other women, one quite old for a vampire which Carlisle reckoned must be Betsy, and a male. These were unknown. They might be along to make up numbers, or they might have devastatingly powerful talents.

We shared everything we knew with the Quileutes, and a rowdy discussion ensued. Each person had ideas, fears, questions, and opinions, and felt entitled to voice them loudly.

It was generally agreed that Jane and Alec would likely be the slipperiest and most dangerous to deal with, but it was harder to get the humans to see that Aro and Marcus were a greater threat.

Finally, Quil silenced us all with a pertinent, "Do we know when?" We all held our breath waiting for the answer, whether we needed to breathe or not.

"Yes," Alice answered. "Their private jet lands in Seattle at five the morning after tomorrow."

"Will they come straight here?"

"Will they all come together?"

There were many questions for Alice, and over the next few hours her visions helped to paint a picture. It seemed that Aro was very much in charge, though Carlisle said that Marcus would overrule anything he didn't agree with. He just let Aro worry about the details.

They had rented a large cabin in the wilds of Mount Rainier National Park, roughly midway between Olympia and Yakima. It was the ideal place. Not too far from us, and within feeding distance of multiple populations, Olympia, Seattle, Tacoma, Longview, and even Portland at a stretch.

On arrival at the cabin, Aro intended to hold council when he would instruct the guard on their conduct and duties while there. He hadn't quite made his mind up, but Alice thought it most likely he would bring a small force to check us out.

By the time we had explored which avenues might be open to us, and answered all the burning questions—both spoken and unspoken, thanks to Edward—several of the humans were showing signs of fatigue. We needed to wrap up proceedings, but there was still much to arrange.

I had been listening inconspicuously from the base of a tree at the edge of the group, where I sat analysing emotions. Standing up, I strode into the jumble of bodies holding my arms in the air for hush. I might have used a bit of manipulation, but I had their attention.

"And so it starts," I said. "And _this_ must end."

I was glad that Billy Black was there instead of Harry. Addressing him personally, I said. "We can have no more to do with each other until the danger is past. It is vital that they cannot link us to you, so go home and mark your boundaries with talismans."

Billy was confused, but held his council and listened.

"Make sure to use garlic as it will mask our scents and the fact that we have been on your land," I explained. "Garlic on it's own will draw attention, so use a variety of herbs, carvings, whatever you can."

Billy nodded sagely. Fortunately, with meeting so often to train, Seth had not been near our house in a long while.

"For your safety," I addressed them all. "We must break all contact except by cell phone. Don't panic if you call us tomorrow and can't get a reply. We are going to hunt to be at full strength when they come." With that I brought the meeting to an end.

As Carlisle gently lowered Billy from his back into the car seat, Billy cleared his throat. "Dr. Cullen." he said as Carlisle made to go.

Turning, Carlisle saw Billy's outstretched hand and took it with joy. "Good luck," Billy said sincerely.

"Thank you. We will do everything poss—"

"I know."

The two men shared a moment where words were not necessary. There was no love from Billy, but there was respect and at last the trust we had hoped for.

"Goodbye, Chief," Carlisle said closing the door. "I pray we meet again."

Billy nodded gravely and we all vanished into the trees.

Now that we knew what we were up against, we spent half the night formulating plans to deal with the imminent threat, and the other half running around laying scent trails all over a rough fifty mile radius of our home. Naturally, we skirted La Push.

Before daylight Alice had another vision. Aro intended to pay us a visit soon after sunset the next day. At the first opportunity we took off to hunt, heading for North Cascades. We hadn't been there since Bella's run in with Victoria, and the game should be plentiful, yet it was close enough to be back in a couple of hours without going near where the Volturi would be. Nevertheless, we planned on being through Seattle before five, when the plane was due to land.

Emmett was disappointed not to have the chance of a bear or two before they began to hibernate. It had been shockingly easy to persuade Edward. For the first time since she left, he was glad that Bella wasn't around, and even more so that we had no clue where she was.

**Carlisle's POV**

After the revelation of Alice's vision, the meeting had gone on far longer than expected. We'd made what meagre provision we could to give the Quileutes every chance to remain undiscovered, and I was overjoyed that Billy finally trusted me. It was a light heart that propelled me homeward where I reluctantly left my family to fulfil my duties at the hospital. At least I knew they were safe for one more day.

It was a slow night which left me plenty of time to think. I had to make sure Charlie didn't pay us another impromptu visit. The last thing I needed was a human turning up with Aro there. God forbid that he ever got hold of Charlie.

"I've been going over a patient's notes and I'm not convinced her injuries were accidental. Could you ask Chief Swan to come and see me when he gets a minute?" I requested of the receptionist.

I'd guessed correctly that he'd be having a slow night too, and soon he was striding into my office. I was sad to notice a wariness in his manner, and flashed him a welcoming smile.

"Good to see you, Charlie. I'm afraid I've got you here on false pretences."

"Why am I not surprised," he said suspiciously.

"Look," I said. I had too much respect for the man to play games. "I know that you don't quite trust me anymore, and have been running a little investigation of your own, but I need you to leave it for a while."

He took advantage of my sudden openness. "What's going on, Carlisle?"

"Believe me, it's better that you don't know."

"Better for who?" he scoffed.

I chose to ignore that. "Something's about to go down and it's not safe for you to be anywhere near our property."

"I'm a big boy." Charlie almost laughed in my face.

"Yes," I said seriously. "But if you keep snooping, Bella will be in danger, too."

A black cloud descended. Charlie was angry. "I knew there had to be more to her disappearance. Where is she? What have you done to her?" he growled.

"We've told you the truth," I stated calmly looking him in the eye. "Bella left of her own accord and we have no idea where she is."

Simmering down somewhat Charlie asked, "Then why would she be in danger? How?"

"I can't tell you that," I told him firmly. "You know me, Charlie."

"I thought I did," he muttered.

"There may be things _about_ me that you don't know, but you know _me_, Charlie. Me—the person I am. You have to trust me. For Bella's sake, please give me a week."

"A week? Hmm…"

"Just keep clear of us. No patrol cars. No incidental hiking. No contact." I pressed.

Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"It's nothing illegal, I promise," I said.

After some thought he acquiesced. "One week. No more, and then I'm going to want some answers."

"Thank you," I said and offered my hand.

Grasping it in both of his, he stared quizzically into my face for a long moment before nodding and leaving. I could only imagine what he was looking for, but he seemed to have found it.

The shift was coming to an end when Alice called. I had expected that was how Aro would play it, and knowing the timing gave the others chance to bolster their energy, I told them not to wait for me as I was staying behind. I didn't need to feed as much as them. A quick stop for a deer on my way home, and another when they returned, would suffice.

I did, however, organise compassionate leave to be there for my wife whose only sister had gone missing after her boat was caught in a storm at sea.

And so they came.

Aro, Jane, Felix, and a woman we had only seen in Alice's vision. We could only guess at her talent, but she was sure to have one.

Gathered on the porch like statues, we watched them cross the clearing to halt forty feet away. Edward whispered softly in my ear. "The tracker and four more are skulking in the woods."

.

**Those awful Volturi can't keep out of things can they? Things might be heating up. Let me know what you think will happen and I'll tell you if you're right.**


	24. Chapter 24 What Can We Do Without Bella

**OK, this is a real treat considering what I have on my plate right now. A bit of a cliffhanger and I'm sorry for that as I don't know when I will get a chance to post the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

**.**

**Stephenie Meyer still owns the obvious.**

**.**

**What can we do without Bella.**

**Aro's POV**

They were waiting.

I had known they would be—Alice would have seen us. I was frustrated not to know Edward's range, but hoped the others were far enough out to evade his talent, which was the reason I was trawling through old memories of Carlisle.

I had purposely kept Jane, Felix and Leanne unaware that it was anything more than a social call.

"Carlisle, old friend," I greeted him.

"Aro." He inclined his head. "Good to see you. It's been too long."

"Yes," I said playfully. "You should have brought your wonderful family to visit us before now."

Carlisle smiled. "It's on my 'to do' list, but you know how time flies by."

"Well, I've saved you the trouble." I waited expectantly, and Carlisle introduced the others one by one.

I worked hard to only see good traits, knowing Edward would be in my mind. "You are a fortunate man," I said. "But I am under the impression there is an eighth member of your coven."

Ah, and there came the reaction I expected.

Young Edward stepped forward. "That would be my mate."

"And where is she? I would like to meet her."

"She's away at the moment. Perhaps if you'd warned us you were coming…"

"Tut, tut. You knew I was coming," I said looking pointedly at Alice.

"Yes," Carlisle admitted. "But not before Bella left, and we cannot contact her to get her back."

I didn't know if that were the truth and itched to get a reading from any one of them, but I wasn't ready to force the issue, and they would definitely resist.

"I do hear that she is human," I ventured, to gauge their reaction.

"At the moment, yes," Carlisle responded. "We have arrangements in place to change her."

"How much planning does it take to bite?" I was losing patience. "Tell me where she is and I'll do it myself."

Edward lunged, only to be held back by Carlisle. "She's _my_ mate! _I _will turn her, and she'll be with me forever."

"And yet you know not where she is?" I challenged slyly.

A particularly sour expression crossed his features. "No," he had to admit, and his brothers pulled him back between them.

I was angry the girl wasn't there. "How could you be so careless as to lose a human? Especially one who knows what you are. I hope this is not a mess we will have to clear up."

"No, no." Carlisle tried to placate me, always playing the peacemaker. "Bella will hold her tongue. She is, as Edward says, his mate. Surely _you_ understand, Aro?"

How dare he bring my Sulpicia into his sordid affairs? "Mate or not, humans are unreliable. Why have you not changed her?" I demanded.

"She is very young," Carlisle tried to explain. "We feel if she is a bit older it will be easier for her to blend in."

I was bored with the whole affair, and couldn't have cared less about blending in. "I'll be in the area for a while," I said. "Find this girl or I will have Demetri track her down. We will return in forty eight hours. Make sure she is here."

"Is this the best place to conduct business?" the one called Jasper asked. "Wouldn't you rather meet on neutral ground?"

I considered for a moment. They had the advantage of knowing the area wherever we met. "I suppose you know the ideal spot," I sneered.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Jasper replied smiling broadly.

"Fine," I allowed. "But know this, if you don't bring the girl we will destroy this fine building here and any other property you have.

Edward scowled blackly, no doubt reading that I considered them all to be part of that property—well good. Maybe he'd make more of an effort to flush out the elusive human.

I smiled at Jasper, letting my anticipated pleasure from the chance to know his every thought fill me, knowing he would feel it, and hoping he'd misinterpret it. I took a few steps forward. "Be so kind as to show me where this wonderful place is," I invited holding my hand out expectantly.

Jasper was too wily to fall for such an obvious trick, but it had been worth a shot. After taking directions to a clearing deep in the National Park, I turned my back, confident that Jane and Felix would deal with any stupidity.

"Come," I said to Leanne and took her hand, leaving slowly to make a point.

**Carlisle's POV**

Nobody stirred as Aro and his entourage melted into the trees from whence they'd come, not even to breathe. Though we appeared lifeless, we were never more alert, until at last Edward confirmed that all of them were out of his range.

"Well," I said. "That was interesting. Did you find out anything about the woman?"

Edward grinned. "Oh yes. Her name is Leanne, and her talent is to see what's happening elsewhere. Give her a bowl of water and she's like Aro's personal CCTV network."

"A scryer. No wonder Aro knows so much," I mused. "So why doesn't he know where Bella is?"

Edward's smile took on a smugness. "Because she can't see Bella."

"If that's all she can do, why did Aro bring her and give away the advantage," Jasper asked.

"Maybe he thought it would intimidate us to know, and he hoped the fact that Bella is immune wouldn't slip out," Alice ventured.

"Yeah," Rosalie scoffed. "And maybe she's smoking' hot and Aro is just a man. Didn't you see the way he looked at her?"

"If that's so, it gives him a weakness," Jasper pointed out.

"Don't bank on that," I said. "Aro is ruthless in getting what he wants."

"What are we going to do?" Esme enquired. "We can't let him have Bella, if we even find her."

I put my arm around her. "No one is going to take Bella from us," I reassured her. "But if she were here, and we could show that it is her intent to be changed, I believe Aro would be satisfied."

"Nothing has changed then. Finding Bella is still our priority," Jasper affirmed.

"We haven't had any luck so far," Emmett commented. "Does that mean we'll get to kick some Volturi butt?"

"Maybe," I chuckled. "But that's a last resort, son." Emmett was satisfied with that slight prospect.

"Assuming she's not found, what then?" Jasper asked.

"Then we try to talk our way out."

"That won't work."

"Probably not," I conceded glumly.

"We know what that means," Alice added.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Emmett chanted happily.

"So we _must_ find Bella."

Saying it was easy, but we'd explored every avenue. Bella had done a perfect job of disappearing. We tried everything we could that night to locate her and Jacob.

The boys and Rosalie ranged as far as vampirely possible in one night, splitting up to cover more ground in the vain hope of picking up a scent. Alice searched constantly for Jacob, while Esme and I liaised with Jenks and scoured internet records for transactions, phone calls, messages or sightings. We were clutching at straws, but what else could we do?

By morning, I decided to ask Billy once more if he'd heard from his son. He greeted me civilly enough, but was wary when he knew what I wanted.

"Look, Billy. Father to father, I'm only looking out for my family. If we can't find Bella by tomorrow evening, we'll have a fight on our hands. I cannot bear the thought of my wife and children being injured or killed."

"Then you will understand that I counselled my son to stay hidden and to run if necessary."

"I would have done the same," I assured him. "Does that mean you know where they are?"

"No," he said gruffly. "And I wouldn't tell you if I did."

I sighed. "It's probably just as well. I don't think we'll get a satisfactory outcome even with Bella here. She's too special for Aro to leave alone. He likes to collect talented and powerful vampires. He would love to get his hands on Alice, Edward, and even Jasper. Bella, I feel, would be one temptation too many, and he is used to taking what he wants."

"If we cannot rid ourselves of this Aro," Billy said. "My son will never come home."

"And mine won't live long without his mate, which is why we are all prepared to die before handing her over to them."

There was a companionable silence when I wondered how we had come from deadly enemies to bonding fathers and patriarchs in a few short weeks. Or was I reading too much into our conversation? It was hard to tell over cell phones, but it appeared not.

"Tomorrow evening you say?" Billy interrupted my thoughts. "What happens then?"

"When we turn up empty handed, I fear things will get nasty."

"I have no stomach for mopping up your left-overs," Billy said, a touch of excitement creeping into his voice. "

"What are you suggesting?" I asked nervously.

"I like my chances of seeing my son again better if we face the threat together. Fewer injuries all round wouldn't you say?"

"You want to sacrifice any chance of keeping under their radar to help us?" I asked incredulous.

Billy laughed darkly. "If you were burning I'd get the marshmallows out to toast them," he said.

"That's more like the Billy I know," I quipped, relieved that he was being honest.

"But adversity makes strange bedfellows. We can at least have each other's backs."

"We would be honoured to fight alongside you," I told him sincerely. "If you're sure."

"I'll have to sell the idea to the others, but I'm sure."

"Then we need to make plans. Jasper is experienced in warfare."

"I take it the clearing is no use."

"No, it would be safer if we came to you. Is that acceptable?"

"I'll call you when I've talked them round."

"We'll come via the ocean."

I was still pondering the radical outcome of my innocent enquiry as I left my study, and nearly walked into Alice.

"Carlisle," she said knowingly, a vexed look on her face. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't really me. Billy Black wants to fight alongside us when we meet the Volturi tomorrow."

Alice huffed and rolled her eyes in frustration. "Just don't expect any help from me. Tomorrow night's proceedings have vanished from my sight." She traipsed back to her room muttering about interfering men and exasperating blind spots.

We met that afternoon on their training field. The four Protectors and all of us. It was the first time since bringing Bella back from the spirit world that I'd seen them all together. They hadn't brought the youngsters as they were too excitable and would just have to do as they were told.

We had to advise against any form of training that day, explaining about the Volturi's new scryer. Hopefully sitting and talking wouldn't arouse too much suspicion.

Jasper took charge of proceedings, but it was Quil who shocked us with a brilliantly simple plan. We would take the Quileutes to the clearing as if they were a peace offering or bribe.

**Aro****'****s POV**

We made sure to reach the clearing early. The Cullens' scent was all over it, as were eight others. It was well hidden from human roads and trails, and hills surrounded it on three sides keeping much of any noise contained.

I talked with Leanne while some of the lesser guard collected wood for a fire. We had seen no sign that the girl, Bella, had been found, but they had hunted. A lot. They were expecting a fight and they would not be disappointed, but I couldn't decide how to play it. Any plans I made would be foreseen by Alice.

A fire was lit at one end ready to burn their bodies, and Marcus insisted on standing too close for my liking. He liked the warmth, he said. I wondered if he got a kick out of tempting fate, or had an unconscious desire to join my sister, Didyme. At length I managed to draw him closer to me so that Renata could shield us both.

I'd left Betsy a couple of miles away. She would only hinder a good battle, and I'd only brought her along as a favour to Jane and Alec, who had a strange connection to her. Once the fighting started Leanne would get in the way too, and she had instructions to join Betsy right away.

Renata would stay with me and shield Marcus so long as he stayed close enough, and the rest I trusted to use their judgement. They'd done this many times during the southern wars. They knew what I wanted. Survivors were unnecessary as we knew where to find the girl's father. Although it would be nice to take Alice and Edward alive. Jasper I would take too if he survived.

They came from our left and they brought humans. Was it an attempt to bribe us? A gift? A meal to appease us? I recognised the four they had been talking to amongst them. I stifled a smile that one was in a wheelchair, wondering if they had lost their minds.

Gently, I felt Leanne take my hand and watched the memories she played for me. I remembered the summer camp with these same youngsters running around, and then I saw what she was trying to convey. The one she'd linked to our mystery girl, had his arm around a young girl we _hadn__'__t_ seen. My excitement grew when I realised that she too must be immune to Leanne's talent.

I reached for my brother so I could determine the bonds between them. All the humans were bonded to each other, and to a lesser degree, to the Cullens. Not a gift for us, then. If I could just touch one…

There was a snarl and I caught Edward's eye. He shook his head in warning.

"What have we here?" I enquired. "Why have you brought humans?"

"They are here to testify our intent to change Bella," Carlisle answered.

"You have sealed their fate with your futile act," I accused him.

"We have a Treaty with them. They will never reveal us," he stated.

"And what do they get for their silence?"

"Protection." Came the reply.

"Whose protection? Not ours."

"Ours," he replied respectfully. "We would not assume to grant yours."

I waived the matter. It was unimportant. "You don't have the girl," I pointed out.

His wife, Esme, glanced at him, worried. Carlisle, his arm round her waist, pulled her close for comfort…

.

…and all hell broke loose.

.

**AN. Maybe reviews will remind me that people are waiting to find out what happens.**


	25. Chapter 25 Volturi Justice

**Thank you all for being patient. As a reward this is quite a long chapter. I'm afraid it also ends with a bit of a cliffhanger, but I hope you enjoy the fight.**

**.**

**As usual, I own very little of this.**

**.**

**Volturi Justice.**

**Jasper's POV**

I would never forgive myself.

My only small comfort, the fact that Edward didn't see it coming either.

I've played the events over and over in my mind, analysing everything. With the aid of my siblings recollections I've pieced the short battle together as best I could.

There were so many emotions in the clearing that evening. Loathing and trepidation from the humans, impatience and excitement from the Volturi, resignation and fear from my family, and so many, many more.

I tried to concentrate on the main players, Aro, Marcus and the evil twins. Jane and Alec were eerily calm and content, awaiting orders. Aro and Marcus were polar opposites. Aro's emotions were all over the place like a schizophrenic, hyperactive junkie, whereas Marcus was almost devoid of emotions as if he were too bored to be bothered.

Which is why it came as such a shock when he flared suddenly into a jealous rage. As I tried to identify the source of such strong feelings, Marcus plucked my beautiful, placid mother from Carlisle's arms and hurled her into the fire. The sound of her screams still haunts me.

It had been too long since I'd lived with Maria and suffered the pain of others on a daily basis, and I found I'd lost the ability to cope. Esme's pain was like a knife to my gut, and if that wasn't enough, the collective wave of shock and horror incapacitated me.

There was a moment of stunned inertia, like a freeze frame of some low budget horror movie. They were as shocked as us. All frozen except Carlisle, who sprinted after his spouse's body. We all watched mesmerised as Carlisle ran straight into the flames and thrust his hands in further to grab Esme and haul her out.

The smell had reached us then. Rosalie and Alice were the first to react, but weren't quite fast enough to stop Marcus ripping Carlisle's leg clean off as he battled to quench the flames that licked Esme's upper torso, with his bare hands. Roaring in pain, Carlisle continued to care for Esme as his leg landed in the fire.

I could only writhe in agony as the onslaught of pain after pain rendered me senseless. I'm ashamed to admit the battle, which lasted mere minutes, was half over before I could move.

Emmett was right behind his wife, but Felix cut him off with a crash of connecting bodies that jolted everyone else from their paralysis. The two burly men were evenly matched and both fought savagely losing body parts which also ended up in the fire.

Rosalie and Alice had chased Marcus away from Carlisle and Esme, only to lose him to Renata's protection.

I am told that Aro's face was a picture of disbelief the first time he witnessed what the humans could do. I would love to have seen it for myself.

Billy and Quil senior were back to back looking for clear shots at the enemy, but those not immediately engaged had taken the fight further out. Aro had recovered from the initial shock and was enjoying flinging stones at them almost playfully as he studied their power. The shooting sparks of their magic spasmodically lit up the area like fireworks.

Leah had noticed Leanne leave Aro's side and raced into the trees in pursuit. She was followed by the unidentified male Volturi, who was very fast but showed no other talent.

Sue called out to her daughter as Leah crested a larger hill and the male vampire jumped. She turned in the nick of time, dispatching the male and falling down the other side of the rise herself. Sue ran quickly up the hill, unaware that Harry had her back, and found her daughter's body.

Sam was on the tail of the unknown female, but in the opposite direction. He missed her as she jumped straight up a tall Sitka spruce and, as the vampire stayed still, he lost her and carried on chasing nothing.

I might have recovered faster, but Jane had her sights on my beautiful Alice, and I could have cried having to bear her pain. Although on some level I rejoiced that the pain was mental and at least she wasn't being physically harmed.

Rosalie had tried to skirt round to help Emmett, but had been cut off by Afton. Edward was dodging blows from Santiago whilst simultaneously reading Afton's mind to warn Rosalie where to defend herself, as he was invisible to her.

Taking advantage of my inertia, Demetri came hurtling at me. My reflexes saved me, and I was spurred into action just as the creeping fog of Alec's talent reached me.

Young Quil managed to get a shot at Afton, relieving him of an arm, but more importantly robbing him of the concentration to cloak himself long enough for Rosalie to finish the job.

Seth was chasing Demetri who had reeled around to aide Afton, only to see that he was too late. He raced into the forest closely followed by Seth and Quil.

Having evaded Sam, the unknown female was keeping Harry busy. Edward and Rosalie were now under Alec's mist, and Edward had manoeuvred himself and Rosalie to my side, where he was fully occupied trying to move us away from attacks. Let me tell you, it's a strange feeling to be pushed to the ground when you can't feel the earth or the hands that pushed you. Fortunately, only Santiago was available, but he was very strong and we couldn't afford to let him get a hold on us.

In the moments Santiago took to recover from his failed assaults, Edward scanned through other minds, so he was able to warn Sam not to enter Alec's influence.

"I need Jasper," Sam yelled to no avail, frustrated to see me only feet away and unable to reach me.

Edward, hearing Sam's mental plea, tried to shunt me to my right as Santiago threw himself into the air on a trajectory to take off my head. Sam yelled, though we didn't hear him, and shot at Santiago, as Edward ducked pushing me down with him. I didn't feel Santiago as his body rolled off our backs, but I staggered from the force and almost stumbled when Edward shoved me.

Harry and old Quil were distracting Alec as much as possible while dealing with the female and missiles from Aro. Sam was watching the sense-depriving mist intently, and when I came close enough to the edge, he grabbed my hand and ran. Instantly free of Alec's talent, I lurched as the pain swamped me once more.

"This way!" Sam shouted taking off up one of the gentler hills that surrounded us. I followed blindly wondering why we were leaving the field.

**Bella's POV**

Jacob said Billy was very clear. We should _not_ go back.

"Is that all he said?" I asked.

"Pretty much." He was being evasive.

"Jacob Black, what aren't you telling me?" I pressed him.

"Nothing. He just said he'd let me know when those…volturi have been and gone."

"How, Jacob? You didn't tell him where we are? Did you?"

"Of course not! He'll let us know…when…I…call him again. Maybe next week."

And that was that.

Except I couldn't let go of the feeling that all was not right at home with Edward and his family.

So there I was days later, huddled around the fire with Jacob, watching the can of water boil for tea. The nights were drawing in and it was a lot colder—we made a lot of hot drinks.

I was still worried about those I'd left at home. I'd thought of the Cullens' as my home for weeks, but it seemed longer.

Then it hit me. What if I'd been worrying about the wrong home? What if it was Charlie in danger? Horrified and shamed that I hadn't considered him earlier, I reminded myself that Carlisle had promised me they'd keep him safe.

Unless they couldn't! Shivers crept up my spine.

Pulling the cell from my pants, I flicked it on. Jacob insisted I carry it as I was the one most likely to suffer an emergency. Jake looked up quizzically.

"Just wanna talk to my dad," I clarified for him. He relaxed as I hit Charlie's speed dial.

A dark cloud settled over me as the phone rang and rang.

At the last second, he picked it up. "Chief Swan."

The air left my body in a woosh like I'd been punched in the stomach. "Dad!" I almost cried in relief.

"Bella? What's the matter?"

Oh! What could I say? "Nothing," I stalled. "I…I miss you, dad."

Charlie sighed and I imagined him sinking into a chair. "I miss you too, baby."

"Are you okay, dad?" I had to ask.

"Sure. Just got in from work and about to sit down to some fried fish and fried potatoes," he said. "Now, where did I put that frying pan?"

I heard rustling and the smack as he sucked a finger. "Charlie," I laughed, relieved. "When you get take-out from the diner, it's already fried."

"It is?" he quipped.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can come home if you need me." Jacob was shaking his head vehemently. I turned away.

"Everything's great here. You take your time, baby. I don't want you rushing any life-changing decisions."

"Sure?"

"Yep. You stay where you are, Bells. Maybe give me a call next week."

Pointlessly I pouted at the phone. "Will do," I promised reluctantly.

"Good girl."

Jake dug me in the ribs. "Okay," I said more to Jake than Charlie. "Gotta go."

"Of course. Bye, honey. Love you."

"Love you, too." I cut the connection before Jacob took it from my hands. "It's off," I said, childishly holding it in the air for Jake to see.

"We haven't stayed hidden this long by being careless," he snapped back.

I was startled. Jake didn't snap at people—especially me. It must have showed on my face.

"What's the matter?" he asked more gently.

"Huh, nice to be wanted," I huffed sulkily.

Jacob studied me puzzled.

"Charlie almost seemed like he didn't want me to go home," I clarified for him.

Jacob draped the blanket round my shoulders where it had slipped off, moved one leg around my other side, and pulled me back against his chest. "I expect he's tired after a hard day at work," he soothed by my ear.

"You're probably right." I yawned and nestled into his embrace, dozing until the fire died down, and Jake moved to fetch more wood.

I slept fitfully that night. I couldn't shake the feeling that people I loved were in danger. As a result, I was tired and irritable the next day, snapping at Jacob when he really didn't deserve it.

The drizzly grey weather matched my mood. I was angry with Charlie for not wanting me home, and resentful of Jake for justifying Charlie's attitude.

It began to rain heavily around seven that evening, and we retired for the night, except that Jacob braved the elements a couple of hours later to make some hot tea. After the heat of the drink, and a neck and shoulder massage from Jake, I slept like a baby.

With the dawn came a revelation. I sat bolt upright. Charlie _didn't_ want me to go home. Not right now, anyway. Why hadn't I seen it? Like every other male in my life, he wanted to protect me. If there was trouble he wouldn't want me in the middle of it.

"Jake," I yelped shaking his dormant form. "Wake up."

"What?" he said groggily jumping up, albeit hunched over in the cramped space, half asleep. "Where?" He lunged for the tent door. His sleeping bag was wrapped round his feet, and in a lucky grab I caught the back of his waistband pulling him down onto his butt.

"We have to go home," I said.

"No, we can't," he retorted, horrified.

"Why not?" I asked suspicious of his frantic response.

"It's too dangerous."

I knew him too well. "What have you been keeping from me, Jacob Black?" I demanded. Half asleep as he was, he stared resolutely.

I glared back angrily, my fists balling. A battle of wills silently raging, until his face fell in defeat. "They're going to fight. Dad and the others. If they lose, we can _never_ go back."

"Well I won't hide while everyone I love dies to defend me," I spat, releasing my anger.

Jake shuffled himself in front of the door. His powerful deep voice might have had more effect if he wasn't still tangled in the bedding. "I won't let you go!"

"And how do you plan to stop me?"

"I don't know, but I promised, Bella. I swore to my dad to keep you safe."

"And you will. I need you at my back, please, Jake. I'd rather die than spend the rest of my life alone."

"You'll have me," he said defiantly.

I smiled at him. "I love you, Jake, but I'm sorry it's not enough. I'm a greedy girl and I want my dad, my mate, and my new siblings—your dad, too. Don't tell me it's not eating at you to be missing all the action?"

"Well…" Jacob was caving.

"Look," I said. "I'm going, even if I have to knock your spirit right out of your body to do it. If you want to keep me safe, you're going to have to come along."

Jacob grinned. "Dad won't like it, but I'm itching to fry me some leech."

"We'll pack up what we can today, and leave first thing in the morning." I grinned back. "Now I'm going to get dressed."

Jacob made a hasty exit through the door behind him, the knotted bedding making him fall flat on his face to the sound of my unrestrained laughter.

Our early start nearly stretched to lunchtime. We both slept like babies, and it was after eight before we left the tent. Now that we were determined to go, Jake made short work of striking camp, and despite carrying the tent, a few clothes and some trash between us, we reached the Rabbit before ten.

With a ten hour drive ahead of us, it would be full dark by the time we neared home. That fact was disturbing, but it couldn't be helped. We stopped twice. Once to grab some chips and sodas, and once for gas. Luckily, both stops had bathrooms.

We made really good time on the interstate, and I was dreaming of a relaxing hot bath as Jake drove steadily along the familiar stretch of road on the last leg of the journey.

"Hey," Jacob blurted suddenly.

"What?" I asked sleepily, roused from my reverie.

"Er…nothing. I just thought I saw them."

"Them? Who?" I sat up straighter.

"That truck turning off back there looked like his big Jeep."

"Whose? Emmett's?" I asked excited, wide awake now.

"Yeah, but…oh shit!" Jake's head swung round to look behind before his attention came back to the road. "No way!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I demanded, turning to look out the back with him this time, and seeing nothing unusual.

Jacob pulled off the road slewing to a halt in a skid that turned the car half way round. "That was Harry's car…and then Quil's."

The tyres screeched as Jacob crossed the road and sped off the way we'd come. I sighed that my bath would have to wait. The tail lights on Quil's car could just be seen as they turned down the same road that Jake had seen the truck take.

"I'll bet that _was_ Emmett's Jeep," I said.

"Yeah, something's definitely up," Jake replied.

"Hang right back," I counselled him. "I want to know what they're doing before letting them know we're here."

We trailed the car for miles, deep into the National Park. Jake let them get further ahead, but finally decided they'd be suspicious of someone following them to such a remote area, so he turned off his lights.

"If there's a vampire around they'll still see us," I cautioned.

"We'll have to take that chance," Jake said pressing his foot on the pedal and gaining on Quil. "But I'm less likely to lose them this way."

As he said that, the taillights disappeared round a bend, and were nowhere to be seen when we followed. Jake slowed right down. "They must've turned off somewhere."

We scanned the woods on either side, but without lights it was almost impossible to see. Jacob had rolled his window down, and as we were on a slight slope, he pushed the clutch and let the car roll gently, the engine idling, while he listened for the other engines.

"They can't have gone far. I think maybe they parked nearby," Jake reasoned. "Let's pull over."

When we got out of the car, there was no sign of anybody else, but Jacob noticed a faint glow in the sky to our left. "Come on," he urged. "That's gotta be something. Maybe it's a cook-out."

Grabbing the flashlights, we secured the car and I trailed Jacob as he wound a confident path uphill toward what he hoped was supper. Half way up, the night was pierced by the worst screaming I'd ever heard closely followed by roaring and crashes and a host of unidentifiable noises.

Scrambling hastily to the top, we peered down at the carnage below, barely visible in the glow of a bonfire. Jacob caught a movement from the corner of his eye. Pushing me from my crouch flat onto the ground, he fell onto his back to face whatever was there, the magic sizzling at his fingertips.

"Sam!" he exclaimed in relief.

"Jacob?" Sam pulled up short. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to help."

"We?…" Sam peered past Jacob where I was removing twigs and leaves from my hair. "Is that Bella?

Standing up, Jacob grinned and reached over to yank me to my feet.

"You must hide!" Sam ordered. "It's Bella they want."

"Could you hide away while people you love are harmed—killed even?" I asked.

"So what are you going to do?"

That was the million dollar question and I didn't have time to think it through. I had to do something, and I acted almost on instinct. "I'm not sure…can you find Jasper for me?" An inkling of a plan was forming at the back of my mind, although I had no idea what would happen—if anything, but I had to try.

"You're staying put?" Sam checked.

I nodded. Sam pulled three tiny bottles from his pocket. "Potion," he said. "Here." Thrusting two of the bottles into Jake's hands, Sam ran down the hill slipping the third back in his pants.

Jacob steered me into a thicket only seconds before a vampire flashed past too close for comfort, followed closely by Seth, then Quil who nearly stumbled over us.

"Quil!" Jacob shouted in a voice I had only heard once before—from Billy.

Quil jerked to a halt. "Neat trick," I whispered to Jacob.

There was a flash and we all turned to Seth who was staring in wonder up a tree. "Did you see that?" he marvelled gaining use of his mouth first. Spinning round, he spotted us emerging from the undergrowth. "I got him!" he said excitedly. "Shot his leg right off as he swung into the tree."

"Nice work!" Jacob praised him.

"Bella!" Seth exclaimed running up to hug me.

The boy had grown! It was obvious to me that it wasn't only his body, which had given him at least four inches in height and a couple round his chest, but the magic as well. I took a moment to marvel at his aura. The main body of the flame was the expected amber, but he had a rim, like me, in a flamboyant lime green and an edge of pure gold.

"How is your magic coming along?" I asked him.

Seth beamed. "Great. With you and Jake gone, I'm the best," he claimed.

"Good, I'm going to need you."

Seth began to ask what I needed him for, but was interrupted by Sam returning with Jasper. Jasper raised a brow on seeing me, but wasted no time on unnecessary chat.

"Okay, I'm making this up as I go along," I told them. "And I don't know what I can do, but I have to try something."

There was a round of nods—even Seth kept quiet and listened.

"Jasper, I need you here to help magnify my emotions and keep them true. I'll tell you when."

Jasper gave a wry grin in reply.

"Jake, Quil and Sam, I need to concentrate, so knowing you all have my back means the world to me."

They all nodded eager to help.

I turned to the youngest. "Seth, I'm asking more of you than I have any right to. I need to tap into your energy and join it with mine." I searched deep into his eyes for any signs of anguish. "We may not survive."

Seth smiled. "I know," he said simply.

"We may none of us survive, so get on with it," Sam urged.

"Do you have some potion?" I asked Seth, taking one from my pocket.

His face fell. The youngsters had only been given one bottle and he'd lost his.

"Here." Jacob handed over the one Sam had given him.

"I wouldn't," Sam warned seeing my intent.

I ignored him. If it didn't work our chance of success was minimal. I was prepared to use every ounce of energy—even if we failed. "Down the hatch," I said, and to Sam's horror Seth and I drained the bottles.

There was a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach which spread into my chest. It felt like something was growing too big and too fast to be contained. It kept rising. I could see that Seth felt it too, as fear crept into his eyes.

"It's okay," I soothed and took his hand. "Let it flow into me."

Seth's eyes opened wide and his face began to fade as I utilised his energy. Apparently my feet had left the ground and Seth was stretching to keep a hold on my hand. Quick thinking Quil wrapped his arms around my thighs to hold me within Seth's grasp.

"It's not enough. I need Leah," I gasped. I looked down praying to see her, but my eyes were drawn only to a girl who glared blackly at me. Jane. Seeing she was discovered, she turned her gaze to the others who were with me, to no avail.

Sweeping across the clearing, my attention returned to the hills, and there standing maybe thirty feet away and staring up at me, entranced, was Charlie.

"Dad!" I called and held out my other hand. Slowly he moved toward me like a swimmer fighting a current, but once I touched his hand I felt his energy flow into me.

I could feel the power spreading, but I needed to be higher. Something inside me was trying to get out and it threatened to burst from my chest. And then I had a moment of inspiration. I knew what I had to do.

Looking down at Seth and Charlie, who already seemed so far away, I said. "Whatever happens, don't let go."

There was a rushing in my ears. "Quil, can you hear me?" I couldn't twist round to see him and wasn't sure that he would hear.

"Yes," came his curt reply.

"Catch me, Quil. Keep me safe."

I let it out. I let _me_ out.

Released from my body I soared above the trees. My power had enveloped those close to me like an umbrella shielding us from the rain. As I rose that circle spread embracing more and more individuals.

All action ceased and all those under the umbrella stood patiently waiting. I could hear their minds like I could in the tent. Young Quil's was beating a solid grounding rhythm. _I've got you. You're safe. I've got you_.

Charlie and Seth's were mostly, _hold on. Hold on_. _Don't let go._

Jasper was wondering when he would be needed, and all the other minds as they opened up to me were a mix of wonder and confusion.

I knew the moment Edward was surrounded, and rejoiced that he was safe. His initial confusion also turned to joy at recognising me, before concern replaced it. I told him not to worry as another mind touched mine tentatively.

_Bella? Is that you? Where are we?_

_Leah, don't be frightened_, I soothed. _Our bodies are safe. See_. I "pushed" her in the direction of her mother where Sue straddled Leah's body protectively. _Help me_, I implored_. Join with me_.

With Leah's help, I allowed the pain to filter through. It was almost too much to bear.

There was a fire. Much of the pain came from there. My force engulfed the fire sucking the oxygen away, and it went out leaving an assortment of charred limbs. Crippling pain was coming from close by, where Carlisle hopped on one leg, his once capable hands a blackened mess, and a pair of beautiful legs at his foot identified the cracked and twisted mess as a body.

I sobbed as I caught Esme's pitiful thoughts of why she was spared a quick and painless death for a second time, as they filtered through her agony.

Emmett and another brawny vampire had fared better, though one was missing an arm and a foot and the other several fingers and the lower half of a leg.

No one else was badly hurt. Several vampires had missing body parts and bites, but the humans had only minor cuts and bruises.

It had taken mere seconds to survey the damage, and I could bear the pain no longer. I refused to block the hurt and misery. I didn't want to mask it or deny it's existence, but rather transform it into something beneficial.

It was fortunate that Edward was there as I hadn't thought things through, and had no other way to contact Jasper.

"Jasper, now!" Edward yelled, and I filled my mind and heart with all the joy and happiness I could muster.

Nothing appeared to be happening at first, and then I sensed a slight fluttering as small chunks and splinters of vampire, including fingers and the odd nose and ear, made their way back to their owners.

A rustling from the fire caught my attention, and I watched in fascination as Emmett's foot wriggled amongst the ashes before shooting across to attach itself to his ankle. The fire erupted like a firework as all the other limbs followed suit exploding from the ashes.

I smiled to see Carlisle's leg reattach at the hip, and marvelled as the burns on his hands faded to nothing.

All of that was insignificant compared to the sight of Esme's beauty as it emerged from the sickening mess that was her body like a butterfly from it's cocoon.

My "umbrella" encompassed the entire clearing being roughly a mile in diameter, although it dipped and bulged at the edges like a cartoon splat. Underneath, the birds were singing and the flora was blossoming. Barren stumps had soared into tall, healthy trees and bugs had been un-squished. There wasn't a single dead thing—except, technically, the vampires, but even they were healed. Everything was greener, richer, more vibrant than the surrounding forest.

The same look graced every face. A kind of rapture like they were blissed out on drugs. All except four. Jasper, although he had that same look, was puddled at the base of a silver fir tree as if he'd dripped down the trunk. Leah's body still lay between her mother's legs, while Charlie and Seth's lay at my feet.

"Thank you, Leah," I said. "Sue is anxiously awaiting your return." I watched as her body was revitalised and Sue administered the potion.

"Dad! Seth!" I searched the surrounding area and the familiar darkness, hoping to guide their spirits back. Worryingly there was no sign of either of them, and I hurried to where Quil still cradled my body in his sturdy arms.

Returning to my body released them from their stupor, and as I whispered my thanks to Quil, Edward took me from him.

"Thank God!" he asserted hugging me a little too like Emmett. "Bella, you're…you're amazing!"

"Edward," I said sadly in a small voice. Exhaustion was seeping into my very bones bringing a numbness like emotional anaesthetic.. "Put me down. I need to check my dad's body."

"His body?" Edward asked lowering me to the ground.

"Yes." I could barely stand and fell to my knees between the two lifeless bodies. Shuffling over to sit by Charlie, too weary to even cry, I was joined by Jacob and Quil who squatted by Seth.

A cold hand rested gently on my shoulder and I looked up into Carlisle's face. He beamed down at me.

"Bella, they're not dead," he said kindly.

"They're not?" I asked in disbelief.

"No," he said softly.

I collapsed backwards in relief and Edward cushioned my head before it hit the dirt.

"I lost my potion in the fire," Carlisle said. "Do you have yours, Edward?" I held onto Charlie's hand as Edward supported me and tipped the bottle to my lips.

To my left Seth began to stir, and Jacob stood up just in time for Billy to wrap him in a warm embrace.

"Dad?" Jake asked incredulous as he pushed Billy to arm's length. "How?…What?…Where's your chair?"

"Never mind that, I thought I'd never see you again." Billy clutched at his only son once more.

I was feeling more myself and sat upright.

"Bella." Carlisle was still grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "I can't thank you enough."

"Dad is gonna be okay?" I enquired hopefully.

"I expect he's left his body like you did."

"No, I searched for him and Seth before coming back. They weren't there."

"Well he's breathing and his heart is working just fine." Carlisle examined Charlie more closely. "Maybe he's sleeping it off."

"Huh!" I snorted. "He's not snoring." It's strange what goes through your mind at times.

Jasper, Sam and Harry had all joined the little gathering, and Harry was administering the potion to his son.

"That's what dad needs. Has anyone got a spare bottle?"

Billy squatted to look me in the eyes. "It cannot be given while he's unconscious, Bella. Charlie's strong. He has Quileute blood in his veins—Black blood actually, so I should know."

Just then there was a pitiful cry from below. "Carlisle, get down here, man! There's some cra…azy shit going on!"

We all burst out laughing. Emmett could be such a drama queen.

.

**AN. So, what do you think? Is this over? What has Emmett spooked? I would love to hear your thoughts. This story had fifteen visitors in September and forty in August, but only one of them has the good grace to review. Come on guys, surely this chapter stirred some emotions.**


	26. Chapter 26 What's Going On?

**Well, I must say that I was disappointed that the last chapter didn't move any of you to review. If it wasn't for csp4, who is the only reader appreciative enough to bother, nobody else would be reading these final chapters. Reviews are the only reward we get for writing here, and without csp4's I would have concluded that my story wasn't very good and given up.**

**Anyway, now that the drama is over, and you know the battle's outcome, I expect many of you will go on to other stories. For csp4 and anybody left reading, let's see what's going on.**

.

**What's Going On?**

.

**Carlisle's POV**

Jasper and I raced down the hill as Edward and Sam watched us over the crest. Seven of our enemies were standing immobile while Renata pulled on Aro's sleeve like a frightened child.

"Master Aro," she was whispering. "What's happening?"

I approached her first. "Renata," I said gently. She looked at me—a curiously blank look. There was no recognition, no curiosity, and thankfully no fear.

"It's okay, Renata. Leave Master Aro now," I coaxed. She took my hand and I led her to Esme.

A surge of unfettered joy filled me at the sight of my newly perfect wife. I had so nearly lost her forever and found it hard to accept the miracle of seeing a smile on her face once more.

"Esme will look after you," I said, handing her over.

Emmett was a lot braver now that he had some male backup. "They don't react at all," he called and danced right in front of Aro and Marcus poking out his tongue and indulging in rude gestures.

Even in that state, the twins were spookily menacing, while Felix and Santiago were much less threatening than usual.

"_Edward?" _I called up, silently asking for his help.

"Nothing!" he answered, shocked. "Their minds are a complete blank." Then, "Wait," he said scanning around him. He peered into the treetops behind him and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What is it?" I demanded. He didn't seem to hear.

Sam, standing beside him, gave a playful shove and when Edward pointed upwards, leant his head against Edward's arm to follow his gaze. He too cracked up with mirth.

"We've got another one up here," Edward finally spat out between bouts of hysteria.

"Who?" I wanted to know.

"The tracker. Perched up a tree like a red-footed booby," he laughed. "He can't even track the ground."

I guess it was pretty funny, but there were eight humans up there, any one of which would be killed if Demetri fell on them. The mere thought was enough to sober Edward.

I sent Emmett to help his brother get him down, which turned out to be extremely easy. Demetri let them put his arms and feet wherever they liked. Half way down though, Emmett was bored and slung the man over his shoulder to jump to the ground.

I was surveying the battlefield. Leah was weak but awake and Sue had her covered. Alice was sitting with Esme and Renata, who had taken a liking to Alice holding her hand and giggling. Old Quil was utilising Billy's chair though he couldn't relax , too wary of all the vampires.

Edward called out. "Two of them are stirring, Carlisle, and two more are approaching from the North."

Felix and Santiago were more animate. Santiago blinked at Rosalie who happened to be in his line of vision. "Hello?" he said shyly.

Felix stretched like a cat reluctant to leave it's warm bed.

"Quil," I addressed the wise old man. "Watch them for a minute."

Running back up the hill, I took Billy to one side. "I think you should get the humans out of here," I said. "If their minds are blank, their instincts may take over."

"You're right. We haven't come this far to be a meal."

"Can Charlie be moved?"

"Yes."

"And Leah?"

"She's awake?"

"Yes. Sue gave her the potion."

"Then she should be fine."

"Edward," I asked. "Who's coming?"

"Betsy and Leanne."

That was a relief. I liked Betsy and I knew she could be trusted around humans. Leanne was mostly an unknown, but the fact that Aro had sent her off the battlefield made me think she wasn't particularly dangerous.

"They've stopped half a mile away," Edward informed me. "They're waiting to be invited…by you. As you are still alive, they assume Aro is not."

"Good," I said. "We won't keep them long."

That gave me enough time to deal with the humans. We had entered the clearing from the East, but the cars were South of it. No doubt Aro had sussed that, sending Betsy and Leanne North. I wanted the humans out of there fast.

Emmett had slipped back to the clearing and was having some fun with Marcus and Aro. The poor guys didn't seem to have a mind of their own. Wherever Emmett put them they stayed—like posing a doll. I sighed as he stuck Marcus's finger up his nose.

"Emmett, come and take Charlie to the cars please," I called down. "Edward, take Bella."

"Don't you break my dad." Bella glared menacingly at my largest son.

"Scout's honour," he smirked. "But you can mess with Edward if you like."

Edward took off swiftly followed by Jacob who was yelling, "Hey, I'm staying with Bella!"

I bent to scoop Seth up, but Harry stopped me. "No offence, Doc. I'll take my son."

Billy hunkered down next to his friend. "At least let me help," he said. Between them they hauled the boy to his feet taking an arm each.

"Don't any of you go touching my daughter either," Harry warned, with a scowl.

"Okay," I promised. I had an idea there. Shooting off orders, I would rest easier when they were all back on the Rez. "Sam, Quil, come with me."

Old Quil's eyes lit up at the sight of his grandson and he hugged him tight. "You go on home," he said. "I'll be along in a while."

I raised one brow.

"I don't like this at all," he said, referring to the state of our enemy. "Someone has to have your backs."

"I'm honoured," I told him. "But this lot are likely to be hungry and you'd be more of a liability than any help."

"Well…" He paused to think. "Call me if things get ugly." With a hand on his grandson's shoulder he steered them toward home.

I did however want Jasper at my back, and Leah needed moving. The obvious choice for that was Alice but I was loathe to take her from Renata, so I had to ask Rosalie. I was sure she'd do as I asked, but I was just as sure she'd let me know how she felt about doing it.

Santiago was getting very friendly with Rosalie and I steeled myself for a tongue lashing—she wouldn't like being removed from his adoration.

"Rosalie, take this chair and go with Sam."

"Sure," she said walking away from her admirer.

Well, that was easy. Sam had agreed to put Leah in the chair and let Rosalie carry it.

I was nervous about losing so many of my family, even if only for a few minutes. Esme took over watching Felix and Santiago, Jasper had the twins covered, Alice was entertaining Renata by the unidentified female, which left Aro and Marcus in my care while I still held Demetri's hand having guided him down the hill.

If anything kicked off we were outnumbered two to one, and I was relieved to see Emmett and Rosalie when they returned.

"They took Charlie in the Jeep," Emmett said. "So Jacob gave me these." He held up a bunch of keys like they were toxic.

"Here, Munchkin." Emmett threw them to Alice. "It's somewhere round here, and I'm sure it's more your size."

"Edward?" I asked of Emmett.

"Crashing the Rez party," he told me. "They wanted Bella more than they didn't want him."

Aro, Marcus, Jane, Alec and the female later identified as Anna, hadn't even twitched. I'd have preferred it if Edward were there to read their minds, but didn't blame him for staying with Bella.

Our odds were only slightly improved and I wasn't about to get complacent, but Betsy and Leanne had waited patiently so I called them down.

They came slowly, taking in the strange scene. Leanne was attempting to disappear inside her grey volturi cloak, but Betsy wore a timeless fitted dress and court shoes with a hand knitted cardigan.

"Carlisle, you naughty boy," Betsy cried hugging me firmly. "It must be two, maybe three hundred years since you visited. Don't leave it so long."

I hadn't been called a boy since the last time we met, and I would have blushed if I could. Betsy had a wonderful way of making you feel like a child—quite refreshing after being an adult for so long.

"And which one of these lively girls is your wife?"

I beckoned her over. "Esme, meet Betsy. Betsy, Esme."

"So young and beautiful," Betsy proclaimed with approval. Esme fairly simpered. "Oh excuse me, where are my manners? Leanne, child, come and meet Carly and his girl, Esme."

Internally, I cringed at my old nickname. I was never going to live that down, I was sure. Emmett snorted loudly from across the clearing and bellowed with laughter. I almost sniggered myself as Betsy turned the "Evil Eye" on him.

"Who is this rude little boy?" she demanded loudly.

"Hey, grandma!" Emmett yelled back. "There's nothing _little _about this rude boy!"

Rosalie slapped him upside the head.

"Now _you_ I might like," Betsy told Rose who folded her arms smugly. "Looks like I'll have to teach you some manners…er…"

"Emmett," Rosalie supplied. "And I'm Rosalie."

"Nice to meet you, Rosie." Betsy nodded in greeting and turned away. "That just leaves you two."

"Major Jasper Whitlock at your service Ma'am." He bowed low. "And my wife Alice." Jasper could always charm the ladies.

Leanne had been staring at me the whole time. For want of a better description, she looked star-struck, something we were used to from humans, but not our own kind.

"At last someone with manners," Betsy was saying. "Lately, I'm from Charleston, South Carolina, myself and look forward to chatting with you. But tell me, Carly…" Betsy swung round and her voice had an accusatory tone. "What have you done to my sweeties?"

Jasper must have felt a change in Betsy's mood, and growled. Betsy was very protective of her friends, but I knew her—violence would be her last resort.

"Keep your southern socks on, Major. It's a simple enough question," she growled.

I gestured to Jasper that it was fine. "I really don't know what's happened," I told her. "Come and see for yourself."

Jane was nearer than Alec so we approached her first. "I'm told their minds are blank and they don't move at all," I said taking Jane's hand and moving it up in the air to demonstrate how it stayed where I put it. It was like posing a Barbie doll.

Betsy came closer and I think a tiny part of Jane recognised her. Jane's gaze passed apathetically over Leanne, who had trailed along with us, and me until she laid eyes on Betsy, when her face became animated enough to form a timid smile.

"Jane, sweetie, "Betsy said grasping the still outstretched hand.

"Mama?" came a tentative reply.

"Yes, sweetie. If you like," Betsy choked out and pulled her into a hug. "Mama it is."

Leading Jane by the hand, Betsy approached Alec.

"She's woken up," Leanne muttered by my side. "I must wake Master Aro."

"Please wait," I urged, my hand against her shoulder. Clearly Betsy intended to stir Alec. "Let's do this one at a time."

The poor girl was taken aback and dropped her head. "Of course, Dr. Cullen." If she was human, I'm sure she'd have blushed.

"Please, call me Carlisle," I said and she batted her eyelids at me coyly. Emmett thought that was hysterical. With Santiago shadowing Rosalie, I was glad that Emmett's amusement at my expense was distracting him. It would not have been a good time for him to get jealous.

Alec was now stirring, acknowledging his sister and copying her in referring to Betsy as Mama.

Emmett had been keeping Felix under surveillance so they were in close proximity, though I wasn't sure who was watching who. Felix seemed to be _very_ comfortable in Emmett's presence.

Renata sat idly by Alice, also content and interacting more than the others. Which left three inert Volturi, Aro, Marcus and Anna. Aro did indeed rouse on seeing Leanne, but Marcus and Anna remained in their zombie-like state. They were quite malleable going wherever we led and staying where they were put.

"What are we going to do with them?" Jasper asked.

"I don't think we can take them home," I said. "We can't risk them being too near humans until we understand what's going on."

As if to highlight the situation Jane whispered, "Mama, I'm hungry."

We had our hands full for sure. What, I wondered, should we feed them? I was tempted to raid a blood bank but decided to try them on animals first.

Divesting the Volturi of their cloaks, we spread four of them on the ground and sat them all down in a huddle so they were easier to guard. Taking the remaining cloaks I ripped them into strips and wove each one into a serviceable rope.

I invited Leanne to accompany me, not wanting her to talk with Aro and possibly restore his memory. She seemed quite keen to go and watched intently as I captured and tethered six white tailed deer, giving them to her to hold.

Setting Leanne the task of walking slowly back with the animals, I told her I'd catch her up after feeding myself. Sprinting in the opposite direction, I took out my cell to call Edward. I hated to ask that he leave Bella so soon, but I needed him to monitor the Volturi's thoughts. I didn't trust them at all and the odds were not in our favour if they started anything.

Reluctantly Edward agreed. Charlie was out for the count and although Bella had mostly recovered from her ordeal, she wouldn't leave his side.

After draining and disposing of another deer, I easily found Leanne and we strolled into the makeshift camp. I didn't expect them to be happy with their meal, but they were no more concerned about what they were eating than about anything else.

Betsy hadn't looked particularly hungry, and Aro and Marcus being older, like me, didn't feed so often, so Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Santiago and Anna were given a deer each. Renata was happy enough with Alice and I set off with Leanne to get more.

As we scouted in another direction for prey, Leanne divulged how she had watched me and asked why I only ate animals. I ended up telling her my history. She said she'd like to try it, and when I picked up the scent of elks I suggested she hunt one.

To her credit, she drank the entire animal before confiding how unpalatable it was, but she did see some of the attraction. She'd hated how some humans would beg for their lives when they understood what was going to happen, and the hunt had been a buzz.

"What a pity it tastes so…boring," she commented.

"You get used to it," I said. "And some of the larger prey are quite good."

We took some elks back to camp, where to my delight, Aro and Marcus dutifully fed on them. Now that they were all fed, I decided we had to chance taking them back to the house. I didn't want to run into a stray hunter, hiker or Park Ranger.

Some very strange times followed as we learned to live together and we learned to trust our former enemies. The slate couldn't have been wiped more clean. All but Betsy and Leanne were like lost children with no real memories and no concept of how to live, eager to latch onto whoever seemed most likely to provide for them.

Santiago was totally smitten by Rosalie and did anything she told him to, whereas Felix took Emmett as a role model.

Jane and Alec obeyed only Betsy, often ignoring anyone else.

Esme was tickled that Leanne had some kind of crush on me. I told her repeatedly that the girl had a real thirst for knowledge, and who better to slake that thirst.

Rosalie had picked up on Aro's liking for Leanne before the battle. Now he followed her like a puppy, which was a little creepy as it meant he was always in my vicinity.

Renata latched onto Alice from the outset, and Marcus for reasons we could only speculate, took a shine to Jasper.

Unfortunately Demetri also trailed after Leanne, a situation we had to watch or Aro and Demetri would square up to each other. Luckily, just one word from the object of their desire would instantly diffuse the situation.

Thankfully Anna, who we learned from Leanne was quite agile and could mask herself for short periods of time, was fascinated by Esme and asked her endless questions about the house and it's furnishings, and Esme's upkeep of it.

I kept in contact with Billy, and Edward split his time between La Push and helping me. When Charlie didn't wake up I wanted to examine him again but had my hands full and Edward insisted he had the situation covered.

Alice had a field day ordering clothes for all our visitors helped by her new partner in crime, Renata.

One by one we began to take our guests hunting, always accompanied by two of us. I had no illusions that they would stick to our diet forever, but they appeared to accept it for the time being.


	27. Chapter 27 Charlie

**For csp4  
><strong>

.

**Most belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

.

**Charlie.**

**Bella's POV**

Edward and Jacob weren't happy that I climbed in the bed of Emmett's truck with Charlie, but I was in no mood to argue and thankfully they didn't want to upset me either.

"Don't worry," Edward told Jacob kindly as he gently laid my dad on top of some tarps that were lying in the back. "I'll take good care of them both."

Jake was left to sit up front with Billy, who clunked the gears before heading home. I could almost hear Emmett wince in my mind, but Billy hadn't driven for a while, and Rosalie would soon fix any damage.

Billy parked right by his front door and quick as he was, Edward had lifted me out of the truck and had Charlie in his arms by the time he and Jacob were out.

Billy hesitated only to give Edward a warning glance and opened the door. "Put him in my bed," he ordered gruffly.

Jake couldn't help smirking that Edward's hands were full, which meant he got to escort me inside. We all piled into the tiny bedroom. Charlie looked more peaceful laid in a bed.

Billy shuffled his feet nervously, still holding the bedroom door. "Bella," he said. "I haven't had the chance to thank you. I can't even begin…" He looked down at his legs in wonder.

"I don't really know what happened," I told him, embarrassed. "But everybody helped."

Billy smiled. "The very least I can do is offer you the use of my house for as long as you need it. Jacob and I will stay with Quil."

"Nope. I'm not leaving Bella," Jake declared.

Billy winced at Edward, obviously worried to leave Jake with him around the house. Whatever Billy was thinking, Edward rolled his eyes in response.

Then Billy laughed. "Old habits die hard," he said and left.

Edward squeezed a chair between the bed and the wall so I could sit with Charlie. Standing beside me, he kept a hand on my shoulder. "Charlie's strong," he said. "He'll be okay." I wished I could be sure of that.

It was ironic, I thought, that the only person not involved in the battle was the only one who was really hurt. I was annoyed with Charlie for poking his nose in but I couldn't have done it without him. I was feeling terribly guilty.

It seemed like the middle of the night, but the clock said it wasn't quite nine. Jacob hovered uncertainly in the doorway. "Um…" he began.

"Good idea," Edward said.

Jake was startled, then frowned. "Get outta my head," he snarled at Edward.

"What's your good idea?" I asked, hoping to keep things peaceful.

Jacob cracked his cheeky grin. "I'm hungry. Thought I'd raid the fridge."

"That _is_ a good idea," I agreed, astounded how hungry I was now I thought about it.

He soon produced a sandwich, chips and a coke. Jacob squatted in what little space was left of the bedroom resting his back against the closet to eat. There was a companionable silence while we ate—or so I thought, until I looked up at Edward in time to catch him glaring blackly at Jake before turning to smile at me. A hollow smile that couldn't stretch to his angry eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked Jake suspiciously.

"Me?" he asked innocently. "Eating."

I shook my head. "You're doing something to Edward."

"Anything I'm doing is his own fault," Jake said, finishing his meal. "No one invited him into my head."

Jacob leaned back and yawned.

"Finally," Edward said and it was Jake's turn to glare.

"Would you two at least try to see the bigger picture here," I said angrily. "And keep your petty squabbles for when Charlie's conscious." Maybe then he'd bang their heads together, I thought.

"On this we are agreed," Edward said, nodding for Jake to speak his thoughts.

"We should get some sleep," Jacob advised. "Much as I hate to admit it, _he_ can watch Charlie proficiently. You take my bed, Bella. I'll be fine on the couch."

I shook my head. "I can't leave him."

They both tried to argue, but we were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Sue Clearwater with a meatloaf. That was very thoughtful and so like Sue. She dished it up in the kitchen and I was surprised to learn that she'd left her family eating without her.

I was pleased to hear that Seth and Leah were suffering no ill effects from the evening's adventures, apart from a very healthy appetite, but I refused to go and eat in the kitchen.

With Jacob and Sue out of the room, it was nice to get a few minutes alone with Edward. I took the opportunity to probe him on the state of Charlie's mind. Sadly there was nothing he could tell me though he still insisted Charlie was only sleeping.

Then Edward got a call from Carlisle. Of course he had to help his family and I urged him to go, though it seems I couldn't keep concern for Charlie from my face.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll see if Sue will stay."

Edward crammed another chair in the room for Sue, which meant Jacob had to sit cross-legged.

"I'll sit with him if you need to sleep," Sue offered when Edward had gone. "You must be tired, Bella."

Jacob yawned. "Yeah, I was thinking of going when you knocked. I told Bella to have my bed."

"Go on," Sue urged. "I promise to wake you if there's any change."

I declined stubbornly staying with dad, but I must have dozed off.

I awoke in familiar surroundings that I couldn't quite place. Confused by Edward's presence, it was clear that I wasn't at home. Then the previous night came flooding back.

"Why have you left Charlie?" I demanded.

Edward smiled. "I came to wake you up."

"Is he conscious?" I asked excitedly, jumping out of bed.

"No." Edward sounded regretful but he smirked. "I knew you'd want to see this."

"What?" I cried running into the other room, disappointed to see Charlie exactly as I'd last seen him. Then I wept with joy and relief when a loud snore came from the bed. I began to believe what they'd all been telling me, that dad was only sleeping.

"Where's Jake?" I asked. "And Sue. She's supposed to be watching him."

"She did, Bella. All night, but she had to leave when I got back this morning, to make lunch for her family and get some rest herself. Jacob is outside with his father and half the tribe. He's been doing a great job of keeping them from waking you."

At the mention of lunch my stomach had expressed an opinion—and no wonder!

The blinds were still drawn but light leaked around the edges. Even I could see that it was daylight outside. I gasped to read one thirty seven on the clock. "I presume that's pm?" I double checked with Edward. Wow!

Now that Charlie was snoring I felt heaps better and was easily persuaded to sit in the kitchen while Edward rustled up the fastest omelette in history. Besides, with both doors open I could hear dad clearly.

While he worked, and I drank copious amounts of water and juice, Edward filled me in on how Sue had got Jacob to carry me to bed—I was relieved to see that I was still dressed—and on the strange alliances being formed at the Cullen house.

He told me that the intoxicating mix of Santiago's adoration and child-like dependence, had Rose worried that Emmett might hurt him.

"Will he?" I asked.

"I don't think so. Emmett's too busy entertaining Felix who, it turns out, is Emmett's ideal buddy. They both like nothing more than competing, whether it be video games, wrestling, or baseball.

Jasper too had found a captive audience in Marcus, who listened endlessly to his tales of war and battle theories.

Edward was glad to be kept out of it all. His once relaxing, ordered home was chaotic.

"What of their minds?" I asked.

"They _were_ lovely and peaceful, but now…" Edward struggled to explain while I ate the omelette. "It's like their brains are sponges that were wrung dry, and now they're soaking up information at a huge rate of knots."

"Talking of other brains," he said. "The ones outside are beginning to suspect you may be up."

I had forgotten about Jake, Billy and the others. "They must be freezing out there. We should let them in."

I was torn. Eager to see that everyone was okay, I couldn't bear to leave Charlie and the bedroom was so small. Edward assured me that he could easily monitor Charlie from the living room, and although I knew that to be true, I didn't like the thought of Charlie being alone.

"You don't need to worry love," Edward said. "Harry wants nothing more than to sit with his old friend."

Needing the bathroom, I was reminded that I still wore yesterday's clothes. Yuk. "I'll have to shower first," I said and hurried to do just that.

Donning Jacob's towelling robe, and rolling the sleeves up—a lot, I was at least clean. Now even I could hear the murmurings outside.

Taking a blanket from Jake's bed, Edward settled me on the couch. There was complete silence when he opened the door to announce that I was at home to callers. Edward had taken his preferred position standing behind me before Seth led the onslaught.

"You've slept half the day away," Seth accused lightly, bouncing with energy.

I could have cried to see him looking so normal. Normal was good. Normal was what I needed.

Billy and Jake were hot on his heels with the two Quils behind them. Sam, Leah and Harry bringing up the rear. I noticed no one gave Edward a second glance. Except Harry, who nodded curtly in his direction after I told him to go straight through to dad. He looked drawn and grey.

"Is your dad okay?" I asked Seth.

"Yeah, he's been up all night worrying." The couch jolted as Seth jumped onto the other end.

"What about?"

"Nothing much. Mom being here, whether Leah and me are truly okay, and vampires coming to finish us off."

"Where is Sue?"

"We left her asleep."

Leah and Sam headed for the kitchen where Leah, in a surprisingly good mood, made gallons of hot drinks. I think Sam was helping, but Leah did a lot of squealing.

Billy noticed that I wasn't dressed and called Sam in from the kitchen. He appeared quickly with Leah peering over his shoulder.

"Run and fetch some clothes for Bella," he told Sam.

Leah whispered something in Sam's ear. "Are you sure?" he asked. Leah nodded. "But…"

Whatever protest Sam was trying to make, Leah silenced with a finger on his lips. "Go," she said and though I couldn't see, I swear she swatted his butt.

Chatter was going on all around me. After the initial "Hey" s and "Good to see you're okay" s, everybody got talking about their lives. It was all quite meaningless to me at the time and I began to feel disconnected and lost—awash on a sea of noise.

I smiled weakly up at Edward and held his hand, the only thing keeping me grounded. I clung to him like a life raft.

When Sam came back with a bundle of clothes I was pleased to escape to Jake's room to change. Edward left with me to check on Charlie. I watched Harry move to the end of the bed so Edward could examine Charlie's eyes, before turning into the other bedroom.

Closing the door, I sank heavily onto the bed and enjoyed a little solitude and peace. After a couple of minutes self-indulgence, I unrolled the clothes I'd been clutching. A pair of pink slipper socks fell out making me chuckle. I couldn't imagine Leah in those.

I immediately felt guilty. What right did I have to laugh when Charlie was laid out on the other side of the hall? Returning to my task I pulled on the light grey sweats, then gasped to see Leah's most prized possession—her Muse t-shirt. I guessed it was some kind of peace offering. Maybe she'd accepted that I wasn't after Sam.

Feeling better now that I was dressed, I slung the black hoodie round my shoulders and opened the door to find Edward there.

"You look great," he said trying not to smile at the too long pants. Then he saw the socks and offered me his elbow. "But I think you need escorting lest you fall."

"You go ahead," I told him. "There's something I need to do first."

As I entered the kitchen, Sam held Leah round her waist while she moved stuff around the frying pan with a fork.

"Fish fry," she enlightened me. "Dad says if the smell of his fish fry doesn't wake Charlie up noth—" She cut herself off and concentrated hard on the pan.

"Sure. It's got to be worth a try, right?" I tried to smooth things over.

"Leah smiled shyly. "Looks good on you," she said jabbing the fork in my direction.

"I know what it means to you."

Leah stared back into the pan. "I want you to have it."

"Thanks." I didn't know what else to say. There was an awkward silence as we were both embarrassed.

Sam must have figured there was something on my mind and signed, "Shall I leave?" I nodded, grateful.

When we were alone, I cleared my throat and addressed Leah again. "I want to thank you, Leah."

"What?" her head shot up in surprise.

"Thank you for helping me last night. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Oh…um…glad to help, I guess."

We were both ill at ease, but as I made to go Leah stopped me. "Hey, Bella. I'm sorry if I was a bitch to you."

"If?" I stressed dramatically rolling my eyes, then burst out laughing, so Leah joined in.

"I can see you really love him," Leah said. "But what about Jacob? You must know how he is around you?"

"I love Jacob like a brother," I told her.

"I think he feels more than that," Leah ventured.

"I know," I admitted softly. "But he knows how I feel. We're good, Jake and me—and before you ask, we were sorted _before _heading off together."

"Okay."

It felt nice to be friends with Leah again. "Mm, that fish smells good," I said.

"Here, take the first piece." Leah held a large fillet out on the fork.

Grabbing a plate, I gratefully accepted and leaving the kitchen I paused in the hallway. There was a lot of noise in the living room and I could hear that someone had switched on the TV. I couldn't face going in and preferred to sit with Charlie.

Harry smiled and got up to let me sit nearest to my dad. "This was a great idea," I told him indicating the plate. I wafted it under Charlie's nose hoping it might stir some memory and entice him to wake up.

Sitting back dejectedly when nothing changed, I stared at the fish. I was still hungry, but it felt wrong to keep on eating when Charlie was like that.

Harry patted my hand. "Bella, you can't rush these things. His body needs to recover. Only then will he wake up—and he _will_ wake up."

"Thanks," I muttered and began picking at the fish.

"I hope you're hungry when Sue gets here," he said. "Before she went to bed this morning, she sent me shopping so she could make a huge batch of muffins when she gets up."

I could feel Edward's presence and turned to see him in the doorway. Harry wasn't too happy and got up to go.

"Can you give us a minute and then come back?" I asked him. He looked warily at Edward. "Please, Harry." I didn't want to drive him away.

Harry nodded. "I'll go get some fish," he said.

As soon as the kitchen door closed, I found myself in Edward's arms. "There's not much going on here," I told him. "And it can't be very exciting watching us eat. I was thinking you might be more useful at home."

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Miss Swan?" Edward tried to look forlorn, but his lips trembled itching to break into the crooked smile that I loved.

"Yeah," I teased. "Before Harry comes back."

"Okay," he agreed. "I'm curious to see how everyone's minds are coping." Edward told Harry to come back in and took plates of the fish to hand round on his way out.

I didn't venture to join the others, preferring to keep vigil at Charlie's side. Everyone took a turn to sit with me, even Leah, and of course Sue appeared at teatime laden with home made muffins hot from the oven. She headed straight into the kitchen to produce a mountain of pasta.

Edward arrived back to a much calmer house as everyone was eating.

Billy was sitting with me. "I'll go and make some coffee," he said on seeing Edward, and left.

Edward put my backpack on the vacant chair with a strange look on his face.

"What?"

"I'm afraid Alice found this in Jacob's car, and…er…"

"Spit it out," I said folding my arms—preparing to look angry.

"She replaced most of your clothes. Well, all of them actually. So I ran by your house and picked up a few of your things. Um…"

Edward looked as embarrassed as a snow white bloodless dead person could look. Surely he wasn't phased by my personal items.

"While I was there, the station rang wondering why Charlie hadn't turned up."

"What did you tell them?"

"That Charlie got sick while visiting Billy, my dad is treating him and I came to get his things."

"And they believed you? That Billy's letting Carlisle on the Rez?"

"I can be very persuasive," Edward said, then added quietly. "With anyone but you."

I couldn't help smirking at that, but managed to refrain from snorting. "Thanks."

"Billy's coming back with a drink. Do you mind if I give a hand in the kitchen for a few minutes? Everyone's getting pretty tired."

"Sure."

Billy handed me a coffee, and I heard Edward shoo everyone out of the kitchen forcing them to take their drinks and muffins into the living room, before he closed the door.

"Yours?" Billy asked tucking my backpack under his chair to sit down.

"Just some clothes and stuff Edward brought from home."

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said.

"Whatever for?"

"I can see how he cares for you, but I don't think I'll ever be able to condone the two of you being together."

"Well I'm sorry, too," I told him. "Because I can't contemplate a life without Edward."

Billy had at least got over his revulsion on hearing them referred to by name, and I hoped that made it harder for him to consider killing any of them.

"Can't you see that a relationship with him can only be temporary?" I frowned at him over my mug, and he tried to explain. "You will grow old. He will not."

"Maybe…" I hadn't fully thought the matter through and certainly didn't want to be forced into a decision.

"Tell me you're not thinking of dying for him," Billy asserted. "I won't let you."

"Honestly? I don't know." I was angry at his attitude, but I knew he only acted in what he thought was my best interest, so I tried to keep my voice level as I told him. "But it's none of your business."

"Not my…" Billy was flustered. "The Treaty states—"

Quoting the stupid Treaty at me was the last straw and I cut him off. "I don't care what the Treaty states! I'm sick of hearing about your precious Treaty and it's boundaries. I didn't make any treaty with you or the Cullens."

"Bella!" Billy was almost shouting at me. "You're a Quileute—and from my line. You will do as I say."

I'd heard that voice before, just yesterday. Then, I'd thought it was a neat trick, but now it pissed me off that Billy would use it on me. I was desperately trying to conjure some witty come-back from the depths of my brain, when I realised the house was unnaturally silent.

Humiliating Billy in private might have been satisfying, but I couldn't disrespect him publicly. "That won't work on me," I said quietly. "And I'd think twice before taking me on." I looked pointedly at his legs. "Unless you wish to see if I can undo what I've done."

I didn't think Billy's face could get any darker, until Edward's laugh rang out behind the door. I guessed he had been about to intervene until I stood up for myself.

Billy turned away to look at Charlie. "What do you think it would do to your dad?"

I sighed. "I don't know, but I pray I get the chance to discuss it with him."

There was a gentle knock on the door and Sue poked her face in. "Billy, Jake wants to stay here again tonight," she said. "Maybe you should spend some time with him."

Billy nodded to Sue. "Another time," he addressed me, letting me know the subject wasn't closed.

Sue slipped into the vacant chair. "I could do with an Edward at my house," she said. "A couple of minutes with my feet up, and the kitchen is spotless. Now he's doing the cups too. Probably done them already," she laughed, then jumped as Edward said "Yep" behind her.

"Make some noise, will you?" Sue exclaimed. "You'll give me a heart attack."

"Your heart is just fine," Edward replied with a cheeky grin. "I'm glad you're here, Sue," he carried on. "A second medical opinion is always helpful, although technically it will be a third opinion as I've already consulted Carlisle."

I had a sinking feeling as he talked, worried for Charlie.

"I'm concerned that your dad's been out for twenty four hours, Bella."

Here it comes, I thought, fearing the worst.

"So I want to set up a drip to make sure he doesn't dehydrate. Will you let me?"

"Well…I don't know…"

"It's a good idea, Bella," Sue put in. "There's no rush though. If you're not comfortable with the notion I'm sure it can wait." She eyed Edward warily as she spoke, and I almost chuckled that she was prepared to challenge him to see that I wasn't bullied into anything.

"Carlisle thinks it's necessary." Although I meant it as a statement, it came out more like a question.

"No, it's not necessary at this point, but will become so in time." Edward smiled at Sue as much as to say; see, nobody's going to push her on this. "Charlie may recover quicker, once he's awake, if we don't let him dehydrate."

I agreed to the drip being set up if Charlie hadn't woken by the next morning.

Sue had to leave, as did the others. Only Jacob and Edward stayed. Again, I insisted on holding vigil by Charlie's side, and again, I fell asleep. This time I was in my PJ's, and Edward carried me to bed. If I had been less exhausted and sleep-deprived, maybe I'd have considered healing Charlie myself.

The next day was very quiet. Billy came over early to bully Jacob into going to school, and Edward set up the drip.

Carlisle rang. The station had called him about dad, and he'd managed to stop them coming out to check on him. Edward didn't like to leave me—or Charlie, as Sue was at work, but Carlisle had an urgent errand at the hospital and needed him at home.

"Quil and I will sit with Bella," Billy promised, so Edward left.

After he'd gone, I told Billy that I'd be okay if he had things to do. It hadn't occurred to me that Billy might feel imprisoned on the Rez and in hiding until Charlie woke up. It seems that miracles don't come without their problems.

Billy knew that once people outside our close-knit group saw him, they'd want to know how come he was walking. The curious would descend on his house, and it was not inconceivable that the press, and even the TV, would follow. He had no way to explain the phenomenon, and they'd be sure to find Charlie and ask lots of unwanted questions.

Jacob returned as soon as school was out, and Sue sat with me so that Edward could help escort the hunting parties. I talked with Sue late into the night, so missed Jacob leaving for school the following morning.

Waking to the smell of frying bacon, I found Edward in the kitchen. He stayed with me all day. I explained Billy's problem, about what to tell people concerning his sudden ability to walk.

Edward promised to discuss it with Carlisle. If anyone could find a medical reason to account for it, it would be the eminent doctor. When old Quil turned up to sit with Charlie, Edward took the opportunity to run home and talk to Carlisle.

I asked him to stop at the library on his way back. Charlie wasn't much of a reader, but he'd always said that when he retired, he was going to read Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes. They say that hearing is the last sense to go and I thought I'd read to Charlie in the hope that he could hear me.

Edward, of course, brought A Study In Scarlet, the first book, from their personal collection.

Harry arrived at lunch time with film-wrapped plates of tuna salad. How had Sue found the time to prepare them? I wondered. To my great delight, old Quil had produced a home baked apple pie which was delicious.

Billy and Quil did a great job of keeping up my fluids, while Edward made sure to change Charlie's regularly. Despite Edward's presence, they both stayed after lunch although Billy ended up sat in the doorway.

They were immersed in the story and didn't even balk when my voice got tired and Edward took over. When he came home from school, Jake managed to squeeze onto a corner of the bed.

Not long after, Leah Sam and Seth arrived with a huge pan of curry and disappeared into the kitchen. Seth bounced irritatingly behind Billy while I finished reading, and as soon as I closed the book, he blurted. "Mom's gonna come over at ten, and dad and Quil will be here soon for their supper. Leah made the curry so I hope it's edible. She always burns it—in too much of a hurry. Sam's cooking the rice though—he's pretty good at that."

The boy seriously didn't stop for breath and we must all have been gawping at him.

"Anyway…hey, y'all." Seth finished nervously.

Edward was the only one composed enough to answer. "Nice to see you, Seth."

While we ate, Edward ran home to fetch the second book, appropriately titled The Sign Of The Four. They had the whole set, he told me, but thankfully he declined to mention that they were first editions, or I would have been too afraid to touch them.

On his return, Edward told Billy that Carlisle had a solution to his problem and wanted to talk it over with him.

"He'll have to come here then," Billy sighed. "There's no way I'm going there with all those lee…vampires around, and I daren't chance going into town."

Billy left with Harry, Sam and Leah, leaving Seth to listen a while longer with Quil. Old Quil had agreed to stay until Sue arrived at around ten pm. Sometime after eight, my voice began to croak and I stopped reading while old Quil took the three boys into the kitchen to find a snack.

I was glad of a private moment with Charlie. Holding his hand in both of mine, I rested my cheek in his palm. "I wish you'd wake up and talk to me," I said. "I'm lonely without you, Dad."

"Well why didn't you say so, baby?"

The voice was so small, and I had closed my eyes. Was I dreaming? "Dad?" I ventured in a tiny voice. I opened my eyes to see Charlie sitting up in bed. He held out his other arm, smiling and inviting me into his embrace.

How come he was suddenly sitting up? I wondered. And there had been a drip in that arm. Ugh! I must have dropped off again. I _was_ dreaming. "Wake up, Bella," I mumbled pinching myself.

Edward laughed. "You're not dreaming, Bella."

I frowned at him. "But…the drip? And…"

Edward laughed again.

"Oh!" I rolled my eyes. Of course, that was Edward, and Edward had sat him up.

And then it really hit me. Charlie was awake! Excited, I spun round ready to fling myself at him for a long awaited hug, only to see him slumped against the bed head; jaw slack and eyes shut.

"Dad!" I shouted in distress.

A weak smile crossed his lips looking more like a grimace. "Can't…can't seem to keep my eyes open," he said.

"Here." Edward handed me a bottle of potion.

After Charlie drank the potion, he held me in his arms. With my ear pressed to his chest, I couldn't miss the familiar rumbling. "I'll bet you're starving," I said sitting up. "I know I was."

"What? You felt like this, too?"

Dad looked so concerned, I rushed to reassure him. "Not this time," I blurted before realising what I'd said and biting my lip in the vain hope Charlie would let it pass. No such luck.

His eyes narrowed as he scrutinised me and I stared into my lap nervously, still clutching his hands. How much did he remember? I wondered, and what did he make of it all?

Charlie gripped my hands like he was scared I'd run away. "The beginning of the summer," he stated. "Were you even in Hoquiam?"

I raised my eyes shyly to his. "No," I said softly.

Charlie nodded wisely. "Figures," was all he said, and then, "We're gonna talk, you and me." It was my turn to nod. "And you," he said staring straight past me. "And that dad of yours."

I followed his gaze to Edward, relaxing a little at the smirk on his face. Dad didn't know Edward could read his mind.

"And Billy," Dad growled losing his grip as he sank back into the pillows. "But I _am_ hungry. Talking can wait."

Leaving the room, I flung open the kitchen door startling the four men inside, sporting a big cheesy grin from ear to ear. Strangely it was Seth who cottoned on first, rushing over and grasping round my thighs to hoist me in the air excitedly. That was kind of cute, but I had to stop him when he started jumping up and down, before my head hit the ceiling.

"Is there any curry left?" I asked still beaming.

Old Quil, after first ascertaining that dad had taken some potion, declared that if my performance on the beach was anything to go by, Charlie could probably handle eating anything—and yes, there was some curry in the fridge.

Quil must have made some phone calls, because just as he appeared with the reheated curry, Billy came running in and scared Charlie so bad he went white as a sheet and swore in front of his own daughter.

"Fuck me! Is that you, Billy Black?"

I guess we'd all gotten used to Billy on legs.

"Of course it's me you foul-mouthed old goat," Billy replied.

As colour returned to Charlie's face, it took on a look of horror. "Did we…?" he asked wagging his finger between the two of them. "Is that why I'm in your bed?"

Edward was already laughing, and Charlie was relieved to move his own legs.

Billy actually rolled his eyes. "That's the thanks I get for moving out of my own home," he moaned.

"Do I even want to know why?" Dad asked.

"It's so good to see you up," Billy said seriously. "It's been three days."

"Three days?" Charlie mused shaking his head in disbelief. "Don't get in the way of a man's food then. I've got three days to make up."

Billy ducked to the side to let Quil pass the bowl across to Charlie. "Don't worry starving waif," he said. "Sue's working on that as we speak."

"Praise be," Charlie said through a mouthful of curry.

As he devoured the food, Charlie scanned pointedly from me to Billy and Edward. "All we need is Carlisle and we can have that chat," he said.

"I'm afraid it's highly unlikely you'll get Carlisle and me in the same room any time soon," Edward told him. "We have a lot to deal with at home."

Holding up his fork, dad tried to sound stern. "Okay, I'll talk to your father first then I'll be talking to you alone." He jabbed the fork in Edward's direction to emphasise his point.

I caught the sparkle in Edward's eyes as he answered, "Yes, sir." How he kept a straight face, I'll never know.

"The doc's meeting me here tomorrow morning," Billy supplied, and dad looked questioningly at me. Before I could open my mouth, Billy spoke for me. "Bella hasn't left your side. I'm sure she'll be here."

The fork rattled as it landed in the empty bowl, and Charlie sat back with a contented sigh. "Any chance of dessert?"

**AN. Thanks for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28 Explanations

**AN. My Christmas gift to all of you reading this - the last chapter. Enjoy!**

.

**As ever, Stephenie Meyer owns most of this.**

.

**Explanations**

**Caius's POV**

It had been a while since I had heard from Aro, but that wasn't particularly strange so I saw no reason to worry. I was watching from the top of a tower as a party of school children wound through the narrow streets below, oblivious. A gust of wind wafted their scent my way and I closed my eyes savouring the deliciousness that almost made me drool.

The fantasy playing in my head was shattered when Chelsea rushed in wailing. Her mourning the loss of Afton, her mate, was irritating. Hugo, she told me, was also gone and I needed a clear head to contemplate what might be happening on the other side of the world. Chelsea's noise prevented me from doing that.

"Chelsea!" I shouted slapping her face to break through the grief. When I had her attention I checked with her, "The other bonds, are they intact?"

"Yes, master Caius," she whimpered and it was clear her grief was going to overcome her once more.

Grasping her by the shoulders, I shook. "Masters Aro and Marcus are tied still?"

She paused wide eyed. "Yes."

"And the bonds haven't changed?"

"No."

Releasing her and turning away, I began to pace. "So, we have lost two of the guard. Let's hope the Cullens have lost many more." I did not share Aro's desire to acquire certain members of that coven, and should like nothing more than knowing they all rotted in hell.

I was walking back toward Chelsea, when she suddenly collapsed on the floor; like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

You'd think I'd be pleased that the keening didn't recommence, but the silence and the terror on Chelsea's face as she remained on the floor was unsettling.

"What?" I demanded.

When she didn't move or react, I automatically reached for my cell phone to call Aro. I was about to press the speed dial, but stopped. What was I doing? Why was my first reaction to call Aro? I could deal with anything myself. I didn't need him.

Taking Chelsea's hands I pulled her to her feet. "Tell me what happened," I cooed.

"All the ties were severed. All of them."

"Are they all slain then?" My mind began to work overtime. If Aro was gone and all his ties broken, I could have a mutiny on my hands.

"Chelsea," I said. "I will look after you but we must secure our position."

"What do I care?" she asked mournfully. "With Afton gone."

"I have lost my brothers, Chelsea," I pointed out sternly. "If we want to avenge their deaths we must stay strong.

There was a flicker of interest and I pushed my point. "You do want revenge for Afton's demise, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then begin to bind the guard to me. Start with Corin and Heidi—and Sulpicia. She must be bound to me before she hears of Aro's fate."

Aro would have had me slay the whole Cullen coven, and maybe I would some day, but I was the last Volturi. The power was mine and mine alone. I would build an army that no one could stand against. I would rid the world of my enemies, and I would start with those pesky Romanians.

**Billy's POV**

Once more I found myself inviting a bloodsucker onto our land, only this time it felt almost…natural. I now got it that this one was different. The man had morals, and I'd seen him go up against his own kind on our behalf. You can't argue with that. Even so, I drew the line at using names for them.

I did allow him to drive in unaccompanied. If nothing else, he'd earned a little trust. I was even looking forward to the pending discussion. After three days of hiding and waiting, Charlie, Bella, the doc and me in a room together should prove entertaining to say the least.

I let him in and he strode directly to Charlie, his doctor's bag evident. "May I?" he asked. On receiving a nod of assent, he gave Charlie a thorough check over.

Settling back in the armchair, as Charlie and Bella had the couch, I waited to hear what Charlie had to say. I wasn't sure the doc was ready for my blunt friend, but he covered it well.

"So, Carlisle," Charlie began. "What exactly are you?"

Bella squeezed her dad's hand in support, knowing he might be hard pushed to accept the truth.

To his credit, the doc never flinched. He barely hesitated as he took what I'm sure was a personal question and applied it to them all. "We're vampires."

"Ah huh." From his lack of emotion, I wondered if Charlie had heard right. He turned to Bella. "And you knew this?"

A blush spread up Bella's neck to encompass her face, and I expected her eyes to drop. Instead she jutted out her chin and held his gaze. "Yes. Edward didn't want this. He tried to stay away."

Chewing her lip, Bella looked to Carlisle for support, but Charlie patted her hand. "We'll have that conversation later," he said, turning to me. "You knew."

It wasn't a question and I couldn't help a slight smirk as I confirmed it for him. "Yes."

"Dammit, Billy. Are you laughing at me?"

"Never," I said seriously.

"I should damned well hope not. This is my daughter we're talking about."

"Yes," I agreed. "It's all about Bella."

"How long have you known?"

"About the vampires? Or Bella's involvement?"

"Both."

"The vampires, pretty much all my life." I could see that had shocked him.

"And Bella?" he growled.

"Not until it was too late, I swear." I was never so glad that my friend wasn't in reach of his gun, but held my hands out in a gesture of openness.

"You didn't think to warn me." Charlie clearly thought I was at least partly to blame.

"Don't put this on me, Charlie. You knew how I felt about them. Nobody could foresee a relationship between them and a human."

My friend wasn't stupid. I suspect he'd fathomed most of that for himself and he just needed to hear it out loud. He nodded. "I wouldn't have listened. I thought you were overreacting by refusing treatment at the hospital."

"It's a relief that you know," I admitted. "We're not allowed to tell anyone—even our wives."

"We?" he queried.

"The four protectors. The carriers of magic."

"Magic?" Charlie asked. His face said, whatever next? "Is that what you call it?"

"Yes, and no one else alive has seen it, only those of us present that night."

With that the floodgates opened. Charlie had so many questions. After answering many of them I told him, "We're related you and I. you are of my bloodline, and as such carry the magic. It awoke in Bella when she met her first vampire, but of course she had no idea what it was."

"It's been passed down through me?"

"Yes. The bloo…ahem…vampires were also ignorant, but somehow helped her to gain some control. The magic saved her life."

"When was this?" Charlie demanded angrily. He was hurt that his daughter had been in danger and he wasn't there for her.

"The beginning of summer," Bella said giving his hand a squeeze to remind him it was in the past and she was here, safe and sound.

Charlie nodded to her briefly in understanding, then glared across the room at the doc and me. "Why was she in danger?"

"She ran into two strangers. Our kind," the doc said. "Not very nice ones…or they came across her." We could hear a little pride in his voice as he said, "She dispatched them both."

I took it from there. "Luckily we were in Port Angeles and stumbled across her body, or she would most likely have perished."

"Wait up." Charlie was struggling to take it all in. "How did she kill them?"

That was something I was itching to know, and Bella squirmed uncomfortably as all eyes turned to her. "Well…um, I don't really know." Her cheeks flamed red as she carried on. "I acted kind of dumb until I got a hand on each of their foreheads, and then projected hurt and nasty thoughts at them."

"What happened? Did they disappear, explode, or maybe disintegrate?" I asked, dying to know.

Bella shrugged. "I blacked out and woke up in the tent on the Rez."

"You blacked out? That's all? You blacked out?" Charlie questioned her before turning to me. "You said she would have perished, and it was three days before you told me you'd found her!"

Patiently I explained how using that much energy resulted in the body shutting down and the spirit leaving it. "We couldn't tell you because you would have insisted on seeing her, maybe even move her to hospital."

Charlie nodded in understanding and I continued. "It took three days to call her spirit back and then the only thing to revive her properly was our secret potion."

"Huh," Charlie growled. "The bottles." He closed his eyes leaning back against the couch. We waited while he assimilated the information. When at last he raised his head, he looked directly at the doc. "And where were you?" he accused.

There was genuine sadness in his eyes as he replied, "We were all out hunting."

"All those camping and hiking weekends," Charlie muttered.

"Quite," the doc confirmed. "Alice had a vision of Bella with two red-eyed vampires."

"Say what?" Charlie interrupted.

"Oh…er, yes. Some of us are talented. Alice gets visions of the future, Jasper picks up on how you're feeling, and Edward can read minds."

"How do you mean, read minds?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"He hears your thoughts as if you'd spoken them out loud," the doc replied.

Charlie growled at that and I wished _I _could read _his_ mind. "Another point for future discussion," he said to Bella, who almost cracked a smile before biting her lip. "Go on," he urged the doc.

"We raced back as fast as we could, knowing it was too far and we wouldn't reach her in time. That was the last time Alice saw Bella in her visions. She had been fading for some time, a fact we now assign to the magic. We were stumped when we got there and found no trace of Bella. We checked the hospitals and searched everywhere for her scent or any indication of her fate. It was an agonising two days before we discovered that the Quileutes had her. Edward and I helped to bring her spirit back."

"Okay, so what happened the other night out there in the woods?"

Charlie had addressed both the doc and me, and we both shrugged looking to Bella as eager to hear an explanation as he was.

Bella settled into the corner of the couch resignedly. "After waking up in the tent, the Quileutes spent the summer educating me in the magic so I wouldn't be in danger like that again. Although I gather I don't quite fit the mould." She smiled my way.

"Try the opposite," I said smiling back.

"I don't know how I do half the stuff I do, but everything was getting weird and complicated. I was feeling sick around the vampires so spent more time on the Rez."

That was news to me, and if Charlie's face was anything to go by, he was no wiser.

"Then Alice saw more vampires coming. They're sort of the vampire ruling class and…law enforcement?" She asked the last bit like a question looking to the doc to clarify.

"That's right," he confirmed. "Aro, one of the leaders had acquired a scryer."

"A what?" I asked ahead of the others.

"Someone who can look into a pool of water and see whoever she wants. Unlike Alice's visions, she only sees in real time."

He had answered me directly and faced Charlie again as he continued. "The scryer was watching us but she couldn't see Bella."

He spoke to Bella who was as shocked as me. "I think that's what caused your nausea."

"Eventually, from other's reactions she deduced that someone unseen was there, and Aro sent one of his guard to check it out."

"That day in Seattle," Bella contributed.

"Yes. He tracked you home and took a personal possession hoping it would give the scryer a stronger link."

"Did it work? Can she see me?"

"You should trust your instincts, Bella. Once she had your possession she was no wiser, but the stronger link meant that you became aware of her watching."

"So there was someone there." Bella was deep in thought. "Seth and Leah got sick, too. She must have followed Edward and then Sam."

"It didn't take her long to work out there were others that she couldn't see." The doc turned to me. "They would have come for you anyway."

I breathed a sigh of relief glad the mind reader wasn't there. I wasn't proud that my decision had been made in a selfish attempt to save my son. It was good to know that however unwittingly, it had been the right one.

The doc nodded to Bella to carry on.

"The most sacred rule of the vampires is to keep their existence from humans. They were coming to check me out and might have punished the Cullens for revealing themselves—which they didn't—so I ran away to protect them."

"To protect…them!" Charlie's face was a picture of disbelief. It was hard to imagine them needing protection, especially from a slip of a girl.

Horror crossed Bella's face when the doc explained how she'd actually put them in more danger. "It was all my fault," she gasped.

The doc smiled. "You did an excellent job of disappearing. We searched in vain hoping to bring you home."

"But…" Bella tried to interrupt.

"As you saw, they were willing to tear us apart on the evidence they already had. With you there, there might have been a chance they'd have honoured that you're Edward's mate and let us be…"

Charlie was shocked at the word "mate" and became angry as the doc carried on.

"…although we'd have had to convince them you were going to be turned."

"Turned?" Charlie roared and I saw the fire ignite in his eyes a split second before he leaped from the couch and lunged at the doc.

I was stunned at the crackling that could only have come from my friend, but not as much as the doc who found himself slammed against the wall, shaking my whole house. I couldn't have cared less if they'd smashed right through it. The look of surprise on both their faces, and seeing the doc crumple to the ground seemingly unconscious was priceless, and I couldn't contain my laughter.

Bella was tugging on Charlie's arm. "Dad, stop. Leave him alone."

Backing slowly away Charlie perched dazedly back on the couch.

With a glare to me, that only made me laugh harder, Bella bent down. "Carlisle, are you alright?" She shook him, concerned. "Carlisle? He's not breathing."

I shrieked like a girl at that, clutching my stomach, sure I'd cracked a rib or two.

As the doc opened his eyes, Bella sighed in relief. "Of course he's not breathing," she muttered. "Are you okay, Carlisle?"

The doc paused for a second. Maybe he was giving himself a once-over. "I believe so," he said. "I think I'm very lucky Charlie's new to this. I have a most peculiar feeling, my whole body is reverberating like I've hit a huge gong and the sound waves are travelling through me."

"Do you need me to…?" Bella offered taking his hand.

"No dear." He patted her hand before withdrawing his. "It's dissipating already." Flicking his head from side to side, he added. "I think I may suffer from tinnitus for a while."

Charlie was watching from the couch, a confused look on his face. "What happened?"

I crossed the room to slap him on the back. "That, cuz, was the magic." Reaching into my pants pocket I pulled out the small bottle of potion I'd taken to carrying around. "Here. Just take a sip," I counselled Charlie. "And I predict you're going to be hungry enough to eat a bear."

On his feet now, the doc was recovering fast. He smiled across to Charlie. "That can be arranged," he said. "It's Emmett's favourite food."

There was a faint pink to Charlie's cheeks, and concern as he asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"You were only protecting your daughter," I was quick to point out.

"But I never—" Charlie began.

The doc cut him off. "No, Billy's right. Any father would do the same…and you had no idea of the power you can wield."

Charlie was struggling to make sense of it all. "How could anything I do affect you? I've seen how strong you are. I've watched rocks crumble when you fall on them, and seen you dodge half a dozen men faster than me."

"Yes," the doc affirmed calmly, earning him a frown from Bella.

"Then how?…what?"

Cocking his head, the doc half raised an eyebrow at me giving me the floor. "You channelled your anger, and fear for Bella, lashing out much as Bella did when she despatched the vampires in Port Angeles," I told Charlie.

Horrified, he addressed the doc. "So I could have killed you?"

"Lucky for me you're just a novice." He grinned. "And thankfully not as desperate as Bella was."

Charlie shook his head. "But I've been in fights before…I've gotten angry, but nothing like this has ever happened."

Bella was sitting beside her dad once more. "Yeah, um…that's kind of my fault. Having the vampires around has stirred the magic which was dormant within you."

"You're gonna have to be a bit more careful now," I laughed. "You need a crash course in dealing with the magic."

There was silence for a while as we let Charlie chew it over. "Okay, …cousin," he said at last. "When can we start that training?"

I was slightly taken aback at his eagerness. "Er…tomorrow? But I can start you on the theory right now, if you like."

"What's the hurry, Dad?" Bella asked.

"You're stuck on Edward, right?"

"Ye…es."

"Then I need to learn how to whip his ass and take back some control." He turned to the doc who was smiling at that last remark. "I'm glad you're not hurt, but we have unfinished business you and me."

"No, we don't. We never meant to turn Bella, just convince the Volturi that we would."

"Oh." Charlie relaxed. "Good." He settled comfortably leaning into the pillows behind him. "Well, Billy, you're right. I could eat a bear."

"Food first." I laughed and headed to the kitchen.

"Mind if I help?" the doc asked, following me.

"Sure." I lit the gas under a frying pan and took some sausages from the fridge, filling the kettle on the way back to the cooker—all of three steps. The doc had slipped behind the table to keep out of my way.

"Edward told me about your predicament," he said.

"That's why you're here," I said flippantly, having totally forgotten but covering it well. I returned to the fridge to see what else I could add to the pan.

"I have a proposition for you," he said as I perused the shelves blankly.

"I don't suppose it has anything to do with what I can make with milk…eggs…butter…beer…cheese…orange juice…and half an onion?" I quipped primarily concerned with feeding Charlie.

"Grab the eggs, cheese and onion," he said, "and sit down."

We swapped places and I pointed out the chopping board, knives, bowl and anything else he needed. They say a man can't multi-task, but the doc took it to a whole new level.

"Have you ever thought of travelling, Billy?"

"Travelling?" I was taken aback by such a random query. "I suppose it would be nice to visit my girls, but I've never considered going further than Hoquiam. Why?"

The onion was already chopped, the cheese grated, and he was beating the eggs as he chuckled. "Trust you to pick the two places in the whole world not possible."

I frowned as he chopped the cooked sausages. "Where else would I go?"

He placed a coffee on the table in front of me. "Anywhere that they don't know you." My frown only deepened. "I'm going away in a few days, and if we leave together I'll tell everyone about a wonderful retreat where they are experimenting with new therapies. They have agreed to take you in return for my help over the next year."

"What? I don't need any help. I've never felt better, and you can't expect me to stay for a year."

Again with the chuckle as he tipped everything into the frying pan. "There is no retreat. You just have to disappear for a year and come back healed."

Understanding dawned, and I wondered where to go and what to do to survive for a whole year. I'd been staring into space trying to imagine it, and was brought back into focus momentarily.

"I want Charlie to get this hot," he said, holding a tray with the frittata and two steaming mugs. He left at a human pace, but was back in a flash.

Sitting down opposite me he said. "I have an island. You're welcome to stay there."

Mentally, I rolled my eyes—of course he had an island! "What's it like? This island."

"Remote," he told me. "Hot, sunny and very private."

I sipped my drink as I gave that some thought. "Not to sound ungrateful, but it sounds…boring."

"So travel. Take a tour of Europe. Visit the pyramids. Go and seek Santa at the North Pole—whatever your heart desires."

Was he making fun of me? I wondered. "Sure," I said sarcastically. "I'll just sell my collection of original Van Goghs to pay for it."

"Oh, money's not a problem."

"It might not be a problem for you."

"My offer comes with full financial backing."

"What? You want to pay for me to go back-packing around the world for a year?"

"No, Billy," he said sounding more serious than I thought possible under the circumstances. "I want to fund you and a companion to travel how and where you wish, staying in good accommodation—nothing too flashy as that might draw attention—so that you can come home in a year and your life can return to normal."

"But…but that would cost a small fortune."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Cost is not important."

"Why?"

"Well…" He looked a little embarrassed. "With Alice in the family it's not hard to make money."

"That's not what I meant, but if you're that wealthy why live here? Why work at the hospital? Why…bother?"

"Why _do_ we bother?" he repeated leaning back in the chair. "We don't need houses, jobs or cars. When you strip away the layers, all we really need is blood. Would you rather we went feral and roamed isolated spots feasting on careless wanderers?"

"Well," I hedged. "Not people."

"Wild animals become obsessed with survival. They're not too picky about what satisfies their hunger."

He had a point, and while I considered it, he carried on.

"What do you do to feral animals?"

Was he patronising me? I wondered. Or maybe he was laughing at me. "We hunt them down," I replied a little too animatedly, it seemed, as his eyes filled with sadness and hurt.

"I have no wish to be an animal—feral or otherwise," he said softly. "You may not regard me as human, but I am a person. I haven't lost my humanity, I think and feel and have a conscience."

If he had shouted or been demonstrative, I would have felt vindicated, but his gentleness filled me with shame, and from that anger boiled as he continued.

"The money, the possessions, even the clothes, are all part of the charade that protects us."

"So this is just another exercise in keeping your pathetic cover intact," I growled more harshly than I meant.

"If that's how you want to see it, yes."

Realising that my anger was at myself, I swallowed before asking more civilly, "Isn't that the truth?"

"Partly, but the offer is made out of friendship and a desire to protect you and your way of life."

I still couldn't accept that it was about me. "Nothing to do with saving your own ass?"

"Saving my own ass would be easy. We are masters at disappearing, and have done just that on many occasions. We could return to Forks in a few decades when no one alive would know us"

I nodded, conceding that point. "When I asked why before, I meant, why would you spend your money on me?"

"I have learned over the centuries that family and friends are more important than anything. Their peace and security is all that really matters."

"So you want me out of the way for a year so the press don't come sniffing around and jeopardise your comfort."

"Billy," he sighed. "You may never come to see us as anything but monsters, but you and yours have proved yourselves to be our friends. It's the least I can do, and if I can make it pleasurable for you, it will bring me great joy. There are, however, a few conditions."

And now we have it, I thought. "Let's hear the catch, then."

"No one can ever know the truth. The greatest lesson we have learned from experience, is that the devil is in the details. Therefore I need you to travel in your wheelchair one last time with me."

I saw the sense in that and had no problem but, as I guessed, there was more.

"You and your companion must then swap all identifying items for those which we will provide, including a credit card to pay your way. You will make no contact with anyone except Charlie, the protectors, and members of your own family, until we meet again in around a year, to return your documents and bring you home."

The doc leaned back in his chair. He hadn't asked that I do anything except what I could see was necessary, and I began to believe the solution he was offering was possible. Even so, I couldn't help questioning his generosity. "And that's it?"

"That's it," he replied smiling. "Just stick to the story and keep a low profile for a year. Don't go getting your face in the papers or on TV."

"And you're gonna pay for anything we want to do?"

"Look, I'll put a million dollars on the credit card and you can call me if it runs low."

A million? Did he say a million? I sat there stunned…

…until he held his hand out. "Do we have a deal?"

"Sure." I hardly registered shaking his hand. My head was spinning. I already knew I'd take Jacob and was reeling at the opportunities presented. The places I could take him, and the things we could do together. Things I couldn't have dreamt of doing—even before I lost the use of my legs.

I don't know if I sat there daydreaming for a few moments or a few hours, but when I looked up again, the doc was gone. I guess it was more than a few seconds, for when I returned to the living room, Charlie's meal had long been discarded and he was cuddled up with Bella who was reading more Sherlock Holmes to him.

The doc, I assumed, had gone home as his mind-reading son sat smirking in the chair. It was a happy smirk so I ignored him. As I crossed the room Charlie looked up and Bella stopped reading. "Did he tell you?" I asked, deducing from their slight frowns that the doc hadn't, which was backed up by the young vampire's laughter as he gave me a thumbs up. "Jacob and I are going travelling, and I can't wait for him to come home so I can tell him."

.

**AN. Well folks, that's the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed the journey. Almost your last chance to tell me what you thought, as I will be posting the final short epilogue at the end of December to wrap up 2014. I have no more poems or stories to post, so the end of the year will mark the end of an era for me. Have a great Christmas!**


	29. Chapter 29 Epilogue

**AN. Well, I promised to put this story to bed in 2014, and as today is the last day I'm just going to make it. The last chapter pretty well wrapped things up, but here are a couple of things that I think needed saying. I hope I've managed the present tense ok as I haven't tried writing in it before. Thanks for reading, and one last big shout out for csp4 for your reviews, help and support throughout—I wouldn't have made it without you. HAPPY NEW YEAR to you all!**

**.**

**Stephenie Meyer rocks, and owns almost all of this.**

**.**

**Epilogue.**

**Emmett's POV**

This last week has been intense, and the most fun I've ever had without Rosalie and…well…you know. 'Cause there's not been time for any of that. I still can't believe it's been a whole week and I haven't missed it! There's been so much to do.

Nights have been the least interesting as I've had guard duty most of the hours of darkness. I like to think of it that way, but in reality it's babysitting the Volturi. I was surprised not to be included in the hunting parties, but apparently Jasper's ongoing struggle with human blood means that he is less committed to the scent of animals, and therefore more able to concentrate on watching our guests as they hunt. And of course he can control their mood.

Carlisle always leads the hunts, and my tight-ass, always-in-control brother Edward has to be there to gauge their thoughts. As Leanne is so besotted with Carlisle, they take her, too—one less for me to watch.

The best part of the night is when Carlisle needs my muscles to protect him from Felix and Santiago. The promise of food is the only thing that lures Santiago away from my Rose, and I find I really like the guy when he isn't fawning all over my wife.

And then there's Felix, my new bro. If I wanna be all girly about it, I'd say he's my new BFF. It's like someone has cloned me, or he's some kind of soul mate-bro. We've had fun together right from the moment he entered the house and walked straight through the lounge window. He stood there marvelling at the rainbow shards tinkling around him, his face so child-like that even Esme couldn't find it in her to be cross.

He's taken to video games like a pro, although Alice had to order in a lot more spare controllers. We always have a few on hand 'cause they regularly wear out, but Felix's exuberance and ineptitude with technology means half a dozen were consigned to the scrap heap in the first hour.

The heat is off me as I'm no longer blamed for breakages, but the very best thing about Felix is how awesome he is to wrestle. We're evenly matched, and fights can go on for hours until Carlisle reminds me it's time to hunt.

Even if Felix didn't followed me around like a shadow, and likewise Santiago would leave Rose alone, the house is so busy that the chance of personal time with my wife is zilch. I miss spending time with Rosalie, but am surprised how little that bothers me.

Felix matches me in competitiveness too, but Rose is the one thing we'll never compete for. She was, is, and always will be mine.

So, after a week of mayhem and madness, here we are on the Cullen jet heading for Australia. Rose and I have a few thousand acres of impenetrable wilderness and inhospitable desert that we retreat to on occasion for a bit of fun kangaroo boxing. We've never taken the others, and I'm not too happy they're invading our little haven, but I'm not letting it worry me.

Neither am I bitching that Carlisle wouldn't let me fly this thing. That honour went to Alice, though the majority of the flight has been on auto-pilot. My eye is drawn to my right, across the aisle and down, to where the munchkin is sat next to her husband, surfing the internet. Then drifts left of her back to my side of the aisle.

Through the bulk of Felix and Santiago and over the seat backs where Alec and Jane are sitting, I smile to see Esme and Betsy engrossed in a discussion. My vampire mom's face is so beautiful as it shines with laughter.

I give Rosalie's hand a contented squeeze and lay my head against the seat, closing my eyes. Oh the fun I'm going to have introducing my new bro to the roos. I give a satisfied sigh at the pictures in my head.

My thoughts jump from there to initiating Felix in my personal speciality—pranks. A chuckle escapes my lips, and Rose swats me. She knows me too well, but at least without Edward to read my mind, she won't see our pranks coming any more than the others. He, of course, is still with Bella, but I don't envy him since Charlie learned the truth about us and found that he has powers, too.

I can definitely turn this trip to my advantage, I decide and turn my attention back to Rosalie and how to get her alone.

"Ouch!" An empty soda can clips my ear and I grin at Jasper. "Sorry."

He rolls his eyes. It's obvious how _not_ sorry I am. "Keep it up and I'll direct those feelings to Anna," he threatens. "Then we'll see which one of you three she likes the most."

Anna has been secretly admiring Santiago, Felix and me. We've caught her watching us wrestle, but she won't make eye contact, disappearing quickly instead.

**Alice's POV**

The last thing we need is an argument and I clutch Jasper's hand to distract him, rubbing it soothingly. I know every inch of his body but am taken by surprise at what I am touching.

We've all been so busy working things out with our unexpected visitors that we haven't had a moment to ourselves. Jasper has spent the majority of time in Carlisle's study with Marcus, when he's not off with the hunting parties. Whereas I've been in my element ordering everything from toothbrushes and socks to replacement doors and windows. Explaining what I was buying and why to a spellbound Renata means I've had little time for anything or anyone else.

I bring my husband's hand to my mouth and kiss each finger, wondering if he's noticed himself, and smile thinking about the rest of him and how he'll look now. I'm not shocked after all the events of that night, but surprise is an emotion I'm becoming quite familiar with as I can rely less and less on my talent.

Jasper pulls our hands back to him and rests his face against them smiling at me. Crawling into his lap, I use my free hand to stroke the other cheek, marvelling at the smoothness. I'm glad Edward's not here to spoil my moment as I realise my mate doesn't know that all his scars have gone. They must have healed that night, and I am excited to get him alone and re-learn my way round his body.

A gentle sigh escapes me as I realise, momentarily, that I will miss them.

.

**AN. Well folks that's it. Anything more you'll have to imagine for yourselves. If you haven't reviewed, now would be a good time to express any opinions. Don't be shy. Thanks for reading, Isabel.  
><strong>


End file.
